LA ORDEN DEL FENIX
by Arcangel
Summary: HARRY se llava la sorpresa cuando llega Privet Drive.
1. Lo bueno poco dura

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES ( EXEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERCIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTEIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDEIS SUS CRÍTICAS, asi mejoraré mi expreción escrita para aprobar lengua....  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 1 LO BUENO POCO DURA  
  
Hace ya dos días que Harry había vuelto al número 4 de Privet Drive, para sorpresa de Harry sus tíos, los Dursley ya no lo trataban mal, y su primo Dudley que había bajado de peso ( gracias al caramelo de los gemelos Weasley ), ya no tenia la cara de cerdo en periodo de engorde sino una de un adolecente en forma de forma que afortunadamente, ya no estaba la drástica dieta del verano pasado (para alivio de Harry) ya no le daban ataques de ansiedad al verle.  
  
Otra de las cosas que había cambiado, era que habían añadido una nueva habitación con un pequeño gimnasio con unas pesas, una máquina para caminar y correr y un saco de boxeo colgando a fondo, y todo al lado de su habitación.  
  
Durante la asimilación su nueva situación, sus tareas cotidianas eran: cocinar, lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa y por las noche a escondidas de sus tíos la tarea del verano porque si lo descubrían estudiando magia lo degollarían allí mismo, ( dado que los que más odia sus tíos es la magia, y no digamos que en su casa había un mago y ese mago se llama Harry Potter ) Pero la noche del segundo día acabó sus rutinas de verano...  
  
- Bueno Dudley, como te fue el entrenamiento - le pregunta tio Verón a su hijo  
  
- Igual que todos los días, pero me gustaría tener un compañero de entreno - le responde Dudley a su padre con una mirada de malicia en sus ojos  
  
Su padre comprendiendo le responde - Ya se lo que quieres... pero supondrás que ninguno de tos ex-amigos querrán entrenar y menos contigo... Pero si quieres puede Harry entrenar contigo así no hará el vago como siempre -  
  
- Pero si ya estoy ocupado todo el día, y encima tengo que entrenar con mi odiado primo - piensa Harry con aire preocupado hasta que su tía Petunia se une a la conversación:  
  
- Si mi Dudley quiere un compañero de entreno, lo tendrá, aunque no te guste la idea de que Harry ( con cierto aire de enojo) esté contigo tendrás que conformarte con el- dirigiendo una mirada de ira contenida le dice a Harry - A partir de mañana entrenaras con Dudley todos los días y harás lo que el te diga -  
  
- Si tía - responde Harry apenado y pensando - lo bueno poco dura... el año pasado la dieta y ahora gimnasio... que se le va hacer...  
  
Después de cenar, Harry sube a su habitación dispuesto a escribir a sus amigos sobre lo acontecido... pero al entrar se encuentra con alguien dentro de la habitación. Era Dudley 


	2. Entrenamiento y sorpresas

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES ( EXEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERCIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTEIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDEIS SUS CRÍTICAS, asi mejoraré mi expreción escrita para aprobar lengua....  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 2 EL ENTRENAMIENTO Y SORPRESAS  
  
- ¿Que quieres? - pregunta Harry a su primo - ¿Es que ya no tienes suficiente con pegarme todo el verano?  
  
- No es por eso que te obligo a entrenar conmigo, y para pegar tengo el saco dentro del gimnasio, solo quería decirte que te tienes que levantar a las siete de la mañana - le contesta Dudley y sale del cuarto con un aire de tristeza en su cara.  
  
Pero antes de salir deja a Harry sorprendido diciéndole - Buenas noches -  
  
Esa noche Harry no solo estaba sorprendido sino confundido, tanto que no se puso a estudiar sino que se acostó dejándose dormir pensando que a su primo se dio un golpe en la cabeza o le realizaron lea maldición Imperio...y que mañana será un día muy largo...  
  
Durmió toda la noche hasta que lo despertó el reloj despertador a las seis de la mañana, se levantó, se vistió como siempre (no sin antes lavarse la cara), salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras dispuesto a preparar el desayuno para los Dursley, pero lo que no sabia era que ya había alguien haciéndolo.  
  
- ¡¿DUDLEY?! ¡ No me lo puedo creer !, tu haciendo el desayuno...- le saluda a su primo sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Que hay de extraño que yo prepare mi desayuno?- le contesta Dudley ofendido - a demás se cocinar o acaso tu eres el único adolescente de la casa que sabe hacer su comida... bueno creo que haré un poco más para ti pero no se lo digas a mi madre ¿ENTENDIDO?  
  
- Vale - responde tímidamente Harry a su primo rezando para que no lo envenene.  
  
El desayuno que probó Harry era del todo diferente al que había comido de desayuno; consistía de abundante pollo cocinado acompañado arroz y huevos cocidos y abundante jugo de naranja y de postre un plátano y una manzana. No se podía creer que su primito sabía cocinar y encima mejor que él.  
  
Lleno el estomago Dudley y Harry fregaron los platos, Harry miró la hora en ese momento dándose cuenta de que tenia el reloj estropeado desde la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos trayéndole el mal recuerdo de la muerte de Cedric Diggory y el regreso de Voldemort hasta que Dudley lo interrumpió; - son las siete menos cuarto, ya que te levantaste temprano vamos a baja la comida con el calentamiento -  
  
Dicho esto los dos subieron las escaleras y entraron al mini-gimnasio. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta Dudley comenzó a hablar...  
  
- Bueno este cuarto se ha insonorizado para que mis padres no se despierten con el ruido de mis ejercicios y para llamar a mi novia tranquilamente sin que se entere mi madre de lo que hablo con Mary...  
  
- Ya veo ese cambio en ti, me parecía extraño tu cambio de personalidad tan drástico, se nota que te quiere mira que ponerte a hacer deporte...- comenzó a tomarle el pelo a su primo pero al ver la cara de sonrojo de su primo continuó - pero tuviste suerte de conocerla porque no eres el de antes...  
  
- Bueno dejemos de perder el tiempo y empecemos por el calentamiento...  
  
El entrenamiento con Dudley era muy duro tanto que se olvidó de los dramático sucesos acontecidos en la ultima prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Consistía del calentamiento, diez minuto de bicicleta con mucha resistencia, dos horas de pesas, una hora de golpes al saco llevando un lastre de diez kilos en total en sus extremidades (eso en el caso de Harry pero Dudley llevaba treinta kilos) después de eso tocaba esquivar pelotas de tenis que Dudley le lanzaba y viceversa y para finalizar una hora y media de carrera en la cinta transportadora, ducha y almuerzo. Se me olvidaba que los diez kilos de lastre que llevaba Harry tendría que llevarlo todo el tiempo.  
  
Dudley convenció a los tíos de Harry para que le dejaran hacer la tarea de verano y le reduzcan los deberes a los dos días de descanso a la semana, comprometiéndose Dudley también en ayudar a Harry  
  
Así pasó el tiempo, Harry, como era de esperar informó del cambió de Dudley a Hermione, Ron y Sirius, se acostumbro al entrenamiento de Dudley de tal manera que llevaba 50 kilos de lastre y lo mas estraño era que no notaba el peso. Hasta que llegó el día de su 15 cumpleaños.  
  
Al levantarse...  
  
Como siempre en su cumpleaños su lechuza Hedwig entra por la ventana de su habitación con el regalo de Sirius acompañado con su carta junto con Pig la pequeña lechuza de Ron, una lechuza parda con la carta de los materiales para comprar en el Callejon Diagon, la lechuza de Hermione y la de Hagrid.  
  
Primero cogió el regalo de Ron, que contenía una bolsa de golocinas, un sueter Weasley azul con una gran H de color amarillo y un vuelapluma; abrió la carta y leyó:  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Dumblendore te da permiso para quedarte el resto del verano en La Madriguera. Espero que no lo estes pasando bien con los muggles, porque esta noche te pasamos a buscar a las diez de la noche, Herminoe me ha dicho que se fué a bulgaria con el dichoso Viky, vendrá la semana que viene al Callejon Diagon.  
  
Enviame la respuesta de tus tios con Pig, pero aunque no te dejen te buscamos de todas formas.  
  
Ron PD: Algunas golosinas están trucadas ( Sortilegios Weasley ), ¿Sabes porqué George y Fred me han regalado una tunica de gala? es raro ¿no?. Se me olvidaba Feliz Cumpleaños Harry.  
  
Cagió el regalo de Herminoe que resultó ser un diario y una caja con tinta para plumas, ( azul, rojo, negro ) junto con la carta:  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños Harry:  
  
No sabia que comprarte este año por tu cumple así que te compré el diario, espero que pongas en el todo lo que te preocupa, asi podras desahogarte en tiempos difíciles.  
  
Ron está un poco estraño ultimamente, no ha parado de pedirme que vaya a su casa para pasar el verano, así que le dije que iré la proxima semana despues de ir de comprar los libros de este año.  
  
Espero que lo estes pasando bien...  
  
Herminoe  
  
Hagrid le regaló un libro ( seguramente de la lista ) se titulaba "MOUSTROS Y BELLAS CRIATURAS Y DONDE ENCONTRARLOS" y una tarta de chocolate que para su sorpresa estaba deliciosa, junto con una nota...  
  
Felicidades Harry:  
  
El libro que te mando te será muy útil para este año, espero verte pronto en Hogwarts...  
  
Hagrid  
  
PD: Espero que los Durley no te esten dando la lata. La tarta la hizo Olimpe  
  
Sirius le regaló un espejo, una bola de cristál que contiene dentro la Via Láctea ( lo que supone hacer el vago en astronomia y en Adivinación ) y DOS VARITAS MÁGICAS junto con la carta de Sirius:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños Harry:  
  
El Espejo que te mando es un reflector de enemigos, me da la sensación de que te será útil, la bola con la Via Lactea, puede reflejar la Galaxia en la pared con solo pensarlo, pero lo mas importante que te envio son las varitas de tus padres, solo pensaba que querrias tenerlas...  
  
Me he enterado que tu primo te está obligando a hacer ejercicio, pues solo te digo que animo y no lo enfades ¿Vale?  
  
Ten cuidado y si te duele la cicatriz avisame y escribe a Dumblendore  
  
Sirius PD: Saludos de Lupin  
  
Despues de abrir los regalos coge la carta de hotwarts y la lechuza sale volando por la ventana de vuelta al Hogwarts. Escribió los correspondientes agradecimientos a Sirius, Hagrid y Herminoe y los envió con las lechuzas.  
  
Pig la lechuza de Ron se metió dentro de la jaula de Hedwig en espera de la constestación a Ron. Harry por su parte se fue a desallunar y entrenar como ya de costumbre, con la alegria de volver a ver a sus amigos, pero la desección de despedirse de Dudley.  
  
Al entrar al mini-gimnasio Dudley lo esperaba con un regalo sorpresa de cumpleaños que consistia de un estimulador muscular para los días en que no pueda entrenar, un reloj nuevo y ropa deportiva nueva y lo mejor de todo fue que sus tios no se enteraron del abrazo de los dos nuevos amigos.  
  
- Gracias Dudley, pero me temo que me vienen a buscar mañana y no podemos seguir entrenando hasta el final del verano - le informa Harry a su primo.  
  
- Entonces espero que entrenes en el colegio hasta el proximo verano, ¿Vale?- fue la respuesta de Dudley - porque si no lo hace te doy una paliza (en tono de broma)-  
  
Durante el almuerzo tio Veron avisó que se marchaba esa noche de forma que a las nueve de la noche ya tenia preparado todo para marcharse. Harry habia enviado a Pig para enviar la respuesta afirmativa a los Weasley no sin antes decir que no usen los polvos flu ni nada parecido recordando el año anterior... 


	3. De nuevo en la madriguera y fiesta de cu...

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES ( EXEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERCIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTEIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDEIS SUS CRÍTICAS, asi mejoraré mi expreción escrita para aprobar lengua....  
  
  
  
3.- DE NUEVO EN LA MADRIGUERA Y FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS.  
  
Todos esperaban en el recividor a la espera de los Weasley sus tios no pueden disimular la cara de felicidad, pero Dudley no la compartía pero la dicimulaba Harry pensó porque todabía recordaba lo que le hicieron el año anterior los gemelos...  
  
Estoy preocupado por el, desde que vino la carta de ese tal Dumblendore, yo al leerla. me sentí fatal, el defendiendonos y nosotros maltratandolo y eso no es justo pero he jurado que eso gmelo pagaán lo que hicieron... pero gracias a ellos he adelgasado... pero eso no me priva que no le devuelva la pelota... pensando esto le dice a Harry:  
  
- Harry, ¿puedes subir un momento a mi habitación?-  
  
Harry levanta la cabeza y mirando a su primo asiente, los dos se levantan suben las escaleras, los dos primos entran en el pequeno gimnasio. una vez dentro Dudley cominza a hablar:  
  
- Se lo que te pasó, resivimos una carta de tu director... por suerte yo la leí antes de que mis padres que la quemaron sin nisiquiera leerla...  
  
- Mmmm... gracias por todo, si tienes algun problema no dudes en avisarme, solo me pregunto una cosas ¿cómo bajaste de peso ? y ensima tu haciendo deporte... le pregunta Harry a su primo.  
  
- Vale te lo cuento pero no te rias de mí ¿vale?  
  
- Vale - lo prometió Harry  
  
Dudley reviviendo los susesos le cuenta a su primo, todo lo que pasó después de que el Sr. Weasley le arreglaba la lengua, cogió fobia a los dulces y a los dos meses después lo llevaron al psicólogo para tratarle la fobia, el psicologo del colegio le recomendó liberarse ( miedo, violencia, nervios, enfados, etc...) mediante el deporte; de esa forma sus padres le construyeron su gimnacio, alfinal del verano al entrar al cole nadie lo reconocía, tanto física y mentalmente ( buenas notas, no tuvo problemas de violencia, nuevos amigos, etc...Como que mediados de mayo, conoce Mary Logan una que vive al otro lado del pueblo - Dudley saca la una foto de ella en la playa ( piel morena ojos castaños, finos labios, con un cuerpo de modelo con unos bikinis azules... junto a un dudley de muchos quilos menos con unos musculitos bien formados, con una cara de angelito, los dos se mostraban felices en la foto ) - ¡Harry, que se te cae la baba! - le dice un poco celoso Dudley al ver a Harry mirando la foto con la boca abierta  
  
- Lo siento, nuca pensé que fuera tan presiosa... ¡Qué suerte tienes primito! - se disculpa Harry - pero, ¿ donde conociste a esta doncella ?  
  
- La conocí en la excurcion el Museo de Historia de Londres, nosotros tuvimos que unirnos con alumnos de otros intitutos ya sabes, para que se creen relaciones entre otros centros, estuvimos conociendonos despues, una cosa llegó a la otra...- termina Dudley de contarle a harry la historia.  
  
- Bueno ahora me tienes que decir si te interesa alguna chica de lu colegio -  
  
- Pues, me gustaba una que se llama Cho pero, no creo que tenga una oportunidad con ella...- contesta Harry desanimado al recordar a Digorry.  
  
- Te entiendo, eso quiere decir que tiene novio...-  
  
- Tenia, murió...- se entristece Harry-  
  
- Harry comienza a contarle todo lo sucedido cuando de Voldemort recuperó sus poderes -  
  
- Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó, la culpa la tiene ese tal Voldemort.- le anima Dudley  
  
- Bueno son la nueve y veinte creo que hay que bajar tus cosas...- termina Dudley la conversación.  
  
Eran las nueve y media cuando los dos primos bajaron con las cosasde Harry al recividor, nada mas dejarlas en el suelo su tío Veron le pregunta a su sobrino:  
  
- ¿A qué hora digiste que vendrían?  
  
- A las diez - le contestó Harry  
  
Eran las nueve menos cuarto cuando su tía impaciente se asoma por la ventana mirando a la calle.  
  
- ¿Nó haran lo del año pasado? ¿verdad? - le pregunta petunia a Harry  
  
- Me encargué de decirselo por carta, no te preocupes - le responde su sobrino  
  
Todos esperaron expectante hasta que tocaron el timbre a las diez menos cinco, Veron abre la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra al Sr.Weasley.  
  
- Buenas noches, he venido a recoger a Harry -  
  
- Buenas noches, ahora viene - le responde Veron y girando la cabeza hacia Harry - Recoge tus cosas y vete -  
  
- Yo te ayudo Harry - apremia Dudley codiendo la jaula de Hedwig y el baul de su primo  
  
Harry cogiendo el resto, salen a la calle junto con el Sr.Weasley los conduce hacia un Mecedes de color negro colocaron sus cosas en el maletero en ese momento Dudley le da un paquete de caramelos a su primo diciendole:  
  
- Según el paquete son caramelos de rellenos por dentro de fresa, pero me pasé todo el curso quitandole la fresa sustituyendola por pimienta, solo para desquitarme de los que me hicieron a mi lengua y agradecerles por hacreme bajar de peso... puedes probarlos con tal de no morderlos no te pasará nada, bueno hasta el verano que viene. - Se despide de un sorprendido Harry que le dice adios.  
  
Ya en el coche Dudley le dice:  
  
-¡Quítate el lastre, si estas en peligro, te llevaras una grata sorpresa!-  
  
El cohe arranca, y se marcha de Privet Drive hacia la Madriguera. Una vez en marcha el Sr.Weasley le dice:  
  
- Harry si no fuera por tu tío que te llamó no te hubiera reconocido, se nota que has crecido - le dice el Sr.Weasley lo que provocó una carcajada de Harry.  
  
- No lo creo, porque soy el mismo de siempre - fue la respuesta de Harry.-  
  
- ¿Donde conseguiste el coche?  
  
- Me lo prestaron los del ministerio, un favor que le hice a un compañero del trabajo - responde el Sr.Weasley.  
  
- ¿Y los demás? -  
  
- Los gemelos estan en casa de Jordan, Ron y Ginny estan castigados desgnotizando el jardín, bueno... ¿ Sabes donde estaba tu primo? porque no lo he visto -  
  
- Pues aunque no te lo creas era el que me ayudó a meter las cosas en el coche - le contestó Harry.  
  
- ¡¿QUE ESE ERA TU PRIMO?! lo veo y no lo creo... bueno ya llegamos... Le responde el Sr.Weasley cuando el coche llega a la Madriguera.  
  
El Sr. Weasley aparca frente la casa, saca del maletero el equipaje de Harry y entre los dos los cargan todo el Sr. Weasley abre la puerta principal dejando pasa a Harry primero, este entra sin saber que toda la familia Weasley al completo junto con Hermione, Krum, Lupin junto con un perro negro ( Sirius ).  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HAR......todos se quedan callados con la boca abierta porque esperaban al Harry que dejaron después de bajar del anden 9/4 ( un chico muy delgado y bajo) pero ante ellos se encontraron a un Harry un poco más alto con la ropa deportiva que le regaló Dudley un poco ajustada pero no le queda chica pero dejando notar los musculitos desarrollados por el duro entrenamiento de su primo en definitiva irreconocible.  
  
- Hola - responde timidamente Harry ante las caras sorprendidas de todos y así romper el incomodo silencio.  
  
- ¿ Es..te...es...Ha...ha...rry?- dice tartamudeando Ron que no está acabando de creese que tenía delante a su mejor amigo.  
  
- Jo, nosotros queriendo sorprenderte y terminamos sorprendido nosotros...Geroge y Fred asercandose a abrasar a Harry.  
  
- Los he hechado de menos...- respondiendo al abraso de los gemelos y diciendoles solo lo suficiente bajo para que nadie le oyera ecepto los gemelos- veo que cumplieron su mi condición...  
  
Despues recibió un fuerte abrazo de la Señora Weasley - Harry, si te viero por la calle no te reconocería, míra como has crecido -  
  
- Harry esta vez me has impresionado...- Ron abrazando a Harry - Me tienes que entrenar, no quiero que seas el único que se lige a todas las chicas del cole...  
  
- Vale mñana empezamos - le dice harry  
  
- Cuanto sin verte - le da Hermione un abrazo seguido con un beso cariñoso en la mejilla a Harry y menos mal que no se dió la vuelta porque se conseguiria la de Ginny cara roja llena de celos.  
  
- Después de saludar y abrasar al resto de la familia Weasley y Krum; no sin antes provocar las risas de los gemelos ante el sonrrojo de Ginny al ser abrazada por Harry ( tan roja que su pelo paracia descolorido), le tocó el turno de Lupin:  
  
- Creo que vas hacer mejor casanova que tu padre, Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- le dice Lupin a Harry abrazandolo diciendole bajito - Sirius no se puede transformar porque está Krum. En eso el perro negro se le tira a Harry y le lame la cara.  
  
- Hocicos, que vien que te veo demenos ¿Me estrañabas?- acaricia al chucho dejadose lamer.  
  
- Bueno mejor partamos la tarta...- invita la Señora Weasley a todos los presentes - Si seguimos aquí se estropearía.  
  
Todos entraron en la cocina, festejaron una gran fiesta de cumpleaños en honor a Harry que para el era la primera que celebraba y llegaron nuevos regalos.  
  
Charley y Bill le entrega una caja, que por los agujeros delata que es una mascota, Harry abre la caja y se encuntra a un presioso fenix que comenzó a cantar una melodía que reconfortaron el corazón a todos los presentes.  
  
- Pe...pe...ro si son casi imposible de conseguir - Harry con una lagrima de felicidad en sus ojos.  
  
- Dumblendore me comentó que te sería muy util y lo compramos entre los tres ¿ No le vas a poner un nombre?  
  
- Si claro...- Harry medita un momento al fenix que le acaban de regalar - Sólo se me ocurre Falcore ( vean los rumores en cualquier página de Harry Potter ).  
  
El fenix contento con su nuevo nombre se posa en el hombro de Harry y este recibe su agradable calorcillo.  
  
- Bueno ahorra el mio - le entrega Krum otro paquete que contiene un libro con todos los datos de las ligas de Quidguich del Mundo que se actualiza mágicamente todos los años (claro con una dedicatoria de Krum firmada)  
  
- Gracias Viktor - agradece emocionado Harry  
  
Hermione y Ron le regalaron una caja con el Euipo de Mantenimiento Exclusivo para la Saeta de Fuego.  
  
- Lo del diario era una estratajema - dice Hermione  
  
- Y los dulces eran una broma - sigue Ron  
  
- Gracias amigos- agradece Harry  
  
- No creas que tu padrino es el único que puede darte regalos de cumpleaños- dandole Lupin un paqueño paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo de color crema; era una bola trasparente con un ligero color cian...  
  
- Es un pensadero como el que tiene Dumblendore, pensé que te sería util-  
  
- Gracias profesor Luipín - fué lo unico que pudo decir Harry.  
  
- Ahora nosotros- los gemelos le entrega un gran paquete llenos de artículos de bromas. - es el provecho que le sacamos lo que nos dió un alma caritativa...  
  
- Gracias a todos -  
  
- Despues de la fiesta, todos se fueron a dormir, Harry y los gemelos se quedaron en el cuarto de Ron. Hermione con Ginny y Krum con Percy.  
  
Harry se cambia, con el pijama puesto se acuesta no sin antes decir Buenas noches a todos y caer rendido en un placentero sueño convencido de que este era su mejor cumpleaños.  
  
Ya entrada la noche, una sombra entra por la puerta del cuarto de Ron, La Luz de la luna crecinte entra por la ventana de la habitación reflejando la cara de Harry que está boca arriba, sijilosamente la sombra se acerca a la cama donde está y la luz de la luna revela su identidad. Era Ginny.  
  
Ella se queda contemplandolo durante un rato pero que para ella puede ser segundos, se acerca despacio al rostro de Harry, sintiendo su aliento antes de rosar los labios de la chica con los de su amado para después darle un beso de unos pocos segundos.  
  
Harry se despierta medio somñoliento ante el cálido y cariñoso beso, abre los ojos y se encuentra con unos ojos azules como el mar reflejados por la luz de la luna.  
  
Feliz cumpleaños - le susurra Ginny.  
  
Harry grabandose para siempre en su memoria cierra los ojos con una sonrrisa, pensando que en sus sueños apareció un angel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Estimada Arabella Figg Kalabaza  
  
Gracias por la crítia, intenté no resumirlo lo veo un poco largo pero el esfuerzo merece la pena, me gustaría saber si quedó mejor. Intento no crear personajes nuevos, pero tenía que dar una razon para que Dudley cambiara ¿no?. el apellido me perece que lo he oido en algun lado pero no me acuerdo de donde pero el nombre se lo saqué de mi prima que falleció hace dos años por lo que le dedico este fic. Espero que lo sigas leyendo Besos  
  
ARCANGEL  
  
PD: en el siguiente capítulo haré que George y Fred prueven los caramelos de Dudley 


	4. Tranquilidad antes de la tormenta

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES ( EXEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERCIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTEIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDEIS SUS CRÍTICAS, asi mejoraré mi expreción escrita para aprobar lengua....  
  
4.- TRANQUILIDAD ANTES DE LA TORMENTA  
  
A las seis de la mañana Harry se levanta a las seis como de costumbre, recordando el fabuloso sueño de anoche corre hacia su baul saca el pensadero que le regaló Lupín recordando el la demostración que le hizo Dumblendore le entró sacó la varita y apoyó la punta de la misma en revelde pelo de su sien, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su cabeza agradable, separó la varita de su cabello, perforando la superficie de la esfera con su varita el pensadero recivió el primer pensamiento de Harry.  
  
- Ya está, ahora cuando quiera podré ver esos ojos cuando quiera- se dijo Harry a si mismo y mirando la hora de su nuevo reloj vió que ya eran las seis y cuarto - Jo, ya me estoy retrazando.-  
  
Harry deja de nuevo el pensadero dentro de su baul y se dirige hacia la cama de Ron y lo sarandea.  
  
-¡ Ron , Ron levantate olgazán!-  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡pero si son la seis y veinte, es muy temprano! - le dice Ron medio somñoliento mirando su reloj.  
  
- Tenemos que entrenar ¡Vámos! pedaso de vago- le dice Harry obligandolo a salir de la cama.  
  
Ya a las seis y media bajan por las escaleras y entran en la cocina, era evidente que era muy temprano porque nadie se había levantado. Harry le prepara el desayuno ( muy parecido al que comía con Dudley ). Después de desayunar los dos, limpian los platos y salen a correr.  
  
- Harry esos brazaletes...¿que son? - le pregunta Ron al sacar los lastres para las extremidades.  
  
- Son pesas, hará que se fortalezca tus musculos, te pondre unos quince Kilos pero llevarás diez todos los días para que te acostumbres y no te quejes porque yo llevo treinta durante los ejercicios y quince siempre.- le explica Harry.  
  
Salieron a correr por los alrededores durante tres horas ( al no tener bicicletas ), hicieron dos horas de pesas y una esquivando piedras.  
  
Llegaron a la una de la tarde, mejor dicho llego Harry arrastrando a Ron que estaba reventado a la Madriguera, al entrar todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a Ron hecho polvo, la Señora Weasley sale corriendo a ayudar a Harry que dado que estaba acostumbrado al duro entrenamiento colocan a Ron en una de las sillas del comedor.  
  
- Bueno creo que nesecitará, un vaso de sumo de naranja con mucho limón - dice en voz alta y dirigiendoce a Ron - ya sabes mañana a la misma hora machote -  
  
- Ah.......mamá me quieren matar......ah....- me duele todo......- Ron se queja  
  
- No se preocupe Señora Weasley se recuperará, pero la agugetas las tendrá mañana - calmando a la madre de Ron - pero no he visto nadie más quejica que Ron ¿Qué diria Malfoy?- intentando picar a Ron.  
  
- ¡¿Quegica yo?!-se levanta de repente Ron en un gesto de orgullo pero se desploma en la silla - Pues es verdad con lo cansado que estoy no me puedo ni mover- Eso provocó las risas de todos incluidas las de Ron.  
  
- Te prepararé una poción para que te recuperes - le dice con cariño su madre.  
  
- ¿Y Percy y papá ?- pregunta Ron al notar la ausencia de los dos.  
  
- Están muy ocupados en el Ministerio - le dice su madre - ¡Ya sabes!, espero que vengan a la hora de la cena.  
  
- Harry eso me recuerda que Lupín y Hosicos se han marchado.- le dice la Sra. Weasley a Harry.  
  
- Espero que estén bién - sólo dijo Harry.  
  
Ron después de tomarse la poción que le preparó su madre que tambien obligó a Harry a tomarla también aunque no le hacia falta, se ducharon y bajaron a almorzar, Harry se sienta al lado de Ginny que se pone toda roja recordando la noche anterior, Ron lo nota pero no dice nada porque Krum se sienta al su lado.  
  
- Hola Rrron, ¿te sientes mejorrr?- le pregunta a Ron  
  
- Si, mucho mejor - le contesta Ron un poco incomodo.  
  
Harry notandolo le propone a Krum.- Viktor ¿me podrias enseñar tu Amago de Wronski después?  
  
- Pues clarrro, con gusto te lo enseñarrrré - se anima Krum ante la propuesta de Harry.  
  
- Nosotros queremos verlo - dijeron los Gemelos Weasley - no todos los dias viene una estrella del Quidditch a enseñar sus trucos.  
  
- Nosotros también - digeron Charley y Bill.  
  
- Yo quiero verlo - se entusiasma Ron y dirigiendose hacia Hermione y Ginny - Vámos seguro que es muy divertido.  
  
Y dicho y hecho, todos se fueron hacia un prado rodeado de arboles, (donde nadie podia verles) que está encima de una pequeña colina dentro de los terrenos de la Madriguera, no si antes Harry y Krum cogieran sus Saetas de Fuego, pero aprovechando el momento Harry coge los caramelos que le dio su primo Dudley dispuesto a hacerle el favor.  
  
Una vez dentrodel prado, Harry estuvo practicando con Krum, pero Harry no conseguía donminar el amado, por la incomodidad de los lastres dado que le molestaban por lo abultado que son Krum al notarlo le dice.  
  
- Harrry, crrreo que te deberrrría quitate esas pesas te está molestando - le recomienda Krum.  
  
- Vale - acepta Harry.  
  
Harry aterriza al lado de los gemelos, se quita una de las pesas dejadola caer al suelo sonando un ligero crugido en el suelo, George al oir el ruido de la caida, la recoge y al notar el peso de esta le pregunta a Harry.  
  
- Jo, cuanto pesa esto, ¿ cuantos Kilos pesan cada una Harry? - Le pregunta George  
  
- Poco solo unos diez Kilos - le responde Harry tranquilamente - Eso solo cuando entreno, pero siempre llevo la mitad cuando no hago nada.  
  
- ! Eso son cuarenta kilos ¡ - comenta Fred al oir la respuesta de Harry.  
  
- Bueno ahora me siento más ligero - dicho esto Harry se monta en la escoba da una patada en el suelo y sin darse cuenta está frente a un sorprendido Krum.  
  
- Ahorra intentalo - le invita Krum.  
  
- Lo unico que vieron los gemelos fue un borron que baja hacia el duro suelo volviendo aparecer Harry a un metro del suelo dejando a todos los presentes con la voca abierta.  
  
- Sincerrrramente incrrrrreible... - comenta Krum  
  
- !Magnífico¡, nadie podrá este año con nosotros - gritaron de alegría los gemelos.  
  
- Mmm........... creo que merece la pena el entrena miento de Harry, aunque me muera voy a seguir - piensa Ron.  
  
Despues de la demostración todos se turnaron para usar las Saetas de Fuego de Harry y Krum, que observandolos Krum le pregunta a Harry que se estaba poniento las pesas:  
  
- ¿ como puedes entrrrrenarrrrrr con esos bultos ?-  
  
- Pues acostumbrandose un tiempo, pero si pudiera prefier vaciar su contenido pero quiero seguir entrenando así que...- le responde Harry al buscador de Bulgaria.  
  
- Déjamelas, te voy a solucionarrrr el prrrroblema, sólo tienes que rrrrealizarrrr un sencillo encantamiento - cogiendo los brazaletes llenos de plomo los vacia, y le enseña el encantamiento haciendo una floritura con la varita devolviendoselos de nuevo a un contento Harry -  
  
- Gracias Viktor - fue lo único que dijo Harry.  
  
Estuvieron jugando hasta la hora de cenar, todos comenzaban a bajar cuando Harry saca el paquete de caramelo que le dió Dudley.  
  
- Eh, chicos no quereis caramelos muggles, todos se negaron ecepto los gemelos que cogieron unos cuantos.  
  
- ¿ Son de fresas ?- comentaron pero solo percibian el sabor a azucar - pero no saben  
  
Hermione, sabiendo que la crema de fresa estaba dentro - Tienen que mordelos porque la crema está dentro.  
  
Los gemelos haciendo caso a Hermione muerden los caramelos viniendo el picante sabor de la más picante pimienta. Todos observaban divertida la escena, los gemelos cambiaron el color de sus cara de repente a azul pasando directamente a un rojo tanto que sus pelos quedaron descolorido para después salir corriendo hacia la Madriguera.  
  
- ¿Qué les pásan a estos dos? - pregunta Ron a Harry .  
  
- Los caramelos que eran de fresa, Dudley los cambió por pimienta.- Harry le respondió provocando la risas de todos.  
  
Al llegar a la Madriguera, la Sra.Weasley sale al encuentro de los jóvenes que acaban de llegar.  
  
- ¿Que les habeis hecho a los gemelos?- pregunta a todos. - no paran de beber agua.  
  
- Solo un poco de pimienta, metido dentro de un caramelo de fresa - le respondió Harry provocando las risas de todos incluida la Sra. Weasley.  
  
En eso llegan los gemelos con la cara todavia roja, y con las caras de enfado george le dice a Harry - eso no te lo esperabamos de tí.- seguido de Fred- como te atreves a meterte con nosotros tus amigo ¿eh?....- y cambiando sus caras de enfado a una de felicidad - !ERES UN GÉNIO¡, ¿cómo los hisite?  
  
- Eso no te lo puedo decir, porque no los hice yo sino mi primo Dudley para desquitarse lo que le hicieron el año pasado con su lengua - le respondió Harry.  
  
- Jo....que pena, un talento como el y que no lo aprovechemos.... una pena- dice Fred desilusionado.  
  
Después de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir, Harry aprovecha ese momento para usar el pensadero añadiendo todos sus pensamientos, desde que se enteró de que era mago a los once años, todas sus aventuras pero cuando llega el turno del retorno de Voldemort, se pone triste, pero recupera su animo, añadió los recuerdos de ese día, se ducha, se pone su pijama y se acuesta en su cama, ya en ella, tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba apunto de llegar los tiempos difíciles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Estimada Ginny Potter:  
  
Como en el mundo, hay de todo y para todos, en cuanto a las parejas que se van a producir en este fic, la más cantada sera Ginny x Harry y Dudley x Mary, pero las demás serán una sorpresa.  
  
En el mundo hay de todo, lo unico seguro es el pasado. Hasta otra y gracias por tu opinión un beso y un abraso de...  
  
ARCANGEL 


	5. El sueño

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES ( EXEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERCIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTEIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDEIS SUS CRÍTICAS, así mejoraré mi expresión escrita para aprobar lengua...  
  
5. - EL SUEÑO.  
  
En una oscura mazmorra, un hombre con una encapuchado está sentado en un sofá, la única luz que había provenía de una antorcha que estaba a su derecha en la pared pero dejaba ver con claridad que estaba rodeado de aparatos de tortura y dentro de su capucha no se podía ver su rostro sólo se veía sus ojos rojos lleno de odio y rencor, miraba hacia la puerta esperando la entrada de una persona.  
  
Tocan la puerta, el encapuchado dice:  
  
- Pase -  
  
Se abre la puerta, entra un hombre con el cabello rubio platino, con unos ojos grises llenos de frialdad y odio, se acerca al hombre encapuchado, se postra ante él besandole la túnica.  
  
- A que me tienes mi señor - el hombre le dice al encapuchado.  
  
- Lucius, ¿está todo listo?- pregunta el encapuchado tranquilamente, Lucius levantándose le responde.  
  
- Todo está preparado, Harry Potter está en casa de los Weasley, los dementores están esperando su señal al igual que los trolls, también tenemos vigilando la casa de esos asquerosos muggles familiares de Potter a la espera de su señal, así como los padres de la asquerosa sangre-sucia que tiene como amiga, el traidor de Snape ha caído en la trampa espera mi lechuza y Fudge, que recibió la marca, está a sus ordenes, pero tenemos un problema...  
  
-¿Cual?-  
  
- Los gigantes no quieren unirse a nosotros, dicen que prefieren la oferta de Dumblendore.- responde Lucius.  
  
- Ese viejo entrometido... está bien... es hora de darnos a conocer mi regreso... Lucius dentro de unas tres horas, todo en marcha, iré a la casa del Señor Athur Weasley a hacerle una visita a Potter de forma que todo suceda al mismo tiempo... - ordena el hombre de los ojos rojos - pero antes de nada tengo que darte una mala noticia  
  
- ¿Cual mi señor?-  
  
- Tu hijo... es un traidor.-  
  
- ¿Cómo que Draco es un traidor? - pregunta Lucius incrédulo.  
  
- He mandado a vigilarle, se comunica con una muggle... como se llamaba... Laura... si eso es Laura- le contesta el encapuchado.  
  
- Lo mataré con gusto, haré que parezca una accidente, no quiero que me descubran... pero antes le haré sufrir por su traición a los Malfoy.- le responde el hombre rubio con sus ojos llenos de odio y ira pero con frialdad.  
  
- Eso espero...en recompensa, te dejaré el placer de matar a los Weasley mientras yo me encargo de Potter.-  
  
- Ese es mi mayor sueño, pero primero me encargaré de mi hijo ahora... -  
  
- No lo harás cuando vuelvas, quiero que practiques antes, pero ahora avisa a todos que estén listo a la hora - subiendo el encapuchado su voz a modo de despedida - no quiero fallos.  
  
- Si mi Señor- se despide Lucius Malfoy haciendo una inclinación de respeto, saliendo después de la estancia, cerrando la puerta.  
  
-¡ Colagusano! -  
  
En ese momento, una persona de baja estatura y calva se acerca al encapuchado desde un rincón oscuro...  
  
- Diste de comer a "Naguini"-  
  
- Si, mi señor - le responde Colagusano con orgullo  
  
- Muy bien y... ¿quien ha sido el afortunado?- pregunta el encapuchado  
  
- Laura, la novia de Draco Malfoy, le dejé el placer de que ella misma defienda... - el calvo cara de rata con una sonrisa continuando.- pero procuré atarla.  
  
- Veo que no me has defraudado Colagusano y como recompensa estarás al frente del ataque a los tíos de Potter no los mates, deja que los dementores merienden.- apremia el encapuchado a Colagusano.- es hora que todos sepan del regreso de Lord Voldemort... JAJAJAJA.-  
  
A kilómetros de distancia, si saber que era una de las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy, sin saber que Draco Malfoy lo oyó todo, Harry Potter se despierta gritando, doliéndole la cicatriz, pálido y sudando con un DRACO que alertó a toda la Madriguera.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hola Ghiret:  
  
Si, puedo corregir los fallos ortográficos con el Office, pero no lo tengo instalado, en cuanto a los capítulos más largos será a partir del próximo.  
  
Gracias por tu opinión. Atentamente:  
  
ARCANGEL 


	6. Tormenta, Tragedias y Batalla

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES ( EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS, así mejoraré mi expresión escrita para aprobar lengua...  
  
6. - TORMENTA, TRAGEDIAS Y BATALLA  
  
Harry se levanta, con la mano derecha en su cicatriz camina hacia su baúl, lo abre y cogiendo su pensadero, lo llena con los recuerdos del sueño que acaba de tener. Nada más terminar, mira su reloj y ve que eran las tres y media de la mañana en el mismo momento en que toda la familia Weasley y Krum entran en el cuarto Ron que se puso a su lado viendo que Harry se estaba tocando su cicatriz fue el primero en hablar.  
  
- ¡La cicatriz... !-  
  
- ¡Todos estamos en peligro Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy viene a matarnos! - interrumpe Harry provocando el sobresalto de todos- tenemos que irnos.  
  
Diciendo esto le pasa el pensadero al Señor Weasley y este junto con su esposa, Charlie, Bill, Percy y Krum miran el sueño que tuvo Harry y al terminar la operación, estaban más pálidos que un muerto.  
  
- ¡ QUE TODOS COJAN LO NECESARIO Y EN CINCO MINUTOS LOS QUIERO VER EN LA SALA DE ESTAR! - dice en voz alta la Sra. Weasley al resto - ¡YA!  
  
- Srrrrr Wasley, tenemos poco tiempo, hay que avisarrrr a Dumblendorrrrre - dice Krum.  
  
- Si esta bien, avísale- responde aun confuso el Sr. Weasley - Charlie avisa a Snape de la trampa -Charlie baja a la cocina vistiéndose- Bill ve a casa de Lupín y dile como está la situación- Bill hace lo mismo que su hermano- Percy ve a casa de los Granger y sácalos de allí, pero usa el trasladador, te llevará dentro de la casa directamente, así no se enterarán los mortígrafos que vigilan desde fuera, y ve directamente a Hogwarts allí estarán seguros.  
  
Hermione a oír que sus padres estaban en peligro se pone a llorar, Ron que estaba a su lado la abrasa y se la lleva a su habitación diciéndole.  
  
- No te preocupes, seguro que Percy los sacará de allí, ya lo verás... -  
  
Mientras el Sr. Weasley daba las instrucciones a sus hijos y a Krum, viendo que nadie le prestaban atención coge su Saeta de Fuego, abre la ventana y sale volando hacia la Mansión Malfoy ( todos los que están Hogwarts saben donde están) en dirección a Liverpool.  
  
Todo esto sucedía en la Madriguera, mientras que en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco empacaba sus cosas apresuradamente, su corazón sufría al recordar todo lo que oyó, su padre... el famoso LUCIUS MALFOY, que nunca le ha querido, piensa en matarle, Laura... la que le enseñó que nadie se merecía ser juzgado solo por no tener magia..... la que le enseñó a amar... la que le enseñó lo maravilloso e interesante que puede ser las vida de los muggles... su Laura... devorada viva por esa tal Nagini... pero no había tiempo pera entretenerse... tenia que irse de allí... tenía que salvar su vida... la vida de tanto inocentes... que por solo por el ser diferente tenían que morir... pero... ¿A donde ir?... - su cara se ilumina pensando - iré volando al Diagon Alley, vaciará la cámara de Gringotts de su padre y abrirá una a su nombre... después buscar la manera de ir a Dumblendore.  
  
Después de empacar lo necesario (materiales de clase, ropa, la escoba) se dio cuenta que no podía llevarlo todo así que cogió su varita y conjurando un hechizo para que todo le quepa en el bolsillo de su pantalón salió de su habitación para entrar en la de sus ausentes padres cogió la lleve de la cámara, al salir de la habitación de los mortígrafos se le ocurrió una idea, subió a la habitación de su padre, cogió tres pares de calcetines, bajo a la cocina donde estaban los elfos domésticos estos al verlo entrar lo recibieron con reverencias, y esperando la orden de su amo, todo estos eran maltratados por la familia, excepto Draco que al conocer a Laura comenzó a respetarlos y a ser amigo de ellos.  
  
- Bueno no hagan ruido. Si lo hacen soy hombre muerto solo he venido a despedirme -habla Draco a los atentos elfos.  
  
- ¿Se va?- pregunta un elfo parecido a Dobby, pero que tenia una cicatriz muy fea en el brazo derecho.-  
  
- Si me voy, El Señor Tenebroso está aquí, si se entera no viviré para contarlo - responde Draco- y si se entera que ustedes lo saben os matarán... por eso les daré la prenda.-  
  
Todos los elfos tiemblen al oír el nombre de todos se estremecen, pero el elfo temblando le dice al joven Draco.  
  
- ¿Quién-usted-sabe?-  
  
- Si, por eso, como no quiero que sufran por mí coged cada uno un calcetín, sólo te pido que vayan a Dumblendore y decirle que le espero en el Caldero Chorreante.- continuando Draco- no se sientan deshonrados, son los mejores sirvientes que he tenido el placer de tener... - con una lágrima de emoción se agacha y los abraza- que tengan suerte.  
  
Todos recibieron un calcetín, Draco sale por la puerta de servicio que da al exterior sabiendo que no había ningún vigilante ( mortígrafo) les dice a todos.  
  
-Adiós-  
  
Cerrando la puerta oye seis ¡Plin!, Dando a entender que los elfos desaparecieron, cogiendo su Nimbus 2001 sale volando hacia Londres, encontrando a su enemigo a mitad de camino con su Saeta de Fuego.  
  
Harry llevaba media hora volando sin descanso a la mansión de los Malfoy para avisar a Draco cuando lo encuentra dirigiéndose a su encuentro, los dos al encontrarse se miran incrédulos, Draco fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí?-  
  
- Ir a rescatarte - le contesta Harry.  
  
- Pues no hace falta, me he escapado... - pero Draco es interrumpido  
  
- Ya lo sé todo ya te lo contaré después, vete al Caldero Chorreante y esperadme allí tengo que salvar a mis tíos... Adiós- le dice Harry que recuerda que lleva lastre los arroja ante un sorprendido Draco que después de eso solo ve un manchón en el aire en dirección a Privet Drive. - No se como lo hace pera sorprende cada año -Dicho esto se va a Londres lo más rápido que puede.  
  
Harry, después de que se había separado de Draco, mira su reloj, que le regaló su primo Dudley viendo que eran la cuatro y media de la madrugada.  
  
- Mierda, no llegaré a tiempo... - dijo en voz alta -espero que los hayan besado cuando llegue.  
  
Todos los Weasley están en la cocina con sus maletas apuradamente preparada con lo necesario.  
  
- ¡HARRY BAJA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!- llama la Sra.Weasley al ausente Harry  
  
- ¡Voy a buscarlo! - dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, nada más llegar no lo encuentra y mirando el ordenado baúl de su amigo descubre que no estaba su escoba, sintiendo una corriente de aire frío mira la ventana rápidamente, cogiendo las cosas de su amigo (no tardó nada porque Harry precavido dejó empacada sus cosas) baja a la cocina diciéndole a su padre totalmente preocupado- se ha ido.  
  
- Mierda, seguro que fue a por sus tíos - diciendo esto les dice a todos - en el Caldero Chorreante iré a buscarle... pero ahora hay que irse -ofreciendo a cada miembro de la familia el saquito de polvos flu pero al llegar a Ginny.  
  
- ¡No!, me quedo a esperarle - seriamente con una lágrima que escapa de sus ojos  
  
- Cariño, seguro que irá al Caldero Chorreante- le responde la Sra.Weasley a su hija.  
  
-¡ NO QUIERO IRME SIN ÉL! - grita desafiante Ginny totalmente desesperada.  
  
- Siento hacerte esto... -sacando su varita y apuntando a Ginny- Desmaius -saliendo de la misma un rayo rojo impactando en su hija que, de no ser por los gemelos habría caído en el suelo. - Bueno, laguémonos de aquí - nada más decirlo el Sr.Weasley, se fueron al Caldero Chorreante ( no si antes soltar a las lechuzas que se fueron en dirección a Londres), dejando La Madriguera vacía en espera de la llegada de Voldemort.  
  
En el Privet Drive, a las cinco menos cinco de la madrugada, en todo el vecindario no se oía ni siquiera el ruido de los grillos, todas las casa tenían las luces apagadas excepto en una la que tiene el número cuatro, que tenía la luz de un cuarto y ese cuarto era el de Harry. Dentro de el Dudley estaba besando y hablando con su hermosa pareja.  
  
- Dudly, ¿qué haremos hoy?- Pregunta Mary.  
  
- Haber... creo que me apetece no salir de esta habitación... pero podemos entretenernos viendo una peli aburrida en la sala de estar... - le responde Dudley a su amada pero es interrumpido por Mary.  
  
- ¿Porque aburrida?-  
  
- Para disfrutar de la compañía- responde Dudley dándole a su novia un beso profundo y tierno a su novia, a la vez que el reloj de Dudley suena avisando que eran las cinco de la madrugada, llegándoles de repente un frío repentino. Dudley al sentirlo rompe el beso con delicadeza.  
  
- Voy a cerrar la ventana... parece que ha comenzado a hacer frío- le dice Dudley a Mary.  
  
Dudley se dirige hacia la ventana, pero antes de cerrarla, le llega el recuerdo de cuando Hagrid, a los once años le hace aparecer una cola de cerdo en su trasero.  
  
- ¿Porqué este recuerdo?... este frío no es normal... y este olor... parece que abrieron una alcantarilla. - piensa Dudley ante de asomarse y encontrarse con cinco trolls de tres metros y medio, escoltados por treinta encapuchados altos, dirigidos por diez hombres, cuyo jefe un hombre bajo, calvo y con cara de rata gritaba.  
  
- ¡MATAD O BESAR! A LOS QUE ENCUENTREN PERO TRAERME VIVOS A LOS DEL NÚMERO CUATRO - dijo señalando hacia él, su cara reflejaba felicidad.  
  
Dudley, al oírlo se quita el lastre, cuando termina, derriban la puerta de la entrada de la casa y rápidamente suben abriendo todas las puertas de las habitaciones, se oyen los gritos de Verón y Petunia al ser apresados.  
  
Dudley coge rápidamente una catana, que estaba entre las cosas que tenía almacenadas en la habitación (regalo del marido de Marge, je, je, je, por su cumpleaños) espera tenso.  
  
- ¡MARY APÁRTATE! - le dice a su novia en posición de combate, cogiendo la catana firmemente preparada para atacar.  
  
Todo fue rápido, tiran la puerta, un encapuchado entra y en un rápido movimiento de izquierda a derecha, mata al mortígrafo cortándole la cabeza que rueda por los suelos hacia el escritorio, así comenzó uno por uno ( técnica japonesa) ágilmente, de forma que los muertos no vieron la afiladísima espada al ser atravesados sin llegar siquiera a usar sus varitas, el último que quedaba precavido lanza un Desmaius a Dudley, que cae al suelo inconsciente y otro a Mary que cae a su lado.  
  
El que sobrevivió trajo a la familia Dursley y a Mary ante Colagusano este al ver que venía sólo uno y no los nueve que envió al principio le pregunta.  
  
- Avery, ¿qué ha pasado?-  
  
- El maldito chico muggle se los ha cargado con esto- le mostró a Colagusano la catana de Dudley.- no les dio oportunidad de usar la varita.  
  
- Ya veo - Los ojos de Colagusano reflejaban ira y cólera- ¡átalo y despiértalos! es hora del espectáculo... ¡TROLLS FORMAD UN CIRCULO ALREDEDOR DE NOSOTROS!.  
  
- Avery termina de atar a todos y los despiertan (incluida Mary), los troll ya habían formado un circulo alrededor de ellos y Colagusano.  
  
- Buenos días asquerosos muggles - saludando Colagusano a todos - es un placer para mi conocer a los tíos del famoso Harry Potter... ¿porqué no se levantan?...o acaso prefieren seguir durmiendo... - dicho esto Colagusano los obliga a Verón y Petunia a ponerse en pie con una floritura con su varita.  
  
- Dudley y Mary contemplan asustados a Verón y Petunia de pie enfrente de los dos mortígrafos, pero lo peor de todo eran que estaban atados y no podían hacer nada.  
  
- ¿Que tiene que ver ese anormal con esto? - pregunta Verón desafiante pensando que era el padrino de Harry.  
  
- Pues agradecer que haya colaborado en el regreso de mi señor, aunque claro sin su consentimiento... y no es forma de hablarme así... ¡CRUCIO!-  
  
Verón no se esperaba el dolor de la terrible maldición, era como cuchillos ardientes cortando cada centímetro de su robusto cuerpo, cayó al suelo y se revolvió de dolor.  
  
Petunia estaba paralizada, ver a su marido torturado era mucho para él, de repente siente un arrebato de ira y se abalanza hacia Colagusano, pero Avery ágilmente la apunta con su varita.  
  
¡Expelliarmus!  
  
Ella siente como una fuerza la empuja hacia atrás, chocando con el troll que estaba detrás, este la coge y la tira al lado de Verón, al caer tan bruscamente siente como se han roto varios huesos para después recibir un cruciatus de Avery, sintiendo lo mismo que su marido.  
  
Dudley y Mary oyen impotentes la tortura durante cinco minutos, los gritos de dolor se pierden entre las risas de los trolls, después los dos mortígrafos les quitan la maldición imperdonable. Dudley comprendió la carta de Dumblendore, estaban todos perdidos.  
  
¡DEMENTORES VENID A MÍ!- gritó con satisfacción Colagusano.  
  
Los Altos encapuchados se acercaron a Colagusano quedándose alrededor de los trolls.  
  
Veo que habéis desayunado, bien, bien... - los recibe Colagusano con una sonrisa cruel- tú -señalando a uno de ellos- ven, ven aquí te quiero presentar a mis amigos.  
  
El dementor entra en él circulo, y se coloca al lado de Colagusano.  
  
- Bien, amigo mío te presento a Verón y Petunia Dursley, ellos son los tíos de Harry Potter ya sabes, nuestro querido Potter- y con una mirada de alegría cruel dedicada los malheridos tíos de Harry- ¿porqué no les das dos besitos de presentación?  
  
Todos los dementores se excitan ( nuevas almas), mientras el dementor se acerca primero a Verón quitándose la capucha mostrando a todos su rostro.  
  
"En lugar de ojos había una membrana escamosa y gris que se extendía por las cuencas, su boca un agujero informe que aspiraba el aire con un estertor de muerte." (Prisionero de Azkaban)  
  
El dementor al llegar hasta Verón, lo coge del cuello con una mano y lo levanta poniéndolo cara a cara, el dementor era fuerte porque los pies de Verón estaban a diez centímetros del suelo, dejando ver a su victima la ultima imagen antes de que su alma le fuera arrebatada y destruida, acercándose bruscamente su para el horrorizado padre de Dudley lo besa en la boca, el efecto fue instantáneo de temblar Verón a quedar su cuerpo vivo pero a la vez inerte colgando de la mano del dementor, inmediatamente lo tira y se dirige hacia Petunia para repetir el proceso, cuando la levanta y quedan cara a cara, Colagusano le dice a la madre de Dudley en voz alta para que su hijo y su novia le oyeran.  
  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, se me olvidaba, los dementores cuando besan absorben el alma, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA- dijo riendo Colagusano con un placer ante la cara de horror de Petunia y la joven Pareja.  
  
El dementor no perdió el tiempo y la besó arrojando su cuerpo encima del de su marido.  
  
Son las cinco y media... Avery... mata a la chica, no es de la familia- ordena Colagusano a su compañero.-  
  
Avery apuntando a Mary con su varita (la cara de horror de Mary acorde de lo que estaba sucediendo) y pronuncia ¡Finite Incantatem! Dejando libre a Mary que se pone en pie desafiante.  
  
¡Despídete del mundo muggle asquerosa!- con una mirada cruel pronuncia- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
Dudley vio un segador rayo verde y el cuerpo yerto de Mary caer a su lado. El tiempo se paró, Dudley sintió en su corazón una amargura que no pudo soportar y estalló en una cólera que ni siquiera él mismo pudo explicar, de repente se sintió libre se puso en pié, ante los sorprendidos mortígrafos, los miró con odio, con unos ojos coléricos rodeado de un aura visible de color azul les gritó.  
  
- ¡NUNCA SALDRÉIS VIVOS DE AQUÍ, PORQUE VAIS A PAGAR TODO LO QUE LE HABÉIS HECHO A MI FAMILIA Y A LA MUJER QUE AMO!-  
  
Extendiendo su mano derecha, la catana que estaba en el suelo fue volando hacia Dudley que ágilmente la coge poniéndose en guardia. instantáneamente el filo de la espada japonesa se ilumina de un color cian. Los mortígrafos que no se esperaban la reacción del primo de Harry y cogieron pánico.  
  
Cre...crees que con eso saldrás vivo de aquí - dice poco seguro de lo que acababa de decir- eres patético, ¡AVADA...! - no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar la maldición por una voz amiga...  
  
¡EXPELIARMO!- las varitas de Avery y Colagusano vuelan hacia arriba, todos miran la trayectoria de las mismas que llegan a las manos de un chico de quince años montado en una escoba, de pelo azabache, ojos verdes, con unas gafas redondas y una cicatriz en la frente, esto provocó una sonrisa en la cara de Dudley al ver que su primo Harry vino en su ayuda, un poco tarde pero vino. Este sintiendo la presencia de los dementores convoca un patronus que rodea a los dementores dejándolos sin escapatoria le dice a su primo. su primo por primera vez ve el ciervo plateado.  
  
Harry desciende al suelo, y con un rápido movimiento rompe las varitas de los dos sorprendidos mortígrafos.  
  
Perdona primo, tenía el viento en contra en todo el camino - se disculpa Harry.  
  
Primero me cargo estos y después me lo cuenta todo - fue la única respuesta de Dudley.  
  
- Déjame al bajito, tengo un asunto pendiente con él...- le propone Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa a Dudley.  
  
Vale pero yo me encargo de los gigantes que nos rodea- dicho Dudley esto, de un solo movimiento, Avery que cae al suelo muerto.  
  
Colagusano temblando de pánico grita - ¡MATARLES, MATARLES!  
  
¡Desmaius!- Harry envía el hechizo con una mirada fría hacia el traidor de sus padres, para después verle caer pesadamente al suelo inconsciente.  
  
Eran las seis de la mañana, con los primeros rayos del amanecer, cuando llegó Dumblendore acompañado de Lupín, Sirius, Arthur, Krum y Snape a Privet Drive, se encontraron a Harry con un aura dorada reforzando su patronus y a un Dudley, con un aura azul, matando al último troll con su catana, con la cuchilla brillando. Estos al verles, sonríen y se desmayan, estaban agotados. 


	7. Lamentaciones, Reuniones y Compras

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES ( EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS, así mejoraré mi expresión escrita para aprobar lengua...  
  
7. - LAMENTACIONES, REUNIONES, Y COMPRAS.  
  
Cuando llegaron de Privet Drive, todos los presentes ( los Weasley al completo, Draco y Krum), no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Sirius cargaba a Harry en brazos y Lupín a Dudley, Arthur con semblante serio les informó.  
  
- Fue una masacre, todo Privet Drive besados o muertos... -  
  
- ¡No se preocupen están bien!, Solo duermen.- se apresura a añadir Lupín.  
  
- Pero no sé cómo Dudley y Harry terminaron siendo los atacantes... - pensó en voz alta Snape.  
  
- Severus, no has visto su aura, era poder mágico que emanaban... - responde Dumblendore pero es interrumpido por Lupín, cara interrogante mirando a Dudley.  
  
- Pero si es un muggle... - y dirigiéndose a Dumblendore - ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
Eso lo averiguaremos cuando se despierten... por ahora dejemos que descansen... están bien, pero agotados de tantos esfuerzos - termina la discusión Dumblendore - Molly... ¿puedes encargarte de ellos?  
  
Si sabes la respuesta... ¿porqué lo preguntas?- responde indicando a Sirius y a Lupín los dormitorios estos salen al poco tiempo (los echaron.  
  
Bueno, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con los aurores... - y dirigiéndose a Draco - necesitaré tu declaración para que procedan a Fudge...  
  
Y contra mis padres profesor - Le interrumpe Draco acercándose al Director.  
  
¿Está seguro ello Draco?- le pregunta preocupado Snape.  
  
Por lo que me ha contado Granger, Harry está conectado en sueños con Voldemort - todos se estremecen excepto Snape, Lupín y Sirius, Dumblendore, que apremia a Draco con una sonrisa, - y es mejor que no se entere, así que declararé que les he espiado, se que no queremos perder un arma contra sus planes...  
  
Eso te convertiría en su objetivo... - le interrumpe Charlie preocupado - ¿sabes que te lincharán los de tu casa cuando llegues a Hogwarts?  
  
Eso tiene fácil solución, pero lo primero es lo primero - y dirigiendo la mirada a Sirius - Sirius tu también tienes que venir, ya sabes, Colagusano.  
  
Si profesor - responde el padrino de Harry, saliendo del local los tres hacia el Ministerio de Magia.  
  
- Creo que aquí ya no tengo nada que hacer... -dice Snape y a modo de despedida - adiós.  
  
- Yo también me voy, hasta luego - dicho esto Lupín salen del Local.  
  
- Mejor que descansen... - sugirió a modo de orden la Sra.Weasley.- yo me encargo de los chicos.  
  
- Yo te ayudo con Harry mamá - se ofrece Ginny, esto llamó la atención a Ron y sus hermanos que con una sonrisa pensaron "está colada por él."  
  
- Esta bien... solo tienes que vigilar si se despierta, ¿vale?- acepta su madre.  
  
Era las tres de la tarde cuando Harry despierta, lo primero que ve la cara de Ginny un poco cubierta por su pelo rojo, el pobre se queda extrañado y los aparta suavemente para no despertarla, al contemplarla mejor Harry queda maravillado por su belleza.  
  
Dos días, dos visiones - susurra Harry provocando que sin querer, Ginny abra sus ojos castaños (me ha equivocado porque no son azules.)  
  
Harry recuerda inmediatamente, el sueño de hace dos días y dice susurrando a Ginny.  
  
Perdóname, me he quedado dormida... -dice un poco avergonzada Ginny pero ve un brillo especial en los ojos esmeralda de Harry - ¿qué pasa?  
  
Pasa que estoy muerto, porque estoy viendo a mi ángel que me visitó por mi cumpleaños- y sin darle tiempo a Ginny a asimilar la respuesta de Harry, le da un beso tierno en los labios, ella lo corresponde profundizándolo.  
  
Todo había quedado así de no ser por una voz conocida (demasiado para ellos.)  
  
Sigues vivo Harry, estás en el Caldero Chorreante... - era Dumblendore.  
  
Los dos se voltean, y al verle, la cara de la pareja pasa a un rojo en menos de lo que se dice "GOL."  
  
De... de... cuando... - tartamudea Harry totalmente sonrosado.  
  
Para verlo todo... pero no se preocupen, no se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo... - con los dedos cruzados (esto se la tengo que decir a Sirius) -a lo que venía, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó.  
  
Harry se lo cuenta todo, Dumblendore lo escucha atentamente el relato de Harry desde La Madriguera hasta Privet Drive junto con el encuentro con Draco y los problemas que tuvo para llegar a casa de sus tíos...  
  
Harry cuando llegaste... ¿no notaste algo extraño en Dudley? - pregunta Dumblendore cuando Harry termina su relato.  
  
No... ESPERE... estaba rodeado de una luz azul- nada más decirlo mira directamente a los ojos de su director, este tenían el mismo brillo que cuando se enteró de que Voldemort podía tocarlo pero a diferencia de pasar a uno sombrío, cambió a unos de alegría.  
  
Profesor, ¿están bien los padres de Hermione?- pregunta preocupado Harry.  
  
Los Señores Granger están a salvo en Hogwarts, Percy los trajo a tiempo... -le responde Dumblendore-  
  
Y Draco, ¿sabe algo de él? -preguntó preocupado Harry.  
  
Ha estado declarando contra sus padres, pero no te preocupes por él está abajo almorzando  
  
Bueno, bueno... seguro que tienes hambre, mejor que te vistas y bajes a comer... - y mirando a los dos - Saben, hacen una bonita pareja, si señor, una bonita pareja... - esto provocó de nuevo el sonrojo de Harry y Ginny- Harry, dentro de dos días irás a Hogwarts, aprovecha y compra tus materiales, también compra los de Dudley - le entramándole un sobre a un incrédulo Harry para salir después de la habitación.  
  
Todos estaban almorzando, excepto Dudley que seguía durmiendo, cuando llegaron Ginny y Harry cogidos de la mano, todos quedaron con la boca abierta al verlos, Harry extrañado preguntó.  
  
¿Qué pasa?  
  
Nada cuñado, solo vemos que Ginny te ha cuidado muy bien.- responde los hermanos Weasley a la vez provocando el sonrojo de la pareja y la risa de todos-  
  
Yo mato a Dumblendore... - responde un avergonzado Harry.  
  
No hizo falta, con solo mirarlos basta - dijo Draco señalando las manos unidas de Ginny y Harry que se volvieron a sonrojar, provocando de nuevo las carcajadas de todos, pero la pareja no se separaron.  
  
El almuerzo continuó entre risas y comentarios sobre los nuevos novios, que estos sonrosados y se miraban melosamente.  
  
Durante la tarde, todos aprovecharon para hacer las compras, a Ginny y Harry los dejaron juntos, ellos fueron la a heladería, pero cuando estaban terminando sus helados...  
  
Harry tenemos que comprar los libros... ¿porqué no mira la lista? - pregunta Ginny.  
  
Harry coge su lista de materiales y la lee... de repente se acuerda del sobre de Dudley pensando que tiene que salir a una librería muggle y la lee. Ginny ve incrédula como Harry a medida que va leyendo, abre los ojos y la boca quedándose así un buen rato.  
  
Harry... ¿Qué té pasa? - pregunta extrañada su novia.  
  
Harry simplemente le pasa la lista directamente. Ginny la lee terminando con la misma cara de Harry, se recupera y le pregunta.  
  
¿Se... seguro que te lo dio Du... Dumblendore?- pregunta Ginny incrédula.  
  
Tú misma viste este sobre cuando me lo entregó... - respondió Harry - seguro que es por su protección... bueno... vamos.  
  
Dicho esto Harry se levanta, paga la cuenta al encargado.  
  
Entraron en Gringotts, Harry saca el doble de dinero que el año anterior un poco avergonzado ( Harry tiene más dinero que los Weasley), después compraron todos los materiales excepto las túnicas y la varita de Dudley que tiene que comprarlo él solo.  
  
Harry y Ginny mientras compraban los materiales necesarios para el colegio estuvieron hablando de todo un poco evitando todo lo referente al ataque de Voldemort. Lo pasaron bien.  
  
Ya hemos terminado las compras, creo que está todo lo que necesitamos... - Harry dirigiéndose a su amada - Vamos al Caladero Chorreante, seguro que nos están esperando para cenar.  
  
Dudley despierta al día siguiente a mediodía todo molido, le duele todos los músculos de su cuerpo, mira la habitación dándose cuenta que no era su casa, sino que se encontraba el una habitación llena de muebles, Dudley pensaba que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero no era la realidad, lo único que recuerda era que estaba matando al último de los horripilantes gigantes cuando vio que el hombre que le había arreglado la lengua el año pasado acompañado de un anciano y dos hombres más en su ayuda y después nada más... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos...  
  
Pensé que no te despertarías hasta mañana holgazán - Harry bromeando a modo de saludo.  
  
¿Dónde estamos...?  
  
A salvo por el momento, estamos en Londres, en el Caldero Chorreante para ser preciso, pero mañana nos iremos a Hogwarts, ya sabes mi colegio, allí estaremos más seguro... -responde Harry a su primo.  
  
Dudley le pregunta...  
  
¿Y mis padres?, ¿Y Mary? - pregunta Dudley esperanzado a su primo aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería confírmala.  
  
Bueno... es muy difícil de explica... esto... en fin ahí va, Dumblendore me ha contado, ya sabes el que envió la carta a final de curso... bueno, a tío Verón y tía Petunia le dieron el beso del dementor... -explica a Dudley todo lo referente a los dementores; Este lo escucha atentamente, a medida de que se iba enterando le comenzaban a salir las lagrimas de sus ojos (lo mismo le pasaba a Harry cuando termina, Dudley le pregunta.  
  
-¿Y Mary...?-  
  
Mary no ha sobrevivido... - Harry, le explica en que consiste la maldición asesina dejando a un desecho Dudley.  
  
Bueno... por lo menos no sufrió... - dice llorando ya el primo de Harry que ya había aguantado mucho- Pero juro que ese hijo de puta me la pagará, aunque tenga que morir en el intento.  
  
Así se habla primito, pero llora, es mejor que de desahogues ahora que nunca - le recomienda Harry lloroso, a su primo abrazándolo.  
  
Dudley lloró, lloró por sus padres que estaban peores que muertos y por Mary, después de un rato Falcore, el fénix de Harry entra por la ventana, posándose delante de los dos, el fénix sintiendo la tristeza de sus corazones, comienza su canto reconfortándolos, Dudley anonadado por la melodía, ve al hermoso fénix.  
  
¿Qué es eso?  
  
Un fénix, me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños.- Harry es interrumpido.  
  
Caray, no sabia que existía - Dudley con un brillo especial en sus ojos.  
  
Bienvenido a mi mundo. - le responde a Dudley concentrado en mirar al fénix. Harry se acerca y le acaricia el plumaje con ternura y anima a su primo a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Vamos, le encanta que le acaricien.  
  
Dudley al tocarlo, siente un ligero calzoncillo agradable que se extiende por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Mientras acariciaban al fénix, Sirius sonriéndole entra en la habitación, Harry, nada más verle lo abrasa muy fuerte y su padrino le corresponde el abrazo. Dudley siente que deben estar solos un rato y le dice a Harry.  
  
Bueno te espero abajo. ya seguiremos hablando. - dicho esto baja a desayunar.  
  
Me han declarado inocente. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? . - fue lo único dijo Sirius a Harry - y todos gracias a que lo atrapaste.  
  
No, fue Dudley, el que me lo dejó pese a que le iba a matar, menos mal que le conté tu historia antes, porque si no, no estuvieses aquí, lo que hice fue darle algo para dormir - le corrige Harry.  
  
Hablando de tu primo. ¿ donde está? - Dudley les había dejado solos.  
  
Me está esperando abajo - le responde Harry.  
  
Sirius y Harry bajaron a almorzar, Dudley estaba en la mesa esperándoles, este al verles entrar al comedor, les indica que se sienten su lado, dando a entender que quería hablar.  
  
Bueno, ¿cómo lo está pasando en su primer día de libertad? Sr. Black - le saluda Dudley a Sirius mientras este y su ahijado se sientan a su lado.  
  
Estupendamente. pero triste a la vez - le responde Sirius  
  
Ya veo. ¿ya avisaron a tía Marge los que les pasó a mis padres?  
  
Si, la hemos ido a avisarla. pero. - Sirius es interrumpido.  
  
¿Pero? . ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta Harry temiendo lo peor  
  
La encontramos muerta. no sabemos que le pasó a tu tía. le harán la autopsia esta tarde. hasta entonces no sabremos que le ha pasado.  
  
¡ MIERDA!, Ahora si que iré a un orfanato y todo por ese ¡CAPULLO DE VOLDEMORT!- lo dijo tan alto y con rabia contenida que todos le oyeron, todo hubiera quedado así, de no ser del estallido de los vasos, platos y ventanas, casi les dan ataque, pero al ver el aura azul alrededor del cuerpo de Dudley, se calman al comprender que Voldemort no había hecho el desastre. Ante esto Harry comprendió lo que pasaba y calmó a su primo.  
  
Dudley tranquilízate, ya tendrás oportunidad de vengarte. vamos no es para tanto.  
  
Dudley se calma y comienza a llorar amargamente y Sirius, para consolarle le da un abrazo.  
  
Tranquilo, ya veras que todo se resuelve...  
  
Un poco abatido y con los cuchicheos de la gente dentro del bar, Dudley acompaña a Harry a Diagon Alley, cuando entran Dudley se queda con la boca abierta, su primo al verle sonríe.  
  
La primera vez me pasó lo mismo... - le dice a Dudley - bueno como ya he comprado nuestros materiales, vamos a comprarte las túnicas...  
  
¿Túnicas? - pregunta Dudley extrañado- ¿Para qué quiero una túnica sí tengo que irme a Stonewall?  
  
Dudley, este año no vas a ir a Stonewall porque nos vamos mañana a Hogwarts - apresurándose - allí estarás más seguro.  
  
Compraron las túnicas en Madame Malkin y fueron a comprar su varita de Dudley.  
  
Bueno Dudley solo queda una cosa que comprar... ahora a Ollivander - le dijo Harry mientras llegaba.  
  
¿Ollivander, qué vamos a comprar? Pregunta Dudley a su primo totalmente extrañado.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Ollivander. Si Dudley estaba confuso, ahora todavía lo estaba más. Harry apresura a explicarle.  
  
Ollivander: fabricante de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a. C... - leyó extrañado Dudley estaba apunto de decir algo cuando Harry obligándolo a entrar.  
  
Si no entras no la sabrás - le dijo cortante.  
  
Dentro de la tienda vieron a Ron y a Hermione de pie cogidos de la mano, Harry con una sonrisa picarona les dice:  
  
Creo que Ginny y yo somos la única pareja... - esto provocó que los dos amigos de Harry se sonrosaran y se separaron las manos rápidamente.  
  
Dudley, al ver la incomoda situación - Harry, creo que todavía no me has presentado a tus amigos.  
  
Perdona Dudley, ella es Hermione Granger y el Ron Weasley.- presenta Harry a Dudley.  
  
¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunta Harry.  
  
Venimos a revisar las varitas... - responde Ron  
  
¿Y tú? - le pregunta Hermione.  
  
A comprar una varita a Dudley y a comprar un equipo de mantenimiento a la mía.- responde Harry dirigiéndoles una mirada que decían "cambia de tema, después hablamos". Pero no hubo falta cambiar de tema.  
  
Buenas Tardes -dijo una voz amable tras ellos.  
  
Buenas tardes Sr.Ollivander - saludó Harry.  
  
Que grata sorpresa Sr. Potter... Dumbledore me contó lo ocurrido en la final del torneo, bueno... no he venido a hablar de ello, supongo que vinieron a comprobar las varitas...  
  
Y buscar una para mi primo Dudley - interrumpe Harry señalando a Dudley.  
  
El que hizo el desastre en el bar... - el Sr.Ollivander- interesante, si interesante... Pero primero a comprobar las varitas, me permite Srta. Granger... - Hermione le entrega su varita - Si, la recuerdo muy bien veinticuatro centímetros, madera de haya, flexible - dijo el Sr. Ollivander mientras la examinaba dijo (como con la varita de Fleur) - ¡Orchideous! - saliendo de la punta de la varita un ramo de flores que las recogió y le devolvió la varita a Hermione junto al ramo de flores declarando - está en buenas condiciones.  
  
Sr. Weasley - ahora le tocó el turno a Ron que le entregó su varita - ah, si, si se la vendí hace dos años... - y mientras el Sr.Ollivander examinaba la varita - treinta y cuatro centímetros de madera de sauce, y como núcleo un pelo de cola de unicornio... - hizo unas letras de humo plateado que todos leyeron "EN BUENAS CONDICIONES" para entrégasela a Ron.  
  
Sr. Potter, no creo que haya falta que le revise su varita, pero siempre es mejor hacerlo- le dice el Sr.Ollivander mientras Harry le entrega su varita con entusiasmo - veo que le has hecho trabajar, Dumblendore estaba en lo cierto... - dijo mientras la revisaba - acebo veintiocho centímetros y con una pluma de fénix... igual de poderosa que su hermana ¡Accio Equipo!- dicho esto llega volando al Sr.Ollivander una caja de color púrpura que le entrega a Harry junto con su varita diciéndole - tu varita está en forma, pero como hace poco fue tu cumpleaños... te regalo este equipo de mantenimiento.  
  
Bueno ahora queda usted Sr... - pero como el Sr.Ollivander no sabía el apellido de Dudley este se lo dice - Dursley, Señor.  
  
Bueno Sr. Dursley, ¿ Es usted diestro o zurdo?- le pregunta el Sr.Ollivander mientras secaba de su bolsillo una cinta métrica.  
  
Soy diestro señor. - le responde Dudley confuso.  
  
Como hizo con Harry, midió a Dudley mientras le explicaba todo sobre las varitas para finalizar - la varita es la que elige al mago.  
  
Harry, se te olvidó decirme algo - le dice gesticulando a Harry seriamente.  
  
Mejor pregúntaselo a Dumblendore, porque ni yo sé explicarlo - le responde Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Bueno, vamos a ver... - se dirige a una de las estanterías, coge una de las cajas, la abre y se la entrega a Dudley diciéndole - prueba esta veinticinco centímetros, madera de haya y corazón de dragón, flexible, agítela - Dudley la coge pero el Sr.Ollivander se la quita inmediatamente -esta no te sirve - y cogiendo otra varita - prueba esta sauce y pelo de unicornio diecisiete centímetros bonita y flexible - Dudley la agita y se rompe el jarrón con plumas que estaba en el mostrador - perdona no fue mi intención... - ese disculpa Dudley. Sr.Ollivander saca su varita y apuntando al florero pronuncia - ¡Reparo! - Dudley ve impresionado como los restos del jarrón se vuelven a unir dejando el jarrón como nuevo - no se preocupe Sr. Dursley, siempre se me olvida quitar el jarrón - le dice el Sr.Ollivander con una sonrisa a Dudley.  
  
Siguieron probando y probando, como recuerda Harry cuando compró su varita el Sr.Ollivander no parecía frustrado más bien ilusionado y alegre cada vez que no conseguía dar con la varita.  
  
Bueno creo que esto viene de familia - dijo el Sr.Ollivander guiñándole un ojo a Harry - Sr. Dursley podría esperar un momento... - con un gesto afirmativo de Dudley el Sr.Ollivander se fue al fondo de la trastienda.  
  
¿Cómo que viene de familia? - le pregunta Dudley a Harry.  
  
Bueno... me pasó lo mismo cuando compre mi varita... esta varita contiene la misma la pluma de gemela que la que contiene la varita de Voldemort.- le responde Harry ante el estremecimiento de Ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry no lo nombres... - le recrimina Ron.  
  
¿Porqué, no nombrar a ese cobarde?- pregunta Dudley tranquilamente sin esperar la respuesta.  
  
Eso es Ron, si lo nombraras dejarías de tenerle pánico - le responde Harry.  
  
Harry la pluma de tu varita, ¿es la de tu fénix? - le pregunta curioso Dudley.  
  
Es... - Harry iba a contestar pero es interrumpido por el Sr.Ollivander.  
  
Eso si me lo permiten lo puedo decir yo, pertenece al fénix del Director de Hogwarts el profesor Albus Dumblendore y ¿desde cuando tiene usted un fénix, Sr. Potter? - pregunta alegremente el Sr.Ollivander que traía una caja grande.  
  
Me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños, Sr.Ollivander - le responde un poco rojo añadiendo ante un ilusionado anciano, - lo tengo en el Caldero Chorreante - añadiendo - Si quiere lo llamo FALCORE VEN AQUÍ, TE TENGO QUE PRESENTAR A UN AMIGO.  
  
De repente se oye el familiar canto del fénix de Harry, entra por una ventana abierta, para posarse en el hombro de Harry, dejando al Sr.Ollivander maravillado.  
  
Falcore, te presento al Sr.Ollivander - le dice cariñosamente Harry al fénix.  
  
El Sr.Ollivander deja la caja que llegaba en el mostrador ( al lado del jarrón reparado), para extender el brazo derecho, el fénix al ver la invitación del anciano se separa de Harry y se posa en el brazo.  
  
Harry veo que te quiere mucho Sr. Potter - le dice al dueño del precioso fénix, mientras acariciaba el pecho y dirigiéndose al fénix - si, eres un bonito ejemplar, ¿me puedes dejar esta plumita?, -le pregunta amablemente el Sr.Ollivander al fénix que desprendió una hermosa plumita y el anciano agradecido abre un pequeño cofre y sacando unas galletas se las da a Falcore que este en un pis pas se las zambulle mientras el Sr.Ollivander le dice.- gracias amiguito.  
  
Bueno Sr. Potter, con esta pluma haré una hermosa varita... hablando de varitas... - le dice el Sr.Ollivander a Harry, mientras que Falcore volvía posándose en el hombro de su dueño y el anciano mago cogía de nuevo la caja del mostrador y abriéndola enseña el contenido a todos.  
  
Aquí guardo las primeras varitas que he hecho y las más extrañas que hicieron mis antepasados - comenta alegremente el Sr.Ollivander a Dudley y mirando su contenido. -Haber... Haber... prueba esta, treinta y cinco centímetro y medio, de roble bonita y flexible.- Dudley la coge la varita sintiendo un súbito calor en los dedos, agitó un poco la varita y de esta salió unas chispas de los colores del arco iris todos se quedaron maravillados y el Sr.Ollivander dijo: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!, esto viene de familia... curioso, curioso - con júbilo- Sr. Dursley se espera cosas grandiosas de usted...  
  
¿Por que Sr.Ollivander?¿, ¿Qué tiene de curioso?- pregunta confuso Dudley.  
  
Bueno, la varita que usted tiene en este momento la hizo mi padre, es muy poderosa, su núcleo es de pluma de fénix, polvos de Hada y pelo de unicornio, una varita muy mimosa... pero muy poderosa... - le responde el Sr.Ollivander añadiendo - espero que la cuide con cariño y en eso le voy a ayudar ¡Accio Equipo Especial! - nada más decirlo llega volando una caja igual a la de Harry pero de color amarillo que la coge y se la entrega a Dudley.  
  
Bueno, espero que te vaya bien el Hogwarts, y seas feliz - dicho esto le da la caja amarilla a Dudley - toma esto de regalo, por alegrarme el día y recuerda siempre: "la varita es la que elige al mago."  
  
Todos quedaron impresionados, Harry fue el primero en romper el hielo.  
  
¿Cuánto le debo por la varita?- le pregunta Harry.  
  
Diez galeones, pero por la pluma de su fénix se lo dejaré en cinco - le responde el Sr.Ollivander.  
  
Los cuatro jóvenes agradecieron al anciano fabricante de varitas se despidieron y salieron de la tienda no sin antes Harry con cariño envía su fénix al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando llegaron era casi de noche, Harry se fue a su cuarto para añadir todo lo sucedido en el pensadero y después hablar con Ginny antes de cenar.  
  
HARRY, MI AMOR ¿HAS LEÍDO EL PROFETA? Le grita Ginny a Harry de felicidad mientras le abraza y este le responde cariñosamente - mira - le entrega el periódico mágico a Harry que comienza a leer.  
  
EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO A VUELTO  
  
Una serie de hechos nos confirma que el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto.  
  
Hace tres días, de madrugada la prisión de Azkaban fue asaltada por un grupo de seguidores del Señor Tenebroso denominados Mortígrafos, según declaraciones de uno de los testigos presénciales, los dementores atacaron a los agentes encargados de custodiar a los presos, para liberar a los más temibles seguidores, para después desaparecer junto con los mortígrafos, el ministerio ocultó los hechos.  
  
En la madrugada de ayer, el estudiante de Hogwarts Draco Malfoy, alertó de tres ataques masivo coordinados, estos resultaron ser cierto, dos de los lugares fueron evacuados a tiempo, pero el ultimo no se pudo por falta de, muchos de las victimas fueron besados por los dementores, otros fueron torturados y asesinados mediante las maldiciones imperdonables.  
  
Entre las victimas se encuentran los Sres. Dursley, familiares del famoso Sr. Harry Potter. Lo sorprendente del caso, es la defensa que ha dado el hijo único de la familia, el joven Dudley Dursley que acabó con ocho de los diez mortígrafos implicados con un arma blanca y todo antes de recibir la ayuda de su primo Harry, que según declaraciones de Albus Dumblendore, al enterarse del ataque fue sólo, con su escoba a salvar a su familia, aunque llegó tarde, ayudó a mantener bajo control a los dementores, mientras que Dudley se encargaba del resto, dejando al que comandaba a los mortígrafos inmovilizado para los aurores.  
  
Una vez el cabecilla está bajo custodia, declaró bajo la influencia de la poción de la verdad declaró el retorno del Sr. Tenebroso (entre otras cosas, que cuando nos enteremos se los haremos saber), como resultado de este interrogatorio se suspendió la orden de búsqueda y captura del prófugo Sirius Black, este al enterarse se pone voluntariamente bajo la custodia de Albus Dumblendore a la espera de una revisión del su caso, si lo ven por ahí no se asusten.  
  
Draco Malfoy, Dudley Dursley y las personas que fueron evacuadas, están bajo la protección de Albus Dumblendore.  
  
Rita Skeeter corresponsal de "el profeta."  
  
Me alegro que Skeeter haya aprendido la lección, je, je, je, je... pero te vengo a contar una noticia... ¡Dudley es un mago! - le dice a Ginny.  
  
¿En serio? pero... ¿Cómo?... pero si no está registrado como tal - pregunta confundida y impresionada a la vez.  
  
¿Te has enterado lo que pasó en el bar esta tarde?- pregunta Harry  
  
No... he estado en la parte muggle con Charlie - le responde curiosa Ginny.  
  
Pues que mi primito se desahogó rompiendo todos los objetos de vidrio - le responde divertido Harry.  
  
Eso explicaría lo que dijo mi padre cuando llegó... dijo que llevaron una espada japonesa al departamento de encantamiento experimentales para analizarla, mi padre quedó impresionado, porque era la espada con la que Dudley atacaba a los trolls.  
  
Bueno te cuento lo que pasó en Ollivander... - Harry le cuenta a su novia todo lo que pasó incluido lo de Falcore.  
  
Baya, Baya...quien lo iba a decir... Bueno mejor bajemos a cenar, mañana hay que madrugar... -termina la conversación  
  
Sólo una cosa, cariño... -Harry la coge y le da un profundo y tierno beso que Ginny corresponde - es que..con el entusiasmo no te lo había dado... - sonríe el joven pícaramente a su novia.  
  
Todos estaban cenando, cuando llegó Draco...  
  
Buenas noches... ¿puedo cenar con ustedes?, ya se que no soy un angelito pero me siento solo... - pregunta Draco inseguro pero Harry le interrumpe.  
  
¡Claro que si!, después de todo veo que no eres el mismo de antes... - le invita a sentarse en la mesa - desde ahora no estarás sólo, tendrás amigos que te hagan compañía.- y todo con una sonrisa.  
  
Todos disfrutaron de la comida, incluido Dudley que enseñó a los gemelos cómo hizo los caramelos de pimienta, Harry habló por primera vez con Malfoy ( sin insultarse el uno del otro), de todo un poco evitando el ataque o Voldemort. Cuando terminaron se fueron a dormir pensando que ese día había sido muy largo, no por acción, sino por las sorpresas. 


	8. Regrso a Hogwarts y clases especiales

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES ( EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS, así mejoraré mi expresión escrita para aprobar lengua...  
  
8. - REGRESO A HOGWARTS Y CLASES ESPECIALES.  
  
Harry estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando el reloj marca las cinco de la mañana y suena el despertador, este lo para, se levanta, se viste con ropa deportiva y se dirige al comedor del Caldero Chorreante, allí lo estaba esperando Dudley...  
  
¡Buenos Días Primo!... - le saluda Dudley mientras comía.  
  
¿Dormiste Bien? - Le pregunta Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
  
No mucho... Bueno hace días que no entrenamos... - le comenta Dudley  
  
Ya... pensaba salir a entrenar ante que todos se despierten... - le propone Harry y acordándose de Ron dice - ¡SE ME OLVIDABA! Ron tiene que ir con nosotros - se levanta diciendo - espera un momento ya vengo - y sube al cuarto de su amigo.  
  
Ron estaba soñando que estaba en un baile con Hermione, bailando muy juntos con una balada muy lenta y romántica, estaban a punto de besarse cuando lo zarandea Harry...  
  
¡LEVÁNTATE HOLGAZÁN! - le despierta Harry.  
  
¡Harry si son las cinco de la mañana!... ¡estaba soñando con el paraíso!... - se queja Ron cuando Harry le interrumpe.  
  
Y en el sueño ¿aparece Hermione? ¿No? - le comenta con una sonrisa pícara a su amigo que al oírle se sonroja exageradamente, dando a entender a Harry que había acertado.  
  
Bueno bajemos a desayunar... tenemos que terminar de entrenar antes que los demás se despierten - concluye Harry. A rato los tres habían terminado de desayunar y fueron a correr por el Callejón Diagon, no si antes dejar una nota. Llegaron a las nueve pero Ron estaba reventado por el esfuerzo pero no se quejaba. La Señora Weasley les dio a los tres la poción reparadora de fuerza.  
  
Se ducharon y se fueron a empacar sus cosas, Harry que ya había guardado sus cosas y las de su primo el día anterior, se fue a hablar con su primo. Hablaron de todo un poco hasta que todos estuvieran preparados para partir. Una vez empacada las cosas se dispusieron a salir todos reunido dentro del Caldero Chorreante, el Sr.Weasley trajo un balón de fútbol desinflado y explicó.  
  
Por motivos de Seguridad iremos con un traslador... - el Sr.Weasley al ver al confuso Dudley le dice - solo lo tienes que tocar. Dicho esto continuó- quedan treinta segundos... - Todos tocan el balón - cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... - todos desaparecieron del Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Aparecieron en la entrada de Hogwarts, allí los esperaba Dumblendore, Mcgonagall, Sirius, Lupín, Percy, Snape que le dirige a Harry una mirada de resentimiento y los Sres. Granger. Hermione al ver sanos a sus padres corre llorando de emoción a abrazarles.  
  
Estaba muy preocupada... - dice Hermione a sus padres.  
  
Calma princesa, estamos bien... - tranquiliza el Sr. Granger a su hija que los estaba abrazando llorando de felicidad.  
  
Tu padre y yo estábamos preocupados por ti... pero gracias a Dios estás bien... -le dice la madre de Hermione.  
  
Dudley se queda impresionado al ver el castillo quedándose con la boca abierta.  
  
Después del reencuentro todos entraron al comedor dejando el equipaje en el vestíbulo. Una vez dentro del comedor Dudley se quedó sin habla por su techo.  
  
Jo... si no lo veo no lo creo - dijo Dudley Harry viendo a su primo le dice - el techo está hechizado para que se vea el cielo de afuera.  
  
Dumblendore se presenta ante Dudley, que todavía no conocía al director de Hogwarts, que enseguida coge confianza con el anciano director. Cuando se sientan en la mesa de profesores, Harry se sienta al lado de Sirius y Lupín, que le cuentan lo sucedido en el ataque...  
  
Llegamos tarde, porque nos atacaron varios mortígrafos antes de llegar... - le explica Sirius.  
  
Dumblendore, Snape y Arthur estaban enfrentándose a Voldemort... tuvieron que escapar de allí... Arthur me contó que destruyeron La Madriguera - continua Lupín. Harry se siente culpable Sirius al verle le anima - no es culpa tuya sino de Voldemort. Dudley se sentó al entre Ron y Draco, Hermione estaba junto con sus padres completamente feliz, Ron la ve alegre después de muchos días, sintiéndose muy feliz.  
  
Draco, creo que Ron Weasley está enamorado... - dicen a la vez Dudley y Draco a la vez con una sonrisa pícara, esto puso rojo a Ron provocando las risas de los dos.  
  
Dumblendore al poco rato habla a todos los presentes - Amigos míos es un placer tenerlos aquí en Hogwarts, solo espero que disfrutan de la estancia, antes de almorzar quiero decir dos palabras... ¡ A comer!. Dudley queda impresionado ante la aparición de la comida en los platos vacíos de oro. Después de comer el postre se quedan los platos vacíos, Dumblendore habla.  
  
Señores Weasley pueden alojarse en las habitaciones de invitados en alto de la Torre Sur junto con los Granger que gustosamente les indicaran el camino - y dirigiéndose a Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione - chicos tenemos que hablar en mi despacho... - pero es interrumpido por Ginny - Profesor... ¿puedo ir yo también? - claro que si... - le responde Dumblendore con una sonrisa.  
  
Mcgonagall, Snape, Sirius y Lupín, acompañaron al Director y a los chicos llegando a la gárgola Dumbledore pronuncia.  
  
¡Caramelos de pimienta! - provocando las risas de Harry, Ron, Dudley y Hermione ante unos extrañados acompañantes, Hermione les explica la broma de Dudley provocando las risas de todos excepto Snape, que seguía tan serio como siempre. Cuando entraron al despacho Dudley se quedó anonadado por la decoración del despacho, Fawkes, el fénix de Dumblendore que volando se posa en el hombro de su dueño, este indica a los demás que tomaran asiento mientras él se sienta en su escritorio.  
  
¿Cuándo llegarán Arabella y Mundungus? Pregunta Sirius a Dumblendore.  
  
Llegaran dentro de cinco minutos en un traslador al vestíbulo.- responde tranquilamente y dirigiéndose a Dudley - Bueno Dudley querrá saber porqué estas aquí ¿no es así? - Dudley asiente - Bueno verás, nosotros detectamos el nacimiento de los magos mediante una pluma mágica, esta escribe el nombre de la persona en un libro cuando manifiesta los poderes mágicos con el primer llanto, porque cuando estamos enfadados o asustados manifestamos sin querer nuestros poderes...  
  
Pero la pluma no lo detectó... ¿cómo fue posible? - pregunta Snape.  
  
Pues eso es muy sencillo... los padres de Dudley tienen fobia a la magia... cuando revisé la habitación del matrimonio Dursley, descubrí un libro de pociones en la que aparece la poción Ocultarus... como sabrás Snape evita la manifestación de poderes mágicos... es muy sencilla de hacer y los ingredientes son plantas medicinales muggles...  
  
Pero ¿cómo supo que era un mago cuando estaba embarazada? - Pregunta Mcgonagall.  
  
No lo sabía pero no se quiso arriesgar ya sabes por Lily... - contesta tranquilamente Dumblendore.  
  
¿Pero como se manifestó si había tomado la poción?- pregunta Ginny que estaba cogida de la mano de un impresionado Harry.  
  
Pues muy sencillo, tubo un ataque de ira muy fuerte que rompió el efecto de la poción - responde Dumblendore. Dudley lo comprende y preocupado comenta - ¿qué le pasó a mi tía Marge?  
  
Según los la versión de los hechos... para muggles tuvo un murió de un infarto en el corazón, pero desgraciadamente la asesinaron mediante el Avadra Kedavra - responde con franqueza el director.  
  
Pero era la única persona de mi familia que queda viva... ¿Donde iré?- Pregunta Dudley.  
  
Eso ya está solucionado, estudiaras aquí y pasarás las vacaciones con tu primo Harry y su padrino que con gusto aceptó tu tutela. Todas tus pertenencias están en la torre Sur al lado de la habitación de los Weasley. Lo único que falta por solucionar es que alcances el nivel de un alumno de quinto curso... para ello tendrás clases en lo que queda de verano con Severus y Mcgonagall...  
  
Nosotros también ayudaremos - se ofrecieron Sirius y Lupín.  
  
Nosotros también, así podremos repasar para los EXTASIS - Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Draco.  
  
Esto provocó una sonrisa en Dudley y Dumblendore continuó - cuanto más gente mejor. Dudley aquí se estudia: Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones, Pociones, Astronomía, Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra Artes Oscura y Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas; como optativas tienes Aritmancia, Estudios Muggles y Adivinación junto con una nueva Duelo - cuando termina Dudley tenía una cara de incrédulo así que Dumblendore continuó - no creo que tengas problemas con Astronomía porque sacaste sobresaliente en tu anterior colegio y Pociones te será fácil por tus buenas calificaciones en Química.- al oírlo Snape se quedó perplejo, Dumblendore no lo nota y continua - no te preocupes ya verás que tendremos tiempo.  
  
Una vez terminar, tocan la puerta, Sirius la abre dejando entrar a una mujer anciana que Harry conocía muy bien ¡la Sra. Figg! Quedándose de piedra y a un señor un poco más alto que Sirius de ojos azules eléctricos, de pelo negro con unas cuantas canas dando a entender que tiene unos cuarenta y cinco años, con una barba de dos semanas muy bien cuidada.  
  
Buenos días, me alegro de verles... - saluda Dumblendore y dirigiéndose a un incrédulo Harry y a Dudley - Harry, ordené por vuestra protección que Arabella no se diera conocer.  
  
Lo siento mucho Dudley por no estar allí, no esperábamos un ataque de esa magnitud. - se disculpa Arabella pero la interrumpe Dudley.  
  
Nadie lo esperaba Sra. Figg. - y dirigiéndose a todos - pero la próxima vez vamos a estar pensando en lo imprevisible, como lo de esa noche.  
  
Mundungus. ¿sabes algo de los presos? - pregunta Dumblendore.  
  
No Albus, todo lo que he averiguado es que después de los ataques que se han ido a las montañas - responde Mundungus.  
  
¿No es allí donde enviaste a Hagrid y a Olimpe? - pregunta preocupada Mcgonagall.  
  
Si, es cierto hay que advertirles... Sirius, Lupín... ¿pueden ir a avisarles antes de que lleguen?  
  
Si, profesor, iremos ahora mismo - respondieron Lupín y Sirius a la vez, saliendo del despacho.  
  
A partir de ahora empiezan las dificultades... para ello tendremos que organizarnos... Bueno... creo que no ha más que hablar... hasta la cena chicos.  
  
¿ Y la selección de mi primo? - pregunta Harry antes de salir a su director.  
  
Será seleccionado en el banquete de principio de curso... hasta entonces tendrá que quedarse en la Torre Sur.  
  
¿Podemos quedarnos también en la Torre sur?... nos gustaría quedarnos con nuestras familias... - propone Ginny al director.  
  
Claro que si, hay sitio de sobra arriba...  
  
Después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, Harry al acostarse le comenta a Ron, Dudley y a Draco (que decidió quedarse en la Torre sur.)  
  
Sabes... se me ocurrió que podríamos formar un pequeño grupo nosotros... no sé... como las fuerza especiales del ejercito muggle.  
  
¿Qué son? - pregunta Ron  
  
Son como aurores, pero ellos están especializados en actuar en todo tipo de dificultades para cumplir las misiones que se les requieran... - responde Harry.  
  
  
  
Ya pensaremos en como hacerlo... pero mejor será que descansemos mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano a entrenar... - concluye Harry y dirigiéndose a Draco - Si quieres puedes acompañarnos Draco.  
  
Claro que sí... mejor ponerse en forma por si las moscas... no se sabe lo que puede pasar - acepta Draco la invitación de su antiguo enemigo.  
  
Así que a las cinco de la mañana ya estaban los cuatro chicos en pie, no sin antes del remolón de Ron quejándose de que es temprano, bajaron al comedor, desayunaron y salieron a entrenar por los terrenos del colegio, no sin antes dejar una nota para que sepan que se marcharon. No volvieron hasta la ocho de la mañana, todos estaban comiendo cuando entraron al comedor.  
  
Animo Ron ya te acostumbraras... - deja Dudley a Ron en un sitio libre en la mesa.  
  
Draco... ya veras que en una semana ya te abras acostumbrado... - le dice Harry dejando a Draco en el sitio libre al lado de Snape.  
  
¿Qué le has hecho Potter? - pregunta Snape con una incredulidad y a la vez mirando a Harry como si hubiera destrozado el aula de pociones.  
  
Nada profesor... solo que nos ha acompañado a entrenar... como no está acostumbrado... - pero es interrumpido por Draco.  
  
No me ha hecho nada solo que estoy cansado del ejercicio - tranquiliza Draco a Snape.  
  
La situación se volvió tensa, Harry estaba incómodo ante la mirada de desconfianza del maestro de pociones, Dudley lo nota.  
  
Profesor Dumblendore... ¿qué pasó con los aparatos del gimnasio? Me gustaría recuperarlos para entrenar... - Pregunta Dudley.  
  
Los traerán esta tarde... tendremos que hacerles unos hechizos para que funcionen aquí y un sitio donde colocarlos... - responde Dumblendore con una sonrisa.  
  
Todos comieron, los chicos se tomaron la poción para el cansancio de la Sra.Weasley Snape mirando a los chicos bebiendo la poción comentó.  
  
Sra. Weasley, me gustaría hacerles la poción, así aprovecho y hago ejercicio con ellos, además de vigilarles... - Harry no supo que le preocupó en ese momento... la poción, la compañía o la sonrisa y una mirada que él conocía muy bien... la había visto en la clase de duelo en su segundo año.  
  
Después del desayuno los chicos se ducharon y Dudley se fue a su primera clase, Draco bajó a las mazmorras, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca con Ron (cosa extraña para Harry) diciendo que tenían que terminar la tarea de verano y Harry aprovechó el día para estar con Ginny.  
  
A la tarde todos estuvieron ayudando a Dudley a estudiar, el primo de Harry había ya aprendido muchos encantamientos de primero, fueron a cenar y después a dormir.  
  
Gracias, a un giratiempo, Dudley ya había aprendido todo los contenidos, en tres semanas, sin perder ningún entrenamiento, se sorprendieron al ver que Snape no se cansaba en su primera sesión de entrenamiento, pero el profesor de pociones se sorprendió más por el lastre que usaban los chicos decidiendo así hacer lo mismo. La ultima semana de Agosto Hagrid llega a Hogwarts y los chicos son invitados a su cabaña el ultimo día de vacaciones (Hagrid no estaba enterado de que Dudley había adelgazado.)  
  
Hola Harry. me alegro que estés bien. - le abraza Hagrid dejando un poco sin aire al pobre Harry.  
  
¿Cómo te fue en el encargo de Dumblendore? - pregunta Hermione.  
  
Bueno un poco difícil, pero se resolvió. ¿saben que? He conocido a mi madre, va venir la próxima semana. - anuncia Hagrid feliz pero ve a Draco y se pone mosqueado.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? - le pregunta.  
  
Sé que está un poco molesto por mi presencia pero solo vine a acompañar a los chicos y a entregarle esto profesor. - le dice Draco un poco nervioso mientras le entrega un sobre.  
  
Un poco extrañado Hagrid coge el sobre, lo abre y lo lee la carta, al finalizar de leer, mira a Draco, con un brillo especial en sus ojos y ante la sorpresa de todos le dice Draco.  
  
Es una pequeña forma de disculparme profesor, supongo que querrá verle... - pero es interrumpido por Hagrid.  
  
¿Cuándo viene? - pregunta Hagrid ansioso.  
  
Dentro de dos semanas profesor - responde Draco.  
  
Llámame Hagrid - le pide con una sonrisa a Draco.  
  
Harry... ¿quien es él? - pregunta Hagrid, que hasta momento no se había fijado en Dudley.  
  
¿No se acuerda de Dudley? Ya sabes mi primo... Estudiará a partir de ahora aquí... - responde Harry.  
  
No puede ser... ¡si es un muggle!... - responde impresionado Hagrid pero es interrumpido por Harry.  
  
¿No ha leído el profeta? - Hagrid lo niega - entonces no se ha enterado lo que les pasó a mis tíos... ni siquiera que Dudley es un mago... - Harry llegando a la conclusión - Bueno verá...  
  
Entre Harry, Dudley, Hermione y Draco relatan todo lo sucedido en el ataque, Hagrid cuando terminó de oír la historia del ataque, tenía la cara desencajada y mirando confuso a Dudley.  
  
Pero Harry... ¿cómo es que no recibió la carta a los once años? -pregunta Hagrid.  
  
Vera... - Hermione le explica todo lo que dijo Dumblendore sobre la poción y todo lo demás, terminando el relato Hagrid se enfurece.  
  
¡Malditos muggles! Mira que hacerle eso a su hijo... -mirando a Dudley- perdóname pero no pude aguantarlo es que me saca de quicio los muggles extremistas... ya sabes lo que pasó hace cuatro años... -recordando la cola de cerdo que le hizo a Dudley- Si... si... la recuerdo muy bien ( ya verá como me la cobro) - Harry teme por Hagrid porque sospecha que le tiene una broma preparada; Y efectivamente, Dudley sacando una bolsa de caramelos, le ofrece a Hagrid.  
  
¿Quiere un caramelo de fresa muggle?  
  
Si... siempre me he preguntado como saben... - Hagrid coge una, desenvuelve el envoltorio y se lo mete a la boca - Está bueno pero... no sabe a fresa... - Hagrid.  
  
Tienes que morderlo porque son rellenos por dentro - le explica Dudley con una sonrisa. Hagrid muerde el caramelo teniendo el mismo efecto de los gemelos y las risas de todos.  
  
Muy gracioso... muy gracioso... he bebido más agua que la que hay en todo el lago... ni los gemelos Weasley sé les habría ocurrido, ja, ja, ja, ja. - a Hagrid le hizo la gracia la broma.  
  
Fueron los primeros en probarlos. - comentó Hermione, Hagrid se quedó sorprendido y una buenas carcajadas de todos - no me lo puedo creer, los mayores bromistas del colegio probando su propia medicina... ¿cómo se lo tomaron?  
  
Pues me pidieron como lo había hecho... quieren ponerlo como articulo de broma en su nueva tienda - responde Dudley.  
  
Entre risas y charla llegó la hora de la cena, comiendo Harry le pregunta a Draco.  
  
Draco, ¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Hagrid?  
  
Draco le contesta tranquilamente - ¿te acuerda de cuando fui a declarar después del ataque? - ante la afirmación de Harry continuó - pues aproveché para pasarme por la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas para comentar si podría cambiar mi declaración sobre lo que pasó hace dos años con cierto Hipogrifo, se hizo una nueva investigación del caso, llegándome la sentencia hoy de que la criatura está libre de cargos... solamente se lo hice saber a Hagrid.  
  
Entonces Buckbeak puede volver... ¡Qué bien! - dijo alegremente Ron - me gustaría verle cuando llegue.  
  
Terminando el postre se habré la puerta del comedor, todos se quedaron mudos porque entraron cincos personas encapuchados con túnicas de color rubí oscuro, Dumblendore se levanta y con una sonrisa les dice:  
  
Buenas noches, no les esperaba hasta mañana pero de todas forma bienvenidos, ¿queréis cenar con nosotros?  
  
Buenas noches profesor perdónanos por llegar pronto pero cuando nos llegó su carta, no teníamos nada que hacer y dada la situación era mejor llegar antes, nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder en estos tiempos... - contestó una voz femenina agradable, Harry pensó que era la jefa del grupo.  
  
No te preocupes por eso, vuestros dormitorios ya estaban acondicionados Marlene, si quieren cenar...  
  
Preferimos irnos a descansar, aparte del viaje habíamos terminado un pequeño asunto y estamos agotados... - responde la mujer- Bien entonces les conduciré a sus habitaciones - Dicho esto Dumblendore y los cincos personajes salieron del comedor.  
  
Me gustaría saber quiénes son... - piensa Dudley en voz alta.  
  
Tú y todos... pero seguro que lo sabremos mañana... - Dicho Draco esto se levanta y se va a descansar Dudley lo imita pero Harry y Ron esperan a Ginny y a Hermione para conversar un rato con ellas para después irse a la cama.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Estimada Srta. Juli3ta:  
  
Me agrada de que le guste mi historia, ya se que es muy duro de esperar... pero me empezarón las clases y me es un pelín complicado continuar la historia, pero prometo terminarla aunque tarde dos semanas en escribir cada capítulo.  
  
Supongo que querras leer el siguiente capítulo, tardaré una semana como mucho, Hasta la proxima... Atentamente:  
  
Arcangel. 


	9. La orden del fenix y selecciones

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES ( EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS, así mejoraré mi expresión escrita para aprobar lengua...  
  
9. - LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX Y SELECCIONES.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos estaban nerviosos, Dudley porque lo van a seleccionar a la noche y los demás porque pronto verán a los compañeros de clase.  
  
Los chicos se levantaron a la hora de costumbre desayunaron y con Snape se fueron a entrenar, sin saber que eran observados desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso.  
  
Marlene... ¿porqué estas mirando tanto al primo de Harry Potter? - pregunta un señor con una túnica de color rojo y cuya capucha ocultaba su rostro, a su compañera que llevaba el mismo tipo de atuendo pero de color azul marino contesta-  
  
Preguntándome cómo ese chico a roto los efectos de la poción Ocultarus, Marcus... - responde Marlene.  
  
¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta el encapuchado.  
  
Se nota que pociones no es tu fuerte... la poción Ocultarus es tan fuerte que solo hace falta una dosis para que duren los efectos una toda la vida si no se toma el antídoto.  
  
¿Tan poderoso es?  
  
No estoy segura... pero diría que él es más poderoso que Dumblendore -responde Marlene.  
  
¿Y su primo Harry?  
  
Aunque no lo sospeche... tiene más poder que su primo porque ha pasado por mucho... vamos a tener muchos problemas si no controlan esos dos sus poderes.  
  
Y por eso, nos llamó Dumblendore ¿no?  
  
Si... para enseñarles... mejor desayunemos antes de que todos bajen no quiero presentaciones antes del banquete.  
  
Dicho esto bajaron a desayunar. Mientras Sirius y Lupín conversaban de camino al comedor...  
  
¿Quiénes eran esos?- Pregunta Lupín a su amigo.  
  
Sinceramente no sé... pero el nombre de Marlene me suena de algo pero...  
  
¿Porqué no se lo preguntamos a Dumblendore?  
  
Buena idea Lunático... y con la respuesta de Sirius fueron al despacho de Dumblendore.  
  
Dumblendore estaba en el despacho cuando tocaron la puerta.  
  
¡Pase! -entraron Sirius y Lupín, al verles Dumblendore con una sonrisa- Buenos días... no es costumbre veles levantados muy temprana por la mañana...  
  
Pasábamos por aquí y... - comienza a hablar Sirius pero es interrumpido por Dumblendore.  
  
Querían saber quienes son los que vinieron anoche ¿no es así?  
  
Si profesor... -responde sinceramente pensando (a este no se le escapa ninguna).  
  
Bueno no quería decirlo hasta la cena pero ahí va... ¿han oído hablar de la Orden del Fénix? -los dos interesados asienten- Bueno, antes de que Harry dejara a Voldemort medio muerto, nosotros formamos un pequeño grupo para hacerle frente, le llamamos La Orden del Fénix, eso era justo un mes antes de su caída... éramos ocho contando conmigo pero como al poco fue su caída y no sabíamos si estaba o no muerto Voldemort, decidimos que nos volveríamos a reunir si retornaba...  
  
Profesor... si eran ocho ¿porqué hay seis? -pregunta Lupín.  
  
Los dos que faltan están en el Hospital San Murgo, Lupín... eran el matrimonio Longbotton...  
  
¡No me lo puedo creer!... -comenta Sirius.  
  
Quien lo iba a decir... -continua Lupín.  
  
Hablando de los Longbotton... ¿se acuerdan de Bertha Jorkins?  
  
Si la que lleva desaparecida hace un año... justo cuando mi ahijado le dolió la cicatriz... -responde Sirius.  
  
No está desaparecida, Voldemort la mató, pero no era eso lo que quiero comentarles sino lo que dijo el hijo del difunto Cruch, aseguró que la torpeza y los problemas de memoria que sufría, fueron producto de un encantamiento desmemorizante muy fuerte...  
  
¿Quiere decir que sospecha al alumno Neville Longbotton le echaron ese hechizo?  
  
Eso mismo, Lupín -responde el director- no me intriga el hecho sino el porqué... trato de decir que si se lo hicieron sería por algún motivo, por eso he decidido que Popy lo examine mañana a primera hora.  
  
Todo trascurría como siempre, las ganas de ver a sus compañeros, exceptuando a Dudley que está nervioso por la ceremonia de selección. Jugando al ajedrez siendo ron el vencedor de todos los partidos y unas cuantas bromas de Fred y George. El día pasó rápido para los chicos cuando llegó el tren, la profesora Mcgonagall llamó a Dudley para que acompañara a Hagrid a la tradicional ruta que realizan los nuevos antes de ser seleccionados.  
  
Los chicos bajaron más tarde al banquete, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny bajaron primero, Draco tenía que ir a hablar con el profesor Snape. Todo el colegio estaba en las mesas con el habitual murmullo esperando el ritual de selección, Harry se percata de que su amigo y Hermione están cogidos de la mano se lo hace saber a Ginny con una sonrisa pícara, esta comprende y los dos aminoran el paso antes de entrar al comedor.  
  
Ron y Hermione entraron primeros al comedor cogidos de la mano, todo el comedor se quedó en silencio impresionado, no solo por el cambio físico de Ron fruto del entrenamiento sino porque estaba cogido de la mano de Hermione, la pareja se queda extrañada por la atención que recibieron de repente y encogiéndose los hombros cogen asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Parvarti les mira, iba a hacer un comentario a la pareja pero se olvidó rápidamente porque apareció un Harry demasiado cambiado físicamente y cogido de la mano de Ginny. El comedor se quedó mudo del Shok...  
  
Harry se queda en extrañado al igual que Ginny, se miran preguntándose que había, mirando inmediatamente hacia abajo dándose cuenta que van cogido de la mano... los dos se vuelven a mirar con una mirada de ( que le vamos a hacer, mejor confirmarlo...) y se besan.  
  
Esto provoca que todo el comedor estalle en aplausos, Colín supere su record de Fotogramas por segundo inmortalizando el momento y unos ¡Viva los Novios!, Provocando el sonrojo de los novios.  
  
La pareja se sienta y al rato todos bromean con Harry y Ginny con comentarios ¿no lo tenían escondidos, eh? , Cosas por el estilo y esta vez ni Ron ni Hermione salieron bien parados con un "Los que se pelean se aman... (suspiro) ¿No Ron?" Hermione y Ron se miran y se sonrojan.  
  
Harry... ¿has leído el profeta de hoy? -pregunta Neville, ante la negación de Harry este le pasa el periódico mágico.  
  
ENTRE TRAICIONES Y INOCENCIAS.  
  
Un grupo de aurores del departamento de Asuntos Internos Mágicos hace un registro masivo, en casas de magos con cargos importantes dentro del Ministerio Inglés de Magia.  
  
En los registros realizados, se descubrieron pruebas contundentes de la participación en los ataques masivos del mes anterior, como resultado de esta operación denominada por los aurores "linterna" se detuvo veinte personas, entre funcionarios y cargos importantes, además de algunos personajes famosos de nuestra sociedad; también hay que resaltar el comunicado por todos los medios mágicos y muggles de comunicación, que buscan (como en el caso de Sirius Black) al Señor Lucius Malfoy y al hasta ayer Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge acusados de alta traición.  
  
Ya nos han informado sobre la identidad del cabecilla del ataque a Privet Drive (aunque esto parezca una telenovela) es Peter Pettigrew. Este confesó simular su muerte para librarse de Sirius Black que lo perseguía por traicionar a los Potter dado que él era el guardián cuando se realizó el encantamiento Fidelio, reconoció matar todas los muggles victimas de Sirius Black, matar a Bertha Jorkins funcionaria, desaparecida del Departamento de Asuntos exteriores del Ministerio de Magia y contribuir al retorno del Señor Tenebroso, además de la ya probada participación en el ataque que ya mencionamos. Esto tiene como consecuencia, que el prófugo Sirius Black está libre de cargos además de que el Ministerio de magia le devuelva todas sus pertenencias incluyendo su varita mágica y una indemnización de cincuenta mil galeones por daños y prejuicios.  
  
Los aurores agradecen la colaboración de Draco Malfoy por ayudar activamente en la investigación.  
  
Rita Skeeter corresponsal de "el profeta."  
  
Harry nada más terminar de leer el profeta dice alegremente.  
  
¡ Ya era hora que reconocieran la inocencia de mi padrino! - todos se quedan impresionados con la boca abierta.  
  
Mientras esperaban, Harry se fija en la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore hablando tranquilamente con la profesora Sinistra, Snape de mal humor como siempre aunque no le miraba con tanto odio pero era mejor tener cuidado, pero se da cuenta que hay están los cincos magos misteriosos que llegaron el día anterior, tenían la capucha puesta y llevaban túnicas azul cian, además de los señores Granger, los Weasley, Lupín, Sirius Black y ¿Bill y Charlie?, Iba a comentárselo a los demás pero no pudo porque la puerta del comedor se abrió para pasar los nuevos alumnos de primero más Dudley pero se quedó impresionado al reconocer a Fleur y su hermana pequeña Gabrielle.  
  
Como todos los años el sombrero sobre el taburete comienza su canción:  
  
Nunca te fijes en mi aspecto, porque nada es lo que parece porque cuatros grandes magos me dejaron algo de sus almas en mi.  
  
Gryffindor me dejo valentía, Slytherin ambición, Ravenclaw inteligencia y Humfflepuf determinación.  
  
Y todos para que después de muertos continuara la tarea que una vez empezaron. a educar pequeñas mentes para cuando siete primaveras terminen se conviertan en grandes.  
  
Mi tarea es repartir a cuantos vengan para sus gloriosas cuatro casas representar.  
  
Hasta ahora no he fallado, y siempre he tenido razón así que no tengas miedo y abre tu corazón.  
  
Todo el comedor estalla en aplausos, agradeciendo la originalidad que tiene el sombrero para componer una canción diferente cada año.  
  
Cuando pronuncie vuestros nombres, se sientan en el taburete y se ponen el sombrero, una vez pronunciada la casa en la que pertenecerán y irán a la mesa de la casa correspondiente -indica la profesora Mcgonagall que abre el pergamino y dice.-Delacour Fleur.  
  
Fleur se sienta en el taburete y se pone el sombrero, la mitad del grupo de alumnos de sexo masculino de Hogwarts se les estaba saliendo la baba y rezando para que le toque estar en su casa por supuesto el grupo femenino mirándola con mala cara. Después de un rato el sombrero dice un alto y claro ¡Ravenclaw!  
  
Delacour Gabrielle  
  
¡Humfflepuf!  
  
Dursley Dudley - llegó el momento del primo de Harry en ser seleccionado, el comedor se queda en silencio impresionado no solo por el hecho de que resultó ser un mago sino que todos saben por el profeta que se enfrentó solo a un grupo de peligrosos mortígrafos...  
  
¿No es ese el primo de Harry? -se oye a una chica de Humfflepuf.  
  
Qué guapo es... - se oye a Parvati  
  
A Dudley no se dio cuenta de los murmuro estaba concentrado en mirar a cada una de las mesas del comedor, Dumblendore le sonríe dándole ánimos, Harry asiente sonriendo... pero se queda mirando un momento en la mesa de color verde y plata, una parte de los alumnos le miran con curiosidad especialmente el grupo femenino, otra con miedo y odio y otra con un serio temor. Hasta que se sentó en el taburete y se puso en sombrero que le cubre los ojos...  
  
Difícil... difícil... a ver ¿donde te pondré? - se oye una voz en su cabeza - tienes inteligencia... no te asusta el trabajo duro... eres muy ambicioso en tus proyectos y cuando se requieres eres muy valiente... chico tienes todos los requisitos para estar en cualquier casa... se nota que viene de familia...  
  
¿"¿Dónde me pondrá?" -piensa Dudley- no me gustaría estar en Slytherin, una casa la mayoría me odian o me temen...  
  
Chico... lo siento pero tienes un don muy especial que me obliga a ponerte en Slytherin, sé que no lo entiendes ahora pero ya te enteraras, eres astuto y ambicioso pero no en tu beneficio, me gustaría darte un consejo antes de enviarte a esa casa, "las apariencias engañan", será la esperanza de ¡Slytherin! - sentenció el sombrero.  
  
Harry se quedó mudo, no se lo podía creer, su primo un Slytherin, (ironías del destino, mañana hablo con él...) pensó.  
  
Slytherin recibió de manera muy fría a Dudley, nadie quería estar sentado cerca de él teniendo que sentarse sólo en los últimos asientos de la mesa, los chicos que querían sentarse al lado de él no tuvieron el valor por miedo al rechazo de los demás compañeros. Esta tensa situación no pasó desapercibida por los profesores incluso el profesor Snape se quedó preocupado por él pero no lo manifestó.  
  
Harry comenzó a preocuparse por su primo, seguro que los hijos de los mortígrafos que mató están ahora en esa mesa, pero lo peor de todo Dudley no lo sabía, se prometió así mismo en advertirle después de la cena. Así pasó la selección, una vez quitado el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador, Dumblendore se levanta y comienza a hablar.  
  
Mantengamos un minuto de silencio por las victimas de Voldemort y su seguidores - todos respeta el minuto de silencio exceptuando parte de la mesa de Slytherin, Harry mira a la mesa de Ravenclaw viendo a Cho Chang sollozando abrazando unas de sus amigas, se siente aun culpable de la muerte de Cedric Diggory como para afectarle, Ginny nota la tristeza de su novio y le anima un poco Después del minuto de silencio Dumblendore continua.  
  
Bienvenidos un curso más en Hogwarts, mi discurso antes de cenar tendrá sólo dos palabras... -y sonriendo- ¡A comer!  
  
Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a comer, Dudley comía tranquilamente hasta que se acercó su primo Harry que al oído le dice:  
  
" Te recomiendo que te quites el lastre al terminar el banquete... los hijos de los mortígrafos que acabaste en el ataque están en esta mesa" -dicho esto se despide con un- "Mañana hablaremos y animo" -para volver a su mesa a comer.  
  
Dudley comprendió que estaba metido en un buen lío, así que cogió para comer una comida ligera.  
  
Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny pregunta a su novio  
  
¿Harry a que fuiste a la mesa de Slytherin?  
  
Ginny, no era nada solo le dice a Dudley que se prepare, si mira la mesa de Slytherin veras que la mayoría lo quieren linchar, no sólo por ser descendiente muggle, sino porque acabó con algunos de sus padres en el ataque a Privet Drive...  
  
Neville que oyó la conversación, dado que estaba al lado de Harry, comenta -la versión para los muggle fue un escape de una sustancia toxica...  
  
Ron por otro lado estaba ausente, Hermione se da cuenta.  
  
Ron... ¿en qué piensas? -le pregunta preocupada.  
  
Ron la mira a los ojos, su mirada era de miedo contesta a su amiga - solo tengo miedo de perderte.  
  
Hermione lo mira con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos y le abraza y a la altura del oído de Ron le dice- "yo también porque te amo"  
  
Para Ron fue como una luz que ilumina por primera vez su alma, como si un golpe fuerte le diera en la cabeza y lo deja atontado de felicidad, siente que tiene que hacer todo lo posible por estar al lado de ella y no dejarla escapar, en definitiva la amaba.  
  
Yo también te amo Hermione dicho esto se besan, Harry les ve, carraspeado les dice en voz alta ¡Ya era hora! -a unos sonrosados Ron y Hermione y mirando la mesa de los profesores- Ron, me parece que te quieren matar...  
  
Ron mira rápidamente la mesa de los profesores y ve al Sr.Grange con cara de "ya hablaremos o te mato" y a sus padres con una sonrisa de "por fin nuestro hijo es espabila" que el aludido se sonroja irremediablemente dejándolo con un aspecto de adorable para Hermione.  
  
Una vez llegado el postre la puerta del comedor se abre y entra Draco, el comedor se queda mudo y fue Neville el que comenzó a aplaudir seguido de todo el comedor, la mesa Slytherin no participó, pero si las miradas mataran la mitad de los alumnos serían una manada de Basiliscos, sonrosado por el recibimiento se dirige a su mesa y sin mirar a nadie se sienta al lado de Dudley preguntándole: ¿Cómo acabaste en mi casa?  
  
Dudley le cuenta todo lo que el sombrero seleccionados le dijo dejando a Draco de piedra, después del relato Draco explica porqué llegó tarde: recibí una llamada del ministerio comunicandome que todas las pertenencias de mi padre han sido consfiscadas dejandome treinta mil galeones para pagarme mis estudios y años después pero le díje que como ya tenía dinero más que suficiente en él banco y finalmente no lo confiscaron les respondí que lo usara para la benefiscencia... pero lo más importante es que nos quitemos los lastres antes de salir del comedor -mirando a la mesa- por las malas caran que ponen nos lincharán nada más llegar a nuestra sala común.  
  
Cuando desaparecieron los postres de los platos de oro, Dumblendore se levanta sonriendo.  
  
Tengo varios anuncios, el primero es que la lista de artefactos prohibidos ascienden a seiscientos para más información consultar con el Sr.Filch, - lo dice acariciando su larga barba continuando- como todos los años recordarles que está totalmente prohibido entrar en el Bosque y más aún en estos tiempos -sonriendo- pero el campeonato de Quidditch se reanudará este año -grifos y aplausos de alegría de todos los alumnos.  
  
Como ven aquí el la mesa de profesores hay más gente de lo habitual, eso se debe a que algunos de los profesores tendrán ayudas a la hora de impartir clases además de nuevos talleres como Duelo y Defensa Personal... La clase de Defensa Contra Artes Oscura contará con dos profesores, los dos son muy conocidos el Sr. Remus Lupín y Sirius Black - los dos amigos se levantan y saludan recibiendo los aplausos y la ovación de todos los alumnos exceptuando algunos de Slytherin.  
  
Bueno... -continuó Dumblendore- nuestra profesora de Estudios Muggles estará este año al cuidando de su hermana embarazada de cuatrillizos a principios de verano presentó su dimisión -anunció apenado Dumblendore y con una sonrisa - por tanto, os quiero presentar al nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles, los Sres.Granger que ha sido tan amable de aceptar el puesto - el Sr. y la Sra. . Granger se levantan recibidos un caluroso aplauso de bienvenida, exceptuando la mesa de Slytherin que solo aplaudía Dudley con entusiasmo.  
  
Bueno... creo que tendréis unas dudas con respecto a las persona que están ocultando sus rostros, ellos querían guardar el misterio hasta ahora... son unos buenos amigos míos además de aurores cualificados... os presento a los profesores del Taller de Duelo, Marcus Figg - unos de los encapuchados se levanta se quita la capucha revelando a un hambre de la edad de Sirius, moreno, con pelo largo y castaño, muy parecido a Bill, ojos azules y una cicatriz en la barbilla- y a Luis Figg - al lado de Marcus se levanta y haciendo lo mismo que el primero re revela que es clavado a Marcus "gemelos", pero este lleva el pelo corto, y sin cicatriz, el comedor aplaude con entusiasmo a los profesores de duelo, al Rato después continua.  
  
Como profesoras de Defensa Personal, la Sra. Marlene Delacour... - la encapuchada se descubre una vez levantada, revelando a una mujer hermosa clavada a Fleur, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que era la madre de Fleur - y a la Srta.Valery Harley (se apellida como el cometa) - Haciendo lo mismo que Marlene se revela a una mujer de ojos violeta, morena, de pelo liso de color negro, con mechas de color blanco y sonriendo a todos, esta vez los aplausos de los alumnos del sexo masculino era mas notorio, las chicas les mira con cara de pocos amigos, Harry ve la situación muy divertido pensando un "Viva los celos" -  
  
Y por último presentarles a mis sobrina Morgana - presentó Dumblendore, que con una sonrisa al último de los encapuchados- ayudará a la profesora Hooch en la asignatura de Vuelo... ¡ah! se me olvidaba... el Sr. Charlie Weasley ayudará a Hagrid por un asunto que ya se enterarán más adelante. Para terminar, se han puesto como norma este año, que todos los alumnos deberán estar a las diez de la noche, a mas tardar, en las salas comunes, si quieren salir tendrán que acompañarles los prefectos, con Voldemort han vuelto los tiempos difíciles y les será muy difícil para Voldemort si nos mantenemos unidos, ahora cantemos el himno de nuestra escuela...  
  
Todos los alumnos se levantan de sus asientos después del cantar el himno, para dirigirse a sus salas comunes. Snape se coloca en la puerta del comedor y llama a Dudley, Draco, Harry y Ron para decirles que los entrenamientos se harán después de las clases. Después de esto se despidieron para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes, una vez llegado Harry y Ron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Hermione llegaba al rato corriendo para decirles la contraseña.  
  
La contraseña es ¡Ábrete Sésamo! y por cierto nos han hecho prefectos -Hermione les entrega las insignias.  
  
Una vez dentro comienzan a hablar de Dudley y Draco, los tres estaban muy preocupados por ellos, con un beso de despedida de Hermione a Ron y Harry que encontró a Ginny para despedirse igualmente de ella se fueron a dormir. Harry a punto de ser vencido por Morfeo piensa que este curso nada será igual. 


	10. Los tres primeros días de clases

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS, así mejoraré mi expresión escrita para aprobar lengua...  
  
10. - LOS TRES PRIMEROS DÍAS DE CLASES.  
  
Harry se levanta como de costumbre a las cinco de la mañana se dirige a su baúl para usar su pensadero, todo lo vivido durante el verano, los entrenamientos, los paseos con Ginny... una vez puesto metió dentro lo sucedido la noche anterior, se da después una ducha tibia, se pone una ropa deportiva muy cómoda, junto con el lastre debajo del uniforme del colegio, para bajar después a la sala común.  
  
Una vez abajo se encuentra a Falcore que estaba siendo acariciado por Neville, Harry mirando a su mascota le dice.  
  
¿No puedes dormir?  
  
Si... estoy preocupado por mis abuelos después de quien-tu-sabes regresó... -contesta Neville.  
  
¿Por qué deberías preocuparte? -pregunta confuso Harry.  
  
Porque mis padres tenían un gran secreto antes de... de... - Neville le está saliendo lagrimas de tristeza en sus ojos, Harry que sabe que los padres de Neville, iba a decir algo pero el fénix anima a Neville con su suave canto.  
  
Cuando venciste por primera vez a quien-tu-sabes, un grupo de mortígrafos atacaron a mis padres, ellos según mi abuela, eran uno de los mejores aurores hasta ese momento... los torturaron de tal manera que ni siquiera nos reconocen... - ya llorando- los culpables fueron enviados directamente a Azkaban, pero mis padres nunca se recuperaron... ¿y sabes lo peor de todo? que no recuerdo nada de lo que hice toda esa semana...  
  
Harry le abraza dándole ánimos - no te preocupes por tus abuelos, pero necesitabas desahogarte, descargar esa amargura, ya verás que todo se soluciona, primero dúchate y vístete después te pegas un buen desayuno - le recomienda Harry.  
  
Harry acompaña a Neville hasta el dormitorio y mientras Neville se metía en la ducha, Harry agrega la conversación en su pensadero.  
  
Eran las siete de la mañana cuado Ron es despertado con una jarra de agua fría, refunfuñando por la manera de que fue despertado, se ducha y baja con Harry a desayunar, allí les esperaba Ginny y Hermione sentadas en la mesa una frente a la otra, Harry le da un beso a Ginny y se sienta a su lado, mientras que Hermione besada por Ron que se sienta a su lado  
  
En ese momento se acerca la profesora Mcgonagall - Buenos días - y entregándoles los horarios a los tres prefectos- Srta.Granger, Sr. Potter, Sr.Weasley, como primera tarea de prefectos entregarán los horarios, que tengan un buen día.  
  
Ron y Hermione miran el horario de quinto, se quedan con la boca abierta, Harry se extraña de la impresión de Ron.  
  
¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Harry.  
  
¡Mira el horario, Harry! -le dice Ginny al ver a la pareja muda.  
  
Harry lee el horario:  
  
|Hora|Lunes |Martes |Miércoles |Jueves |Viernes|Sábado|Domingo | |8:00|Pociones |Adivinació|Optativa 2 |Herbología|Herbolo| | | | | |n | | |gía | | | |9:00|Pociones |Encantamie|Historia de|Encantamie|Pocione| |Defensa | | | |ntos |la Magia |ntos |s | |Personal| |10:0|Defensa |Pociones |Defensa |Encantamie|Pocione|Defens| | |0 |Contra | |Personal |ntos |s |a | | | |Artes | | | | |Person| | | |Oscuras | | | | |al | | |11:0|Optativa 1|Pociones |Encantamien|Optativa 1|Optativ| | | |0 | | |tos | |a 2 | | | |12:0|Descanso |Descanso |Descanso |Descanso |Descans| | | |0 | | | | |o | | | |13:0|Herbología|Defensa |Optativa 1 |Defensa |Histori| | | |0 | |Contra | |Personal |a de la| | | | | |Artes | | |Magia | | | | | |Oscuras | | | | | | |16:0|Encantamie|Defensa |Transformac|Historia |Taller | |Taller | |0 |ntos |Contra |iones |de la |de | |de | | | |Artes | |Magia |Duelo | |Duelo | | | |Oscuras | | | | | | |17:0|Transforma|Historia |Transformac|Defensa |Optativ| | | |0 |ciones |de la |iones |Contra |a 1 | | | | | |Magia | |Artes | | | | | | | | |Oscuras | | | | |18:0|Optativa |Taller de |Defensa |Optativa |Astrono| | | |0 |2 |Duelo |Contra |2 |mía | | | | | | |Artes | | | | | | | | |Oscuras | | | | | |19:0|Descanso |Descanso |Descanso |Descanso |Descans| | | |0 | | | | |o | | | |20:0|Astronomía|Astronomía|Taller de |Taller de |Defensa|Taller| | |0 | | |Duelo |Duelo |Contra |de | | | | | | | |Artes |Duelo | | | | | | | |Oscuras| | |  
  
Pociones, Transformaciones, Optativa 2 y Astronomía: con Slytherin. Optativa 1, Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos: con Ravenclaw.  
  
El resto de asignaturas serán compartida con los de Humfflepuf.  
  
Los talleres de Duelo y Defensa personal no se tienen la obligación a acudir.  
  
Optativa1: Adivinación o Aritmancia.  
  
Optativa 2: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o Estudios Muggles.  
  
Harry se queda de piedra- ¡no me lo puedo creer...! Una hora más con los de Slytherin bueno al menos Draco y Dudley nos llevamos bien.  
  
En eso entraron Draco y Dudley, los dos llevaban un ojo morado, riéndose hicieron algo que ningún alumno de ninguna casa había hecho hasta ese momento, sentarse a comer en la mesa de otra casa, en este caso era especial, dos alumnos de Slytherin sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco al lado de Ron y Dudley al lado de Harry. Y todo ante la mirada atónita de los profesores y alumnos que estaban presentes, y los que irán llegando a medida que vayan entrando.  
  
Snape no se extrañó del comportamiento de Draco y Dudley, después de que se enteró de lo que pasó en la madrugada comprobó que no debería preocuparse por ellos... La profesora Mcgonagall se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba entre el asombro y la preocupación, asombro por lo que acaban de hacer, o porque llegaron con las caras magulladas y los labios partidos, inmediatamente se lo hizo saber a Dumblendore:  
  
Albus... ¿estoy ciega o me he vuelto loca?  
  
No estás loca Minerva... -responde divertido Dumblendore- esos dos chicos han dado ejemplo de cómo debe ser las relaciones entre las casa...  
  
¿Pero y por que llevan la cara llenas de moratones?  
  
No estas enterada aun de lo que pasó anoche... - Snape sacó su primera sonrisa después de tantos años- pues verás...  
  
Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor, Dudley y Draco explican lo que les pasó en la noche anterior... empezó Dudley.  
  
Cuando llegamos a nuestra sala común nos estaban esperando veinte alumnos para lincharnos... -todos se quedaron preocupados por la salud física de los dos Slytherin, y con las carcajadas de los dos Draco terminó- pero ellos terminaron en la enfermería... - las risas de los dos eran tan fuertes que todos los presentes se quedaron mirándoles y a estas se unieron los cuatro Gryffindor.  
  
En ese preciso momento se oye a Snape reír también estaba contando la historia a Dumblendore y a la profesora Mcgonagall que se partían de risa, no por la paliza que recibieron los atacantes sino porque Draco y Dudley les hicieron probar todos los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley.  
  
Imagínense a Montague con el pelo al estilo punkie de color rosa con la nariz hinchada u roja como un payaso y la piel de color verde - lo dice entre risas, todo el comedor comenzó a reírse a carcajadas para después para inmediatamente al darse cuenta quién se estaba riendo quedándose impresionados por el inaudito buen humor del profesor Snape este se da cuenta que es observado y con un sonrojo ante la situación y lagrimas de tanto reír le dice al profesor Dumblendore y a la profesora Mcgonagall que se tiene que ir a las mazmorras.  
  
Harry al ver a Colín sacar el carrete de fotos le dice- Colín si me das una copia de todo ese carrete, me dejo sacar una foto y te dejaré mi autógrafo con una dedicatoria.  
  
A Colín se le ilumina la cara y diciéndole que sí quedan después del almuerzo sale corriendo a revelar el carrete antes de empezar la primera clase.  
  
Los demás le miran incrédulos y Ron bromeando le pregunta- Harry... a ti no te gusta firmar autógrafo...  
  
Haber... hoy ha sido un día histórico... dos de Slytherin compartiendo mesa con alumnos de Gryffindor y Snape partido de risa... creo que merece la pena tener una inmortalización del momento... no todos los días vemos a nuestro profesor de Pociones riéndose a pierna suelta delante del todo el comedor, digo yo... - tan tranquilo lo dijo, que todos se rieron a carcajadas.  
  
Después del inusual desayuno bajaron a las mazmorras a su primera clase de Pociones, no si antes Harry despedirse de Ginny que tiene Encantamiento con el profesor Flitwick, Dudley y Draco se sentaron junto con Ron, Harry y Hermione. Harry dirigió su mirada a donde suele estar Pansy Parkinson y se extraño al verla sola y con cara preocupada, pero no pudo comentarlo con sus compañeros porque en ese momento entra a la clase el profesor Snape.  
  
Buenos días, señores este año ¡no pienso tolerar incompetencias!, Pero eso sería imposible teniendo al señor Longbotton en esta clase... -Snape le dirige una de sus típicas miradas de "hazlo bien o te mato" el efecto de Neville fue desastroso si estaba un poco acojonado, ahora estaba temblando de pánico, Snape continua dirigiéndose al reto de los presentes, espero que hayan repasado lo dado en verano, porque hoy vamos a preparar el antídoto para la sangre de Hidra, Srta.Granger... ¿me podrías usted contar los efectos de este veneno si que repita todo de memoria lo que viene en el libro?  
  
Si profesor, los síntomas son: parálisis muscular que se extiende por todo el cuerpo... - Snape la interrumpe - cinco puntos para Gryffindor y mirando a Harry con una sonrisa de "aquí te pillo" - Potter continúe por favor...  
  
Cuando estás totalmente paralizado, las cuerda bocales se paralizan también, por esa razón nadie se percata de que la víctima es atacada, después de la parálisis viene el dolor que según los supervivientes es comparado con un cruciatus... - Snape lo interrumpe- se nota que comienza a poner interés en la materia... cinco puntos para Gryffindor- Sr. Dursley termine por favor...  
  
El dolor es continuo hasta la muerte, antes de llegar al fin, la víctima pierde todos los sentidos, se empieza por la vista, después el olfato, el gusto, el oído y el tacto superficial, quedándose media hora sufriendo en la más absoluta soledad... antes de llegar a este estado habrán pasado cinco segundos en la parálisis muscular y cuerdas vocales y hasta los cinco segundos en perder los sentidos por tanto le tiempo que se tarda en llegar a la muerte ronda entre los treinta y cinco y cuarenta minutos... - responde Dudley.  
  
Veinte puntos para Slytherin, espero esté al nivel que espero de usted... - dice impresionado el profesor Snape y continuando- el uso de este veneno contra una persona humana está penado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban... deberían saber que el antídoto es efectivo quince minutos después de perder los sentidos, después de ese tiempo será jugar a la ruleta Rusa... Apunten los ingredientes que voy a poner en la pizarra y empezad la poción... después de repartirles en parejas.  
  
Nadie dijo nada mientras el profesor Snape escribía en la pizarra los ingredientes del antídoto, Harry todavía estaba impresionado por el cambio de la clase, vio agradable al profesor Snape y pensando ("ojalá que siempre sea así siempre") escribió los ingredientes:  
  
Dos gotas de lágrimas de fénix. Un litro de agua. 3gr de colmillos de murciélago. 1.5gr de polvo de hadas. 5 ojos de escarabajo.  
  
Cuando terminó el profesor Snape de copiar en la pizarra, se queda extrañado porque Dudley no está escribiendo con un pluma y tintero sino con una Pluma muggle recargable y no usa pergamino sino un cuaderno de varias materias (de esos que vienen las hojas preparadas para ponerlas dentro de un cartapacio).  
  
¿Se puede saber que es lo que está usted usando? - pregunta con curiosidad Snape.  
  
Dudley un poco temeroso le responde - un cuaderno y una pluma profesor... vera... -Dudley le explica el funcionamiento de la pluma y la comodidad de usar el cuaderno en vez del pergamino, Snape se quede impresionado de lo prácticos que son los muggles a la hora de fabricar las plumas... - no veo inconveniente para que use el cuaderno para los apuntes pero quiero que me entregue los trabajos en pergamino.  
  
Bueno voy a ponerles en parejas, Sr. Dursley con Potter... -el profesor Snape fue repartiendo a los alumnos, a Malfoy le tocó a Ron, Hermione con Neville, Pansy con Pavarti...  
  
Todo transcurría con normalidad Harry, se quedó de piedra cuando Dudley pidió permiso al profesor Snape para salir un momento, Snape creyendo que iba al baño le da permiso, el primo de Harry sale de la clase corriendo y vuelve al rato trayendo un bolso y una botella de cinco litro de agua, Dudley mete el litro de agua dentro del caldero, sin darle importancia al hecho, Harry mete los ojos de escarabajos dentro del agua hirviendo, en ese momento toca pesar los polvos de hadas, Dudley para a su primo apunto de usar la balanza.  
  
Harry no uses esa balanza, le pedí una de las que usan los laboratorios farmacéuticos muggles al Sr. Granger, el profesor Dumbledore me la hechizó para que funcione si enchufarla aquí... - le dice Dudley a Harry, con esa pesa comenzaron ha pesar los ingredientes, Snape pensando que esto era el colmo llama la atención a Dudley.  
  
Sr. Dudley, Potter ¿qué está haciendo con eso? ¿No tienen que estar pesando los ingredientes?  
  
Profesor eso es lo que estamos haciendo - responde Harry.  
  
¿Me estás tomando el pelo Potter? - pregunta Snape comenzando a enfadarse  
  
Es una de las pesas más precisas que usan los ingenieros químicos, profesor es tan sensible que los resultados pueden ser alterados con sólo soplar usted desde su escritorio... -responde Dudley.  
  
¿Qué agua está usted usando para la poción?  
  
Agua destilada profesor... -responde Dudley.  
  
Está bien sigan haciendo la poción, pero ustedes será los primero en verles como les quedó... -dijo retando a los dos primos.  
  
Cuando todos terminaron la poción, el profesor Snape pasó por cada uno de los calderos, Harry no sabía cómo pero siempre conseguía algún fallo, cuando llegó al caldero de Draco y Malfoy...  
  
Muy bien, la poción está como tiene que ser azul transparente... -sonriendo- diez puntos para cada uno.  
  
Ahora llegó el turno de Harry y Dudley...  
  
¡Joder! ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? Es el antídoto mejor hecho que he visto hacer en mis años de docencia... Popy se va poner muy contenta con esto... veinte puntos para cada uno... -y mirando el reloj - para mañana una redacción de cuarenta centímetros sobre los otros usos de este antídoto... ¡Se acabó la clase!  
  
Cuando salieron de las mazmorras, todos comentaban el cambio de Snape, para todos, incluido Draco era impresionante... Antes de separarse los dos Slytherin y los tres Gryffindor Harry da su opinión - Solo espero que siga así.  
  
Una vez separados Ron, Hermione y Harry suben a la clase de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras, toda la clase está en sus asientos cuando Lupín entra con un perro negro, Harry sonríe, nadie conoce que Sirius es un animago.  
  
Buenos Días, hace mucho tiempo que no les veo, bueno, pasaré la lista... -una vez pasado lista, Neville levanta la mano- ¿Sr. Longbotton?  
  
Profesor Lupín... ¿dónde está el profesor Black? -pregunta Neville.  
  
Pues aunque no lo crean, está en esta clase - responde Lupín.  
  
Pero profesor... ¿Tiene puesta una capa invisible? - pregunta Pavarti.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban aguantando las risas, Lupín les ven y sonríe para después dirigirse a Sirius -Hocicos, son todos tuyos.  
  
Ante toda la clase Sirius adquiere su forma humana ante los impresionados alumnos, una vez terminado el espectáculo, Sirius tuvo que esperar a que se calmara su ahijado y los amigos de este para comenzar hablar- Soy un animago que ahora está registrado, aunque no me hace gracia...  
  
Como ven los animagos pueden trasformarse cuando quieran y donde quieran sin necesidad de varita mágica... -explica Lupín.  
  
El ser animago me salvó de los dementores, ellos son ciegos y diferencian a los humanos como a los animales por la energía que desprendemos, porque les son necesarios para absorber nuestros pensamientos alegres y por los sentidos que tiene desarrollados al ser ciegos, cuando nos convertimos en animales tenemos la misma energía de un humano pero se difumina con el cuerpo del animal que nos convertimos, al no estar seguros, se aseguran tocándonos, al ver que somos animales nos dejan en paz. - explica Sirius a una impresionada clase continuando- cuando fui a declarar al Ministerio de Magia tuve que confesar mi condición de animago al explicar bajo juramento cómo escapé en Azkaban, después tuve que registrarme.  
  
Profesor Black... ¿por qué se convirtió en animago? - pregunta Terry Boot de Ravenclaw.  
  
Vale se la contaré... cuando estábamos Remus y yo en segundo, junto con Jame Potter el padre de Harry aquí presente, Petter Pettigrew éramos grandes amigos, no las pasábamos bien haciendo travesuras a nuestros compañeros, profesores y hasta a Peeves no salió muy bien parado en algunas ocasiones, pero teníamos un problema... Dos días al mes desaparecía con excusas sin sentidos, hasta que un día nos cansamos y decidimos seguirle, descubrimos su enfermedad, comprendimos el porqué no nos lo contó, así que estudiamos todo sobre los licántropos hasta que descubrimos que no les interesaban los animales, sino a los humanos. Nos pusimos los tres manos a la obra, de forma que estuvimos medio año investigando la manera de convertirnos en animagos, recuerdo tu cara cuando llegamos al lugar donde te transformabas y nos convertimos delante de ti... -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa a Lupín.  
  
Fue el mejor día de mi vida... - concluye sonriendo a una sorprendida clase.  
  
Bueno ahora que ya hablamos de los dementores, alguien puede decirnos... ¿cómo defendernos de ellos? Harry, Ron y Hermione levantan la mano y para sorpresa de todos Neville también la levanta.  
  
¿Sr. Longbotton?- le da la palabra Lupín a Neville.  
  
Verá profesor, el hechizo se llama patronus -contesta Neville.  
  
Cinco puntos para Gryffindor -le felicita Lupín y dirigiéndose a Harry- el hechizo consiste en lanzarle al dementor una especie de fuerza positiva con las mismas cosas que los dementores se alimentan: esperanza, alegría... esta fuerza no puede sentir desesperación como nosotros, por tanto no lo pueden herir. Este hechizo es tan avanzado que la mayoría de magos cualificados tienen dificultades a la hora de realizarlo...  
  
¿Que aspecto tiene?- pregunta Ron  
  
Eso según el mago que lo invoca -responde Sirius y dirigiéndose a Harry- Harry, podrías darnos una demostración.  
  
Harry se levanta y sacando su varita dice alegremente- Expecto patronus -saliendo de la punta de la punta de la varita el ciervo plateado para pasearse por toda la clase que se quedó extasiada por la belleza del ciervo.  
  
Muy bien Harry, diez puntos para Gryffindor por tu demostración... para mañana quiero una redacción de treinta centímetro sobre unas de las cosa que hemos hablado hoy... los hombres lobos, dementores o animagos si queréis de todo un poco entonces sería de un metro y colorín colorado esta clase se ha acabado, hasta mañana. -concluyó Lupín.  
  
El día transcurrió con normalidad, en Adivinación la profesora Trelawney prediciéndole la muerte, en Herbología la profesora Sprout les mandó a podar una Tentacula Venenosa a cada uno, en Encantamiento el profesor Flitwick les enseñó los hechizos para hacer que las estatuas o figuras cobren vida propia como las piezas de ajedrez, Hagrid dando una clase sobre los carcerderos como Fluffy, exceptuando que Dudley en la hora de Astronomía, que sacó un ordenador portátil con un programa que te muestra el cielo que está en esa hora, la profesora Sinistra se interesó muchísimo por el aparato; con las coordenadas que la profesora le indicó mostró la nebulosa de Orión con tal calidad que salió preguntando dónde se podría conseguir uno de esos portátiles, los alumnos de Slytherin que participaron en el intento de linchamiento no aparecieron hasta después de la cena con caras de poco amigos y con el pelo pintado de rosa fosforescente.  
  
Los dos amigos salen a entrenar con Snape, al terminar el entrenamiento quedan a partir del día siguiente con el mismo horario de verano. Una vez Harry y Ron están en la sala común terminan sus deberes y se quedan un rato con Ginny y Hermione antes de irse a dormir.  
  
El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, Snape les ponía a realizar las pociones muy difíciles pero que para Harry, Ron, Dudley, Draco y Hermione les son muy fáciles de realizar dado que Snape les obligó en verano a estudiar pociones con Dudley, Neville que hizo explotar su caldero, Snape descontó a Gryffindor diez puntos y lo castigó con unirse a los entrenamientos matutinos, además de enviarle a la enfermaría y Fleur que no tubo oportunidad de saludar a Harry lo hizo con un beso y un abrazo, lo que provocó un ataque de celos a Ginny y el cachondeo de su hermano Ron.  
  
El miércoles Neville llegó reventado después de su primer entrenamiento, pero agradeció la poción reparadora al profesor Snape, en Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras Sirius y Lupín se dedican a enseñarles a convocar el patronus. El miércoles en la última hora antes del almuerzo empieza el Taller de Defensa Personal, Dudley, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Neville no llevan a esa clase el uniforme sino la ropa muggle deportiva que tienen (a Neville se la mandó su abuela a la hora del almuerzo), según Dudley -Vamos ha tener mucha movida y Harry estaba de acuerdo.  
  
El taller se imparte en el comedor - dijo Ron mientras todos bajaban las escaleras.  
  
Los seis entran en el comedor quedándose impresionados por el cambio que presenta, el suelo está acolchado igual que las paredes, casi todo el colegio está presente curiosos de que tratará el Taller, entre otras cosas.  
  
A los cinco minutos entra la profesora Marlene seguida de Valery vestida con kimono, Snape, Sirius y Lupín con ropa deportiva muggle. Valery comienza a hablar...  
  
Buenas tarde, bienvenidos todos al taller de defensa Personal, como ven a vuestro alrededor, está todo acolchado para que no os hagáis daño durante las prácticas... lo que vamos a hacer en este taller es enseñarles técnicas muggles de lucha... - pero es interrumpida por Nott.  
  
¿Por qué deberíamos aprender a luchar como muggles? Es una perdida de tiempo... - Not no pudo terminar porque esta vez fue Marlene la que le toca interrumpir.  
  
Por una sencilla razón, no siempre se tiene uno su varita para defenderse... -y dirigiéndose al resto de alumnos- mejor les daremos una pequeña demostración... -dirigiéndose al profesor Snape- Severus si es tan amable... - a los alumnos expectantes- podrían pegarse a la pared así tendremos espacio para movernos...  
  
Los dos profesores se ponen frente a frente. Snape con la varita en mano como si fuera un duelo y la profesora tranquilamente sin hacer nada.  
  
Cuando quieras Severus - dice Marlene.  
  
Snape asintiendo pronuncia- ¡Desmaius! Como era de esperar el rayo de color rojo sale de la varita del profesor de Pociones hacia la profesora Marlene, esta salta hacia la derecha esquivando en el último momento el hechizo y con el pie derecho salta impulsada rápidamente contra Snape apuntando con su pie izquierdo al pecho del profesor en el aire que no le da tiempo a reaccionar, Marlene golpea tan fuerte a Snape que sale disparado hacia atrás a toda velocidad chocando contra la pared del comedor. Dejando impresionados a todo el colegio.  
  
Creo que me he pasado un poco... -dice corriendo hacia Snape que se levanta suelo como si nada, la profesora Marlene le pregunta preocupada- ¿Severus te encuentra bien?  
  
Aunque me hayas destrozado unas cuantas costillas... -sonriendo- gracias a Dios sigo entero...  
  
Ahora vamos a ver cómo defendernos de un muggle sin recurrir a nuestras varitas -les dirige la palabra Marlene a sus alumnos después de asegurarse de que Snape está entero.  
  
Sr. Potter venga aquí para otra demostración... -Harry se queda pálido- no se preocupe no le vamos a hacer como a su profesor de Pociones...  
  
Esta vez fue Valery la que se colocó frente a Harry, este se comienza a quitar el lastre ante todos sus compañeros, Fred se le acerca a recoger los brazaletes de tela que Harry deja en el suelo, al coger el primero, se queda de piedra porque pesa muchísimo y pregunta a Harry - ¿cuanto pesa esto?  
  
Harry le contesta -veinte kilos cada brazalete- George se acerca a ayudar a su hermano y Fred haciendo cuenta - ¡eso hace ochenta kilos extra en tu cuerpo! Una vez retirado los brazaletes de Harry Valery le dice- ¿preparado?  
  
Cuando quiera profesora- responde Harry en posición de defensa.  
  
La profesora al ver que no se atreve a atacarla, se lanza contra Harry para darle una patada en la cara, este se agacha a tiempo para dar después un salto hacia atrás evitando la patada por debajo que la profesora le envía después de dar una vuelta al fallar la patada inicial.  
  
Marlene se queda impresionada ante la demostración de reflejos de Harry pensando (este chico promete... se nota que se siente cómodo) y dirigiéndose a Valery le dice - Empléate a fondo Valery.  
  
Valery asiente, para comenzar de nuevo a atacar a Harry con mas rapidez, patadas y puñetazos que este esquiva y para fácilmente, finalmente Harry contraataca con lo mismo pero que tiene serias dificultades en esquivar y parar los fuertes golpes de Harry retrocediendo a cada golpe hasta que finalmente su espalda toca la pared, Valery ve los ojos de Harry, fríos y calculadores con intención de matarla, ve un puñetazo fortísimo de Harry se dirige a su cara, cierra los ojos llenos de pánico pensando que era su fin -todos piensan que la va a matar y cierran los ojo, se oye a huesos rotos y pensando todos en lo peor abren los ojos para sorpresa de todos no era a Valery la que había muerto sino una gran serpiente de color negro que cuya cabeza destrozada del golpe que le propinó Harry. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de la profesora que abre los ojos lentamente viendo a Harry sonriente con su brazo derecho extendido, Harry se da cuenta de la confusión de la profesora le dice -será mejor que no mire a su izquierda.  
  
La profesora no le hace caso y mira para después desmayarse del susto- Harry se voltea dirigiéndose a su padrino-será mejor que la lleven a la enfermería y llamen a Dumblendore...  
  
Una vez se llevaron a Valery a la enfermería, Marlene se dirige a Harry y a los alumnos alucinados - Muy bien Sr.Potter. Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por salvar la vida de un profesor, pero tienes cinco puntos menos por intentarnos matarnos de susto a todos... es broma pero no lo vuelvas a hacer -le dice alegremente Marlene a Harry -y dirigiéndose al resto de los alumnos - queda media hora para la comida así que salid mientras limpiamos este estropicio... para el próximo día traed ropa deportiva muy cómoda.  
  
Una vez que todos salen del comedor, Marlene le pregunta a Harry mientras esperan a Dumblendore - Potter. ¿cómo supiste que la serpiente camaleón estaba allí? -Harry le contesta tranquilamente a su profesora- supe que estaba allí porque yo sé hablar parsel profesora la oí decir "Matar... " En eso llega Dumblendore y se dirige a donde está el cadáver de la serpiente camaleón para examinarlo.  
  
Ummm... veo Harry que lo entrenamiento con tu primo han dado resultados. - le felicita el director a Harry- Has dado un pequeño sustito a la profesora Valery.  
  
Harry. ¿Dónde aprendiste Artes Marciales? - le pregunta Marlene.  
  
Mi primo y yo entrenábamos en verano profesora. - respondió Harry.  
  
Una vez despejado el comedor y vuelta a poner las mesas, todos los alumnos entran para cenar, la mayoría de los presentes hablaba de lo que le hizo Harry a la serpiente, Dudley y Draco se sientan en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Harry y los demás.  
  
Mientras comían Ginny todavía impresionada le dice a su novio - Harry. ¿cómo supiste que la serpiente estaba allí?  
  
Harry iba a explicarle... pero Dudley le interrumpe tranquilamente - la serpiente dijo que la iba a matar a la profesora Valery y eso la delató- la reacción de los chicos fue variada, Ron que estaba bebiendo un sumo de calabaza dejó caer la copa pálido, Ginny se quedó blanca igual que Hermione, Draco y Harry se quedaron en Schok.  
  
El ruido de la copa de Ron al caer hizo que todo el comedor se callara y miraran a donde están ellos para ver que había pasado.  
  
Harry estaba confuso, no sabe que pensar, tomando una rápida decisión se levanta y se dirige a la mesa de profesores una vez allí se dirige a su director.  
  
Profesor Dumblendore... quiero hablar con usted en privado... es sobre mi primo - Dumblendore asiente comprendiendo que es muy importante diciéndole- vamos a la sala de profesores... - se levanta y sale del comedor mientras que Harry se dirige a su primo- Ven - sin más Dudley se levanta y sigue a Harry a la sala de profesores.  
  
¿Qué pasa Harry? - pregunta el profesor una vez dentro de la sala.  
  
¿Se acuerda cuando yo estaba en segundo y se descubrió que yo se hablar parsel?- pregunta Harry a su director que este le dice- si ¿que pasa? - Harry le responde - Pues verá mi primo aquí presente también habla el idioma de las serpientes... yo creía que Voldemort me transmitió ese don al hacerme la cicatriz... - le comenta dudoso Harry a su director - no sé profesor pero esto es muy raro...  
  
Sinceramente estoy pasmado... si Voldemort se entera de que tiene su propio don... no se... - responde Dumbledore que no esperado la noticia y tomando una decisión - Primero asegurarse de que sabe hablar parsel después ya veremos- ¿estás preparado Dudley para hacer la prueba?  
  
Si profesor... -responde el primo de Harry decidido - muy bien apártate un poco - le indica Dumblendore sacando su varita y pronunciando- ¡Serpensortia! - Harry que ya sabía lo que va a suceder se prepara para ayudar por si las moscas... de la varita de Dumblendore hace un estallido en el extremo para salir una serpiente roja con manchas amarillas que mira amenazante a Dudley que está un poco nervioso, cuando la serpiente le iba a atacar Dudley pero este más seguro le ordena siseando- ¡No te voy a hacer daño! - Harry le entiende pero Dumblendore no, la serpiente se detiene enroscándose respondiendo- ¡si no me vas a hacer daño, no tengo motivos para atacarte!  
  
Dumblendore impresionado deshace el conjuro y se dirige a Dudley y a Harry- por ahora lo más prudente será no decírselo a nadie... - dirigiéndose a Dudley- Dudley solo te digo que sólo por tener ese don te convierte en una mala persona sino tus actos... la cuestión no es tener ese don sino el como lo usas... - con cara de goloso- bueno mejor volvamos al comedor no quiero perderme el postre...  
  
Cuando llegaron de regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor para terminar de comer. Draco y los demás no dijeron nada ya se imaginaban de lo que hablaron con Dumblendore casi terminando de comer Harry anuncia a sus amigos- Nos veremos a media noche en el baño de prefectos -dirigiéndose a Dudley y a Draco- la contraseña es Fragancias del Mediterráneo.  
  
Todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes para salir a media noche al baño de los prefectos Ginny quedó en ir con su novio Harry y Ron con Hermione.  
  
Cuando la sala común quedó vacía, eran diez para las doce de la noche, Harry con su capa invisible se dirige al baño de los prefectos, ya en la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado Hermione pronuncia la contraseña- Fragancias del Mediterráneo -la puerta que estaba cerca se abre dejándoles pasar, los cuatro entran y son recibidos con la voz conocida de Draco acompañado de Dudley- llegan temprano, pero así terminaremos antes... ¿para que querías reunirnos?  
  
Bueno es algo que se me ocurrió cuando vinimos Dudley y yo -todos lo miran expectante- Me acordé de cuando Dudley estaba dando las clases intensivas en el verano...  
  
¿A donde quieres llegar Harry? Tenemos que dormir- pregunta Ron cayéndose de sueño.  
  
En buscar un giratiempo para poder aprender más cosas de la que se dan en clase... -pero le interrumpe Hermione.  
  
Estas loco Harry pero es una gran idea... ¿pero de donde sacaremos un giratiempo?... son caros, además de estar su uso fuertemente controlado por el Ministerio de Magia...  
  
No hay que preocuparse por el giratiempo, mi padre me regaló uno ilegal el año pasado por mi cumpleaños el año pasado.... - interrumpe Draco un poco triste por lo que pasó en verano Harry lo anima poniendo su mano el hombro.  
  
Tenemos que buscar un sitio para hacerlo, un lugar que nos descubran y en el que estemos seguro de que no pasemos mientras usemos el giratiempo... - esta vez fue Ginny la que comenta- no me gustaría que nos topemos con nosotros mismo.  
  
Bueno mañana comenzaremos a buscar ese lugar... ahora nos vamos a... - pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Dudley.  
  
Harry antes de irnos... me gustaría saber porqué es tan importante que sepa hablar el dichoso parsel...  
  
Harry comprendiendo su desconocimiento- bien... te explicaré porqué es tan importante... no es una lengua muy común, el fundador de tu casa, Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad para comunicarse con las serpientes... Si te fijas bien en el escudo de tu casa, comprobarás que es una serpiente...  
  
Unos años mas tarde después de la fundación de este colegio hubo discrepancias entre los cuatro fundadores a la hora de admitir a los nuevos alumnos; Salazar Slytherin no quería la presencia de alumnos de procedencia muggle, hasta que un día hubo una disputa entre el fundador de la casa de Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio... -continuó Draco  
  
No sin antes de construir y sellar una cámara secreta donde escondió un monstruo que solo él y su heredero sean los únicos puedan entrar y dominarlo... -continuó Ron.  
  
Todos creíamos que era una leyenda hasta hace cincuenta años hubo una series de ataque a alumnos de origen muggles, siendo el resultado de una alumna muerta en los baños del segundo piso, Hagrid fue inculpado porque poseía una cría de una especie de araña gigante que tiene todavía como mascota... lo capturó un prefecto se llamado Tom Sorvolo Ryddle que por su acción recibió él Premio por Servicios Especiales al colegio y los ataques cesaron hasta hace... -prosiguió Hermione hasta que Harry continuando la interrumpe - tres años volvieron los ataques... en ese tiempo Ron, Hermione Draco y yo estábamos en segundo... Entre los cuatro Gryffindor cuentan la aventura y como Harry venció a Voldemort en la Cámara Secreta, el resultado fue dos impresionados Slytherin y el mosqueo de Draco después porque no le hizo gracia lo de la poción multijugos.  
  
Creía hasta hace un rato que Voldemort me dejó la capacidad de hablar parsel pero ahora sospecho que somos familia de ese cabrón...- le dice Harry a su primo - me preocupa hasta donde lo somos.  
  
Cariño no te preocupes por eso... tú y Dudley no son como él... -le dice Ginny abrazada a su novio y con un beso en los labios - lo mejor sería que descansemos hoy ha sido un día muy largo...  
  
Todos se fueron a dormir, Dudley asimilando lo dicho en el baño de los prefectos, Draco mosqueado por lo de la poción riéndose después porque no había notado diferencias entre los falsos Goyle y Crabbe y los originales, son tan estúpidos que son fáciles de imitar. Harry y Ginny se despidieron con un tierno beso al igual que Ron y Hermione, Ron y Harry subieron con cuidado, una vez allí Ron se desviste y se acuesta vencido por el sueño nada más acomodarse en la cama, Harry en cambio tardó un poco en acostarse para hacer uso del pensadero y irse a dormir olvidando cerrar el baúl sin saber que un curioso Neville probará el pensadero de Harry.  
  
Estimada Srta. Arwen Black:  
  
Me agrada que te guste mi relato, como sospecharás Neville pegará un gran cambio, pero en cuestión de parejas es mejor dejarse sorprender, nunca se sabe lo que pasará a no ser que se pegue una predicción como Trelawney, bueno mejor me dejo de rollos y te doy las gracias por leer mi historia, espero que sigas leyendo...  
  
Atentamente  
  
Arcángel.  
  
PD a Todos los lectores: La parte de la pelea la describí guiándome de los Fanfics de Dragon Ball, al igual del aura en de Dudley y Harry cuando lucharon en Privet Drive, por si las mosca Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. 


	11. Soñar con el enemigo

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS, así mejoraré mi expresión escrita para aprobar lengua...  
  
11. - SOÑAR CON EL ENEMIGO.  
  
En una de las habitaciones de la abandonada Mansión Ryddle, un hombre está sentado en un sofá de color verde oscuro frente de la chimenea, el fuego de esta refleja la peculiar cara parecida a la de una serpiente y sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad. Es tanta su maldad de este que su nombre es temido en el mundo mágico, ese temor llega hasta tal punto que su apodo es innombrable y ese apodo es el de Voldemort.  
  
Esta vez sus ojos están más rojos que nunca, está totalmente furioso y hacía un mes que estaba en ese estado y todo porque su ataque no funcionó para nada...  
  
En ese momento tocan a la puerta, este con una sonrisa irónica y fría responde - ¡Pasad!  
  
Un grupo de diez mortígrafos entra en la estancia, se colocan detrás de él y haciendo todos una reverencia, uno de ellos comienza ha hablar...  
  
Aquí nos tienes mi señor...  
  
Bien... Bien... Lucius... he estado meditando mucho últimamente... y he decidido perdonarles por lo sucedido... pero no a ti Lucius, por tu descuido de dejar la entrada de la mazmorra abierta... mereces un castigo por eso... no te voy a matar porque un descuido lo tiene cualquiera... - después de decir esto le dice al Sr. Malfoy- acércate a mi lado... - Lucius temblando se pone de rodilla al lado del sofá donde está sentado Voldemort, este apuntando con su varita pronuncia alto y claro - ¡Crucio! - Los gritos de dolor del mortígrafo eran tan fuerte que todos los presentes tiemblan de miedo.  
  
Después de un minuto eterno, Voldemort retira la maldición imperdonable a Lucius, este se queda en el suelo sollozando, el Señor Tenebroso sonríe de satisfacción y le ordena- espero que la próxima vez seas más eficiente... - dirigiéndose al mas bajo de los mortígrafos- bueno Fudge... ¿Cómo les descubrieron?  
  
Fue el hijo de Lucius el que nos denunció... - Fudge no pudo terminar de hablar porque Voldemort le interrumpe.  
  
No hace falta que sigas contando... Cuando llegue el momento Draco Malfoy se arrepentirá por lo que hizo - Dice el señor Tenebroso con ira.  
  
Perdone mi Lord... - uno de los mortígrafos se dirige a su amo- he investigado al primo de Potter y he descubiertos cosas interesantes...  
  
Sigue... - le anima Voldemort interesado.  
  
Después del ataque se descubrió que es un Sangre sucia... parece ser que la madre del este le hizo beber la poción Ocultarus... Dumblendore lo ha aceptado en Hotwarts... mi hijo me contó que quedó en Slytherin... - no pudo continuar porque su amo impresionado le pregunta.  
  
¿Estas seguro, Agus?  
  
Si señor - responde seguro el Mortígrafo.  
  
Señor antes de escapar de los aurores, me enteré de una espada Samurai encantada fue llevada al Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales horas después del ataque... - dijo Lucius que se repuso del castigo de su señor.  
  
¿Es cierto eso Fudge?  
  
Si mi señor, estaba averiguando quien la encantó, pero no tuve tiempo... - responde Fudge.  
  
No te preocupes... aunque los aurores no lo crean sigo teniendo espías en el ministerio... - dirigiéndose Voldemort a todos les ordenan- por ahora quiero que busquéis a todos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Ya pueden retirarse.  
  
Dicho esto los mortígrafos con una reverencia se retiran. Ya solo el terror de la comunidad mágica se sienta de nuevo en el sofá y hablando en voz alta - Si es cierta la información que he recibido, por fin conseguiré la inmortalidad y Harry Potter y Dumblendore me las pagarán todas juntas.  
  
A kilómetros de distancia, en una de las habitaciones de quinto curso de Gryffindor, Harry Potter se despierta gritando con el dolor de su cicatriz ardiendo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Estimada Ginny Potter:  
  
Me alegro que te haya gustado la entradita de Ginny y Harry Potter, en lo referente a las parejas es mejor dejarse sorprender pero una cosa es segura... además de decente y original. En cuanto a la posibilidad de que nuestro Voldemort sea familia de Harry y Dudley ya lo verás más adelante. Espero que le siga gustando la historia...  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Arcángel  
  
Estimada Srta. Juli3ta:  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, Neville jugará un papel muy importante en el futuro solo espere y te sorprenderás. Solo paciencia que estoy en exámenes...  
  
Hasta otra: Arcángel 


	12. Fin de semana de reparaciones

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE **J. K. ROWLING.** POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.

SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS, así mejoraré mi expresión escrita para aprobar lengua...

12. - FIN DE SEMANA DE REPARACIONES.

Fue un milagro que se le ocurrió a Harry insonorizar de cortinas adentro si no todos se hubiesen despertado, corre la cortina, se sienta, mira la hora- las cuatro y media, sólo he dormido dos horas... - piensa Harry. Se levanta, se dirige hacia su baúl pero se queda pálido al ver el pensadero encima de este con su contenido removiéndose a toda velocidad, para después pararse y así sucesivamente y solo significa una cosa alguien está dentro... mira en la cama de Ron y lo ve durmiendo.

Si no está Ron... ¿Quién está dentro? - se dirige inmediatamente a las camas de Seamus y Dean viéndolos bajo el hechizo de Morfeo, pero al llegar a la cama de Neville... 

¡OH no! Neville está dentro... primero insonoro las camas de los demás... - después de realizar los Hechizos- ahora a traer a Neville... espero que no esté comenzando el día después del ataque... - Dicho esto entra dentro del pensadero.

Tras entrar en el pensadero, se encuentra donde sospechaba, en el recuerdo de la noche del ataque, cuando Dudley estalló en cólera y Harry llega a tiempo de salvarle de las maldiciones asesina de los dos mortígrafos, muy cerca está Neville de píe, contemplándolo todo petrificado por el horror... Harry se acerca y le toca el hombro.

Neville... vamos afuera... - dicho esto, lo saca del pensadero, nada más salir Neville cae al suelo desmayado.

Diez minutos después, la enfermera Pomfrey era alertada por Harry que trae el cuerpo de Neville en brazos.

Perdona por molestarla a estas horas Sra. Pomfrey, Neville se ha desmayado... - anuncia Harry.

¿Cómo fue? - pregunta preocupada la enfermera una vez colocado el paciente en una de las camas.

Se metió accidentalmente en mi pensadero... - responde Harry continuando - si me perdona voy a buscar a Dumblendore, cuando se despierte, dele chocolate, Dicho esto se va a al despacho del Director.

Quince minutos después Dumblendore entra en la enfermería preocupado por el estado anímico de Neville después de esa dosis de recuerdos del niño que vivió, hacía diez minutos que Neville ya se había levantado.

¡Profesor! ¿no ves, que estoy atendiendo a este chico? Necesita reposo, le iba a administrar una poción para dormir... - protesta la enfermera muy molesta.

Perdona Poppy, por favor, déjame hablar con el Sr. Longbotton un momento... - se disculpa el Director.

¡Cinco minutos y ni uno más! - sentencia la enfermera saliendo hacia su despacho pero Dumblendore le pide una cosa más - Poppy, cuando vuelvas dale la poción para dormir sin sueño...

Vale y ya van cuatro y medio... - cierra la puerta del despacho con un portazo.

Dumblendore se dirige un Neville - Siempre con mal genio cada vez que la interrumpe en su trabajo ¿No lo crees? -le guiña un ojo calmando a Neville.

Pro... pro... fesor, ¿qué era eso? Toqué el líquido... - Neville es interrumpido por Dumblendore.

Es un pensadero, sirve para descargar... - el profesor comienza a explicar a Neville el funcionamiento del artefacto mágico.

Entonces eso... ¿son los recuerdos de Harry? - pregunta Neville nervioso.

La mayoría de ellos lo son... pero técnicamente son pensamientos -responde con una sonrisa Dumblendore y continuando le pregunta- ¿Qué viste?

Muchas cosas, profesor... allí desde que Harry se acostó... - Neville comienza a contar todas las aventuras de Harry, la mayoría eran conocidas por Dumblendore otras no (la poción multijugos, el baño de los prefectos...)

No te preocupes, él sabe que fue un accidente, solo te pide que no cuentes nada de lo que viste en el pensadero, bueno llamaré a Poppy para que te dé la poción... verás que mañana a la hora de entrenarte te sentirás mejor... Por lo tanto hoy estás exento de clases...

En ese momento es interrumpido por la enfermera de Hotwarts- Se acabó los cinco minutos y este paciente necesita descanso... -le indica a Dumblendore.

No te preocupes, sólo quería preguntarte cuando pueden visitarle sus compañeros... - contesta Dumblendore, mientras la Sra. Pomfrey le administra la poción para dormir sin sueño a Neville.

Después del almuerzo... -responde le enfermera tras asegurarse de que Neville duerme, recordando esta algo de repente anuncia- ya tengo los resultados que me pediste que le hiciera a este chico... salieron positivos.

Esta bien Poppy, tendremos que prepararlo todo para rememorizarle en Febrero - dice Dumblendore.

¿Está loco? Podríamos dañarle el cerebro si lo intentamos, no tiene el físico adecuado para resistirlo... - objeta la enfermera.

Lo sé, por eso le he pedido a Severus que lo castigue con entrenar todos los días con Harry y su primo cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro que no correrá riesgo alguno.

Después del entrenamiento, el profesor Snape le indica a Harry que espere un momento, una vez solos...

¿Porqué no vino Weasley y Longbotton?- pregunta mosqueado el profesor.

Profesor Neville está en la enfermería y Ron está... ¡OH no!... se me olvidó quitar el hechizo insonorización, lo ciento profesor pero con las emergencias... - se disculpa Harry.

Está bien, pero cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su descuido y que no vuelva a suceder -sentencia el profesor de Pociones.

En el desayuno, Ron está desconcertado (dado que se levantó tarde) preguntándose el porqué su cama estaba insonorizada, en ese momento Harry cuenta a todos que Neville está en la enfermería, además del motivo. 

A la tarde después del almuerzo, Harry fue a visitar a Neville a la enfermería, como dijo la Sra. Pomfrey al profesor Dumblendore estaba despierto. Neville al verle...

Perdona no era mi intención... -se comienza a disculpar Neville.

Ya sé que fue un accidente, con tal que no se lo cuentes a nadie, aquí no ha pasado nada, bueno, cuando salgas ya hablaremos... - le interrumpe Harry y mirando en reloj- ¡Mierda! Llego tarde a Historia, te vengo a buscar a la hora de la cena. Y cumpliendo con su palabra Harry fue a buscarle a la hora de la cena, y Neville más animado se sienta con Seamus y Dean. Harry nada más sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, Dumblendore se dirige a todos los alumnos...

Perdonen mi intromisión, pero tengo que darles varias noticias... la primera este domingo habrá una fiesta en el lago... -gritos de alegría por parte de los alumnos- es imprescindible traer al bañador, para ello se hará la primera visita a Hogsmeade el sábado, para aquellos que no puedan ir podrán comprarlos mañana en las clases sin uso del quinto piso, la segunda noticia les agradará a todos. Después de las vacaciones de navidades, las selecciones de quidditch de Bulgaria y Irlanda vendrán para realizar un partido de exhibición además de acompañarnos durante unos días -el comedor estalló en aplausos y en hurras, una vez calmado los ánimos- ahora ¡a comer!

Después de la cena, todos salieron del comedor a la espera del taller de duelo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para volver a entrar, es la tercera clase de Duelo de la semana, resultó ser entretenida, los alumnos mayores ayudaron de buena gana a los chicos, Harry se tuvo que ajuntar con los gemelos Weasley, Harry quedó impresionado por lo prácticos que son a la hora de elegir las maldiciones, la mayoría de ellas son utilizadas habitualmente para hacer bromas, pero también saben maldiciones más serias, el resultado de las conclusiones de Harry después de terminar la clase- Compadezco a los que les rete a un duelo, no saldrán de San Murgo durante mucho tiempo...

Al terminar la clase, todos se fueron a dormir...

El viernes pasó, dando paso al esperado fin de semana, después de un cuantioso desayuno Harry y los demás salen a dar un paseo por el lago... Allí retomaron los planes sobre un lugar apropiado para usar el giratiempo de Draco.

Podríamos usar la casa de los gritos -propuso Ron.

No, es un buen lugar, mucha gente conoce el sitio, como para que después vengan a presentarse sin querer... -objeta Hermione.

Podemos usar el pasillo a Hogsmeade... -propone Hermione.

No podemos, los gemelos y algunos alumnos conocen el lugar, no queremos que nos descubran -niega Harry.

Creo que he conseguido la solución... -llama la atención Ginny- podríamos usar la cámara secreta de Slytherin, sólo nosotros sabemos que existe, aunque a mí no me haría mucha gracia.

No creo que sea muy conveniente, nos arriesgaríamos a que Voldemort se le ocurra buscar a su pequeña mascota... -objeta Dudley.

Conozco un buen lugar, pero tendríamos que hacer muchas reparaciones... -propone Draco.

¿Cual? -anima Ron.

Vamos se los demostraré -Draco se dirige al castillo acompañado de los demás, una vez dentro, Draco dirige a sus compañeros hasta el tercer piso, para dirigirse a una puerta conocida por todos meno por Dudley, la puerta de acceso el antiguo pasillo prohibido, una vez dentro, comienzan a avanzar pasando por de largo por los distintos salones sin uso, así caminando hasta el final del pasillo, Draco se para frente a una estatua de una mujer hermosa montada encima de un pony. 

Tenemos que traspasar la pared... - indica Draco para cruzar la falsa pared.

Todos imitan a Draco, una vez traspasada la pared, los acompañantes del Slytherin se quedan impresionados al contemplar una pequeña estancia vacía, lo único que hay de decoración son dos antorchas en las paredes, que ilumina la estancia y un gran cuadro de una anciana tejiendo una bufanda.

¡Fritanga! -pronuncia Draco.

Inmediatamente el cuadro se hecha a un lado para dejarles paso a un pasadizo, una pasado el mismo, se encuentran con una sala muy abandonada, con libros tirado por toda la habitación además de los muebles deteriorados por los años, y todo con una gran cantidad de polvo y muchas telarañas.

Les presento mi rincón secreto, lo descubrí accidentalmente en segundo... -comenta alegremente Draco pero es interrumpido por Hermione.

¿Cómo descubriste la contraseña?

Yo puse la contraseña -responde Draco alegremente a su compañera, para después dirigirse con cuidado hacia la puerta del fondo, la abre y entra, los demás siguen con cuidado al Slytherin, una vez dentro de la habitación, todos contemplan un pasillo con cuatro puertas, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda, una frente a otra, Draco entra en la primera puerta a la derecha y le enseñan una gran biblioteca en mal estado, la puerta del frente muestra un espacioso laboratorio de pociones, una vez visto estos dos habitáculos avanzan por el pequeño pasillito para entrar en la tercera habitación, allí encontraron una habitación vacía más grande que el Gran Comedor, todos estaban impresionados por el descubrimiento de Draco, pero la última puerta del pasillo los dejó sin habla, Allí había un gran baño muy similar al de los prefectos pero cuatro veces más grande, una vez fuera del pedazo de baño, continuaron avanzando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra, Draco como guía y los demás siguiéndoles suben las escaleras, al final de estas llegan a otra habitación donde hay dos pasillos uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

Bueno chicos aquí solo hay dormitorios cada todos son individuales... -dijo Draco, todos entran en cada una de ellas, dándose cuenta que todas son prácticamente iguales, pero muy espaciosas, con cuartos de baños propios exquisitamente decorados pero viéndose claramente que necesitan un buen arreglo. Todas las habitaciones estaban cubiertas con una gruesa capa de polvo y muchas telarañas...

Queda media hora para ir al Taller de Defensa Personal, después vendremos para hacer una lista de los útiles para acondicionar este lugar... -propone Ginny.

Marlene y Valery, enseñó a los chicos las posiciones más básicas de defensa, al finalizar la clase todos salen satisfechos.

El resto de la mañana se dedicaron a realizar la lista de los útiles necesarios para hacer las reparaciones del lugar secreto de Draco. Harry propuso pedir el favor de Dobby para realizar la limpieza todos aceptaron y este fue a las cocinas una vez allí fue recibido por el elfo libre.

¡Harry Potter, qué gran honor! -dijo Dobby mientras abraza a Harry.

Después de la calurosa bienvenida por parte del elfo, este le invita a una taza de té, allí se enteró de la mejoría de Winky después de lo que pasó en la noche de la cuarta prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, además de hablar de la vuelta a los tiempos oscuros en ese momento Harry aprovechó para ir al motivo de su visita.

Dobby... vine para pedirte un favor... -pide Harry a su pequeño amigo.

Estoy a sus ordenes, es un gran honor ayudar a un gran amigo... -responde feliz el elfo domestico.

Allí le explica por encima, que necesita realizar una serie de reparaciones en el escondite de Draco, además del uso que se realizará una vez terminadas las obras, Dobby aceptó ayudar en la limpieza junto con Winky prometiendo no decir nada a los demás, excepto a Dumblendore si llegara el caso de que el director del colegio de magia y hechizaría preguntara al elfo.

Después del almuerzo, Harry fue con Ginny y sus amigos a Hogsmeade, allí aprovecharon para comprar los materiales necesarios para las reparaciones además de los bañadores.

A las seis de la tarde, todos llegan al rincón de Draco, allí les esperaba Dobby y Winky, con caras alegres.

Aquí estamos, es un gran honor ayudar al Sr. Potter y sus amigos, y más aun por estos tiempos que corren... -se adelanta Winky.

Veo que estas mucho mejor Winky... -Hermione saluda a la elfina.

Dobby estaba ansioso por empezar que ya he limpiado el gran cuarto vacío Sr. Potter... - le dice Dobby a Harry.

Dobby, por favor llámame Harry, para eso somos amigos... -no pudo terminar de hablar porque Dobby con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos lo abraza diciendo- es un honor ser amigo del gran Harry Potter...

En ese momento Dobby se fija en Draco, el observado se adelanta, ante la indecisión del elfo domestico- me alegro que estés bien Dobby, no te preocupes de mi no voy a hacerte daño además eres libre como tus hermanos...

Allí Winky conoció al primo de Harry y Dobby se quedó impresionado por el gran cambio de este, después de las presentaciones todos los chicos se dedicaron a recoger todos los libros para colocarlos en el gran cuarto vacío ya limpio así dejaron despejado el camino para facilitar a Dobby y Winky, que hechizando previamente los utensilios de limpieza limpiaban todos los cuartos, Draco se dedicó a realizar en el laboratorio de pociones gran cantidad de poción restauradora para el día siguiente. Harry y los demás se dieron cuenta que eran las doce de la noche saltándose la cena y el Taller de Duelo, para solucionar el problema tuvieron que usar por primera vez el giratiempo en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso (donde está Myrtle la Llorona), no sin antes dar las gracias y quedar al día siguiente con los dos elfos domésticos.

Menos mal que lo pusiste a las siete, así tendremos tiempo de ducharnos he ir a cenar... -le dice Hermione a Draco.

Nada más terminar la hora del Taller, se largan agotadísimos a sus respectivas salas comunes, y nada más tocar Harry la almohada se queda dormidos.

El domingo Snape se enfadó con los chicos por llegar diez minutos tarde al entrenamiento (se quedaron dormidos), después del desayuno disfrutaron del día bañándose con los demás en el lago, Dumblendore decidió suspender los talleres ese día...

A medianoche, los chicos están en el rincón secreto, allí retrocedieron en el tiempo un día entero, utilizaron los dormitorios para descansar, y al despertar Dobby y Winky se presentaron junto con un desayuno cuantioso, viviendo de nuevo el domingo, terminaron de acondicionar todas la estancias, Draco y Ron aplicaron la poción restauradora a todos los muebles, Harry y Ginny se dedicaron a arreglar los baños, Dudley y Hermione se encargaron de ordenar y colocar los libros en la biblioteca una vez arregladas las estantería, y Dobby y Winky con instrucciones de Harry y Dudley, acolcharon una parte del gran cuarto, que es más grande incluso que donde se realiza el Taller de Defensa Personal y colocaron aparatos de Gimnasio en el resto. Con ayuda mágica terminaron todo el trabajo a las diez de la noche, charlaron hasta las once y media para salir por motivos de seguridad para no encontrarse con ellos mismos.

Draco y Dudley se fueron a la Sala Común de Slytherin por un camino diferente por el que vinieron, haciendo lo mismo los cuatro Gryffindor, al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda asegurándose de no encontrarse con sus yo pasados Harry pronuncia la contraseña ante una Señora Gorda quejándose de que los chicos de hoy salen para nada, después de una despedida Ron se va a dormir mientras que Harry tarda un poco para usar el pensadero, una vez en la cómoda duerme soñando con Ginny.

__

Estimado Kento:

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, las sorpresas comenzarán a partir del siguiente capítulo, ya estoy a la mitad del treceavo capítulo, y me he atascado un poco en la expresión pero prometo no dejar de escribir.

Atentamente:

Arcángel 


	13. La madre de Hagrid

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE **J. K. ROWLING.** POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.

SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS, así mejoraré mi expresión escrita para aprobar lengua...

13. - LA MADRE DE HAGRID.

Harry se levanta, entrena, se ducha y desayuna con sus amigos como de costumbre, para después asistir a la clase doble de Pociones, el profesor Snape como de costumbre entra con su habitual cara de malhumorado. Una vez en su escritorio comienza a pasar lista, hasta que se percata de que Neville no había asistido a la clase, dirigiéndose a la clase pregunta con cara de pocos amigos a los de Gryffindor:

¿Dónde está el Sr. Longbotton?

Está en la enfermería profesor, tuvo un inconveniente en las escaleras.- responde Pavarti.

Entiendo. Hoy vamos a preparar un antídoto para el veneno de las picaduras Doxy, los ingredientes están en la página cincuenta y cuatro del libro y ahora... ¡a trabajar!

Una vez terminada la clase, Harry y Dudley se separan del grupo, para hablar mas tranquilamente.

Harry, los de Slytherin están inquietos, me da que están planeando algo contra nosotros - le comenta Dudley.

Habrá que averiguar que es, pero por ahora hay que estar preparados para lo peor, pero no hablemos de eso ahora sino en otro momento, vamos se nos hace tarde, mi padrino me mataría si llego tarde a su clase - se despide Harry agregando - nos veremos después y no te duermas en Historia... - dicho esto sale corriendo a Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras.

Harry llega justo a tiempo porque se encuentra a su padrino y a Remus Lupín apunto de entrar a la clase, Sirius un poco molesto porque estaba corriendo por los pasillos le descuenta cinco puntos a Gryffindor, sabiendo que los recuperaría en la clase.

Remus y Sirius esperan a que Harry se siente y acomode sus útiles de clase, una vez este terminado, Sirius comienza la clase...

Hoy vamos a hacer un pequeño examen... - todos ponen cara de horror, Sirius se ríe diciendo- es broma... - caras de alivio- pero vamos a hacer algo interesante, probaremos el patronus de cada uno, como no podemos probarlo contra un dementor de verdad lo probaremos con un Boggart, contará como nota de clase en la primera evaluación, no contará si está bien hecho o no sino si se ha mejorado desde la ultima vez, así que dejaremos los libros e iremos a las mazmorras- dicho Sirius esto, todos salen de la clase detrás de los profesores.

Una vez en las mazmorras, los profesores Black y Lupín los conducen a una de las clases abandonadas, una vez dentro el profesor Lupín señala una estantería cerrada - Alumnos dentro de esta estantería está nuestro Boggart.

Gracias a Harry y Sirius que obligaban al Boggart a transformarse en dementor, cada alumno consiguió realizar los patronus, con su bien merecidos cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw al finalizar la clase y lo mejor de todo sin tarea.

Nada más salir de la clase, Ron y Harry se separan de Hermione para asistir a Adivinación, nada más entrar a la clase todos reciben el fuerte tufo de los perfumes, dándoles a todos el habitual mareo y soñolencia, todos se sientan en sus respectivos asientos para esperar la llegada de la profesora Trelawney, que llega al instante.

Buenos días queridos, hoy vamos a practicar la adivinación por medio de las cartas del Tarot, pónganse en grupos de tres mientras yo reparto las cartas... - una vez dicho esto la profesora todos se ponen en grupos, como siempre Ron y Harry se ponen (como siempre) juntos, Parvati Patil se coloca con ellos para sorpresa de los dos amigos. No tuvieron tiempo para hablar porque la profesora Trelawney se dirige a la clase mientras reparte a cada grupo un mazo.

Queridos abran el libro por la página sesenta y cuatro, allí están las instrucciones para seguir... - ella se detiene en el grupo de Harry Ron y Pavarti que mira a la profesora con admiración, pero se queda mirando a Harry con cara trágica continua- si tienen alguna duda aquí me tienen.

En eso Harry se dirige a su amigo - Ron, pon una marca en el techo, por primera vez no me predice la muerte...

Si, me parece que se ha aburrido de predecirte la muerte - le responde Harry despreocupado, en eso se acuerdan que Pavarti los escuchaban, la miran, ellas les responde con una mala cara y murmurando algo así como "hombres."

La clase pasa sin sobresaltos hasta que cuando termina la hora y todos se levantan para salir, la profesora Trelawney le dice a Harry que se quede un momento.

Una vez solos la profesora de Adivinación le dice al "niño que vivió" (aunque no tan niño que digamos):

Solo quiero preguntarle una cosa Potter... Cuando usted Sr. Potter, al finalizar el examen final de Tercero me dijo que yo predije el retorno de quien-tú-sabes ¿hablaba enserio, no es así?- le pregunta Trelawney.

Si profesora - le contesta tranquilamente Harry.

Bueno, eso es todo ahora puede marcharse a su siguiente clase - le despidió la profesora preocupada.

Harry extrañado por la conversación, se dirige a descansar en un lugar cerca del lago rodeado por parte del bosque prohibido quedando oculto de los demás, una vez allí se sienta cerca de la orilla y queda pensando como había cambiado su vida después de que Voldemort resurgiera.

Tan perdido estaba con sus pensamientos que no oyó unos pasos tras él, los pasos se detienen a dos metro de él.

Hola Harry - dijo una voz fría y conocida.

El chico de la cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo se da la vuelta, mira a la chica que está frente a él, era nada más y nada menos que Cho Chang.

Hola Cho, ¿cómo estás? - responde Harry amablemente a la chica.

Estoy bien Potter, solo vengo a darte una cosa... - le responde muy fríamente y con odio, sin darle tiempo a Harry de reaccionar, le da un fuerte puñetazo le parte la nariz en el acto y tirándolo al suelo, el agredido se levanta confundido, pero esta vez esquiva justo a tiempo una fuerte patada por parte de la prefecta de Ravenclaw, esta levanta la varita y pronuncia -"petríficus totalus"- el hechizo impacta a Harry de lleno dejándolo indefenso, esta aprovecha para darle una fuerte paliza dejando a Harry muy mal herido, una vez que ella se ensañó con él, le escupe diciendo- Esto para que sepas que la próxima vez que nos encontremos solos no vivirás para contarlo, además te voy a dar un anticipo de lo que te Pasará muy pronto, Cho coge su varita y pronuncia- " ¡Crucio!" - Harry indefenso recibe un brutal impacto que lanza su cuerpo inerte cinco metros de donde estaba anterior mente, de no haber sido por el hechizo de inmovilización, Harry estaría retorciéndose de dolor, él ya había experimentado por parte de Voldemort este hechizo pero esta vez era mucho más poderoso de lo que fue aquella vez. Ella mantuvo la maldición, disfrutando de la tortura de Harry, durante dos largos minutos una vez retirada la maldición le retira el hechizo de inmovilización despidiéndose de él con un- aunque Cedric fue asesinado por Voldemort, tu tienes la culpa por seguir existiendo en este mundo hijo de perra- dicho esto Harry ve como se pone una capa de invisibilidad antes de quedar sin sentido. 

Harry abre los ojos, se percata de que está en una de las camas de la enfermería, no tarda en darse cuenta de que él está adolorido, en eso la enfermera Pomfrey, que le estaba a su lado aplicándole un ungüento en su mano derecha, se percata de que él está despierto.

Me alegro de que esté despierto Sr. Potter, pero no se mueva que todavía no he acabado contigo - le advierte con cara de aliviada la enfermera del colegio.

¿Desde cuando estoy aquí?- pregunta adolorido Harry.

Lleva aquí desde ayer por la tarde... - cogiendo un vaso de la mesa de noche de Harry- no me preguntes más y tomate esta poción de dormir sin soñar necesitas reposo dormirás hasta mañana que termine de curar tus heridas...

Harry sin pensárselo dos veces, ayudado por la enfermera Pomfrey, se toma el contenido del vaso de un trago cayendo bajos los efectos de la poción rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó mirando hacia el techo, se sienta en su cama ya sin dolor y percatando inmediatamente de que tiene mucha hambre, en eso llega le enfermera con un suculento almuerzo.

Mientras almorzaba entraron en la enfermería, los cuatro hermanos Weasley, Hermione, Draco y Dudley.

Nada más verle Ginny se le tira encima llorando de emoción, comiéndolo a besos y Harry olvidándose de todo responde con la misma intensidad a su amada hasta que la voz de Fred interrumpe a la pareja.

Chicos si siguen así vamos a tener en nueve meses sobrinitos... - dirigiéndose a George en plan pícaro- ¿te imagina tener que aguantarlos?

Fred mira el lado bueno podemos experimentar los Sortilegios Weasley con ellos - responde el otro gemelo con una sonrisa pícara.

La reacción de la pareja fue instantánea, se pusieron rojos como tomates del bochorno provocando las risas de todos los demás.

Después de tanto cachondeo, llegaron al tema que los amigos de Harry querían llegar y fue Dudley quién lo sacó a flote.

Harry dime quién te atacó... ¿fue un mortígrafo? - pregunta seriamente.

Bueno, verán... - Harry lo cuenta todo hasta el detalle de la maldición imperdonable recalcando el poder de esta.

La cara de ira de los presentes se izo palpable, a duras penas Harry contuvo a Ginny que tiene la intención de darle una lección a Cho, Hermione la más sensata del grupo corta la tensión que reinaba en la enfermería.

Sin pruebas no podremos hacer nada, lo único que podemos hacer es prepararse para lo peor- sentenció la chica.

Pero eso no quiere decir que le podamos gastarle bromas ¿verdad?- dijeron los gemelos Weasley con cara de maldad muy clara.

Verdad - sentenció Hermione con la misma cara de los gemelos.

Yo me apunto - dice Dudley.

Y yo - responde inmediatamente Ron.

Nosotros también - terminan por decir Harry mientras besa a Ginny en los labios.

Estuvieron ideando la forma de realizar la broma hasta que la enfermera lo tubo que echar a todos los amigos del paciente de la enfermería con la excusa de dejar descansar a Harry. 

Harry pasó toda la tarde aburrido hasta que por la noche se presenta el profesor Dumblendore.

Hola Harry... ¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunta un poco preocupado.

Si le soy yo sincero profesor, estoy aburrido - responde Harry sonriéndole.

Me alegro Harry, pero vine a verte para que me digas lo que pasó en el lago... - le dice seriamente el director de la escuela de magia.

Verá, pues yo estaba... - Harry le cuenta todo lo sucedido en el lago, exceptuando la maldición imperdonable que recibió por parte de Cho, terminando - profesor, yo no estoy seguro si era Cho o uno de los mortígrafos de Voldemort con la poción multijugos.

Por ahora diremos que no recuerdas quien te atacó, los profesores y yo la vigilaremos por si las moscas, mientras tú prepárate para estar alerta a lo que pueda pasar - concluye Dumblendore.

A la hora de la cena la Sra. Pomfrey dejó salir a Harry de la enfermería, así que se vistió colocándose los lastres y bajó al Gran Comedor, nada más entrar casi todos los presentes en el comedor dejó sus asuntos para mirar al estudiante de Gryffindor, este mira un momento a la mesa de Slytherin descubriendo que muchos de estos estaban felices y otros aparentándolo, para después seguir a lo suyo, se dirige a su mesa, se sienta al lado de Ginny dándole un beso y comienza a cenar, en eso llega los demás junto con los gemelos Weasley que animaron un poco la cena.

A medianoche todos ya estaban en el Rincón de Draco, allí se sumaron también los gemelos Weasley, Harry se sorprende pero Dudley le dice que llegaron a un acuerdo con ellos para que les enseñen los hechizos para avanzar rápido, de esta forma usando el giratiempo retroceden veinticuatro horas.

Nada más retroceder en el tiempo, los chicos se dirigen a sus habitaciones, cada uno con un horario diseñado por Dudley y Hermione de las actividades a realizar durante los días de estancia, todos miran el horario que se divide la semana en tres:

****

_Los Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes:_

10:00 Levantarse 

****

10:30 Desayuno

****

11:00 Estudio

****

14:30 Almuerzo y Descanso

****

16:00 Entrenamiento

****

19:00 Descanso

****

21:00 Cena

****

21:30 Estudio

****

23:30 Salir del Rincón

Los Martes y los Jueves:

10:00 Levantarse 

****

10:30 Desayuno

****

11:00 Estudio

****

14:30 Almuerzo y Descanso

****

15:30 Estudio

****

18:00 Descanso

****

19:00 Entrenamiento Suave

****

20:00 Cena y Hobbies

****

23:30 Salir del Rincón

**Sábados y Domingos**

10:00 Levantarse 

****

10:30 Desayuno

****

11:00 Entrenar

****

14:30 Almuerzo y Descanso

****

15:30 Estudio

****

18:00 Descanso

****

19:00 Hobbies

****

20:00 Cena 

****

21:30 Hobbies

****

23:30 Salir del Rincón

Harry se despierta al sonido del despertador, soñoliento Harry para el reloj sabiendo que son las diez, se levanta, se ducha, se pone ropa deportiva, dirigiéndose a desayunar en una mesa preparada en la sala de estar del Rincón, una vez allí se encuentra conque los demás ya estaban desayunando, mientras que Dobby les servían, este le saluda alegremente, Harry le saluda con agrado, mientras se sienta entre Ginny y Dudley que le habían guardado el asiento, una vez allí, la comida pasó entre anécdotas, risas y de temas sin importancia, como la copa de las casas, el campeonato de Quidditch...

Pasaron el día siguiendo el horario diseñado por Hermione y Dudley, Harry aprovechó la mañana para estudiar lo atrasado por estar en la enfermería, mientras los demás ayudan a Ginny a comenzar a adquirir los conocimientos de cuarto curso, Dudley y Draco aprovechan a preparar el Laboratorio de Pociones, Dudley aprovecha para hacerlo como los laboratorios muggles, dejando espacio para los aparatos de investigación.

El día pasó con normalidad allí Harry se enteró que Neville fue el que le encontró en el lago mal herido, llevándolo inmediatamente a la enfermería, también se enteró que Dudley y Hermione impidieron usar ese día el giratiempo para desenmascarar a Cho Chang, por motivos de seguridad, allí Harry llegó a la conclusión de que Neville debería estar entrenándose con ellos...

Por la tarde les tocó entrenarse, en el gimnasio, lo hicieron en Defensa personal la primera hora y media Harry y Dudley fueron los encargados de dirigir a los demás en las acciones a realizar, el resto del entrenamiento Dudley encantó veinte pelotas de tenis como si fueran bludger pero estas eran más rápidas que las normales y los golpes que daban eran más fuertes, el resultado Ginny, Hermione y los gemelos Weasley acabaron hechos polvos, pero Dudley ya estaba preparado para la situación, y les dio la poción reparadora, después descansaron, cenaron, después se dedicaron a estudiar pociones hasta que sonó el reloj indicando que eran las once y media, así que recogieron los libros de clase y salieron quince minutos antes de que sus yo pasados se presentaran a medianoche regresando a sus Respectivas salas comunes por un camino diferente al que vinieron con anterioridad.

Una vez en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ron y Harry se despiden de sus amadas cariñosamente, para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor se presentó como es habitual en la escuela de magia la correspondencia, un pequeño ejercito aéreo de lechuzas irrumpe por el comedor, dejando a sus dueños las cartas de sus familiares, Harry se percata que su lechuza Hedwig le trae una carta, esta aterriza elegantemente en el hombro de su dueño. Harry coge el sobre, le da un poco de jugo de calabaza y unas galletas que la lechuza blanca agradece feliz dándole un pequeño picotazo en la oreja de su dueño de cariño saliendo volando para descansar a la lechucería.

Harry mira la el sobre reconociendo la letra irregular de Hagrid, abre el sobre y lee la carta:

_Hola Harry:_

Sólo avisarles que mi madre llegó ayer por la noche, tengo gana de que la conozcáis, pero no vengan hasta el sábado, porque está agotada del largo viaje, se me olvidaba de que Buckbeak llegó el ayer por la tarde, los verán en la clase de hoy, les espero en clase.

Hagrid.

Harry, pasó la mañana con normalidad, la profesor Flitwick se quedo de piedra al saber que este había realizado las tareas retrasadas incluso, cuando llegó a la parte practica, que consistía en hechizar una barbie para que bailara una zamba que era lo que habían dado hasta ese momento... Harry lo hizo perfectamente e incluso mejorado en vez de bailar la barbie zamba, también bailaba tango, salsa, merengue, rock... terminando así el temario de la siguiente semana y más aún cuando Hermione y Ron hicieron lo mismo que Harry, el profesor contento con la demostración felicita a los tres con veinte puntos para cada uno. En adivinación la profesora Trelawney, le predijo como de costumbre (una veinte veces) la muerte de Harry, este y su amigo Ron se lo toma a broma, 

En el descanso Harry se dedicó a pasear con Ginny por el lago cogidos de la mano, esta le cuenta que dejó en shok, a la profesora Mcgonagall en Transformaciones cundo estaba convirtiendo pequeñas piedras en plumas... esta además de convertir una piedra en una pluma de ganso, convirtió otras piedras en plumas de mejor calidad, dejando a la profesora sin palabras, Ginny le enseña a su novio todo los tipos de plumas que había conseguido realizar en clase, la profesora le dio a la chica veinte puntos por la pequeña demostración...

Cuando se entere lo del Rincón de Draco, le dará un infarto – concluye Harry.

Esto provoca la risa en la pareja, que se pasaron el descanso entre mimos, risas y besos, antes de dirigirse los dos a Defensa Personal que se imparte en el Gran Comedor.

Ya todos en la clase las profesoras Marlene y Valery, que lleva en su mano derecha un pergamino, hacen acto de presencia junto con los profesores de Duelo Marcus y Luis que vienen con los profesores Lupín, Sirius, Snape y la profesora Morgana.

Bien veo que todos trajeron ropas adecuadas para este taller... – dice alegremente la profesora Valery- los profesores Marcus, Luis y Morgana me ayudaran a partir de ahora en las siguientes clases. Bueno, vamos a empezar con dividir la clase en niveles, para que todos podamos avanzar rápidamente – dirigiéndose hacia la profesora Marlene- Marlene, todos tuyos.

Bien ahora a los que nombre en la lista irán con Luis... – dice mientras abre el pergamino para después leer- ¡Seamus Finnigan!, Pavarti Patil...

Así de esta forma fueron pasando por cada alumno de la escuela de magia separando a Cho, Neville, Ginny y a Hermione que fueron con Morgana, dejando a Harry, Dudley Ron y Draco fuera de los grupos.

Bien, todos a excepción de los que no he nombrado harán las clases fuera del colegio, estos se quedarán con Valery y yo aquí en el comedor, así que andando – ordena Marlene una vez terminada la lista.

Cuándo todos se fueron, Marlene se dirige a los demás – Bien chicos quiero que sepáis que un luchador nuca debe usar su fuerza para hacer sufrir a los demás, que debe proteger con sus conocimientos a los inocentes en la medida que se pueda, que siempre hay alguien mejor y más fuerte que uno y que por eso nunca hay que menospreciar al adversario a la hora de la lucha... ¡entendido!

¡Sí maestro! – Responde los chicos.

Bien, hoy vamos a aprender los sentidos nos pueden engañar, para entenderlo mejor haremos una demostración... – mirando a todos sus alumnos se decide por uno- ¡Sr. Dursley venga aquí por favor! 

Dudley se levanta se quita los lastres y se coloca en posición de combate frente a Marlene ante la atenta mirada del profesor Valery, Snape, Sirius y Lupín y los dos alumnos, la profesora sonríe a Dudley diciéndole – Empezaremos a la de tres – Dudley afirma y esta le dice al padrino de Harry - Sirius, cuenta hasta tres.

Sirius obedece diciendo – ¡Preparados! ¡UNO!... ¡DOS!... ¡Y TRES!

La profesora fue la primera en atacar primero, tirándose contra Dudley con una serie de golpes y patadas que este contiene fácilmente, rápidamente Dudley contraataca con otra serie de golpes y patadas, finalmente los dos contendientes se separan a cinco metros del uno del otro.

Mis suposiciones son ciertas, veo que eres muy bueno, pero se acabó el calentamiento – le dice a Dudley.

Cuando quiera profesora – le reta Dudley.

Marlene vuelve al contraataque con un golpe hacia la cara de su contrincante con su mano derecha, que ninguno de los presentes pudo ver excepto Valery, Ron y Harry, Dudley esquiva el golpe con la mano izquierda cogiendo rápidamente el brazo derecho de Marlene y con en un depurado movimiento lanza a la profesora contra la pared, esta se impulsa en la pared con una patada dirigiéndose velozmente contra Dudley, una vez que Marlene está cerca de Dudley este se lanza contra ella, el golpe era seguro de no ser un espejismo, el primo de Harry se queda desconcertado, momento aprovechado por Marlene para aparecer tras de él y darle una fuerte patada que lo manda contra la pared, Dudley se impulsa en la pared y con una voltereta se coloca a cinco metros de la profesora.

¿Impresionado Sr. Dursley? – Pregunta la profesora sin signos de cansancio.

Para serle sincero puedo hacerlo también – responde Dudley jadeando de cansancio.

Para impresión de los presentes aparecen seis Dudley en posición de ataque alrededor de la profesora de Defensa esta se queda tranquila en su puesto mientras se oye la voz del primo de Harry – ahora ¿quien de los seis es yo? 

Pasó muy rápido la profesora se dirige a uno en especial al golpearlo se da a entender que es un espejismo, esta sonríe y da una parada a la derecha al mismo tiempo que aparece Dudley, dándole en el estómago y dejarlo sin aire, terminando la demostración.

Una vez repuesto Dudley, la profesora Marlene se dirige a los demás- Como vieron todos, yo y el Sr. Dursley aprovechamos uno de las limitaciones de nuestros ojos que no pueden seguir a los cuerpos a una determinada velocidad, creamos ilusiones para engañarnos mutuamente, aquí entra lo que les voy a enseñar a partir de ahora detectar las presencias de las personas y los animales a través de la energía vital que poseen, por eso Dumblendore puede detectar una persona que esté usando una capa de invisibilidad, además de asegurarnos si es malvada o no, empezaremos a primero a enseñarles como controlar sus propias energías y después detectar las de los demás- y mirando su reloj – Creo, que es hora de preparar el comedor para el almuerzo, se terminó la clase.

Harry, Ron y Dudley salen impresionado y entusiasmado de la clase, además con unas ganas tremendas de comer, esperan en la puerta del comedor, mientras van llegando los demás, en eso llegan Draco, Hermione y Ginny también entusiasmados.

Cariño... ¿cómo te fue allí dentro? – Pregunta curiosa Ginny mientras abraza a su novio.

En una palabra, impresionante – le responde con un beso Harry.

¿Enserio? – Pregunta Hermione a Harry.

Como que a Dudley está magullado por enfrentarse contra la profesora Marlene... – le dice Ron a su querida novia.

Vaya a la noche nos lo cuentas –dijo Draco alegremente.

Después del almuerzo, todos fueron a sus clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione aguantaron como los demás la clase de Historia de la Magia impartida por el aburrido fantasma, el profesor Binns, que es capaz de hacer dormir a toda una clase dando el tema de la revolución de los duendes de mil ochocientos treinta y cuatro. En Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras, los profesores Black y Lupín dieron por terminado el tema de los dementores, para dar paso a los Vampiros y Hombres Lobos como repaso de tercero, para empezar a profundizar en la materia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se unen con Draco y Dudley, en la última clase antes de la cena, Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, en el que Hagrid da de nuevo otra clase sobre Hipógrifos, allí Draco se disculpa con Buckbeak y este le deja montar y acariciar.

Después de cenar y asistir al Taller de Duelo, Harry llega reventado a la Sala Común, sube a su habitación, usa el pensadero y espera a que el reloj de las once y media, cuando este suena, se dirige junto con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley al Rincón de Draco. Una vez en la sala de estar se encuentra con Dudley y Draco que los estaban esperando, Harry mira el reloj viendo que son las doce menos cinco, estuvieron hablando sobre la cara que pusieron los profesores al haber adelantado todos en las tareas, Cuando el reloj de Harry dieron las doce usaron el Giratiempo volviendo al pasado veinticuatro horas.

El jueves del giratiempo, lo pasaron haciendo el horario marcado sin problemas exceptuando en el entrenamiento que la pasaron corriendo, y a las once y media salen del Rincón para dirigirse a dormir a las habitaciones de sus casas.

El viernes pasó con normalidad, (sin olvidar los entrenamientos matutinos) en Herbología trasplantaron jengibre, una planta muggle pero que por sus propiedades es un gran catalizador en muchas pociones mágicas, en Pociones Harry se llevó una gran sorpresa, por primera vez Neville realizó medianamente bien una Poción y sin ayuda de nadie, Snape no mostró ningún asombro pero solo dijo- tantas meteduras de patas sirvieron para algo ¿no? Sr. Longbotton – Harry llegó a la conclusión de esa era su mejor forma de apremiar a Neville. En Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas dieron los Centauros Hagrid prometió convencer a uno para que asista las clases de la semana siguiente. En Historia de la magia el profesor Binns hizo un examen sorpresa, Harry, Ron y Hermione lo hicieron como medianamente pudieron, en el Taller de Duelo, Marcus y Luis les hizo esquivar a toda la clase, pelotas de goma encantadas, en el que Harry y sus compañeros en el Rincón de Draco destacaron al no tocarles ninguna de las pelotas de goma dados que estas son más lentas que las que usaron hace dos días en el Rincón de Draco. En adivinación la profesora se superó a sí misma le predijo la muerte a Harry hasta cincuenta veces superando su récord de cuarenta y cinco, En Astronomía se dedicaron a estudiar y observar la Galaxia de Andrómeda, Dudley, como aficionado a la Astronomía, mostró a toda la clase fotografías de esta galaxia además de dar datos de estudios muggles, el resultado la profesora Sinistra le concedió diez puntos a Slytherin. Después de la clase todos fueron a sus salas comunes a dormir y como los tres días anteriores Harry y sus compañeros en el Rincón de Draco usaron el giratiempo, resultó ser veinticuatro horas largas, siguiendo el horario al pie de la letra.

El sábado se presentó soleado y de una temperatura agradable, después de los ejercicios matutinos y el desayuno, Harry y los demás estuvieron paseando por los alrededores del colegio de magia a la espera de la clase de Defensa personal. 

Una vez separado Harry y Ron de sus novias y los gemelos Weasley quedando de nuevo en la cabaña de Hagrid para conocer la madre de este, fueron junto con Dudley al Gran Comedor, acondicionado exclusivamente para las clases de Defensa Personal. Una vez dentro Marlene los recibió con una cara de alegría diciéndoles- Bien, poneos los tres en el suelo – una vez que Harry, Ron y Dudley están sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo Marlene continua- bien nuestro primer objetivo es que controlen vuestra energía vital de esta forma- Marlene pone una mano frente a la otra a una distancia corta, inmediatamente para impresión de los alumnos se forma una pequeña bola de luz amarilla en medio de las dos manos.

Bien, esto es lo que tienen que conseguir, les aseguro que a mí me costó mucho conseguirlo – les dice Marlene manteniendo la bola de luz, para continuar- así que ya pueden ir empezando.

Los tres estudiantes, imitan a la profesora, esta se queda observándolos, dando una serie de consejos, A la media hora y casi al mismo tiempo Dudley y Harry logran formar unas pequeñas bolas blancas.

Muy bien por ustedes dos, tiene diez puntos para cada uno por su logro, a mí me costó un mes en hacer perfectamente este ejercicio – les felicita la profesora a lo dos primos.

Al casi al final de la clase Ron consigue hacer su bola de energía, recibiendo el mismo trato por parte de la profesora y la satisfacción evidente de esta, de tal forma que al terminar la clase esta salió con cara de felicidad y bailando sola dejando pasmado a los tres amigos.

Después de la entretenida e instructiva clase, los tres fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid cerca del bosque prohibido, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley los estaban esperando en la puerta de la cabaña, después de un corto saludo, Hermione toca la puerta de la cabaña, inmediatamente se oyen los ladridos de felicidad de Fang, después a Hagrid que lo manda a callar cariñosamente, antes de abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta el semigigante los reconoce alegrándose.

Esperen un momento, voy a buscar unas cuantas cosas antes de irnos al bosque, no se preocupen Dumblendore sabe a donde vamos – dice emocionado Hagrid. 

A rato Hagrid y los ocho jóvenes alumnos se adentran en el frondoso bosque prohibido, después de caminar veinte minutos llegan a un claro, donde se ven un grupo de cabañas como la de Hagrid, pero en comparación de estas son la mitad del tamaño del Gran Comedor, los jóvenes ven impresionados a personas del doble de alto y ancho que Hagrid, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos a gran escala, haciendo lo mismo que todas las personas normales, a los alumnos del colegio de magia se les derrumba la imagen que anteriormente tienen sobres los gigantes.

Vaya, las cosas no son como aparentan... –sentencia Dudley, mientras ve a un grupo de niños gigantes jugando al escondite.

Vamos es por aquí... – interrumpe Hagrid lleno de emoción que comienza a caminar dentro del pueblo, inmediatamente Harry y los demás le siguen, mientras caminaban estos ven que los gigantes saludan a Hagrid como si le conocieran de toda la vida, así llegan hasta al otro extremo del pueblo, donde vieron una cabaña un poco apartada, se dirigen allí y ya en la puerta Hagrid toca la puerta.

¿Quién es? - se oye una voz de una mujer mayor.

Soy Hagrid mamá – le contesta el semigigante.

Inmediatamente se abre la puerta, Harry y los demás ven por primera vez a la famosa Fridwulfa, esta tenía la piel morena, los ojos negros y el pelo rizado como los de Hagrid pero con abundante canas por la edad y la cara muy fina dando a entender lo hermosa que fue en su juventud, ella les sonríe.

Me alegro mucho de verte, cariño – le abraza esta a su hijo, comiéndoselo a besos.

Mamá, yo vine para que conocieras a mis amigos... – Hagrid comienza a decirle a su madre contento el motivo de su visita – estos son Dudley, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, Draco Hermione y Harry – los presenta Hagrid.

Al nombrar a Harry, la madre de Hagrid se percata de su cicatriz en forma de rayo y le dice a su hijo ilusionada – no sabía que el gran Harry Potter fuera tu amigo, ya veras, nadie del pueblo me va a creer, bueno pero que hago aquí dejándolos fuera, pasen a tomar una taza de té.

Se pasaron todo el día hablando sobre la vida en Hogwarts, por la tarde, los chicos se enteraron de la triste historia de la familia de Hagrid, los padres de Hagrid se conocen por accidente en las montañas de Gales, este estaba muy mal herido tras ser atacado por un troll, ella lo encuentra y lo cura de sus heridas, mientras el mago se recupera los dos se conocen a fondo y acaban enamorados perdidamente uno del otro, una cosa llega a la otra y terminan casándose los dos. Al año siguiente nace Hagrid que llena de felicidad a la pequeña familia, pero dicha felicidad no dura mucho porque cuando el pequeño Hagrid tiene u tres años, hubo un cambio en la política con los gigantes en Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra se decreta la persecución de todos los gigantes, como consecuencia hubo una masacre en todo el país, muchos exiliados, entre ellos la madre de Hagrid, esto provoca un profundo odio y deseo de venganza por parte de los gigantes. El padre de Hagrid también sufrió la represión por relacionarse con una giganta, le tenían constantemente vigilado, le incomunicaron con su amada interceptando cualquier carta que esta le enviaba de forma que el difunto padre creyó que esta lo había abandonado, ella no supo nada de su hijo, ni su hijo de su madre hasta el verano pasado, que después de un desconcierto para Hagrid y un feliz reencuentro con su madre, Hagrid se entera de la verdad y ella se entera de todo la que le había pasado a su hijo.

Harry y sus amigos llegan a tiempo para la cena muy impresionados por la historia de la madre de Hagrid, cenan y entran después al Taller Duelo donde Marcus los mandan a colocarse en parejas y practicar hechizos de desarme, al termina todos van a sus respectivas salas comunes y a las once y media salen como veces anteriores al Rincón de Draco.

El sábado usando el giratiempo siguieron el horario, el domingo siguieron practicando a hacer la bola de luz para hacerla cada vez más rápido, y al volver a hacer el mismo día con el giratiempo, Dudley llenó de aparatos de laboratorio muggles el Laboratorio de Pociones, Harry y los demás prefirieron ignorar como los obtuvo.

_Estimada Lya:_

Más que nada, si pienso continuar mi historia, prometí terminarla y eso haré, no he podido seguir escribiendo por motivos de estudio, por un poco de vagitis. Durante este tiempo lo he aprovechado para hacer un esquema a seguir en el argumento de los siguientes capítulos, no te preocupes si tardo un mes en seguir, estoy en los exámenes finales de Segundo de Bachillerato y quiero aprobar, me agrada que te guste mi historia, Atentamente...

Arcángel. 

Estimad@ L-O:

No te preocupes, aunque me demore seguiré hasta terminar con la historia, Atentamente...

Arcángel.

Estimado Seck:

No me mal interpretes, aquí va una prueba de que quiero continuar con mi fic, y por cierto... SOY CONCIENTE DE QUE MUCHA GENTE LEE MI FIC Y NO ESTOY ESPERANDO NINGUNA CRÍTICA NO HE SEGUIDO HASTA AHORA PORQUE ESTABA HACIENDO EL ARGUMENTO HASTA EL FINAL Y PORQUE NO HE COGIDO EL ORDENADOR DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO, me agrada que te guste mi historia y perdona si te falto el respeto, Atentamente

Arcángel.

Estimada Tana Abbot:

Estaba buscando información para el argumento, disculpa si tardo un poco pero yo ya tengo el argumento hasta el final de la historia en un esquema, no creo que tengas que esperar mucho para subir el siguiente capítulo, Atentamente.

Arcángel. 

PD: los combates y el uso del Ki, son inspirados un poco de Dragon ball que pertenece a Akira Toriyama, hasta el próximo capítulo.

PD2: Más adelante veremos a un todopoderoso Voldy dando problemas a muestros protagonistas y habrá escenas de humor. 


	14. Entre pilladas y pruebas de quidditch

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS, así mejoraré mi expresión escrita para aprobar lengua...  
  
14. - ENTRE PILLADA, BROMAS Y PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH.  
  
Las dos siguientes semanas pasan con normalidad, los chicos asistían a las clases, y al final de la jornada a medianoche usaban el giratiempo, estos llegan al acuerdo de no mostrar tan descaradamente los resultados conseguidos usando este método. Cabe destacar en Defensa Personal, cuando Marlene queda impresionada por los avances que están dando Ron, Dudley y Harry dado que ellos en esa materia no pudieron ocultar el rápido perfeccionamiento del control de sus energías (ahora ellos realizaban sus bolas de energía casi al instante y mantenerlas girando alrededor de ellos).  
  
Neville, desde que se metió en el pensadero de Harry, se le ve más seguro en sus acciones, esto queda evidente en las clases de Pociones que las tomó con calma, realizando bien los compuestos que manda ha hacer el profesor Snape, además de un espectacular cambio por los ejercicios matutinos con Snape. Harry y sus amigos realizaban perfectas las pociones ganando puntos tanto Gryffindor y Slytherin aunque el maestro de pociones seguía su parcialidad hacia la casa de la serpiente. Como ya costumbre, la profesora Trelawney seguía cada vez más empeñada de matar a Harry en sus predicciones, pero este hastiado no hacía caso.  
  
En Astronomía, los chicos, seguían estudiando distintas galaxias, Dudley contrastaba las versiones muggles y mágicas sobre la teoría del universo, dejando feliz a la profesora Sinistra. En Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras Lupín se empeñó en hacer un día un circuito con todas las criaturas que habían ya dado, el resultado la clase se queda por la mitad excepto Harry, Ron y Hermione que acabaron sin problemas el circuito y para sorpresa de todos también Neville, llevándose veinte puntos cada uno para la Casa Gryffindor. En Herbología la profesora Sprout siguió dando las plantas muggles que pueden usarse para la elaboración de pociones mágicas. En Transformaciones la profesora Mcgonagall empezó con las transformaciones humanas. En Encantamientos el profesor Flitwick termina el tema de Animación de objetos, Hagrid entusiasmado trajo como prometió a cinco centauros para la Clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry reconoció a Fierenze y a Bane y estuvo hablando con ellos, estos ya habían resuelto las diferencias de la ultima vez que los vio, estos centauros se quedaron encantados por la afición astronómica de Dudley.  
  
El domingo, después de la cena de la cuarta semana desde que comenzó el curso, Dumblendore da varios anuncios...  
  
En primer lugar, mañana lunes empezaremos con las Pruebas de Quidditch de cada Casa por tanto he decidido dejarles el día libre- cuando el director del colegio anuncia la noticia, todo el comedor grita de alegría y aplauden vitoreando.  
  
Una vez calmados los ánimos Dumblendore continua- En segundo lugar, los días lunes martes y miércoles de la siguiente semana también se suspenderán las clases... - Dumblendore es interrumpido por los gritos de júbilo de los alumnos, el director levanta las manos para apaciguar los ánimos - el motivo es que el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido celebrar una reunión, aquí en Hogwarts, para decidir quien será el nuevo Ministro de Magia, todos debemos asistir a la investidura, además de esto habrá una condecoración a aurores que se han destacado en estos últimos meses en la lucha contra Voldemort y contra toda Artes Oscuras.  
  
Todos se quedan en silencio, así que Dumblendore continua - Y por último, habrá un baile en la noche de Halloween, pero para ser más interesante la fiesta las chicas serán las que le pedirán a los chicos asistir al baile... eso es todo- esto provoca cuchicheos por parte de las chicas, Harry se percata de las miradas peligrosas por parte de estas hacia Draco, Dudley y Neville.  
  
Al terminar Dumblendore los anuncios, Ginny y Hermione no perdieron el tiempo, les pidieron a sus novios ir con ellas, Harry ve como un grupo masivo de chicas rodean a Dudley, Draco y Neville con miradas de lujuria sin que estos se den cuenta metidos en una conversación sobre lo que se acabó de anunciar.  
  
Dudley - le llama Harry - te recomiendo que cojas a Draco y a Neville y corran.  
  
¿Porqué lo dices primo? -Pregunta estañado Dudley.  
  
Si mira a tu alrededor lo comprenderás - responde Harry con una mirada pícara.  
  
Todo pasa muy rápido, Dudley mira a su alrededor quedándose pálido al instante, este da un codazo a Draco que está a su lado, interrumpiendo la conversación con Neville, los dos se quedan pálidos también al percatarse de la situación, comprometida, inmediatamente chicas de todas las casas entran en acción, estos salen corriendo por encima de las mesas, escapando de las garras de estas, saliendo inmediatamente los dos Slytherin y el Gryffindor por la puerta del Gran Comedor con la complicación de esquivar hechizos aturdidores. Ante la mirada divertida de los profesores presentes, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos Weasley.  
  
Me pregunto cómo será cuando llegue San Valentín... - se cachondea Fred.  
  
Pues, no estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar, pero una cosa es segura acabarán secuestrados por un ejercito de prometidas... - responde George a su hermano provocando las risas de todos.  
  
En mi opinión ellos no serán los únicos, porque por esa fecha serán secuestrados, porque también nuestros queridos George y Fred los acompañaran... - comenta Ginny mirando detrás de ellos sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
¿Por que lo dices, hermanita? - Preguntan los dos a la vez.  
  
¿Porqué no lo miran ustedes mismos? - Le responde sonriendo pícaramente Harry a los gemelos Weasley.  
  
Los dos Weasley se dan la vuelta para encontrarse con cincuenta chicas listas para entrar el acción con las varitas apuntándoles, los gemelos se miran el uno al otro pálidos, diciendo al mismo tiempo las dos parejas - Nos veremos después- saliendo del comedor toda leche esquivando a chicas y hechizos mientras que todas ellas gritaban - ¡Que no se nos escapen! - ante las risas de las dos parejas que saliendo inmediatamente tras ellos y los profesores que aun no habían acabado de cenar.  
  
Una vez que las dos parejas están en la sala común, no tuvieron que esperar ni cinco minutos para que entrara Neville, jadeando, pálido y a la vez sonrosado mirando la entrada de la sala común dándoles la espalda a las dos parejas.  
  
¡Por fin... las he despistado! - Habla en voz alta para sí solo Neville con cara de alivio sin percatarse de los cuatro Gryffindor que lo miran divertidos.  
  
¿Muchas prometidas Neville? - le llama la atención Ginny.  
  
Neville da media vuelta, rápidamente en alerta, pero al percatarse de la presencia de los cuatro, se relaja ante las risas de Harry y compañía.  
  
Una vez calmados, Neville les cuenta a los cuatro, un poco mosqueado por el cachondeo de las dos parejas, cómo logró escapar, encontrando por accidente en la habitación, a través de una pared simulada cerca de la estatua de la mujer montada en un pony, Harry le pregunta para asegurarse cómo era la habitación. Neville le describe el lugar que para sorpresa de los cuatro oyentes, era la habitación donde usan el giratiempo para entrar por el agujero detrás del cuadro al rincón de Dudley... cuando terminó Harry tomó una decisión ya pensada desde hacía tiempo.  
  
Neville, nosotros iremos al lugar esta medianoche, quiero que vengas con nosotros, pero primero tienes que prometer no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a tus mejores amigos - le propone Harry ante lea mirada incrédulas de los demás.  
  
¿Estás seguro de ello Harry? - Le pregunta Hermione dudando.  
  
Harry, ni siquiera no los has comentado a Draco ni a Dudley... - repica Ron acompañando a Hermione.  
  
Eso no importa, además le necesitamos, porque estoy pensando en un proyecto, el que él es la pieza imprescindible, pero no lo pienso revelar hasta después - le dice a Ron, Hermione y Ginny que ya se sintieron curiosos; Harry se dirige a un Neville curioso y ansioso preguntándole - ¿qué dices?  
  
Prometo no decírselo a nadie pero... - responde Neville.  
  
Vale a las once y media nos encontrarás aquí esperándote, mientras te sugiero que elijas ahora con quién vas a ir al baile de lo contrario te seguirán persiguiendo - le interrumpe Harry llevándolo a la salida de la sala común, una vez que deja al confuso Neville fuera de la sala común, se mete dentro deseándole buena suerte.  
  
Una vez de vuelta Harry con los tres confundidos Gryffindor les dice- bueno mejor voy adelantar un poco la tarea de pociones para el martes, no me gusta que Snape me quite puntos... -dirigiéndose a Ginny- Cariño, si quieres te ayudo con la tuya...  
  
Mientras pasaba esto, en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, los gemelos Weasley jadeando acababan de entrar en la clase de Astronomía.  
  
Mirándose el uno del otro, de espaldas a la puerta Fred le dice a George- De buena... nos hemos librado... George.  
  
Ni en mis sueños, abría pensado que me a pasaría esto, menos mal, que aquí, no se les ocurrirán, mirar por este lugar - le contesta con alivio su hermano.  
  
¡No canten victoria chicos! -Se oye una voz femenina delante de Fred y George que se quedan en shok mirando al frente inmediatamente se oye veinte chicas diciendo a la vez- ¡Lumus! - Inmediatamente aparecen unas cuarenta chicas, la mitad que pronunciaron el hechizo con las varitas en alto saliéndoles de las puntas un destello blanco que segaron a los dos Weasley, mientras que la otra mitad les apuntaban. Incrédulos vieron que la que les llamó la atención era nada más ni nada menos que Angelina Johnson.  
  
¿Qué, impresionados? - Dijo Angelina agitando su varita mágica ante el sonrojo de los dos Weasley.  
  
Pe... pero, cómo...? - Tartamudean a la vez los dos gemelos a la vez.  
  
Me parece... que nuestros amados gemelos cayeron en nuestra trampa... - dice una chica del fondo del aula.  
  
¿Porqué lo haces Angelina? ¿No será la salamandra que te puse en tu mochila? -Le pregunta un poco repuesto Fred.  
  
Por la sencilla razón de que quiero ir contigo al baile - les responde Angelina agitando su varita mágica suavemente cerca de la nariz del pelirrojo, sonrojado por la confesión de la cazadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
Vale yo iré contigo al baile, pero la próxima no me lo pidas de esta manera, sabes muy bien que siempre quiero ir contigo, por eso estaba escapando de ellas - responde Fred indicando a las chicas, todo mientras aparta un poco la varita con su mano derecha y cara a cara con Angelina diciendo cariñosamente - vamos, ¿crees que no querría salir con la chica a la que quiero? - Esta vez fue Angelina la que se sonroja quedando en shok, Fred, seguro, se da la vuelta y se dirige por la puerta y la abre, antes de salir, se dirige a las chicas que quieren matar a la cazadora de quidditch de Gryffindor, pero, con cara de malicia mirando a su hermano- No pongan esa cara chicas, que todavía queda uno de los gemelos Weasley sin pareja de baile - dicho esto sale deprisa sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a su hermano George.  
  
A las doce menos cuarto de la noche, están todos, en la entrada del Rincón de Draco. A Draco, Dudley y los gemelos Weasley no les importó la presencia de Neville, mas bien se la esperaban, Fred cuenta cómo Angelina Johnson le pide que saliera con él al baile y él aceptó inmediatamente, dejando después a su hermano solo ante un ejercito de chicas, esto provoca las risas de todos, que fue aumentadas cuando George contó que cuando le dejó solo su hermano, fue amordazado, para después presencial una campaña campal por querer ir con el gemelo Weasley, todo se resolvió en echarlo a suerte...  
  
Es humillante, me echaron a suerte con el piedra papel y tijera como si fuera cualquier cosa - concluye George indignado ante el cachondeo de los presentes- aunque tuve suerte, iré con Katie bill, una bella jugadora de Quidditch de mi grandiosa casa -concluye George totalmente ilusionado.  
  
En eso suena el reloj de Harry anunciando la media noche, usan todos el giratiempo, para encontrase en el mismo lugar pero a las doce de la noche de ese domingo.  
  
Todos se despiden y se van a dormir. Harry, antes de ir a su cuarto, acompañado de Neville, se dirigen a uno muchos cuartos individuales que quedaron libres, al abrir la puerta Harry, este se queda alucinado por su lujo y comodidades.  
  
A las diez de la mañana, todos desayunan hablando de cualquier tema, hasta que salió el tema de baile con un comentario de la aventura de Fred y George, a mitad de la cena, Harry, al ver el sonrojo de los dos, pensó que ya era bastante y le pregunta a su primo Dudley- primo, ¿con quien irás al baile?  
  
Con Pavarti Patil - le responde tranquilamente Dudley a su primo- ella era la única que me pidió acompañarla sin persecuciones en el cuadro de la dama gorda... después de eso se acabó mi odisea.  
  
¿Odisea? ¿Qué significa? - Pregunta Draco.  
  
Es una expresión muggle, significa una aventura con mala experiencia -le responde Dudley a Draco.  
  
Por cierto Draco, ¿con quién vas tú al baile? -Le pregunta George con cara pícara.  
  
Iré con Gabrielle Delacour, me tope con ella mientras me escondía en la biblioteca, me lo pidió y acepté, nada del otro mundo... - responde tranquilamente el rubio platinado.  
  
¿Y tú Neville, Con quién irás al baile? - Le pregunta Ginny como quién no quiere la cosa.  
  
Eso lo sabrán en el día del baile, pero les daré una pista, es una chica que conocemos, me lo pidió ayer en la sala de los trofeos... - le responde misteriosamente Neville.  
  
Después de este tranquilo desayuno, no sin antes dar las gracias a Dobby por su entusiasmo, se dirigen al cuarto de entrenamiento, allí Neville se dedicó a esquivar pelotas de tenis encantadas por Harry, Dudley se dedicó a enseñar técnicas de combate a los gemelos, a Ron y a las chicas. Mientras, Harry salió de la sala, dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones sobrantes, abre la puerta y entra, en esa habitación Harry se dedicó a vaciarla de muebles quedando totalmente despejada, con un movimiento de varita la habitación se expande mágicamente, de tal manera que en vez de medir veinte metros cuadrados, ahora medía medio kilómetro cuadrado.  
  
Bien, ahora a calentar... - se dice en voz alta Harry.  
  
Después realizar una serie de ejercicios durante media hora, Harry comienza a realizar a practicar el control de su energía, realizando una docena de bolas de energía y haciéndolas recorrer por toda la habitación. Harry comenzó a jugar un poco con las bolas de energías haciéndolas aumentar de velocidad, en ese momento se oye un canto del fénix, concretamente el canto de Falcore que le hace relajarse descuidando el ejercicio haciendo que las doce bolas choquen unas con otras provocando una explosión.  
  
Harry es impulsado por la onda expansiva, chocando de mala manera contra la puerta de entrada, traspasándola, impactando inmediatamente contra la pared del pasillo quedando inconsciente.  
  
Los chicos, oyeron la explosión, preocupados salen del salón de entrenamiento para ver a Harry inconsciente atendido por Falcore llorando sobre sus heridas. Los chicos dejan trabajar al fénix, una vez sanado las heridas de Harry, Falcore se aparta de él, saliendo inmediatamente volando hacia la habitación del primo de Dudley.  
  
Ginny, angustiada, abraza a Harry agitándolo para que se despierte, este abre los ojos desorientado se levanta sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos, Harry siente de sopetón abrazos y besos de felicidad y alivio por parte de su novia, Harry la tranquiliza de igual forma. Mientras esperaban a que se calme Ginny, y se reponga un poco Harry, los chicos observa la habitación donde se produjo la explosión, se impresionan al ver un pequeño boquete en el suelo y también en el techo, unos pequeños cráteres, la puerta del baño estaba destrozada por la deflagración, eso que estaba a cien metros del boquete.  
  
Una vez calmados y Harry levantado, ya curado (gracias a su fénix) pero dolorido de la espalda por el impacto de esta en la pared; Dudley le pregunta- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
  
Estaba practicando los ejercicios que estabamos habiendo con Marlene, me descuidé, las bolas de energía chocaron unas con otras, una gran luz y ya no recuerdo qué pasó después...  
  
Ahora comprendo, ¡cúbranse! - Les dijo a todos Dudley, éste coge una de las piedras de los escombros producidos por la explosión, se dirige hasta el extremo de la habitación, coloca con cuidado la piedra, saca la varita, apunta a dicha piedra y pronuncia- ¡Engorgio! - La piedra se agrandó hasta medir un metro de altura, Dudley, se aleja hasta la salida, extiende su mano apuntando hacia la piedra, abre la palma de esta, inmediatamente esta se ilumina, a poco segundo se forma y sale expulsada una bola de energía blanca que a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia la piedra agrandada, inmediatamente después de lanzar la bola de energía vital Dudley es impulsado hacia atrás, volando hacia la pared donde se estrelló su primo Harry con anterioridad, claro está pasando por la destruida puerta, durante el vuelo se produce una explosión que ilumina el cuarto, la onda expansiva llena hace temblar las paredes.  
  
Una vez disipado el polvo de los escombros, todos se quedan impresionados al ver el cuarto apunto de irse abajo, Dudley se levanta dolorido por el impacto que se acaba de dar contra la pared. Sin decir nada entra en la habitación, saca la varita y con un sencillo movimiento el cuarto queda como recién construido y volverla a su estado original. Una vez echo esto, Dudley sale de la habitación, y cierra la puerta de esta diciendo alegremente a su primo- Primo, acabas de descubrir por accidente un adelanto para de las siguientes clases de defensa personal...  
  
En el despacho del profesor Dumblendore se vivió con especial interés lo sucedido en el Rincón de Draco...  
  
Dumblendore está dando de comer a Falcore y a Flawkes, éste tomó cariño al fénix de Harry que le corresponde a su amistad, desde principio de curso Falcore está todo el día en el despacho del director del Colegio da Magia y Hechicería, por las noches, Falcore vuelve con su dueño, pero lo que no sabía Dumblendore era que el fénix no se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor, sino que a mitad de camino a la torre desaparecía para volver aparecer en la habitación de Harry en el Rincón de Draco.  
  
En ese momento tocan la puerta del despacho, Dumblendore invita a que pasara mientras deja dos manojos de hierbas a los dos fénix, inmediatamente la puerta se abre para deja pasar a la Orden del Fénix al Completo.  
  
Chicos no se queden ahí parados, siéntanse mientras preparo un poco de té - les invita a relajase el director de Hogwarts.  
  
Los cinco magos se sientan y sin decir nada mientras Dumblendore con un movimiento de su varita hace aparecer una tetera con té y leche, con seis tazas de té y un recipiente de azúcar de fina porcelana.  
  
¿Y, bien? - Pregunta Dumblendore.  
  
Es sobre Harry, Dudley y los demás, están avanzando muy rápidamente en las clases de Defensa Personal, según mi impresión Dudley, Harry y Ron Weasley no están mostrando del todo todos sus potenciales, eso es muy sospechoso... - comienza a hablar Marlene a Dumblendore.  
  
Curioso, les contaré una cosa que le pasó a Remus en su clase, él modificó el aula de Defensa contra Artes Oscura, realizó una especie de circuito llenos de trampas, este estaba realizado para los alumnos de quinto y sexto año, solamente para probar el nivel de estos alumnos, bueno resultó que la mayoría de los alumnos no terminaron el circuito, sólo los Sres. Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Dursley, Granger y sorprendentemente el Sr. Longbotton -dice Dumblendore a los impresionados profesores continuando- pero esto no es todo, Remus dejó para después del almuerzo modificar la prueba para chicos de cuarto, olvidando cerrar el aula, bueno, resulta, que cuando Remus junto con los alumnos de cuarto llegaron al aula se encontró a una alumna de cuarto que había entrado para Esperar la clase había pasado sin problemas el circuito dejándolo impresionados a todos. Pues esa alumna era nada más ni nada menos que la Señorita Weasley... - Dumblendore termina de relatar la historia con ilusión continuando- Hace dos días Severus me contó una situación algo parecida, el Lunes, hizo un examen sorpresa de mala leche, una réplica de un examen final de TIMOS a los de cuarto curso, esa tarde los corrigió, el me dijo que uno de los exámenes era perfecto, sin un fallo, ¿saben de quién era ese examen? Era el de la Srta. Weasley, esto me extrañó, le dije a Severus que no diera los resultados del examen y llamé a los profesores que le dan clase a la Srta. Weasley, le pedí que hagan exámenes como los de Severus, no le dije la realidad del motivo, le dije que era un ensayo de los TIMOS, para que los alumnos lo tomaran enserio, ello hicieron como se los pedí, y aquí tengo los resultados, como era de esperar casi nadie llegó al aprobado, para sorpresa de nuestros colegas Ginny Weasley sacó la nota máxima en todas las asignaturas.  
  
Nada más terminar de contar Dumblendore la historia, los de la orden del fénix están impresionados. Marcus, fue el primero en hablar - profesor, esto que cuenta es muy extraño, es como si tuvieran el doble de tiempo para estudiar y entrenar...  
  
Déjate de tontería Marcus, la única forma que tengan más tiempo para hacerlo es usando un giratiempo, no creo que ellos tengan uno y si lo tienen deberían de encontrar un lugar seguro para realizarlo... - Le encara Valery a su colega.  
  
En ese momento desaparece Falcore, sin que la Orden del Fénix se dieran cuenta mientras Dumblendore interrumpe la discusión de los dos profesores- Creo que solo hay una forma de comprobarlo -con la mano derecha abre una de las gavetas de su escritorio y saca un viejo pergamino ante los confusos profesores- Este es un instrumento muy valioso, llegó a mis manos a final del curso pasado al tenerlo en posesión el mortígrafo que se hizo pasar por mi amigo Moody, este me contó que Harry se lo prestó, pero no he tenido tiempo de devolvérselo, es un mapa de este colegio donde señala la ubicación de cada persona, incluso estando con una capa invisible convertido en animago, sus creadores fueron los merodeadores, esta es la obra maestra de ellos... - Dumblendore tocando el viejo pergamino con la punta de su varita dice- ¡Prometo solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas! - Una vez dicho esto y mientras se perfilaba el mapa merodeador, hace el siguiente comentario alegremente- cuando me dijo Sirius la contraseña me eché a reír al imaginarme las intenciones de los merodeadores de esa época, eran peores que los gemelos Weasley - una vez terminado el comentario mira el mapa- aquí están ellos, ¿ven? en el lago- señala Dumblendore unos puntos en el mapa...  
  
Marlene no miraba el lago sino el tercer piso y lo señala inmediatamente- ¡miren esto!, Aquí se señala a los chicos también, cerca del pasillo del tercer piso...  
  
A ver -Dumblendore observa la zona que indica la profesora Marlene- Estos pillos han descubierto las estancias del primer Hogwarts, mucho antes de que el colegio creciera y se construyeran las actuales Salas Comunes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, a ver, aquí están Dudley, Draco, Ron y los demás, en el comedor; Harry está aparte en una en unos de los dormitorios, ¿qué son estos doce puntos que recorren la Habitación?- pregunta confuso Dumblendore.  
  
Parece que está practicando el ejercicio que acabamos de hacer hoy en mi clase, aquí apareció otro punto, y dice Falcore -comenta confusa Marlene.  
  
Es el fénix de Harry -aclara Dumblendore, en ese momento las doce bolas chocan entre sí, produciéndose un temblor por todo el castillo que altera al ahora solitario fénix de Dumblendore, todos ven cómo el punto de Harry traspasa la puerta de la habitación y se detiene en la pared del frente de ésta, en el pasillo...  
  
¿Albus, Sentiste eso? - Le pregunta Marlene a Dumblendore.  
  
¿El temblor o la energía de Harry? - Le contesta la profesora de Defensa Personal.  
  
Inmediatamente todos ven el punto de Falcore sobre Harry rodeado por los de los demás alumnos, inmediatamente el punto que indica Ginny Weasley junto al de Harry Potter, y los demás que entran en la habitación donde salió despedido Harry, al rato vuelven a acercarse hacia Harry, después ven como el punto de Dudley Dursley se entra hasta la mitad de la del dormitorio, se para, inmediatamente se va hasta el otro extremo del dormitorio, se para un rato y se aleja a toda prisa hasta la puerta sin pasarla, mientras, los demás puntos se colocan como protegiéndose por fuera de la habitación, de repente el punto que indica a Dudley sale una pequeña bola despedida hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, a la vez que Dudley traspasa la puerta, chocando rápidamente contra la pared del pasillo, la bola desaparece donde antes se paró Dudley produciéndose otro temblor en el castillo.  
  
¡Vaya! Ya saben uno de los usos de la energía vital, ya me parecía raro su rápido progreso - comenta con sorna Valery.  
  
Bueno creo que deberíamos darle una pequeña visita - propone Dumblendore con ilusión y un poco de ansiedad en la cara y en sus ojos - quisiera ver la cara de esos pillos cuando entremos.  
  
Dicho esto el director de Hogwarts, coge el mapa merodeador, se levanta a la vez que los cinco profesores, salieron del despacho con Dumblendore a la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo del tercer piso.  
  
De vuelta al Rincón de Draco, en el salón de entrenamiento, Harry y Dudley toman una poción para las contusiones preparada por Draco una vez que los dos hayan terminado, Ginny comienza a hablar -¡Vaya! no creía que esas bolas produjeran tales explosiones, apuesto que nos hemos adelantado en Defensa Personal...  
  
¿Te imaginas qué pararía si los profesores se enteran? -Se cachondea George.  
  
Pues que la expulsión será lo que menos que nos harían... -comienza a decir Ron pero es interrumpido por una voz muy conocida por todos los chicos- Expulsados sería lo mínimo Sr. Weasley - todos se voltean para encontrarse en la puerta a Dumblendore y a la Orden del Fénix al completo quedándose todos pálidos.  
  
Pero, dado los tiempos que transcurren, no se si decidir expulsarles- con una cara de decepción cambiando- o premiarles por sus esfuerzos... - dice alegremente el director del colegio de magia- decididamente no serán expulsados, pero, serán castigados.  
  
Los chicos dan suspiros de alivio, Harry fue el primero en reponerse del susto preguntando- ¿Cual es el castigo profesor?  
  
Primero nos contarán como se las arreglaron para encontrar las primeras habitaciones de los alumnos de este colegio, después nos enseñarán las estancias, y cómo las reconstruyeron, porque la ultima vez que vine esto estaba de pena, después serían la limpieza pero como eso no hace falta, nos lo contarán todo, eso por ahora- le responde Dumblendore a Harry.  
  
Ya calmados, los jóvenes les enseñaron a la Orden del Fénix las estancias, empezando por los dormitorios hasta la sala de estar, esto dejan a Dumblendore y a los cinco profesores impresionados por la excelente restauración de todo el Rincón, después ellos les contaron de cómo se la han arreglado durante ese momento, al finalizar el largo relato, los cinco profesores se van por las estancias mientras, los jóvenes y Dumblendore se sientan el los cómodos, esto esperan a la sentencia del director del colegio que inmediatamente llega a una conclusión- Vaya, creo que hasta ahora han hecho un gran trabajo- dice alegremente Dumblendore y poniéndose serio- ¡pero! El castigo no ha acabado, a partir de ahora tendrán que hacerlo con el añadido de la asistencia de algunos profesores que asignaré, como adivinarán aquí tenemos a cinco de ellos, indicando a los profesores que exploran los salones, especialmente el laboratorio de pociones que reconstruyeron Dudley y Draco con sus curiosos añadidos de laboratorios muggles.  
  
¿Pero que dice profesor? En vez de un castigo eso es un premio, así avanzaremos más rápido como hasta ahora -dice Hermione ilusionada  
  
Veo que se lo toma muy bien, lo primero que haremos es diseñar un horario nuevo ahora para empezarlo mañana, bueno, hasta mañana, tengo muchas cosas que hacer... - Dumblendore se despide levantándose, antes de pasar la salida, Harry le llama la atención- ¿profesor?  
  
¿Sí Harry? -le contesta Dumblendore-  
  
¿Cómo nos descubrió? -le pregunta Harry.  
  
Buena pregunta Harry, verá al final del curso pasado, un alumno se le olvidó un viejo mapa de Hogwarts en el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras y dos profesores que lo habían participado en su elaboración, me enseñaron cómo usarlo, lo demás era solo mirar -dicho esto el director sale del Rincón.  
  
Una vez solos, los cinco profesores vuelven de su inspección minuciosa de los salones, sentándose junto a los chicos en la sala de estar- Vaya, bonito laboratorio tienen montado, se supone que los instrumentos muggles fueron ideas suya Sr. Dudley -comenzó Morgana rompiendo el hielo.  
  
Queremos hacer un estudio completo de todo lo que hacemos en pociones con el profesor Snape, nuestro último proyecto es conseguir una mejora en el antídoto de la sangre de hidra... -Comenta Dudley como quién no quiere la cosa dejando impresionada a los profesores.  
  
Ya se porqué Severus les tienen aprecio, no es de extrañar que esté últimamente contento, me gustaría ver su cara cuando se entere de la existencia de este laboratorio -dice Marcus de cachondeo.  
  
Bueno, como a partir de mañana empezaremos a acompañarlos, me gustaría saber cuales son nuestras habitaciones - interrumpe Valery.  
  
Eso más tarde Valery -le dice Marlene a su compañera- primero es idear un Horario... - Marlene es interrumpida.  
  
¿No es de mala educación no contar con nosotros? - Pregunta Sirius que había llegado junto a los profesores Lupín, Snape y Mcgonagall.  
  
Los chicos tuvieron que repetir las acciones anteriores como, mostrar las estancias del Rincón, contarles como se las habían apañado durante todo ese tiempo... Después de mosqueo y felicitaciones de lo hecho por parte de Harry y compañía se pusieron a trabajar el horario.  
  
Tardaron toda la mañana en organizar el nuevo horario, los profesores salen del Rincón, la última en salir fue la profesora Mcgonagall, esta antes de salir del Rincón se dirige a Ginny- Srta. Weasley, venga a hablar conmigo después de desayuno - y dirigiéndose a los alumnos- Buenas tarde.  
  
Todos se quedan confundidos por lo que le acaba de decir la profesora Mcgonagall a Ginny, pero no tuvieron tiempo porque se oyen un ¡plin! Al aparecer una mesa con asientos para cada uno y repleta de comida, los chicos con tremendas ganas de comer se ponen a comer.  
  
El resto de la tarde la pasaron siguiendo el antiguo horario, hasta llegar la hora de la salida, todos salieron sigilosamente del Rincón hacia sus salas comunes.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre, Harry fue a entrenar con Snape y los demás, con la sorpresa de que el profesor Lupín y Sirius se unieron al entrenamiento, al terminar, el profesor Snape hace beber a todos la poción reparadora, más tarde, después de que todos se dieran una ducha de agua caliente se fueron todos a desayunar como de costumbre al Gran Comedor, esta vez Neville se une al grupo de Harry y compañía en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Durante el desayuno, Neville saca el tema de las pruebas de quidditch- ¿Saben? Me gustaría hacer las pruebas, para el puesto de guardián... - todos ponen caras de preocupación ante esto Neville continua- ya sé que soy un patoso por naturaleza, pero quiero intentarlo, he practicado todo el verano...  
  
Yo me voy a quitar de buscador, nunca me a gustado ese puesto, sólo estaba por complacer a mi padre, pero voy a presentarme para cazador... -la noticia de Draco sorprende a todos.  
  
Ronnie, ¿porqué no te presentas? -le dice George a su hermano- siempre has sido un buen cazador...  
  
¿Pero si están Angelina, Katie y Alicia en ese puesto?- pregunta confundido Ron.  
  
Ron, no te das cuenta de que el año que viene, ellas no estarán ya en este colegio y nosotros tampoco, así que nos hemos tomado el lujo de hacer también unas pruebas para un equipo de reserva, así si a uno le pasara algo antes del partido, ya estaríamos preparado... -le contesta Fred a Ron.  
  
Chicos, me da la sensación de que se olvidaron de anunciarlo, porque yo no me he enterado... -comenta inocentemente Ginny.  
  
Ah, eso tiene fácil solución -dice Fred, se levanta éste y dirigiéndose a su hermano gemelo George- ¿Vienes hermanito?  
  
Si -contesta George levantándose también.  
  
Estos se dirigen hacia la mesa de los profesores, ante la mirada atenta de Harry y los demás, una vez allí estos llaman la atención al profesor Dumblendore que estaba hablando con la profesora Morgana. El profesor extrañado por la educada interrupción de los gemelos les pregunta- ¿Sí?  
  
Profesor, nos gustaría que anunciara una noticia resiente sobre las pruebas de quidditch de nuestra casa... -comienza Fred tímidamente.  
  
La noticia es que en las pruebas no sólo se harán de los puestos vacantes, sino que también se harán para un equipo de reserva en los puestos de cazadores y golpeadores-finaliza George alegremente.  
  
Claro, lo anunciaré cuando terminen de comer, bueno creo que se enfría sus desayunos... -les responde alegremente el director de Hogwarts.  
  
Gracias profesor -agradecen a la vez los gemelos Weasley.  
  
Después de esta conversación con Dumblendore, los dos Weasley regresan a sus asientos, una vez sentados George les dice- problema resuelto.  
  
Chicos, yo también me presento a las pruebas - dijo Ginny.  
  
Como a mi no me atrae jugar al quidditch, no me presentaré pero iré a ver las pruebas desde las gradas -sentencia Hermione.  
  
Como prometió Dumblendore, se levanta cuando todos están apunto de terminar el desayuno y anuncia- tengo varias noticias que debo de comunicarles, primero quiero anunciar a todo Gryffindor unos cambios de ultima hora en las pruebas de las vacantes de su equipo de quidditch, el cambio es que habrá también pruebas todos los puestos para formar un equipo de reserva... -Dumblendore es interrumpido por la ovación de todo Gryffindor, una vez calmados continua- la segunda es comunicarles los horarios de las pruebas que es el siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana son las pruebas del equipo de Slytherin, a las once de la mañana son para el equipo de Humfflepuf, a las cuatro de la tarde para los de Ravenclaw y finalmente para a las seis de la tarde para los de Gryffindor, esto es todo, que tengan todos un buen día y suerte para todos los que se van a presentar a las pruebas.  
  
Después del desayuno, la profesora Marlene se dirigen al grupo de amigos - Chicos, cojan esto -les dice a los jóvenes compañeros, entregando al mismo tiempo una figurita a Draco y otra a Harry figuritas, la de Draco, es la de una serpiente y la de Harry es la de un león- son trasladadores que les llevarán desde las salas comunes directos a la entrada del Rincón a las doce menos diez y les traerán de vuelta a la Sala Común a las doce menos veinte todos los días así que tengan cuidado con que nadie se enteren, bueno tengo que ir a preparar los vestuarios para las pruebas, Sr. Malfoy, le sugiero que se reúna con su equipo, dentro de poco empezarán las pruebas en el equipo de la casa de Slytherin -le dijo la profesora de Vuelo a Draco.  
  
Bueno chicos yo tengo que ir al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall -se despide Ginny - se despide la menor de los Weasley.  
  
Que tengas suerte cariño -se despide Harry de su novia con un fugaz y cariñoso beso.  
  
Ginny se dirige al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, una vez en la puerta da un suspiro de nerviosismo antes de tocar. Nada más tocar la puerta se oye a la profesora dentro del despacho que dice -¡Pase!- Un poco nerviosa Ginny entra en el despacho.  
  
Ah, Srta. Weasley, siéntese por favor - le indica amablemente la profesora de Transfiguraciones a Ginny mientras coloca un libro en una estantería.  
  
Una ve que está la profesora y la alumna sentadas, Ginny nerviosa pregunta - Profesora, ¿para qué me quería?  
  
No se preocupe Srta. Weasley, no es nada que ha hecho mal, es solo para darle los resultados del examen de Transfiguraciones - le dice la profesora Mcgonagall a Ginny mientras le entrega el examen a Ginny.  
  
Extrañada y calmada, Ginny coge el examen viendo para sorpresa de ella los resultados fueron matrículas...  
  
Puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana, Draco, con su Nimbus 2001 al hombro llegando a la puerta del vestuario de Slytherin con su traje de quidditch puesto, antes de entrar se quita los lastres que lleva, recordando que todo el equipo se apuntó al para lincharle a principio de curso, y el resultado fue que él y Dudley le dieron una tremenda paliza, nada más pesarlo sonríe entrando. Una vez dentro se encuentra frente a Adrian Pucey, Montague, Derrick, Bole y Warrington con cara de muy pocos amigos.  
  
Pero mira quién tenemos aquí, nada más que a nuestro paleto buscador y traidor de Draco Malfoy- suena la voz desagradable de Pucey que continua- me da la impresión de que no eres bienvenido, porque como nuevo capitán del equipo de nuestra gran casa de Slytherin y en común de acuerdo con la mayoría de sus componentes, hemos decidido sustituir a nuestro buscador.  
  
Continúe Pucey que no tengo todo el día -dice Draco dejando a un lado su escoba.  
  
Pero ayer, hemos fichado a un nuevo buscador mucho mejor que el anterior... -continua Montague con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
Así que te presentamos al nuevo buscador del equipo de quidditch de la gran casa de Slytherin, para que te sientas orgulloso -dice con ironía Pucey, Draco tiene la sensación que todos los presentes disfrutan, así que Draco decidió continuar el juego.  
  
Inmediatamente todos se apartan un poco a los lados, descubriendo, para sorpresa de Draco, a una persona muy conocida por el chico rubio platinado, esa persona era Blaise Zabini, este y Draco nunca se han llevado bien, pero nunca se ha sabido en Hogwarts porque estos no se hablaban para dar la buena imagen.  
  
¿Sorprendido traidor? - Le dice Zabini.  
  
Si les soy sincero, si por dos cosas, la primera era que yo no creía que encontraran a un tonto del culo como buscador - dice maliciosamente Draco viendo la ira de Blaise y continua- y la segunda es que estaba a punto de decirles que renunciaba al puesto de buscador, como ustedes se adelantaron...  
  
Así que es verdad que te presentas para cazador, pues vete olvidándolo, en este equipo no aceptamos a traidores que son comparables, para nosotros, con los sangres sucias como el hijo de puta del primo del Gran Harry Potter el cabeza rota, que curiosamente su madre es una zorra sangre sucia que recibió su merecido, ah, se me olvidaba que tu putita difunta novia también es una... - le interrumpe Zabini, al terminar este comentario, Draco está rojo de rabia, sus manos cerradas en puños estaban sangrando por la fuerza, para después inmediatamente rodearle una ligera aura verde, en un acto de auto control, se dirige hacia la puerta del vestuario, que se abre por si sola, antes de salir Zabini con una mirada de satisfacción por la humillación de Draco le dice.  
  
Antes de que nos dejes, deberías llevarte esas seis Nimbus 2001 que están en la estanterías, ya no las necesitamos -le indica Zabini a la izquierda de Draco que se da la vuelta para ver las seis escobas llenas de polvo en la estantería- no queremos cosas de traidores cerca de nosotros, además hemos comprado nuevas escobas -para sorpresa y coraje de Draco todos convocan siete saetas de fuego relucientes- y otra cosa este es el principio de tu fin Malfoy, sufrirás el castigo de los traidores de nuestro maestro, solo es cuestión de tiempo, morirás como todos sus enemigos, pidiendo clemencia.  
  
Draco aguanta su ira y sale, para sorpresa de los seis jugadores que se estaban riendo de Draco, las seis Nimbus 2001 salen volando acompañando al joven, la escoba que Draco había traído se une a estas.  
  
Ya afuera Draco, se ensaña contra una gran roca a golpes y lanzando descarga de energía vital que destroza la gran roca como si fuera mantequilla, esto calma la ira de Draco terminando Jadeando de cansancio para después desmayarse. Sin percatarse de que su acción fue vista por un grupo de segundo de Hufflepuff dejándolos con la boca abierta.  
  
El ruido de los golpes y las explosiones se oyen por todo el colegio atrayendo la atención de todo el colegio, Harry y sus amigos salen alarmados y ven petrificados a Draco en acción completamente iracundo...  
  
La profesora Marlene y Dumblendore se presentan en el lugar preocupados por la fuerte emisión de energía de Draco y su repentino bajón. Nada más llegar ven el cuerpo del joven Malfoy siendo atendido por Dudley y Harry, rodeados por, a su lado las siete Nimbus 2001 en el lugar donde existía la gran roca está arrasado. Los profesores dispersan al grupo y llevando a la enfermería al inconsciente Draco Malfoy acompañados de Harry y los demás.  
  
Draco abre los ojos para encontrarse situado en la enfermería, intenta levantarse pero no puede, en eso la enfermera se percata de que Draco está despierto.  
  
¡Que bueno que esté despierto Sr. Malfoy! Son las dos de la tarde- le dice la enfermera del colegio de magia a Draco mientras recoge de la estantería un frasco con una poción de color rojo (como el vino tinto)- bonita has armado en los jardines, menos mal que te trajeron a tiempo... - continua acercándose a la cama del Slytherin.  
  
¿Porqué no puedo moverme? - Pregunta Draco.  
  
Porque te agotaste físicamente, tanto que si Dudley no te diera un poco de poción reparadora habrías muerto, recuperarás totalmente tu movilidad dentro de tres días- le explica la enfermera Pomfrey que continua mientras vierte la poción dentro de un baso con un pitillo para beber- por esta razón aunque estas ileso no puedes moverte y te aseguro que mañana tendrás terribles agujetas, por ahora te tomarás esta poción, te provocará el sueño para que descanses y recuperes tu movilidad poco a poco.  
  
Ayudado por la enfermera Draco se bebe la poción sin replicar- ¡Ummm! Sabe a fresa... ¡Me gusta! - Sentencia Draco después de tomar la poción antes de caer el hechizo de Morfeo.  
  
Mientras esto pasaba en la enfermería, todos los alumnos están en el comedor almorzando, el tema del día es ¡la rabieta de Draco Malfoy en el jardín! Todos los alumnos que presenciaron el espectáculo de Malfoy fueron el centro de atención de todo el colegio que les preguntaban por lo ocurrido.  
  
¡...Y después de eso se desmayó!- termina Kevin Whitby.  
  
Harry y los demás ajenos al barullo, comen en silencio, preocupados por Draco, la enfermera les aseguró que se pondrá bien, pero no era eso lo que le preocupan sino el porqué del enfado del joven Malfoy. Esta vez Dudley se decidió quedarse en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Mientras Dudley come tranquilamente cuando le interrumpe Blaise Zabini se acerca con el resto del equipo de la casa de la serpiente. Blaise  
  
¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! Nada más ni nada menos a nuestro querido sangre sucia- le dice con odio el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Dudley simplemente lo ignora.  
  
Vaya así que nuestro estimado sangre sucia no quiere hablar... pero es interrumpido.  
  
Malcolm, ¿Me puedes pasar la jarra de jugo de calabaza?- Le pide educadamente Dudley a un chico de segundo, este le pasa temblando la jara- ¡gracias! - Agradece el primo de Harry al chico.  
  
Zabini, al ser ignorado, se irrita diciendo en voz alta - así que el estúpido sangre sucia no quiere hablar o tal vez le haya besado un dementor como a tus padres... - El comedor se queda en silencio a la espera de la reacción de Dudley mientras que la mitad de los Slytherin se ríen de la provocación de Blaise mientras que otros lo hacen forzadamente, los profesores y Harry y compañía presentes se levantaron a la espera de evitar un altercado en el comedor.  
  
Dudley se levanta, da media vuelta encarando al buscador de Slytherin, y con una sonrisa maliciosa le dice- Perdona, ¿no ha visto por aquí una mosca parlante? Es que no puedo comer...- y con cara de ironía sorpresa- Vaya tu debe ser Zabini, recuerdo que uno de los mortígrafos que mate tenía ese apellido, ¿que era? ¡Ya se! Una mosca muerta...  
  
Dudley no termina la frase cuando Blaise se abalanza contra él pero es retenido por los demás miembros del equipo de quidditch, para después hacer esfuerzos para sacar a Zabini del comedor.  
  
Vaya, todos tenemos alguna que otra vez un mal día - comenta Dudley dirigiéndose a Malcolm con una sonrisa estando de pie- bueno, me tengo que ir a la biblioteca y hacer la tarea si no me voy a perder las pruebas de quidditch de Ravenclaw...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
La tarde fue relativamente tranquila, Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a hacer la tarea, Dudley fue a ver las pruebas de quidditch de Ravenclaw, Neville se fue a ayudar a la profesora Sprout a transplantar tomillo, los gemelos Weasley desaparecieron del mapa, Harry y Ginny se dedicaron a pasear y a hablar por los jardines y en mitad del la conversación Harry le pregunta a su novia con curiosidad- Por cierto. ¿Para qué te quería la profesora Mcgonagall?  
  
Eso cariño lo sabrás mañana...- le responde misteriosamente Ginny.  
  
De esta forme se llegó las seis de la tarde y Harry se encontraba en los vestuarios, con el resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
Este año lo tenemos muy chungo, he visto las pruebas del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin confirmando que poseen todos Saetas de Fuego, este año tendremos que esforzarnos al máximo para ganar el campeonato, pero primero tenemos que elegir un nuevo capitán... - se dirige Angelina Johnson a todo el equipo.  
  
¡Yo te propongo a ti! - Salta Fred.  
  
¡Yo también! - salta George.  
  
¡Y yo! - continua Harry.  
  
¡Y yo! - dice Katie.  
  
¡Y yo también! - termina Alicia.  
  
¡Pero yo no tengo tiempo!- comienza a excusarse la chica.  
  
No te preocupes yo te ayudaré. -le contesta Fred cariñosamente.  
  
Pues está decidido, Angelina será nuestra nueva capitana - sentencia George...  
  
Media hora después, los seis integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor saltan al campo, ellos ven un grupo variado de alumnos desde segundo hasta séptimo ansiosos por empezar las pruebas. Angelina coge su varita y apunta a su cuello diciendo- ¡ Sonorus!  
  
Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a los aspirantes que se van a probar así mismo para ingresar en el equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa que es por supuesto ¡Gryffindor! - Da la bienvenida Angelina a todo los aspirantes y dirigiéndose al público que está en las gradas para ver las pruebas- también caber recordar a los grupos de estudiantes que animaran a nuestros queridos aspirantes- y volviendo de nuevo a los aspirantes con cara seria- ¡les exigimos que jueguen como nunca habéis jugado! ¡ENTENDIDO!  
  
¡SÍ SEÑOR! - Responden todos cuadrándose como soldados.  
  
Como son ustedes veinte, les probaremos desde todos los puestos a postular, porque hayan apuntado a un puesto no quiere decir que no se podrá negar que seréis unos fieras en otro puesto... - Comienza Fred, mientras desenrolla un pergamino (había usado el mismo hechizo de Angelina), en eso uno de los aspirantes levanta la mano- ¿Sí Dennis?  
  
¿Eres el nuevo capitán? - Le pregunta Dennis.  
  
Se me olvidaba, YA HEMOS ELEGIDO EL NUEVO CAPITÁN PARA ESTA TEMPORADA, ES NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE NUESTRA QUERÍDA ANGELINA JOHNSON - Se oyen ovaciones y felicitaciones que sonroja a la nueva capitana Fred ignorándolo todo continua dirigiéndose a los aspirantes y al equipo de Gryffindor- primero daremos unas vueltas de calentamiento después, los llamaré en el orden en que se apuntaron en esta lista...  
  
Harry no había esperado a que Fred terminara su discurso, se monta en su Saeta de Fuego, da una patada en el suelo para salir despedido hacia cielo, rápidamente dirige su espléndida escoba hacia los aros, pasando segundos después entre los aros, después eleva la escoba hacia arriba, se para en seco a cien metros para salir en picado hacia el suelo acelerando a toda velocidad a escasos a un metro de estrellarse cambia de dirección hacia arriba evitando el impacto con el césped del campo de quidditch frenando su escoba a cinco metros del suelo. Nada más terminar de realizar estas acciones se da cuenta que todos los presentes le miran con la boca abierta.  
  
¿Qué pasa? ¿No calientan? - Se dirige Harry al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
¿Cómo...? - Comenzaron a balbucear Angelina, Katie y Alicia a la vez pero son interrumpidas por George y Fred.  
  
Si Harry hizo eso, ¡nosotros también! - Gritaron alegres los gemelos haciendo lo mismo pero no tan rápidos al no tener Saetas de Fuego sinos dos de las Barredoras 5 del colegio, pero notándose que sacan todo el partido a sus escobas. Cuando terminó la demostración de los gemelos, todos los que vieron el espectáculo aplauden con euforia (incluidos los aspirantes y las tres cazadoras de Gryffindor)  
  
Después de un rápido calentamiento en el que participaron también los aspirantes destacando Ron, Ginny y Neville, estos demostraron una extraña soltura a la hora de pilotar destacando un poco de los aspirantes.  
  
Bueno primero haremos las pruebas para los puestos de cazadores para el equipo de reserva será un pequeño partido de tres contra tres contra Katie, Alicia y yo con la dificultad de que nuestros Golpeadores Fred y George les dificultará las maniobras... - se dirige Angelina Johnson a los aspirantes abriendo el pergamino - ¡Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Creevey y Ginny Weasley!  
  
Angelina al finalizar cada grupo tomaba apuntes en un pergamino. Y así fueron pasando de tres en tres hasta que terminaron de pasar todos los aspirantes, destacando Ron, Ginny, y Dennis.  
  
¡George, Fred! Les toca probar a los Golpeadores - Se dirige la capitana de Gryffindor a los gemelos Weasley que estaban viendo la prueba de los cazadores desde el aire.  
  
¡Vale cariño! - Le contesta Fred a la capitana que se sonroja por el "cariño" que ignora el gemelo Weasley que se dirige a su hermano- George, diles de qué va la prueba mientras yo hago los preparativos.  
  
Está bien Hermanito -le responde George bajando al suelo frente a los aspirantes y dirigiéndose a ellos- bien en este ejercicio vamos a probarlos uno a uno, consiste en evitar que las los globos que está poniendo mi hermano Fred sean golpeados por las bludger durante cinco minutos- dice señalando a Fred que está convirtiendo una piedra en un globo de color naranja, que nada más terminar el proceso de conversión, se mueve por todo el capo de quidditch y volviendo con los aspirante- con la dificultad de que nosotros dificultaremos esta labor...  
  
De esta forma pasaron uno a uno mientras la capitana hacía sus anotaciones, cuyos resultados fueron entre dos y tres globos sin tocar hasta llegar el turno de Colín y Seamus que no fallaron e incluso devolvían las bludger a los gemelos que por los pelos pudieron defenderse.  
  
Esto está muy oscuro para hacer la prueba del guardián, será mejor que volvamos mañana en los descansos... - dice Angelina Johnson a los gemelos.  
  
Eso tiene fácil solución - interrumpe Harry sacando su varita y con un movimiento los globos se ponen a cada esquina para convertirse en focos de luz que ilumina todo el campo dejando impresionados a todos los presentes para decir- ahora podemos seguir con las pruebas.  
  
Bueno, ahora toca el turno de los guardianes, consiste en que nosotras tiraremos diez penaltis y vosotros tendréis que pararlos... - Angelina explica la prueba del guardián.  
  
La prueba para el puesto de guardián pasó muy rápido, dado que nadie paraba más de cinco penaltis, todos los presentes estaban aburridos hasta que le toca el turno de Neville que nada más llamarle ya estaba de los aros, impresionando incluso a Harry. Angelina probó primero a candidato, con un sencillo dando por sentado de que no lo para, pero para sorpresa todos (y de ella) lo para.  
  
Vaya, ¡pero esta no la paras! - Salta Katie, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia Neville que no se mueve, de repente Katie gira a la derecha y tira al aro de la derecha, pero con un ligero movimiento Neville la para.  
  
¡Katie, quítate que ahora voy yo! - avisa Alicia lanzándose hacia arriba para bajar en picado hacia la mitad del campo mientras Neville que sonríe siguiendo con la vista la jugada sin moverse, Alicia a la altura de los aros se lanza hacia el aro derecho y Neville sin moverse a dos metros de los aros la cazadora lanza quaffle, Alicia contenta con la demostración y segura de que había marcado, se eleva y vuelve contenta hacia sus compañeras pero al acercarse las ve con la boca abierta, mirando la posición de Neville, la cazadora se le borra la sonrisa al ver a Neville con la quaffle entre sus manos.  
  
¡La... la ha parado! - Murmura Alicia - era una de mis mejores técnicas.  
  
Yo sólo vi que estaba en el aro central y de repente aparece parando la quaffle en el último momento... - comenta Angelina un poco intimidada.  
  
Las cazadoras fueron tirando penaltis, a cada tiro ponían su máximo esfuerzo, mientras los aspirantes y el público ovacionan a Neville al parar los tiros con facilidad, hasta que llega a la mitad de los tiros. Angelina impresionada y contenta llama a sus compañeras que se colocan en un pequeño circulo.  
  
Bien, ya hemos probado todas nuestras mejores técnicas y no hemos podido marcar y viéndolo, los para con mucha facilidad, propongo probar con él nuestras mejores jugadas - propone Angelina.  
  
Propongo que también le compliquemos un poco su labor... - propone Katie con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
¿Y cual es la complicación Katie? - Pregunta Alicia sonriendo.  
  
¡Que Fred y George le moleste con las bludger! - termina de proponer Katie.  
  
Eso es una buena idea Katie -sentencia la capitana y dirigiéndose a los gemelos Weasley que están - ¡Fred, George! ¡Vengan acá!  
  
¿Querías algo cariño? - Pregunta Fred a la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que se sonroja.  
  
¿Qué pasa, porque no continúan lazando? - Pregunta extrañado George a las cazadoras.  
  
A eso veníamos, queremos que lances las bludger contra el aspirante mientras nosotras hacemos jugadas para marcar... - comienza a explicar Alicia a los dos Weasley que terminan extrañados.  
  
¿Qué pretenden matarle? - Dice alarmado Fred.  
  
No Fred, no queremos matarle solo queremos ver qué hace - Se explica la capitana continuando- todos sabemos que el puesto de guardián es suyo, pero por ahora lo que hemos visto un vuelo muy rápido y con movimientos básicos, solo queremos ver como se las arregla, te recuerdo que antes era muy patoso...  
  
Está bien pero antes de empezar tienen que decírselo... - sentencia George.  
  
Neville mientras tanto, ve extrañado cómo las cazadoras se agrupan en un circulo, después ve como Angelina llama a Harry Fred y a George que se une al grupo para después separarse todos y ver que Fred y George bajan a suelo para sacar las dos bludger.  
  
En eso Angelina acercándose le propone - Neville, queremos ver hasta donde eres hábil entre estos aros, queremos pasar de los penaltis para probarte con jugadas de tres cazadores contra el guardián - eso señala a los gemelos que esperan con la caja de las pelotas abierta - como vez Fred y George, va a complicar tu trabajo intentando darte con las bludger, no importa si no puedes pararla dado que el puesto es tuyo, pero si no quieres...  
  
Harry que había visto toda la movida, y deduciendo lo que traman las cazadoras y ante la afirmación de Neville, monta su Saeta de Fuego y se pone a la altura de Neville y Angelina.  
Neville, te recomiendo que te quites los lastres... - recomienda Harry pero es interrumpido por Angelina.  
  
¿Qué son lastres Harry? - Pregunta mosqueada Angelina.  
  
¡Esto! - Responde Neville quitándose las muñequeras y las tobilleras entregándoselas a Harry pero la ultima se la pasa a Angelina que la coge.  
  
Sonriendo Harry tubo que coger a la capitana que estaba apunto de caerse de la escoba por el repentino peso de la muñequera.  
  
¡¿Con esto volabas?! - Pregunta impresionada Angelina y recobrándose un poco de la impresión mira a Harry entregándole la muñequera.  
  
Yo también llevo puesto lastres, al igual que los gemelos y Ron Weasley - aclara rápidamente Harry (al adivinar las intenciones de la capitana)- empiecen ya, no me extraña que todavía no haya venido la profesora Mcgonagall...  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall, está en su despacho corrigiendo unas redacciones de tercer curso cuando tocan la puerta.  
  
¡Adelante! - Invita la profesora de Transformaciones.  
  
Inmediatamente se abre la puerta revelando a Lee jadeando y con la cara de felicidad.  
  
Perdone... la interrupción... profesora... pero es... Neville... - comienza a hablar el presentador de los partidos de quidditch de Hogwarts pero es interrumpido por una preocupada Mcgonagall que se levanta alarmada.  
  
¿Otro accidente? - Pregunta la subdirectora del colegio.  
  
No, nada de eso, es que se presentó a las pruebas de quidditch, ahora está haciendo la prueba del puesto de guardián y francamente la está haciendo estupendamente, ha parado diez tiros de las cazadoras mientras que los demás no llegaron a parar ni cinco... - contesta ilusionado Lee.  
  
¿Neville de guardián? Eso tengo que verlo -sentencia la profesora mientras se dirige sonriendo hacia la puerta acompañada de Lee.  
  
Neville para los tiros, esquivando las bludger con facilidad, antes las miradas incrédulas de los presentes. Hasta que llega el último tiro. Angelina reúne a las cazadoras y los gemelos golpeadores.  
  
¡Fred, George tiren las bludger en la misma trayectoria de la quaffle, así será imposible que pare este tiro! - ordena Angelina dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeras cazadores- haremos la formación de ataque de halcón - y mirando a los gemelos - el tiro será al aro derecho...  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall y Lee Jordán llegan al campo de quidditch a tiempo del último tiro, y miran sin creerse que Neville esté todavía en el aire con la escoba pero no dicen nada atentos a la jugada.  
  
Pasó muy rápido, las cazadoras volando con una formación en flecha se van pasando rápidamente la quaffle, mientras Neville esquiva dos bludger que le vienen desde abajo, y que llegan George y a Fred que golpean con todas sus fuerzas cuando Angelina con una finta entra en el área y tira la pelota roja al aro derecho. Neville se lanza a por la quaffle, pero se percata de que si la coge será golpeado por las Bludger, pero no hace caso.  
  
Los espectadores impresionados, solo vieron que justo antes de entrar la quaffle en el aro es parada por Neville con su mano izquierda a la vez que las bludger rebotando del cuerpo de Neville de vuelta a los golpeadores las esquivan a duras penas...  
  
A partir de ese momento el tema de conversación fue el espectáculo que dio Neville en las pruebas de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor y más cuando uno de segundo lo grabó todo en unos omniculares y vieron que en realidad las bludger no rebotó del cuerpo de Neville sino que las golpeó con la mano libre...  
  
Después de un día ajetreado, los chicos usaron el giratiempo viajando al pasado para entrenar con el nuevo horario realizado por los profesores y sin saber que es el comienzo de una nueva semana dura en el Rincón de Draco.  
  
Antes que nada quiero decir dos cosas, la primera, no he corregido la expresión y la segunda, es que en algunas situaciones (el uso del Ki) proviene de Dragon Ball y esta serie pertenece a su autor que es nada más ni nada menos que Akira Toriyama.  
  
Estimado Sr. Seck:  
  
No tienes porqué disculparte, es que me había equivocado, el mensaje era para otra persona, bueno a lo importante, gracias por tu comentario sobre esta historia y hasta la próxima. Atentamente...  
  
ARCÁNGEL.  
  
Estimado Sr. Lobezno:  
  
Lamento no poder escribir con prontitud, supongo que lo comprenderás al mirar el tamaño de este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario y hasta otra. Atentamente...  
  
ARCANGEL.  
  
Estimada Srta. Isiriel:  
  
Vaya, no sé que decir, solo diré que gracias por tu apoyo. Atentamente...  
  
ARCANGEL. 


	15. Principio de un cambio

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS.  
  
15. PRINCIPIO DE UN CAMBIO.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
El día anterior, Rincón de Draco:  
  
A las diez de la mañana, suenan todos los despertadores, media hora después aparece los jóvenes amigos dispuestos a desayunar en el salón de entrenamiento. Nada más entrar se encuentra a Marlene, Valery, Morgana, Mcgonagall, Marcus, Luis, Sirius, Remus y para sorpresa de ellos a Snape desayunando tranquilamente y charlando unos con otros.  
  
Estoy segura que Bulgaria ganará a Alemania y pasará la eliminatoria la eliminatoria - dice con entusiasmo Valery.  
  
Yo creo que este año España tendrá mucho que decir, su nuevo guardián Félix Alfonso lleva cinco partido sin que le marquen un solo gol... - comenta Remus.  
  
Espera a que les toquen jugar contra Sudáfrica o Irlanda, ellos tiene los mejores - comenta tranquilamente Luis en eso los profesores se dan cuenta de la presencia de los chicos que los miran extrañados.  
  
Buenos días muchachos, listos para empezar de nuevo este hermoso día - saluda alegremente la profesora Morgana.  
  
¡Que hacen ahí parados! Vamos, desayunen no quiero que empecemos tarde - dice la profesora Mcgonagall levantándose y entregándoles los horarios mientras los jóvenes se sientan se sientan para leerlo.  
  
Lunes y miércoles  
  
10:00 Levantarse 10:30 Desayuno 11:00 Transformaciones 12:30 Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras. 14:30 Almuerzo 15:00 Defensa Personal 21:00 Cena 22:00 Descanso 23:50 Salir del Rincón  
  
Martes y jueves  
  
10:00 Levantarse 10:30 Desayuno 11:00 Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras 12:30 Encantamientos 14:30 Almuerzo 15:00 Defensa Personal 21:00 Cena 22:00 Descanso 23:50 Salir del Rincón  
  
Viernes  
  
10:00 Levantarse 10:30 Desayuno 11:00 Pociones 14:30 Almuerzo 15:00 Defensa Personal 21:00 Cena 22:00 Descanso 23:50 Salir del Rincón  
  
Sábados  
  
10:00 Levantarse 10:30 Desayuno 11:00 Defensa Personal 14:30 Almuerzo 15:00 Defensa Personal 21:00 Cena 22:00 Descanso 23:50 Salir del Rincón  
  
Domingos  
  
10:00 Levantarse 10:30 Desayuno 11:00 Transformaciones 14:30 Almuerzo 15:00 Defensa personal 21:00 Cena 22:00 Descanso 23:50 Salir del Rincón  
  
Vaya, lo vamos a tener crudo - Ron fue el primero en dar su opinión.  
  
No te quejarás, tu mismo participaste en su elaboración - le responde su novia Hermione.  
  
Me imagino que Voldemort estará buscando una forma de hacerse más poderoso, no quiero darle el gusto al matarme por no prepararme para enfrentarme contra él - continua Dudley.  
  
No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero creo que Voldemort - todos se impresionan dado que lo había dicho Neville - puede detectó la explosión de energía vital da Draco y me temo que va a actuar muy pronto...  
  
¿Cómo sabes eso Neville? - pregunta alarmada Marlene.  
  
Me lo dijo papá, cuando lo fui a visitar este verano, creo que no lo saben pero cuando yo era pequeño mis padres fueron atacados por mortígrafos que los torturaron hasta volverlos dementes...  
  
Flash back  
  
Neville se encuentra con su abuela en una de las habitaciones del ala de psiquiatría en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, allí se encontraban un hombre y una mujer con la mirada perdida mirando los dos hacia un estanque.  
  
Chicos, ¿quieren que les traiga una cerveza de mantequilla? - salta la abuela de Neville.  
  
Si, tengo mucha sed - le responde Frank, el hijo de esta.  
  
¡Sí! - salta alegremente la Alice Longbotton y dirigiéndose a Neville - ¿quieres jugar conmigo a las muñecas?  
  
Si - le contesta Neville colocándose junto a su madre cogiendo unos de sus peluches.  
  
¡Chico, ¿no vez que eso es cosas de niñas o es que tú no eres un hombre?! Los chicos juegan a cosas de hombres - recrimina el padre de Neville con tono infantil a su hijo desconocido mientras su madre ya había salido- bah, voy a ver la tele...  
  
En eso el padre de Neville se levanta y conecta la tele, Neville se da cuenta que están dando una serie muggle de dibujos manga titulado Dragon Ball Z, concretamente el episodio en el que los Guerreros Z intentan atrapar a Cell, que se escondía disimulando su Ki.  
  
Viendo los tres el episodio, Neville se percata sus padres de se ponen pálidos y con la mirada, Neville se queda asustado y sin saber el porqué.  
  
Frank cariño, ojalá nuestro hijo haga lo que está haciendo ese, así los traidores de los Lestrange no lo cogerán como a nosotros... - la madre de Neville se dirige a su marido con una voz perdida pero lúcida...  
  
No te preocupes cariño, Marlene se encargará de entrenarle... - le contesta Frank en un momento de lucidez tranquilizando a su mujer.  
  
¿Qué queréis decir con eso? - Pregunta Neville esperanzado.  
  
¡Que el personaje que a mí me gustaría ser Piccolo! - Responde ilusionado el padre de Neville alegremente mostrando una vuelta a su estado de demencia.  
  
Pues a mí me gustaría ser como Son Gohan, es tan mono - salta la madre de Neville secundando a su marido Frank Longbotton.  
  
Sin más tiempo para hablar, entra la abuela de Neville por la puerta y detrás de ella cuatro vasos de cerveza de mantequilla levitando...  
  
Fin Flash back  
  
Todos se quedan de piedra ante el relato de Neville, Dudley, Hermione y Harry están asimilando todavía la noticia mientras los demás chicos le dan ánimos al pobre chico.  
  
¿Cómo que traidores? - Hermione pregunta a la profesora Marlene.  
  
Ellos pertenecieron a la Orden del Fénix hasta que se unieron a Voldemort un año antes de que Harry naciera... - se oye una voz conocida en la entrada del Rincón de Draco, era Dumbledore que deja impresionados a todos por su repentina aparición pero ignorando este echo continua- lamentablemente yo mismo los entrené en una cabaña en medio del Bosque Prohibido...  
  
Después de este suceso y al final de un silencioso desayuno en el que se apuntó Dumbledore, este se despide para ir según él al bosque prohibido para no encontrarse con su ego y los chicos siguieron a la profesora Mcgonagall hasta el Gran Salón de Entrenamiento.  
  
Bien, según me han contado ya saben todo lo referente a la transformación de objetos inanimados, que se suele terminar de dar a mediados de sexto año... - comienza a hablar seriamente la profesora de Transformaciones y continuando - lo que aremos hoy son unos ejercicios para ver como realizáis una cuantas transformaciones con estos objetos - la profesora saca su varita y con un movimiento en su varita hace aparecer toda clases de objetos, cada uno de estos objetos con el números de jóvenes asistentes había en el Salón desde simples plumas de gansos hasta sin compresión de los jóvenes pintalabios Pueden hacer cualquier tipo de transformaciones, si alguno tiene alguna duda decídmelo- dirigiéndose a los gemelos Weasley- se perfectamente que ustedes ya se lo saben así que poden ir a hacer los que os venga en gana sin molestar a los demás - y mirando a Neville - Sr. Longbotton, usted hará mientras tanto el ensayo que le mandé a usted hacer para la semana que viene, si tienes alguna duda dímelo, ¿Vale?- le pregunta un poco cariñosa a Neville.  
  
Sí profesora, me voy a la biblioteca a hacerlo... - le responde alegremente el hijo de los Longbotton saliendo del Salón y antes de salir les dice - ¿Nos veremos después chicos?  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall mira incrédula como Hermione convierte todos los objetos en muebles del hogar, Ginny los convierte en jaulas de todos los tamaños y en animales de todos tipos para habitarlas, Ron hizo una especie de casa de muñecas con todos los objetos y para un toque final le realiza unos hechizos para dar vida a las muñecas que terminando interactuando dentro de esta como si vivieran dentro, Harry por su parte convirtió todos los objetos en un escenario, personas de ambos sexo y todo tipo de etnias en miniatura con ropas típicas de distintas nacionalidades y en instrumentos musicales para después dar vida a todo que entonan la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven y finalmente Dudley llevándose la palma al con convertir todos los objetos en piezas mecánicas para después unirlas armando un hermoso y imponente Ferrari.  
  
Sr. Dursley, ¿Cree que ese coche funcione? - Pregunta dudosa la profesora de transformaciones.  
  
A ver... - Dudley entra en el coche y lo arranca- Creo que funciona profesora, pero para estar seguro será dar una vuelta con él... - comenta Dudley con una sonrisa en sus labios ante una atónita profesora.  
  
Vaya me han impresionado, no pensaba que habían mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo... - sentencia la profesora Mcgonagall contenta al final de la clase- veinte punto para cada uno y para el Sr. Dudley cuarenta por las complicadas transformaciones y armar este automóvil... - termina la profesora deleitándose con el coche en eso el aludido levanta la mano- ¿Sí Sr. Dursley?- le pregunta.  
  
Era para preguntar si me lo pudo quedar, es que me gustaría usarlo como regalo de Navidad para un amigo... - le dice el primo de Harry a la profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
Por eso no hay problema, si me lo dejas un par de día para probarlo por seguridad - le responde la profesora y dirigiéndose a los demás- vosotros también pueden quedarse con los que han hecho pero dentro de unos días igual que el Sr. Dursley - y con un movimiento de su varita hace desaparecer todo lo realizado.  
  
El resto de la tarde paso sin contratiempos, Harry pasó la tarde junto con su novia Ginny acompañados por Ron y Hermione en la biblioteca estudiando o aprovechando de la lectura de unos de los libros muggles que trajo Hermione, por otro lado Dudley y los gemelos Weasley se encerraron dentro del laboratorio que desde fuera de vez en cuando se oyen explosiones y finalmente Neville se quedó con la profesora Mcgonagall y la profesora Morgana el Salón de Entrenamientos, así llega la cena, el rato libre y finalmente a la ora convenida por medio de los trasladadores los jóvenes se marchan hacia sus salas comunes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Al día siguiente, a las ocho de la mañana la enfermera Pomfrey salía de su habitación para comprobar el estado de Draco, cuando entra en la enfermería se queda de piedra al ver a joven Slytherin haciendo flexiones con una mano.  
  
Cincuenta y cinco..... Cincuenta y siete..... Cincuenta y ocho..... Cincuenta y nueve..... y sesenta - cuenta jadeando Draco, para el ejercicio se levanta y se dice en voz alta sin percatarse todavía de la presencia de la enfermera del colegio de magia y hechicería - Mierda..... todavía sigo débil...... pero terminé...... con las flexiones..... ahora voy..... a hacer un poco de abdominales...  
  
¡¿Pero que hace pedazo de irresponsable?! - le regaña enfadada la enfermera Pomfrey acercándose a Draco.  
  
Mi ejercicios matutinos..... Sra. Pomfrey, como..... todos los días, uno...... dos..... - Draco comienza sus abdominales.  
  
¡Desmaius! - le manda el hechizo la enfermera Pomfrey, el rayo rojo impactó en el pecho de Draco para quedar inmediatamente inconsciente - lo siento, pero se lo puedo permitir hasta que esté totalmente recuperado- con un movimiento de varita realiza le desnuda, colocando el pijama de la enfermería sucio en una cesta, le enfermera se extraña por las tobilleras y las muñequeras, cuando coge la muñequera para quitársela se sorprende por el peso de esta - ¡¿pero que...?! - exclamó extrañada la enfermera, coge su varita y lo despoja de estas, una vez realizado esto lo baña, le pone otro pijama limpio cuando está de nuevo en la cama le hace beber la poción reparadora de fuerza y otra poción para dormir...  
  
Mientras eso pasaba en la enfermería, Harry y Dudley sienten por primera vez un hambre atroz, que después de comerse dos platos de avena como era habitual en ellos, pero esta vez comienzan a comer como si les fuera la vida en ello a medida que iban tragando, todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos comenzando por la mesa de Gryffindor terminando con todas las mesas y los profesores que los miran asombrados en eso Sirius, quedando el comedor el silencio roto con los ruidos de los cubiertos y los platos de Harry y Dudley mientras comen a toda prisa, el padrino de Harry habla preocupado al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
¡Albus, ¿qué les pasa?!  
  
No lo sé Sirius, pero nada mas terminen de comer les llevaremos a la enfermería para que Poppy los mire - le contesta el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Minutos después, Harry y Dudley terminaron de comer, en eso se percatan del silencio y de que todos los estaban mirando pasmado incluido sus amigos y conocidos.  
  
¿Que pasa? - les pregunta Harry - ¿porqué no miran así?  
  
En eso se les acercan el profesor Dumbledore y Sirius preocupados e impresionados.  
  
¡Harry, Dudley, acompáñenos! - les ordena el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Extrañados, el Slytherin y el Gryffindor, Salieron del comedor siguiendo al Director del colegio y al padrino de Harry ante las miradas atentas de todo el colegio, cuando salieron el profesor Snape todavía mosqueado tuvo que poner orden ante los murmullos de los alumnos.  
  
Los dos primos extrañados, acompañan al Dumbledore y a Sirius a la enfermería del colegio, una vez en la entrada, el director del colegio toca la puerta que al rato se abre dejando ver a una enfermera toda con cara de preocupación.  
  
Albus, que bueno que vino, es el Sr. Malfoy... - le dice deprisa la enfermera.  
  
¿Qué le pasa? - Contesta preocupado el director del colegio.  
  
Míralo por ti mismo, Albus - le contesta la enfermera dejándole paso.  
  
Extrañado Dumbledore, entra rápidamente en la enfermería por detrás de la enfermera Pomfrey seguidos por Sirius, Harry y Dudley curiosos y preocupados hacia la cama donde está durmiendo plácidamente Draco.  
  
Yo veo que está mucho mejor... - comentó Dumbledore al verlo.  
  
¡Claro que está bien, Albus! Solo que está anormalmente, recuperado, eso es lo que no encuadraba, te recuerdo que una vez Marlene agotó toda su energía peleando contra Lucius y estuvo semana y media sin poder moverse, pero en cambio éste chico se está recuperando a una velocidad asombrosa, tanto que tuve que dejarlo inconsciente, el muy irresponsable se puso a hacer ejercicios, ¡con ochenta kilos de lastre! - le responde la enfermera mosqueada.  
  
¡Claro que no está recuperado! Normalmente Draco lleva diariamente cien kilos más... - comenta inocentemente Dudley a Harry en voz alta.  
  
¡¿Qué?! - Grita la enfermera Pomfrey escandalizada e impresionada con la boca abierta.  
  
Eso no es nada, tu que llevas mas tiempo entrenando llevas doscientos setenta kilos... - bromea Harry con su primo.  
  
Harry, ¿cuantos llevas en estos momentos? - Pregunta divertido el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Bah, sólo doscientos cincuenta kilos - le responde Harry.  
  
En eso la enfermera se desmaya de la impresión, si no fuera por Sirius, se habría dado un buen batacazo contra el suelo.  
  
Después de que Dumbledore reanimara a la pobre enfermera y esta se tranquilizara, continuaron con lo de antes.  
  
Como iba diciendo esto no lo es todo, saben muy bien que estando uno inconsciente a un paciente se le tiene que administrar alimentos, para ello usamos una poción inyectable que contiene el alimento de una persona normal para un día entero, para ello uso un hechizo que me avisa, cuando el enfermo necesita poción...  
  
Por casualidad, ¿No tuvo que usar más de un suero? - Pregunta inocentemente Sirius.  
¡Pues precisamente sí, no me refiero a dos dosis, sino que este joven necesitó unas veinticuatro dosis seguidas...! - Responde la enfermera de Hotwarts.  
  
Poppy, supongo que le habrás hecho pruebas al Sr. Malfoy ¿no? - le pregunta el profesor Dumbledore a la enfermera del colegio de magia y hechicería.  
  
Si Albus, le he hecho un chequeo completo y he que dado sorprendida, pero mejor será lo veas por ti mismo - le responde la enfermera sacando su varita y con una floritura hace aparecer una caja negra llenas de runas doradas encima de una mesa blanca color marfil, seguidamente la enfermera abre la caja y todos ven que son cuatro piedras de colores, concretamente azul, amarillo, verde y rojo claro, colocándolas una en cada esquina de la cama donde reposa Draco y con un murmullo apunta a las cuatro piedras con su varita saliendo de ésta rayos blancos que al tocarlas quedan iluminadas, rápidamente la enfermera coloca la caja negra frente la cama de su paciente y termina con murmurando un rápido hechizo que impacto en la caja que se ilumina mandando una proyección holográfica del cuerpo de Draco.  
  
Verán, el cuerpo del Sr. Malfoy está cambiando drásticamente, no hace ni veinte minutos que les apliqué los sueros... fijasen en los músculos - la enfermera del colegio con un movimiento de varita cambia la imagen del cuerpo exterior de Draco, por una que muestra los músculos de éste, viéndose como se refuerzan los músculos - como ven, están desarrollando una musculatura compacta, los huesos - la imagen de Draco se cambia por la de su esqueleto - su masa ósea se está poniendo compacta y elástica...  
  
En definitiva se está volviendo mas fuerte que antes... - dice tranquilamente Dudley.  
  
Da miedo... - dice un poco asustado Sirius.  
  
Bien si notas algún cambio, házmelo por ahora no haremos nada, puede que esto nos ayude a luchar contra Voldemort pero eso es elección de él - sentencia Dumbledore y mirando a Harry y a Dudley - me gustaría que les hagas las mismas pruebas a Harry y a Dudley, los elfos domésticos han tenido que hacer cincuenta raciones más de comida para ellos dos en el desayuno...  
  
En la Clase de Encantamientos los alumnos de quinto se quedan mosqueados por la entrada en el aula de Ginny que se sienta al lado de Hermione y Ron que se quedan extrañados al igual que toda la clase que comienza a murmurar.  
  
Ginny, ¿Porqué tú no estás en tu clase? - Le pregunta mosqueado su hermano a la novia de Harry.  
  
Ya lo sabrás, pero primero esperar al profesor... - sentenció Ginny riéndose por dentro.  
  
El profesor Flitwick entra en la clase y todos los murmullos de los alumnos desaparecen de golpe.  
  
Buenos días queridos alumnos, hoy vamos a tocar un nuevo tema, la teletransportación de objetos y animales... - en eso el profesor de encantamiento se percata de la presencia de Ginny en la clase pero sin sorprenderse, más bien alegrándose.  
  
Srta. Weasley, ya veo que le ha llegado la confirmación del Ministerio de Magia... - Ginny afirma asintiendo y el profesor le pregunta curioso y extrañamente contento- ¿me dejas verlo?  
  
¡Claro profesor! - le respondió sacando un sobre abierto, todos se percatan que está sellado por el Ministerio de Magia.  
  
El profesor saca la varita de su bolsillo apunta al sobre pronunciando - ¡Accio! - Inmediatamente el sobre sale disparado hacia las manos del pequeño profesor de encantamientos, saca el pergamino del sobre y lo lee.  
  
Vaya, si que son rápidos los del ministerio de educación... - sentencia alegremente el profesor Flitwick continuando- es muy raro que adelanten cursos a alumnos brillantes, lastima que la Srta. Greager haya renunciado a ese honor -dijo un poco resentido el profesor dirigiéndose a Hermione que se puso colorada para después guiñarle el ojo - me desilusionó eso sí, pero después me alegré al verla feliz con sus amigos.  
  
En eso el profesor le devuelve la carta a Ginny, y se dirige a su escritorio ante una clase alucinada, Ron pálido y con su boca abierta, una vez que el profesor se haya subido encima de los libros se dirige a la clase anonadada.  
  
Bien abran los libros por la página setenta y tres... - viendo que Ginny no tiene los libros de quinto se dirige a Hermione sonriendo - Sta. Greager, ¿podría compartir su libro con la Srta.Weasley?  
  
Hermione como contestación pone su libro entre ella y la pareja de Harry, Ron por otra parte sin reaccionar impresionado por la noticia.  
  
Así pasa la clase, Ron sin dejar mirar al vacío con la boca abierta asimilando todavía la noticia, ignorado por todos de tal manera que cuando termina la clase...  
  
Bien para mañana, quiero que hagan un pequeño resumen de cómo teletransportar una pluma, no menos de diez centímetros de pergamino, con esto doy por finalizada la clase, que tengan un buen día.  
  
Todos los alumnos salen disparados para asistir a la siguiente clase, Hermione y Ginny recogen sus cosas y se percatan de la situación de Ron.  
  
Ron, ¡vámonos que nos toca Pociones con el profesor Snape...! - le dice Hermione zarandeando a su pareja.  
  
Hermanito, no quiero perder puntos por llegar tarde... - replica Ginny tocándole el hombro y Ron sin moverse.  
  
Chicos, ¿por qué no van a la siguiente clase? - pregunta el profesor de encantamientos viéndolos desde su escritorio.  
Creo que está todavía en shock por lo de Ginny, profesor pero eso tiene fácil solución - le contesta a un mosqueado profesor y dirigiéndose a Ginny - Ginny recoge sus cosas.  
  
Una vez que Ginny recogiera las cosas de Ron, Hermione le vertió un cubo de agua fría encima.  
  
¡Se hunde el barco, auxilio me ahogo! - grita reaccionando Ron provocando las risas de las dos chicas y el profesor de encantamientos.  
  
Vaya, veo que has despertado Sr. Weasley - se cachondea el profesor de un mojado Ron con la cara roja de vergüenza.  
  
Después de los cachondeos, el profesor secó la ropa de ron con un sencillo movimiento de su varita mágica y les dio a los tres un justificante para que el profesor Snape no les quitaran puntos.  
  
Ya de camino a la clase de pociones, Ron por fin dijo su opinión sobre el salto de curso de Ginny.  
  
Vaya, vaya, nos has superado a todos - se dirige en modo de felicitación a Ginny y con cara interrogante - ¿Y los libros?  
  
Por eso no te preocupes, según me contó la profesora Mcgonagall, el colegio pagará el material, solo tengo que esperar a que Hagrid vaya esta por la tarde al Diagon Alley a comprar unos ingredientes al profesor Snape.  
  
Me gustará ver la cara de Harry cuando se entere... - sonríe con malicia para ponerse serio y dirigirse a Hermione - Cariño, ¿por qué no te saltaste de curso cuando pudiste?  
  
Si, al principio pensaba cambiarme de curso, eso fue antes de que me atacara el troll cuando estaba en primero... - dice contenta - después, ya fue complicado, me encariñé contigo y con Harry...  
  
¿Quieres decir que renunciaste a aprender más por Harry y yo? - Pregunta impresionado Ron parándose en medio del concurrido pasillo.  
  
No te extrañe Ronnie, yo acepté por Harry - dice sonriendo y le susurra en el oído derecho - ¿porqué crees que no oculté demasiado mis avances del Rincón? ¿Por destacar? Solo lo hice para estar con Harry...  
  
El profesor Snape se mosqueó al entrar los tres Gryffindor en su clase tarde pero al ver a Ginny tuvo que mantener su mosqueo aunque le agradó la incorporación de Ginny - "vaya lo que ha mejorado en mi asignatura, espero que siga igual de brillante como Draco y Dudley" - pensó el profesor antes de preguntar a los tres Gryffindor- ¡Por qué llegan tarde!  
  
Lo sentimos profesor, pero el profesor Flitwick nos retuvo para que les ayudemos a mi hermana Ginny a que coja el ritmo de las clases... -responde ron entregándole el justificante firmado por el profesor de Encantamientos.  
  
Está bien Sr. Weasley, siéntanse en vuestros asientos - les dice la Hermione y a Ginny - y dirigiéndose a la hermana de Ron - Sta. Weasley, espero que esté al nivel que espero de usted, puede sentarse junto con el Sr. Longbotton - Mientras Ginny se sienta junto con Neville al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Ron sacan sus útiles escolares, Snape se queda perdido en sus pensamientos - "me gustará ver la cara de Potter cuando se entere."  
  
Como venía explicando antes de esta inoportuna interrupción, el fluido mortal del erumpent es muy peligroso... - Snape se detiene y pregunta pasando por las mesas ¿alguien me podría explicar porqué? - En eso Ron levanta la mano junto con Hermione y Ginny - Sr. Weasley.  
  
Es un potente explosivo que... - Ron es interrumpido por la llegada de Dudley y Harry.  
  
Disculpe profesor, estábamos en la enfermería haciéndonos unas pruebas médicas... - se disculpa Dudley.  
  
¡A que esperan! ¡Entren y siéntanse ante que les quite a los dos cincuenta puntos! - dice fingiendo molestia el profesor de Pociones.  
  
Rápidamente los dos primos se sientan en sus asientos habituales sacan sus utensilios mientras el profesor Snape riéndose por dentro viendo que aún estando Ginny al lado de Harry no se percata de su presencia hasta que Harry le llega un olor familiar una mezcla de fresa y avellana muy conocida por él - Snif, Snif, Snif "¡Que raro!, Me está llegando el olor de Ginny" - piensa Harry inmediatamente detecta que viene de su derecha y rápidamente mira en esa dirección para encontrarse con una sonriente Ginny.  
  
Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunta incrédulo Harry.  
  
Ginny como contestación le entrega el sobre que anteriormente leyó el profesor de encantamientos, Harry lo lee y se queda de piedra con una sonrisa boba. En eso Dudley le quita la carta y la lee:  
  
Estimada Señorita Virginia Weasley:  
  
Le escribo para notificar que sus conocimientos superan en todas las asignaturas, el nivel de 4º Curso, si es su deseo, podrá ascender a 5º curso sólo tiene que firmar el documento que viene adjunto.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
  
Ministra de Educación Mágica  
Ministerio de Magia  
  
Vaya, tu plan te salió muy bien... - saluda inocentemente Dudley a la novia de Harry con una sonrisa picarona- felicidades.  
  
El profesor Snape casi no aguanta la risa al ver a Harry pero no tiene más remedio que llamarle la atención.  
  
¡Sr. Potter! - dice en voz alta el profesor de Pociones.  
  
¡Si profesor! - Contesta asustado Harry recuperándose del Shock.  
  
¿de que estábamos hablando? - pregunta maliciosamente el profesor Snape.  
  
No lo sé profesor. - responde avergonzado el Gryffinfor.  
  
Cinco puntos menos para por su falta de atención - le recrimina el profesor Snape a Harry y dirigiéndose a Ginny - y Cinco más por estar hablando con su compañero Srta. Weasley - tocando finalmente a Dudley - lo mismo a usted Sr. Dursley.  
  
Como ha dicho el Sr. Weasley, el fluido mortal del erumpent es muy peligroso por su alta volatilidad, por tanto su manejo requiere de las más estrictas medidas de seguridad. -comienza a explicar el maestro de Pociones que es interrumpido por Dudley.  
  
Profesor, los muggles tenemos una sustancia con las mismas características, lo usan como explosivo en las minas. - comenta el primo de Harry.  
  
¿Y se puede saber como se llama esa sustancia, Sr. Dudley? - pregunta el profesor Snape incrédulo.  
  
Nitroglicerina, profesor - Contesta el Slytherin con tranquilidad sacando su varita y haciendo en ella una floritura hace aparecer un cofre de color negro, lo abre mostrando su contenido, todo lleno de goma espuma y en medio una botellita de color negro, saca la botellita con extremo cuidado y despacio la abre saliendo de ella vapor, coge un cuentagotas y lo llena, coloca la botellita en su caja, se levanta con el cuentagotas diciendo - Si me disculpa profesor, me gustaría que todos vieran una pequeña demostración - ante la afirmación del profesor Snape, Dudley se coloca a su lado extiende su mano con el cuentagotas y deja caer una gotita al suelo.  
  
La detonación fue tremenda, todos saltan de sus asientos menos los hijos de muggles y los que se criaron con ellos dado que se lo esperaban, mientras se recuperan Dudley comenta - la nitroglicerina es el compuesto base del fluido mortal del erumpent, por esa razón es muy explosivo, la diferencia reside en su pureza, por consecuencia el compuesto muggle es más potente y lo podremos fabricar artificialmente en un laboratorio con medidas extremas de seguridad.  
  
¡Veinte puntos para Slytherin por su demostración! - Sentencia el profesor Snape orgulloso de su alumno - ahora me entregará la nitronosequé para ponerlo en un lugar seguro cuando termine la clase - y dirigiéndose a la clase - ¿Quién me puede decir un uso del fluido mortal del erumpent?  
  
En eso Neville, Dudley, Harry y Hermione levantan la mano pero el profesor Snape termina por preguntarle a Neville - ¿Sr. Longbotton?  
  
Que mezclado con sabia de mandrágora y veneno de cobra se puede sacar un potente desinfectante - contesta un poco cortado Neville.  
  
Cinco punto para Gryffindor - sentencia el profesor Snape y dirigiéndose a Hermione que levanta de nuevo la mano- ¿Srta. Granger?  
  
Es uno de los ingredientes de la poción de matalobos - contesta tranquilamente la Gryffindor.  
  
Muy bien cinco puntos para Gryffindor... - sentencia el profesor Snape y dirigiéndose a la clase- Bien ahora haremos en lo que queda de clase la poción que aparece en la página cincuenta y cinco del libro -el maestro de Pociones espera a que sus alumnos busquen la página que pidió y cuando todos están en la página el profesor ordena a Zabini - ¡Sr. Blaise léalo todo!  
  
Poción Superdesdinfectante  
  
Este potente desinfectante es uno de los más usados en el hogar, para fabricarlo solo se necesita tres ingredientes:  
  
* Una gota de fluido mortal del erumpent.  
  
* 5 litros de sabia de Mandrágora.  
  
* un gramo de veneno de cobra.  
  
Instrucciones de elaboración:  
  
Se pone a hervir la sabia de mandrágora durante cinco minutos, después se le añade una gota de fluido mortal del erumpent, Se dejará media hora cociéndose a fuego lento para añadir el gramo de veneno de cobra una vez hecho esto se dejará reposar en un lugar frío.  
  
ATENCIÓN:  
  
* NUNCA AÑADIR EL VENENO DE COBRA ANTES DEL FLUIDO MORTAL DEL ERUMPENT.  
  
* TENER LAS MÁXIMAS PRECAUSIONES CON EL FLUIDO MORTAL DEL ERUMPENT.  
  
Esta poción, es una de las más sencillas que vamos a hacer durante el curso -dijo muy seriamente el profesor Snape mirando a toda la clase - quiero la poción perfectamente terminada, para mayor seguridad yo usaré añadiré el fluido mortal del erumpent, si alguien tiene una duda, no se corten en preguntármelo.  
  
La clase pasó sin incidentes, todos terminaron las pociones, el profesor Snape se las quedó para que lo pueda usar el conserje del colegio.  
  
Vaya no pensaba que los muggles supieran tanto... - declara Ginny al salir de la clase de Pociones.  
  
Cariño, ellos saben más de lo que nosotros pensamos... - le contesta Harry abrazándola en eso lo interrumpe Dudley.  
  
Me gustaría que los muggles supieran del mundo mágico, donde no se nos restrinjan como usar nuestra magia... - comenta inocentemente Neville que es interrumpido por Dudley.  
  
Pues yo no lo deseo ni aunque las el Barón Sanguinario resucite entre los muertos - dice mosqueado el Slytherin.  
  
¿Por qué Dudley? - pregunta curioso Ron.  
  
Porque como humanos nos verán como un nuevo objetivo a batir, no digo que algunos muggles nos acepten pero la gran mayoría nos verán como demonios dado que la gran mayoría de la población mundial practican las religiones que persiguen a los magos de forma que además de enfrentarnos con Voldemort y su pandilla tendremos que enfrentarnos con cristianos, musulmanes además de los militares muggles en cada país del mundo...- Dudley daba sus razones pero e interrumpido por Ron.  
  
¿Que son militares? - pregunta Ron curioso.  
  
Son como el Cuerpo de Aurores Especiales del Ministerio, cariño - contesta tranquilamente Hermione.  
  
¿Y qué querrían esos militares de nosotros de nosotros?- pregunta preocupada Ginny.  
  
Lo mínimo descuartizarnos para investigar el origen de nuestros dones, después.... - responde Harry seriamente a su novia con voz suave, pero en eso Harry siente que su cuerpo se estremece, éste cierra los ojos, se relaja y en eso los detecta, tres presencias muy fuertes en el vestíbulo sintiendo un pinchazo en su cicatriz y dos que se debilitan y muchas que se alejan rápidamente.  
  
Mientras en el vestíbulo:  
  
¡Qué día tan Hermoso! - Comenta Luís a Valery animado después de dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio.  
  
Es agradable ver a los alumnos divertirse en los descansos y despreocuparse aunque sea por poco tiempo de esta triste guerra... - le contesta tristemente la Profesora de Defensa Personal.  
  
Lo peor de todo es que tenemos que enseñar a niños a ser guerreros, en vez dejarles seguir estudiando sin la preocupación de que en cualquier momento los van a matar - dice Luis melancólicamente.  
  
Me gustaría que Dumbledore y los demás lleguen ya de esa reunión en el Ministerio de Magia, en estos tiempos cualquier lugar es inseguro...- en ese momento sienten una gran explosión detrás de ellos sintiendo de repente tres presencias malignas, inmediatamente se dan la vuelta en posición de combate, pero no les dan tiempo para nada, reciben un lluvia de golpes que los dejan fuera de combate.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----  
  
¿Qué te pasa Cariño? - le pregunta preocupada Ginny.  
  
¡Hay mortígrafo en el colegio! - Dice Harry preocupado mirando a todos, mientras se quita los lastres rápidamente y sin decir nada más sale a una velocidad sorprendente hacia la presencia que siente, dejando de piedra a los demás.  
  
¡Ron, ve a la enfermería y avisa a Draco!- Ordena Dudley al joven Weasley, que sale disparado a la enfermería en eso sienten un temblor.  
  
¡Hermione, avisa a todos los profesores de lo que está pasando, pero primero al profesor Snape! - se dirige el primo de Harry a Hermione que corre en dirección a las mazmorras.  
  
Ginny, avisa a Fred y a George, después lleva a nuestros compañeros a las Mazmorras - En eso sale corriendo la pequeña de los Weasley a buscar a sus hermanos con cara de decisión.  
  
En ese momento en el Vestíbulo:  
  
Tres mortígrafos están en el vestíbulo, mirando a los dos inconscientes profesores pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix, en eso habla el del medio.  
  
¡Fudge, átalos! - Ordena una voz escalofriante de una mujer, el mortígrafo de la derecha levanta su varita y los ata, sin moverse la mujer vuelve a ordenar - ¡Lucius, dales el veneno de Hidra! - en eso el mortígrafo de la izquierda lanza en dos rápidos de sus manos movimientos dos pequeños dardos que dieron en los cuellos de Luis y Valery que se quedan con los ojos abiertos al recibirlos paralizados.  
  
¡Bien, buscad al hijo de los Longbotton, nuestro Maestro lo quiere vivo! Mientras entretengo al estúpido que está llegando - dice la mujer con satisfacción al ver los cuerpos paralizados de los profesores.  
  
Fudge el de la derecha, y Lucius Malfoy salen a una velocidad sorprendente en busca de Neville, la mortígrafo se queda sola mirando la salida la entrada a las mazmorras, no tuvo que esperar, ella extiende su mano derecha apuntando a la entrada disparando un proyectil de energía, el eso Harry sale y se percata del ataque, esquiva la bola de energía y se aleja, esta inmediatamente hace explosión destruyendo la entrada.  
  
La mortígrafo queda sorprendida por la velocidad del rival, pero al darse cuenta de su identidad se queda un poco impresionada - Potter, no me imaginaba que fuera tan estúpido de enfrentarte contra mí - y señalando a los dos profesores - Lastima que Luis y Valery no te puedan ayudar, en estos momentos están muriéndose pro el veneno de hidra que Lucius les inoculó.  
  
Harry al verlos se percata de que todavía estaban con los dardos clavados y los ojos abiertos - Mierda, es cierto, si no venzo a está mortígrafo antes de quince minutos morirán - razona Harry rápidamente - ¡Antes de luchar quiero saber quien es usted!  
  
No creo que importe, te concedo el privilegio de ver quien te va derrotar... -dice la mortígrafo quitándose la máscara para revelar el rostro de una terrorífica mujer de largo cabello negro, con muchas mechas blancas, los ojos, blancos como el hielo, su cara casi en huesos y llena de feas cicatrices- que conozcas a Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Vale, pero no luchemos aquí, lucharemos afuera, para no matar a nadie - dice con decisión Harry.  
  
Vale te concederé el privilegio de matarte en el lugar que quieras - nada más decirlo Lestrange, sale en un suspiro del castillo hacia los grandes jardines secundado a una distancia cercana por Harry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Primero que nada decirles hola de nuevo y pedirles disculpa por el retrazo, el motivo es que perdí el guión y para rematar sin Internet. tuve que volverme a leer la historia de nuevo para hacer uno nuevo.  
  
Sr. Lobezno:  
  
Tuviste razón, pero mira el lado bueno, solo me falta el 16 y 17 por corregir, no te preocupes terminaré el fic.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Arcangel Sta. Selene Snape:  
  
Vaya has cogido el nombre de Luna como nick, falta poco para que te enteres del parentesco de Harry y Dudley con Voldemort, puede que te sorprenda la historia que ideé sobre el Lord Oscuro. Asta la próxima.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Arcangel.  
  
Sr. Alexxx:  
  
Lo siento, no he podido terminar con mayor prontitud. Gracias y hasta otra.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Arcangel 


	16. Harry & Bellatrix

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS.  
  
16.- HARRY & BELLATRIX  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
¿Neville, sabes hacer las bolas de energía vital? - le pregunta Dudley al hijo de los Longbotton una vez solos mientras sintiendo el segundo temblor.  
  
Si, aunque no lo domino mucho... - en eso se siente otro temblor.  
  
Quítate los lastres y ven conmigo, tenemos que ayudar a Harry que ha empezado a luchar - nada más decirlo los dos alumnos salen corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana del lugar.  
  
En los pasillos del cuarto piso, Fudge lanza hechizos aturdidores a diestro y siniestro, dejando inconsciente a todo alumno y profesor mientras que Lucius les administraba el veneno de Hidra a los profesores, ya habían caído el profesor Flitwick, las profesoras Mcgonagall, Sinistra, Trelawney, Sprout y a un sorprendido Hagrid, en eso llegan Sirius y Lupín.  
  
¡Lucius! - dice con odio Sirius sacando su varita con rapidez y apuntando a su peor enemigo.  
  
¡Desmaius! - grita Lupín cuyo hechizo impactó contra el pecho de un sorprendido Fudge que sale disparado diez metros hacia atrás cayendo inconsciente.  
  
Voy a darme el gusto de acabar con vuestras despreciables vidas con mis propias manos dice con odio Lucius Malfoy que con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha les lanza veinte dardos a los dos profesores de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras, que los esquivan a duras penas.  
  
Cuando Sirius apenas había tocado el suelo recibe un golpe en el estómago que lo deja sin aire, cayendo al suelo dolorido, en eso Lucius para la fuerte patada de un incrédulo Lupín con la mano derecha a la altura del gemelo derecho  
  
No puedes detenerme con vuestra mediocre fuerza licántropo de mierda - en eso aprieta su mano oyéndose un fuerte Crac, Crac ante los gritos de Lupín que cae inconsciente por el fuerte dolor, antes de caer del suelo le propina una fuerte patada mandándolo a volar contra la pared para caer al suelo saliendo detrás de su cabeza un charco de sangre. De repente Lucius para con su mano izquierda un puñetazo de un Sirius recuperado del golpe que acababa de recibir.  
  
Vaya veo que no has aprendido chucho de mierda - dice maliciosamente Lucius a su peor enemigo colocando su mano derecha en el estómago de Sirius.  
  
Antes de que Sirius se hubiera dado cuenta estaba estampado por la pared con un gran hueco en la barriga de este provocado por la energía que emanó la mano derecha de Lucius que le escupe satisfecho, se da la vuelta y se encuentra de bruces con la pierna derecha de Dudley en la cara, mandándolo a volar al lago del calamar gigante cuyo impacto fue terrible, una explosión de veinte metros de radio por cincuenta de alto.  
  
Rápidamente, Dudley atiende a Sirius y al profesor Lupín cortando la hemorragia, ata a Fudge y encarga a Neville despertar a todos los alumnos y enviar a los profesores a la enfermería, saliendo de un salto hacia el lago cayendo en la orilla.  
  
------------------------------------------ ----------------------- ------------------  
  
Harry y Bellatrix se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, el choque fue tremendo, levantando una fuerte onda expansiva haciendo temblar todo el colegio y los alrededores, Bellatrix hace retroceder a Harry con una serie de puñetazos y patadas que esquiva y para Harry con facilidad, después Harry toma la iniciativa haciendo retroceder a la mortígrafo para alejarse el uno del otro con una serie de volteretas acrobáticas quedando separados vente metros del uno del otro quedando todo en silencio.  
  
¡Bien! Estoy ansioso por empezar a pelear en serio - piensa Harry quitándose las gafas, que por primera vez en su corta vida comienza a experimentar un extraño placer por pelear contra gente poderosa.  
  
Vaya, veo que Marlene te ha entrenado a consciencia, la última vez que me enfrenté a ella casi me mata, gracias a mi Señor sigo viva y soy veinte veces más fuerte que antes - revela malignamente a Bellatrix para aterrorizar a Harry, pero se queda desconcertada al oír su respuesta.  
  
Lo que estoy viendo es que Voldemort a hecho una chapuza contigo, si no es así, demuéstralo zorra - dice Harry en un éxtasis de placer provocándola.  
  
¡DE ESTA NO SALES, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A MI MAESTRO NOMBRÁNDOLO ASQUEROSO SANGRE SUCIA? ¡Y YO NO SOY NINGUNA ZORRA HIJO DE PUTA!! - Grita de furia la mortígrafo sacando su varita mágica.  
  
Estoy esperando, Zorra - contesta Harry que había sacado su varita y poniéndose también en guardia.  
  
En eso los dos oye como Lucius cae estrepitosamente en el lago, como si fuera esto el pistoletazo de salida los dos contrincante se lanzan el un contra el otro, pero esta vez Bellatrix estaba rodeada por una gran aura color violeta oscura luchando contra un Harry con un aura dorada tirando a rojo.  
  
Tras una serie de golpes, y maldiciones que esquivan el uno al otro sin dominante alguno, Harry salta hacia arriba esquivando una patada de Bellatrix, que al verlo esquivar le sigue, inmediatamente empezar una lucha aérea En descuido de Harry Bellatrix lo manda de un fuerte puñetazo con las dos manos al duro suelo, Harry cae al suelo de pié pero tan fuerte que tuvo que apoyarse con las manos, pero en su caída Bellatrix le había lanzado una ráfagas de energía, este la esquiva rápida y ágilmente a tal velocidad que desespera a Bellatrix que cae al suelo con las dos piernas frente a Harry.  
  
Sin dar tiempo a respirar a Harry la mortígrafo se lanza sobre Harry que para esta vez los golpes sintiendo la mortígrafo cómo éste había subido su energía, patadas y puñetazos que van y viene a tal velocidad que cualquier persona, si viera la pelea solo ve como unos grandes puntos de luz se desplazan creando líneas por todo el jardín destrozándolo por vientos y temblores.  
  
¡Crucio! - Pronuncia Bellatrix lanzando la maldición imperdonable Harry a bocajarro, para rabia de ella lo esquiva, pero aprovecha para propinarte un fuerte puñetazo al Gryffinfor mandándolo a volar detrás del rayo torturador, el hechizo impactó en el suelo para explotar y dejando un pequeño boquete en el suelo para ocuparlo esta vez por Harry provocando una fuerte explosión. En eso Bellatrix le lanza ráfagas de energía que Harry esquiva con suma facilidad, pero el chico atento en esquivar la últimas de las ráfagas no se percata de que Bellatrix se coloca detrás de él dándole una fuerte patada hacia arriba mandándolo a volar por el aire.  
  
Harry asciende a toda velocidad, éste recobrándose del golpe concentra su energía dentro de su cuerpo para que sea más ligero que el aire, provocando en segundos un aumento en la velocidad pero en milésimas logra por fin frenar en el aire.  
  
Je, Je, menos mal que aprendí a volar y todo gracias a los cómics de Dragon Ball de Dudley y mis solitarios entrenamientos dentro del bosque prohibido - sonríe Harry con placer para preocuparse - Bellatrix es muy poderosa, por primera vez estoy emocionado por luchar contra alguien tan portento... ¿Cómo es posible? Antes cuando luchaba era porque no tenía más remedio, pero ahora por primera vez en mi vida siento placer en pelear - se dice en voz alta Harry par a cambiar su cara de preocupación por una de emoción - no voy a hacerla esperar, todavía no he visto todo su poder y quiero llegar a mis límites - Harry, en un borrón, desciende a una velocidad sorprendente y calculando la velocidad aterriza suavemente en el suelo delante una incrédula Bellatrix.  
  
Buen golpe Zorra pero esa chapuza de ataque no me afecta - dice Harry provocando a la mortígrafo.  
  
Mierda, este chico es un hueso duro de roer, no tengo más remedio que usar todo mi poder para acabar con ese puto sangresucia - piensa con rabia la mortígrafo aumentando toda su energía y su masa muscular ante un incrédulo y emocionado Harry.  
  
Por fin va a mostrar su autentico poder - piensa emocionado viendo el gran viento y el fuerte temblor producido por el descomunal aumento de energía de Bellatrix.  
  
------------------------------------------ ------------------------ -----------------  
  
Dudley ve salir a un magullado y mojado Lucius levitando en medio del lago quedando uno frente el otro, sin más este se abalanza sobre Dudley, el Slytherin le espera confiado pero a un metro del impacto Lucius desaparece y reaparece detrás de el propinándole una fuerte parada en la espalda mandándolo a volar al bosque prohibido tirando los arboles a su paso.  
  
Eso le pasa por entrometido, ahora a buscar al joven Longbotton - satisfecho y confiado Lucius se da la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse al castillo.  
  
Buen golpe Sr. Malfoy, reconozco que me he confiado, pero esta vez va a ser distinto - se oye la voz de Dudley a la espalda del mortígrafo.  
  
Incrédulo Lucius Malfoy se da la vuelta para encontrarse a un Dudley que pese a tener su túnica destrozada, estaba ileso.  
  
¿Crees que un golpe tan flojo puede afectarme? - le pregunta maliciosamente Dudley que concentrando su energía vital, revienta por todos lados lo que quedaba de su túnica viéndose lo que tiene puesto debajo de esta, una camisa azul y unos pantalones deportivos.  
  
Te voy a demostrar lo que un mago verdadero de sangre limpia de alta estirpe, puede vencer a un sangre sucia mediocre como tú - nada más decirlo este empieza a acumular poder viéndose en el un aura gris oscura al igual que Dudley pero con la diferencia de su aura azul tirando a amarillo y verde provocando poderosos vientos a su alrededor. Sin más los dos se lanzan el uno contra el otro.  
  
------------------------------------------ ------------------ -----------------------  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Draco y el profesor Snape entre temblores y caídas de escombros llegan a duras penas al vestíbulo, en eso ven a Luis y a Valery tirados en el suelo con los dardos en el cuello de cada uno, el profesor preocupado se pone a atenderlos, les saca con cuidado los dardos y los examina.  
  
¡Veneno de Hidra! - Declara preocupado el Maestro de Pociones y tomando el pulso a los dos, se pone triste y continua - sus pulsos son muy débiles, calculo que les quedan como mucho diez minutos de vida, el antídoto ahora no sirve de nada.  
  
Me parece que tendremos que probar la vacunas inyectables que terminamos Dudley y yo el Domingo en el Rincón - comenta Draco, con un movimiento de su varita hace aparecer una caja blanca, la abre para descubrir veinte jeringuillas y veinte frascos pequeños con un líquido azul transparente oscuro, rápidamente prepara dos dosis clavando rápidamente en el corazón de los dos profesores con dos jeringuillas cargadas con un líquido azul transparente oscuro - Lo que acabo de hacer es totalmente ilegal, pero no quiero verlos morir de esta forma - declara tristemente Draco - ahora solo tendremos que esperar, mientras, los llevaremos a la enfermería.  
  
Ginny y Hermione se llevaron levitando a los dos profesores a la enfermería, los gemelos Weasley, Draco y el profesor de pociones salen del colegio entre fuertes temblores para encontrarse en medio de las dos peleas.  
  
Como sigan luchando de esta manera, no va a quedar nada del colegio - comenta preocupado Fred.  
  
Lo mejor será que hiciéramos un escudo mágico que rodee el colegio -comenta George.  
  
En ese momento se siente un gran estruendo en todo el lugar, los gemelos y el profesor miran su procedencia, se trataba de Bellatrix que acababa de subir bruscamente su energía vital, dejando pálido al profesor Snape.  
  
Oh no, Harry está en peligro - declara temblando el profesor Snape.  
  
------------------------------------------ ------------------------ -----------------  
  
Harry no le dio tiempo a prepararse, recibe un fuerte puñetazo a la cara que lo manda a volar hacia atrás seguido por Bellatrix, Harry se recupera de inmediato y salta hacia arriba confuso, teniendo la suerte de esquivar otro puñetazo de la mortígrafo con facilidad pero no se espera que había aparecido detrás de él golpeándolo duramente hacia abajo. El impacto fue brutal, provocando una gran explosión, en eso la mortígrafo le comienza a lanzar bolas de energía que explotan en el lugar donde Harry se había estrellado.  
  
Creo que me he pasado, no creo que haya sobrevivido a este ataque - aterrizando suavemente en el suelo sentencia satisfecha al no notar la presencia de Harry en medio del polvo de la explosión.  
  
De repente la mortígrafo siente la parición repentina de la energía de Harry y su posterior aumento los provocando vientos por este despejan el lugar de impacto del joven Gryffindor, éste tenía la camisa hechas jirones y su chandal con pequeñas roturas, con la cara llenas de rasguños y contusiones con la varita en alto, le chico estaba tan campante y sonriendo de emoción ante Bellatrix.  
  
Buen ataque Bellatrix, pero has cometido un grave error, por eso saldrás hoy derrotada - le dice Harry con una tranquilidad pasmosa.  
  
No me hagas reír Potter, mi fuerza es muy superior a la tuya, te derrotaré en cinco segundos - le responde Bellatrix divertida.  
  
La fuerza es importante, lo reconozco, pero esa fuerza tiene que estar acompañada con la velocidad y usted al aumentar su musculatura ha perdido velocidad y resistencia física, sin la velocidad y sin resistencia, la fuerza que tienes no sirve para nada -le contesta con burla Harry y cambiando su mirada por una seria, madura y fría - ¡por eso, hoy mismo volverás a Azkaban!  
  
Sin más Harry se abalanza sobre la incrédula Bellatrix, con puñetazos y patadas sin piedad, la mortígrafo a duras penas esquiva y para hasta que en un descuido es golpeada sin piedad para estar cayendo en segundos a cincuenta metros de distancia de Harry.  
  
Recuperándose inmediatamente una herida y furiosa Bellatrix se abalanza sobre el Gryffindor, Harry tranquilo y frío esquiva y para con facilidad todos los golpes uno tras otro, en eso la mortígrafo propina un golpe a Harry con todas sus fuerzas con su mano derecha, el Gryffindor esquiva el ataque con la izquierda y le propina un contundente golpe a la mortígrafo en el estómago con la mano derecha que la deja sin aire mandándola a volar cien metros cuando ella se recupera mal herida del golpe con dificultad.  
  
No tengo más remedio que escapar, maldita sea este mocoso sangre sucia me está humillando - piensa la mortígrafo con pánico, sacando su varita.  
  
En eso Harry se lanza sacando de nuevo su varita, a mitad de camino Bellatrix le lanza una gran bola de energía que lo hace parar y protegerse, cuando se disipa el polvo en suspensión, Harry se percata y siente la desaparición de la mortígrafo, contento con su victoria, cansado y gravemente herido, Harry cae al suelo rendido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Lucius incrédulo, no puede contra Dudley, literalmente está recibiendo una brutal paliza al no poder parar los rápidos y contundentes golpes del Slytherin, en eso recibe una fortísima patada que lo envía de nuevo al lago.  
  
Recuperándose a duras penas dentro del agua Lucius escapa usando un trasladador, Dudley se da cuenta pensando- ¡vaya, se escapó! Ahora voy ayudar a Harry - Dudley se dirige a donde está luchando su primo para ver como Bellatrix escapa haciendo un trasladador con una piedra del suelo, ver como cae agotado su primo con cara de satisfacción.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Sr. Lobezno  
  
Aquí tienes el capítulo 16, dentro de poco tendrás el 17, Gracias por su mensaje. Atentamente.  
  
Arcangel 


	17. La rápida recuperación de Harry

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS.  
  
17. - LA RÁPIDA RECUPERACIÓN DE HARRY.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
¿ CÓMO SE LES OCURRE LUCHAR CONTRA POTTER Y SU ASQUEROSO PRIMO?, LES ORDENÉ CLARAMENTE QUE DEBERÍAN CAPTURAR AL HIJO DE LOS LONGBOTTON - Grita con ira Voldemort ante los dos mortígrafos arrodillados totalmente recuperados de sus heridas temblando ante el poderío de Señor Tenebroso.  
  
No pudimos hacer nada, el hijo de los Potter se me presentó ha hacerme batalla, no tuve más remedio que luchar contra él para darle tiempo a Lucius y a Fudge a capturarle - contesta con calma Bellatrix.  
  
¿Tienes algo que decir Lucius? - Pregunta con una peligrosa voz suave y fría Voldemort con sus ojos rojos más iluminados que nunca al mortígrafo.  
  
Fudge cayó por el ataque del licántropo Lupín y del animago Black, cuando me deshice de ellos me atacó con sorpresa el primo de Potter - contesta temblando el Sr. Malfoy.  
  
¡ROOKWOOD, TRAE UN PENSADERO RÁPIDO, SI NO QUIERES MORIR! - Le ordena gritando al mortígrafo que esta en la puerta de la estancia, este sale deprisa para volver con un pensadero vacío, Voldemort se los entrega a los dos mortígrafos que hacen uso de él y se lo devuelven al temible Señor Oscuro.  
  
Vaya, no pensaba que esos mocosos se hicieran poderosos en tan poco margen de tiempo, seguro que usan un giratiempo para ello - dice Voldemort en voz alta y dirigiéndose a los dos arrodillados mortígrafos - por esta vez no acabaré con vuestras patéticas vidas - estos se relajan dando alivio - pero no se escaparán del castigo por vuestras estupideces... y dirigiendo su varita a los dos mortígrafos pronuncia- ¡Crucio!  
  
Harry se despierta gritando de dolor en su cicatriz en una de las camas de la enfermería, Marlene y la enfermera Pomfrey lo calman inútilmente, en segundos Ginny entra en la enfermería y se abalanza sobre Harry, abrazándolo, dándole caricias y diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras que consiguen calmarlo.  
  
Voy a llamar a Albus, Marlene te confío a los heridos. - le dice la enfermera del colegio a Marlene es un milagro que Luis y Valery estén vivos. - Harry atina a oír de la enfermera Pomfrey que sale a paso ligero de la enfermería.  
  
Bonita la has hecho Potter - le dice mosqueado el profesor Snape entrando en ese momento en la enfermería- has destruido los invernaderos peleando contra Bellatrix, ahora tendremos que estar un tiempo comprando los ingredientes que producíamos para mis pociones - y sonriendo con placer - pero ver a la poderosa Bellatrix, la mano derecha de Voldemort morder el polvo merece ese sacrificio.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
En el despacho del director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Dumbledore estaba hablando sobre lo ocurrido con Dudley y Draco, en eso tocan la puerta entrando la enfermera Pomfrey.  
  
Poppy, ¿alguna novedad? - pregunta con tranquilidad el Director de Hotwarts.  
  
Sirius, está fuera de peligro, me costó reconstruir lo que Lucius le hizo, estará un mes en cama pero no me explico cómo escaparon por los pelos Valery y Luis - informa seria la enfermera para terminar - en cuanto al Sr. Potter, acaba de despertar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Estoy orgullosa de ti Harry, la última vez que me enfrenté a ella estuve un mes en coma en San Mungo - le dice sonriendo Marlene a Harry que está todavía abrasando a Ginny con delicadeza.  
  
Bueno, creo que es hora que me levante estoy aburrido aquí en esta cama - comenta Harry levantándose de la cama con el pijama puesto, cogiendo su varita que estaba guardada en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, se apunta con ella para transformar el pijama en una sencilla ropa deportiva, con lastres incluidos.  
  
¿Qué crees que haces Sr. Potter? - Grita escandalizada la enfermera del colegio de magia y hechicería seguido por Dumbledore, Dudley y Draco.  
  
Lo siento Sra. Pomfrey pero estaba ya harto de estar en la cama, además me siento con más fuerzas que antes - de contesta avergonzado Harry.  
  
Después de una profunda inspección médica la enfermera se queda de piedra al ver a un Harry totalmente curado - si no lo veo, no me creo, es la recuperación más rápida que he visto en mi vida Sr. Potter, usted llegó hace cinco días completamente agotado, con tres costillas y la nariz rota, lleno de contusiones y con un fuerte traumatismo craneal, suficiente para que una persona como la Sra. Marlene aquí presente esté dos meses en San Mungo...  
  
Harry, Poppy me comentó que despertaste con la cicatriz doliéndote... - comenta Dumbledore como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
Voldemort está furioso - nadie de los presentes se sobresaltó excepto la enfermera- parece ser que quería coger a Neville y Lucius y Bellatrix fallaron en su misión... - a medida que todos oyen el relato de Harry, estos se ponen pálidos hasta que Harry deja una pregunta en el aire - me pregunto qué querrá Voldemort de Neville...  
  
Sea lo que sea habrá que tenerlo protegido - declara Dumblendore y dirigiendose al profesor Snape - Severus, me gustaría que fueras a casa de la abuela del Sr. Longbotton y la trajeras inmediatamente - el profesor de Pociones asiente para irse a paso ligero de la enfermería.  
  
Potter, me gustaría que des unas clases especiales de autocontrol, no creo que Voldemort tarde demasiado en enterarse del vinculo que tienes con él, estoy seguro que cuando lo descubra intentara controlarte - le dice serio el director del colegio de magia a Harry.  
  
Está bien profesor - en eso el estómago de Harry ruge de hambre - pero primero a comer, que tengo hambre - todos se quedan ok.  
  
Eso será después de usar el giratiempo, porque ya son las once y media de la noche - declara Dumbledore.  
  
Después de entrar todos en el Rincón de Draco, después de usar el giratiempo, todos se fueron a dormir excepto Harry que comenzó a comer con más voracidad la comida que convocaba, después de cenar dejando una montaña de platos en la mesa, con un sencillo movimiento de varita los hace desaparecer.  
  
Cariño, ¿No crees que estás comiendo demasiado? - le pregunta Ginny que estuvo observándolo mientras su novio comía.  
  
Si, pero no puedo remediarlo, la enfermera no sabe el porqué pero mi cuerpo lo está necesitando - le contesta dudoso Harry.  
  
Lo mismo le está pasando a Draco - le informa preocupada Ginny.  
  
Lo sé - le contesta Harry acercándose hasta abrazarla - no te preocupes, ya verás que muy pronto sabremos el porqué - y besándola en los labios.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes amigos se reúnen en el comedor del Rincón de Draco, en mitad del desayuno.  
  
Chicos, hoy vamos a estar todo el día fuera del colegio - anuncia la profesora de Defensa Personal.  
  
¿Donde iremos? - pregunta incrédulo Dudley.  
  
Eso es una sorpresa, seguro que les gustará el lugar - responde con cara de misterio la profesora y sonriendo- los quiero ver preparados para partir en el Gran Salón  
  
Después de desayunar una ingente cantidad de comida (Harry, Dudley y Draco que prácticamente engulleron en su mayoría), se prepararon para partir, a la media hora, todos estaban en el Gran Salón.  
  
Bien ahora cogeremos este trasladador - dice Marlene enseñando una pelota de tenis.  
  
Sin más todos tocan el trasladador para desaparecer del Rincón de Draco en un lugar secreto del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería llamado Hogwarts. 


	18. Entrenamiento en un Mundo Diferente

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS.  
  
18. - ENTRENAMIENTO EN UN MUNDO DIFERENTE.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Todos cayeron al suelo desequilibrados tras la aparición, cuando se recuperan se quedan todos de piedra, estaban rodeados de un largo y largo desierto, para el colmo pegaba el sol de mediodía sintiendo todos bruscamente un calor asfixiante.  
  
¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunta desconcertado Fred.  
  
Estamos en un Mundo Paralelo - Contesta tranquilamente Marlene.  
  
¿Qué es Mundo Paralelo? - Preguntan desconcertados Draco, Neville y los Weasley presentes.  
  
Es muy sencillo chicos, los muggles creen que pueden existir universos paralelos, unos infinitamente adelantados y otros infinitamente atrasados del tiempo que se mide en nuestros mundos, llegando la paradoja de cada acción que por cada decisión que tomemos haya otros que han tomado una decisión diferente o la misma pero cambiando matices produciéndose infinitas combinaciones - explica Hermione ante sus amigos que no entendieron nada.  
  
Con este ejemplo lo entenderán, saltamos de nuestro mundo y llegamos a otro, ¿Me siguen? - pregunta Dudley, estos asienten - pues resulta que es igual al nuestro pero Hotwarts, nuestro colegio, es el mismo castillo pero pintado de Rosa y el profesor Snape su director, o puede que lleguemos donde yo siga siendo el odioso gordinflón muggle el primo de Harry y mis padres no les hallan besado un dementor, u otro que sería interesante, que fuera igual al mundo de la serie de Dragon Ball y así infinitas posibilidades.  
  
Bueno este mundo es uno de los mundos paralelos conocidos, este planeta es la Tierra, todo es un desierto rocoso, el aire proviene de la lava de los volcanes, hay una fuerte capa de ozono que nos protege del sol, todo el suelo que pisamos es especial, es muy resistente a los golpes y si llega a producirse un gran impacto, el polvo que genera se disipa rápidamente, las temperaturas que se pueden alcanzar al mediodía son de 60 ºC y por la noche los - 20ºC, el oxígeno es igual de escaso que a seis mil metros de altura - informa con clama la profesora de Defensa Personal a unos impresionados alumnos agregando - lo único bueno es que una dos semanas aquí son una hora en nuestro mundo además que no envejeceremos por el efecto del giratiempo.  
  
Eso quiere decir que estaremos seis meses en este inhóspito lugar... - Declara George con la boca abierta.  
  
Primero que nada será construir una casa, con las piedras que hay en los alrededores y mañana empezaremos a entrenar duro - ordena tajante Marlene.  
  
Los chicos y la profesora se pasaron el día montando una casa transformando las piedras en materiales de construcción y construir con ello la casa siguiendo un plano echo por Marlene, gracias a la ayuda de la magia, agotados y satisfechos, terminaron de construirla antes del anochecer, cenaron y cayeron agotados en sus cuartos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente muy temprano desayunaron, con normalidad (en la medida de lo posible), comenzando a ser costumbre el apetito de Harry Dudley y Draco y después de un rato, ya estaban afuera calentando, a los quince minutos llega la profesora Marlene.  
  
Bueno, primero que nada os quitáis los lastres - ordena la profesora a unos confusos chicos, una vez que estos se quitaron los lastres la profesora apunta a cada uno pronunciando - ¡Gravitas!  
  
Harry, como a todos los que recibieron el impacto, sintió como le pesaba todo, el su cuerpo, su ropa, todo incluso hasta el aire, cayendo pesadamente al suelo de la impresión al igual que todos pero enseguida se levantan con mucha dificultad.  
  
Joder Cómo me pesa el cuerpo, es insoportable - se queja Ron que está con os pies temblando por mantenerse en pié.  
  
Ni que lo digas - le da la razón Draco el eso se cae Neville, seguido de los demás jóvenes amigos.  
  
Hermione y Ginny, que acababan de llegar, miran la escena divertidas en eso le pregunta Hermione a Marlene - ¿qué les ha hecho?  
  
Les he aumentado diez veces la gravedad de la Tierra a Harry, Draco y Dudley, en cuanto a los gemelos les he aumentado cinco veces y a Ron ocho veces - declara con tranquilidad la profesora de Defensa Personal continuando - a partir de ahora irán a todas partes bajo la influencia de esta maldición hasta que vuestro cuerpo se adapte, el verdadero entrenamiento empezará después.  
  
Estuvieron las cinco horas intentando levantarse sin éxito hasta que Harry, concentrándose saca su energía vital y la concentra en cada parte de su cuerpo intentando volar, aunque no lo consigue logra disminuir considerablemente la influencia de la maldición.  
  
Chicos, concentren la energía en cada parte del cuerpo... - Harry le explica rápidamente el proceso hasta que todo lo consiguieron, aunque a Neville le costó un poco más, al no terminar de dominar su propia energía.  
  
No hagan eso, de esta forma vuestro cuero nunca se adaptarán, así que bajen vuestro nivel... - les recrimina la profesora Marlene. Ellos, con cara de fastidio, obedecen volviendo a caer al suelo con serias dificultades para levantarse.  
  
Así pasan los días, a la semana Draco, Harry y Dudley se aguanta en pie bajo la influencia de la fuerte gravedad, en una demostración de una rapidísima capacidad de adaptación, Neville comienza a dar síntomas de adaptación así como el aumento del apetito, George, Fred y Ron se agotan muy seguido cayendo al suelo rendidos.  
  
Como ya se aguantan de pie, a partir de este momento harán los ejercicios habituales que hacíais en el Rincón - Ordena la profesora.  
  
Así pasaron la semanas, Harry, y los demás se adaptaron a la fuerte gravedad, a los dos meses de su estancia allí todos se movían a una rapidez sorprendente sin intentar usar sus energías vitales, Marlene sin consultarlo aumenta la fuerza del hechizo gradualmente sin que ellos se den cuenta, por otra parte Ron y los Gemelos también comienzan con los síntomas un fuerte apetito de forma que Marlene se queda impresionada y preocupada, pero encantada con sus grandes progresos.  
  
Bien ahora vamos a terminar una actividad pendiente, aprender a detectar la energía Vital de todo ser viviente, - Declara la profesora de Defensa personal entusiasmada por el rápido progreso con sus alumnos además que su convivencia con ellos provoca que a todos les tenga cariño y ellos a ella.  
  
Así pasó una semana más, las chicas también aprenden y perfeccionan la técnica con la ayuda de Harry y la profesora Marlene. De propina los chicos aprendieron a aumentar y disminuir su energía a voluntad sorprendiendo a la propia Marlene.  
  
A partir de ese momento Marlene les da clase de perfeccionamiento de las técnicas de combate así como la realización de maldición gravitatoria y cómo graduar el efecto de esta. Así pasa el tiempo hasta llegar a los tres meses...  
  
Chicos, no tengo nada más que enseñares, a partir de este momento entrenareis por vuestra cuenta - anuncia de sopetón la profesora de Defensa Personal - tengo que reconocer que sois el mejor grupo de alumnos que he entrenado, sólo les diré que aprendan del más poderoso y débil por igual.  
  
El entrenamiento continuo una semana más hasta...  
  
Ron, llevamos trece semanas en este lugar y no lo hemos explorado - Comenta Harry mientras corre con su amigo entrenando bajo el sol del mediodía.  
  
Eso es verdad Harry - le da la razón Ron.  
  
¿Sabes Ron? He decidido irme de aquí por dos meses y volver - declara Harry.  
  
¡No me digas que ya no aguantas a mi hermana! - dice de bromeando Ron - no me extraña con el carácter que tiene últimamente...  
  
No es por eso Ron - le dice seriamente el niño que vivió continuando - es que me gustaría entrenar a solas, quiero inventar nuevas técnicas de combate con calma y ponerlas en práctica sin hacer daño a nadie...  
  
A mí me da igual Harry, pero no creo que a Ginny le guste mucho la idea - declara Ron.  
  
Al anochecer Harry comprueba en propia carne que su amigo tuvo razón, Harry tuvo que insonorizar su habitación ante el monumental enfado de Ginny.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS HARRY?!!!!!! - Grita indignada la Benjamín de los Weasley.  
  
Ginny por favor déjame explicarte... - intenta calmar Harry a su cabreada novia inútilmente.  
  
¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO IR YO CONTIGO? - Continua histérica Ginny - ¿QUÉ TE AS ABURRIDO DE MÍ Y YA NO ME QUIERES O ES QUE ME LA ESTÁ PEGANDO CON OTRA....?  
  
Harry intenta todas las formas posibles para calmar a esa fiera hasta que no se le ocurre otra cosa que besarla callándola al instante y calmarla...  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry sale del campamento, dejando a una triste Ginny, después de darle a ella un apasionado beso sale corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, cuando está a suficiente distancia salta y comienza a volar alejándose cada vez más rápido aún de su amada y sus amigos.  
  
No te preocupes por él Ginny, seguro que vuelve... - le anima Marlene a una triste Ginny.  
  
Al mediodía Harry divisa un gran cañón en ese momento se para en el aire extrañado.  
  
Vaya, creo que voy a acampar la primera noche en este lugar - piensa Harry bajando suavemente al borde del abismo, rápidamente monta una pequeña tienda de campaña, prepara un suculento almuerzo, hace una pequeña siesta y comienza a entrenar duramente haciendo piruetas cada vez más complicadas, así hasta la hora de la cena, después de otra suculenta comida, es fue a dormir.  
  
Cada día Harry adquiría cada vez mas fuerza llevando su cuerpo al límite de sus posibilidades y de no ser por las pociones reparadores de fuerza, a la abundante comida que ingería y a largos periodos de descansos, estaría muerto, además dedicaba dos horas para la invención de nuevas técnicas de combate como ejercicios de control mental, cada día extrañaba más a Ginny hasta que no aguanta más y toma la decisión de volver.  
  
Ginny estaba mirando la luna con añoranza hacía mes y medio que Harry se marchó a entrenar en solitario - Harry no vuelve - piensa tristemente la pelirroja en ese momento ve una estrella fugaz - ojalá Harry esté aquí - desea la Weasley suspirando mientas sigue la trayectoria de la estrella, en eso desaparece en el horizonte para aparecer de repente una silueta dorada que se hace más grande tomando forma dejándola con la boca abierta - ¡eso no es una estrella es...! - en eso siente la energía de Harry haciéndose más cercana, sonriendo y llena de felicidad sale corriendo a su encuentro.  
  
Nada más tocar el suelo es abrazado con fuerza por su feliz novia que lo come a besos, este, ni corto ni perezoso corresponde la bienvenida.  
  
¿Donde están los demás? - pregunta confuso el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
Están afuera, no vienen dentro de dos semanas, parece que tomaron tu ejemplo... - dice Ginny entristeciéndose.  
  
Menos mal que no aguanto mucho tiempo sin estar a tu lado...- le dice Harry contento besándola - por otra parte míralo por el lado bueno, estaremos dos semanas solos - comenta Harry con cara pícara...  
  
A las dos semanas, Ron y Hermione son los primeros en llegar, estos curioso ven a Harry, muy alejado del campamento, practicando con un muñeco con forma humana y previamente encantado para que luche contra él.  
  
El muñeco se abalanza sobre el Gryffindor a una velocidad asombrosa, a duras penas Harry esquiva una fuerte patada, pero no pude parar el puñetazo siguiente mandándolo a volar medio kilómetro cuando es golpeado de nuevo por el muñeco por una parada que lo envía hacia arriba, perdiéndose de vista, sin dar tiempo el muñeco lo sigue con un poderoso salto.  
  
Harry nada más de recuperarse del golpe y en estático en el aire ve aparecer al muñeco delante de él, inmediatamente empieza una fuerte lucha aérea, sin dominante alguno hasta que Harry desaparece delante del muñeco para aparecer detrás del mismo propinando con las dos manos un fuerte golpe hacia la tierra, andando al muñeco al duro y árido suelo del planeta.  
  
La explosión del impacto fue impresionante, Ron y Hermione a duras penas escapan de la onda expansiva, incrédulos ven flotando en el aire a un impresionante Harry rodeado por una poderosa aura dorada.  
  
El muñeco sale con pequeñas cortadas de los escombros, inmediatamente ataca a Harry en una sucesión de fuertes golpes para finalizar con una fuerte parada hacia arriba a la altura del estómago mandándolo al aire, el muñeco se recupera inmediatamente del golpe quedándose a uno cien metros del suelo, el muñeco, a duras penas, esquiva las bolas de energías que le había enviado Harry.  
  
En eso, para sorpresa Ron y Hermione, el muñeco pone sus dos manos apunando a Harry lanzándole un peligroso rayo de energía, la pareja se cubren asustados, en eso sienten un poderosísimo y repentino aumento de la energía vital de Harry que con una mano apunta hacia el poderoso rayo del muñeco parando el impacto, mientras Harry lo detenía el ataque no se percata de la aparición del muñeco detrás de él propinándole una fuerte patada en la espalda mandando a volar al Gryffindor cien metros del muñeco, comenzando otro frenético intercambio de golpe y patadas que esquivan y paran en eso Harry le propina un fuerte puñetazo hacia arriba volviéndolo a mandar al aire.  
  
Todo pasa muy rápido, el muñeco se recupera del golpe, recibe un puñetazo que lo manda hacia abajo, seguido de otra patada hacia arriba que hace mantenerlo en el aire, seguidamente le atraviesa la barriga un poderoso rayo para después verlo caer al muñeco ya inanimado al suelo.  
  
Una vez en el suelo, el cansado Harry repara con un - ¡reparo! - el muñeco, lo recoge y lo guarda en eso se percata de la presencia de Ron y Hermione y dando media vuelta ve a su dos pálidos amigos pálidos y impresionados.  
  
Vaya chicos, no me di cuenta de que han llegado - esto despierta a la pareja del shock.  
  
¿Cómo te has vuelto así de fuerte? - pregunta impresionado Ron.  
  
Buena idea la del muñeco Harry, el profesor Flitwick estaría encantado si se lo enseñaras. - comenta secundando Hermione.  
  
Bueno chicos, mejor será que entremos al campamento, tengo que ayudar a Ginny a preparar el almuerzo - dicho esto Harry, los tres viejos amigos se dirigen hacia el campamento.  
  
Marlene llega junto a Draco, los gemelos Weasley, Dudley y Neville a la hora del almuerzo, después de un largo saludo comienzan a comer.  
  
El resto del tiempo de estancia en ese inhóspito mundo, todos estuvieron estudiando y entrenando hasta que llega el momento de desmontar el campamento y volver al rincón de Draco.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Solo quiero decir, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS YUN PROZPERO AÑO NUEVO 2004.  
  
Estimado Sr. Lobezno.  
  
Vaya si que contestas rápido, bueno este capítulo es corto para mi gusto supongo también, lo del muñeco según mi opinión creo que es una horterada pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, bueno no me extenderé más Feliz Navidad.  
  
Atentamente.  
  
ÁRCANGEL 


	19. Reunión antes de la llegada de los Funci...

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING. POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS.  
  
19. - REUNIÓN ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE LOS FUNCIONARIOS DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA.  
  
EL Lunes Dudley se entra en la Sala Común de Slytherin después del desayuno, se encuentra con un tapón de estudiantes de Adrian Pucey y Blaise Zabini hablando a sus compañeros, sigilosamente se pone a escuchar...  
  
Draco tuvo que irse rápidamente al Ministerio de Magia con el profesor Lupín por un asunto de urgencia.  
  
Tenemos que echarles, no podemos permitir que en nuestra gloriosa casa siga cobijando a ese sangresucia y al maldito traidor - habla convincentemente Pucey.  
  
Si, seguro que Dumblendore hechizó el Sombrero para colocarlo aquí... - sigue Zabini.  
  
Propongo que hablemos todos juntos con Snape para que los echen. - sentencia Pucey.  
  
Así que los que no estén de acuerdo que levanten la mano... - anima Zabini.  
  
La mitad de los alumnos levantan la mano, pero la otra parte están indecisos, levantaron las manos con miedo, dado que había muchos hijos de mortígrafos presentes.  
  
Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo, porque según las normas de Hogwarts se expulsaran del colegio a aquellas si la mayoría de los alumnos de una casa no desean la presencia de uno o varios alumnos estos se les serán partidas sus varitas y expulsados del colegio... - habla triunfante Zabini pero es interrumpido por un aplauso.  
  
Vaya chicos, ya pensaba a creer que vosotros no iban a dar ese paso... - dice suavemente Dudley con una mirada de odio a Zabini y a Pucey.  
  
Veo que ya lo has oído todos, te recomiendo que vayas a tu habitación y recojas tus cosas mientras nosotros hablaremos con nuestro querido Director para hacer válida tu expulsión, porque según... - le dice Pucey con una mirada maligna al primo de Harry.  
  
Si, según el artículo trescientos cuarenta y tres apartado cuatro de la ley interna del colegio de magia y Hechicería de 1783 se redacta que "Si la mayoría de los alumnos de una casa que estén descontento con la convivencia con un alumno o varios alumnos en concreto, se pondrán expulsar bajo una mayoría de votos de los compañeros de estos." - contesta Dudley con ira en su voz pero es interrumpido por Zabini.  
  
Veo que lo sabes muy bien, así que ¡Vete recogiendo tus cosas y largo de este colegio porque aquí que no queremos tu inmundicia y la de ese traidor de Malfoy, mientras nosotros no dirigiremos al despacho de nuestro querido y bien amado director de Hogwarts - sentencia con ironía Zabini al primo de Harry saboreando del momento.  
  
Dudley calladamente y sonriendo a todos, para desconcierto de estos se dirige hacia su habitación, pero antes Adrian Pucey le dice - ¡Dales saludos nuestros a nuestro señor! - esto provoca que Dudley se pare para decirles dirigiendo la mirada a los dos con cara de burla- ¡Si, le diré a ese hijo de puta de Voldemort que se meta su varita por el culo y se masturbe con un guante de lija en tu nombre! - esto deja a todos pálidos ante tal insulto al Lord Oscuro.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ginny están haciendo la tarea de pociones cuando de repente irrumpe todos los alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban ausentes y al final de toda la fila de alumnos se oye a Ron- Siento mucho ordenar traerlos de vuelta pero comprenderán que son ordenes del profesor Dumblendore que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Humfflepuf se queden en sus respectivas salas comunes hasta nuevo aviso.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado Ron? - pregunta Ginny pregunta preocupada a su hermano.  
  
No lo sé hermanita, lo único que yo sé es que la profesora Macgonagall está enfadada y venía acompañada por el profesor Snape realmente enfurecido... - dice Ron preocupado.  
  
¿Será un nuevo ataque de Voldemort? - pregunta alarmado Neville.  
  
No lo creo, a lo mejor será para que nos anuncien cómo debemos comportarnos delante de la gente del ministerio, ya saben esta las asambleas empezarán a la tarde... - tranquiliza Hermione al grupo.  
  
¿Y la cara de mosqueo de que es? No creo que sea por Peeves que atascó todos los retretes del colegio - dice en voz alta Ron mosqueado y preocupado.  
  
Posiblemente - le responde tranquilamente Hermione mientras seguía escribiendo el ensayo sobre el uso de la tila como catalizador en el antídoto para el veneno de Doxy.  
  
Harry absorto a la conversación se queda observando y escuchando a los hermanos Creevey jugando una partida de ajedrez cerca de donde estaba...  
  
Yo creo que es por lo que está pasando en el pasillo que da al despacho del director Dumblendore, parece un gallinero, hablaban de expulsiones... - dice Dennis tranquilamente.  
  
Si, yo también pasé por allí y oí a Nott de Malfoy y el primo de Harry... ¡jaque! - dice Colin al mover la reina blanca.  
  
Nada más oír eso Harry se levanta y sale corriendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Neville le siguen alarmados. Los cinco con Harry en cabeza bajan los escalones de cinco en cinco y a gran velocidad de forma que llegan en un minuto y medio al gran grupo de Slytherin que abarrotan el pasillo que lleva a la entrada del despacho del director de Hogwarts, hablan entre ellos de tal forma que eso parece un gallinero.  
  
¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué es este escándalo?! - Pregunta Harry e voz alta.  
  
Van a expulsar a Dudley y a Draco Malfoy - le responde Malcolm Baddock- Pucey y Zabini convencieron a todo Slytherin para hacer una votación para echarles de nuestra casa y del colegio, aunque muchos no estemos de acuerdo tuvimos que votar a favor... - pero es interrumpido.  
  
¿Y porqué no votaron en contra? - pregunta mosqueada Ginny.  
  
En nuestra casa, como saben hay muchos hijos de mortígrafos, me da miedo que ellos vengan contra mí y contra mi familia... - le responde temblando el aterrado Slytherin de segundo.  
  
Pues ya es hora de que den el primer paso, ¿no se dan cuenta de lo que dijo Dumblendore? Si se unen podrán mantenerlos a raya, por lo visto son bastantes gallinas para dar ese paso - increpa decepcionado Neville.  
  
¡Dejad paso! ¡Dejad paso! - grita Harry empujando con cuidado, seguido de sus amigos llegan rápidamente a la gárgola gritando en medio del barullo - ¡CARAMELO DE PIMIENTA!  
  
¡Ya no puedes hacer nada Potter, seguramente ya están expulsados! - antes de subir Harry oye decir a un triunfante Montague las escaleras seguido de sus cuatros compañeros y amigos de los Slytherin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
En el despacho del director, Dumblendore está de pie mirando seriamente a los dos alumnos de Slytherin que están con cara de felicidad.  
  
Albus, ¿no dejarás que estos se salgan con la suya? - pregunta Mcgonagall enfadada señalando a los dos Slytherin.  
  
¡Son dos de mis mejores alumnos! - salta la profesora Sinistra - ¡No me quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados con los brazos cruzados ante tanta infamia!  
  
Vaya, nunca creí que esto ocurriera en la Casa de Slytherin, está bien, lo ciento pero las leyes son las leyes, para cambiarla se requiere convocar el consejo escolar, pero hasta la próxima no tengo más remedio que... - Dumblendore dice con cara de decepción a Adrian Pucey y Blaise Zabini pero es interrumpido por la entrada de los tres prefectos de Gryffindor con Neville que los acompaña.  
  
Vaya Harry veo que ya se han enterado - saluda alegremente Dumblendore a los recién llegados y con un movimiento de su varita mágica hace aparecer cinco sillas junto a las de los de los profesores - ¡vamos siéntanse!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Dudley acababa de entrar en su habitación, se acuesta boca arriba recordando su vida, sus padres, Harry y sus amigos, La orden del Fénix y sobre todo en Mary, recordando los últimos trágicos momentos, el beso de l dementor a sus padres y sobre todo cuando el verde rayo impacta en su pecho para caer muerta delante de él.  
  
En ese momento recuerda lo que le había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador:  
  
"Difícil... difícil... a ver ¿donde te pondré? - se oye una voz en su cabeza - tienes inteligencia... no te asusta el trabajo duro... eres muy ambicioso en tus proyectos y cuando se requieres eres muy valiente... chico tienes todos los requisitos para estar en cualquier casa... se nota que viene de familia...  
  
" ¿Dónde me pondrá?" - pensaba Dudley- no me gustaría estar en Slytherin, la mayoría me odian o me temen...  
  
Chico... lo siento pero tienes un don muy especial que me obliga a ponerte en Slytherin, sé que no lo entiendes ahora pero ya te enteraras, eres astuto y ambicioso pero no en tu beneficio, me gustaría darte un consejo antes de enviarte a tu casa, "las apariencias engañan", serás la esperanza de ¡Slytherin! - sentenció el sombrero."  
  
En ese preciso momento su mirada de melancolía y tristeza se transforma en determinación, se levanta, se lava la cara y sale en tromba de la Sala Común de Slytherin y correr hacia el despacho del Dumblendore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Malcolm Baddock, reflexiona las palabras de Harry mientras los cuatro Gryffindor entraban por la puerta que daba a las escaleras que llevan al despacho del director de Hogwarts.  
  
"Pues ya es hora de que den el primer paso, ¿no se dan cuenta de lo que dijo Dumblendore? Si se unen podrán mantenerlos a raya, por lo visto son bastantes miedosos para dar ese paso" - murmura el Slytherin - pero tendría a los mortígrafos detrás de mí - piensa estremeciéndose ante la idea - pero tiene razón tenemos que dar el primer paso - ya nervioso, pero un pensamiento desde lo profundo de su corazón - ¡Pero, estoy cansado de que ellos me mangoneen y me digan lo que tengo que hacer...! - en eso tiene una visión " Un encapuchado de negro en el que sólo logra ver detrás de la capucha sus ojos rojos, después este cogiendo un gran diamante azul celeste y en sus manos se convierte en rojo sangre (y para horror de Malcolm) ve como se quita la capucha dejando ver su horrible rostro de serpiente y sus malignos ojos rojos con mirada de triunfo" - cuando se da cuenta, se encuentra todavía de pie y sudando y con la cara de verdadero horror, para suerte de el ninguno de sus compañeros se habían percatado - "otra vez esas visiones" - pero no tuvo alivio porque inmediatamente le viene otra - ve a ese hombre volando junto con treinta mortígrafos sin capucha, Malcolm reconoce a los padres de muchos de sus compañeros de casa estos se paran en lo que se puede distinguir Londres, Voldemort le dice algo al Sr. Malfoy (el chico solo ve visiones), con una cara de placer el Sr. Malfoy extiende su manos hacia la ciudad y de esa mano sale una bola morada oscura que sale disparada a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la capital de Inglaterra, una gran explosión (como la de una bomba atómica), mucho humo, al disiparse esta no queda nada de Londres. Solamente un gran cráter, Voldemort y los mortígrafos aterrizan sobres las ruinas de la gran ciudad riendo como posesos, entre los escombros se distingue a un hombre y una mujer malheridos, (Malcolm los reconoce como sus padres) en eso se adelanta dos de los mortígrafos y hablan con Voldemort, este le responde algo y sonriendo los mortígrafos se acercan a la moribunda pareja y con un movimiento de sus varitas los hace inflar hasta que estallaron por los aires... Otras imágenes de grandes ciudades del mundo siguieron desapareciendo del mapa, New York, Tokio, Moscú... - Malcolm vuelve a la realidad llorando y horrorizado naciendo dentro de él las ganas de hacer algo para que eso no ocurra.  
  
El barullo fue silenciado con un gran grito de Malcolm - ¡ESCUCHAD TODOS, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME MANGONEEN UNOS CUANTOS HIJOS DE SEGUIDORES DE ESE DEMONIO DE VOLDEMORT, YO NO QUIERO QUE DRACO Y DUDLEY SEAN EXPULSADOS!  
  
Mas de la mitad de los Slytherin se quedan pálidos y con la boca abierta ante tal encaramiento de Malcolm y mucho más porque es un alumno de segundo ante gran parte de los mayores de quinto en adelante.  
  
¡VOLDEMORT NO ES MÁS QUE UN ASESINO, NO BUSCA LA PAZ COMO NOS HA DICHO, SINO LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL MUCHAS PERSONAS INOCENTES, SÓLO PORQUE SE CREE TODOPODEROSO...! - continua el discurso Malcolm siendo interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo de Montague que lo lleva al suelo.  
  
Cállate Malcolm, no sabes lo poderoso que es él - le increpa Montague sacando su varita.  
  
¡SÍ LO SÉ, Y POR ESO HAY QUE DETENERLO, NO QUIETO VER COMO NUESTRO MUNDO ES DESTRUIDO POR ESE PSICÓPATA DE MIERDA! - le increpa el joven Baddock levantándose lentamente con la mirada llena de odio.  
  
¡Me parece que tendrás que ver una pequeña muestra de su poder...! - comenta Montague en voz alta a Malcolm apuntando a la gárgola con su varita murmura un hechizo que ninguno de los presentes entendió, saliendo un rayo cobrizo que rodeó la gárgola diciendo en voz alta a todos - así los profesores no se enterarán... - y dirigiéndose a Malcolm de nuevo con una mirada de odio y de creído - ¡Te reto a un duelo!  
  
Todos se retiran dejando despejado el pasillo quedando Montague y Malcolm frente a frente con sus varitas apuntando el uno al otro y Montague con una expresión de triunfo y Malcolm con una cara de decisión y odio.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Pero profesor no los pueden expulsar, estarán en grave peligro si lo hiciera... - dice Ginny totalmente preocupada después que Dumblendore les explicara el problema.  
  
La decisión la hemos tomado, no podemos cambiarla - le interrumpe cortante Zabini mirándola con odio.  
  
Zabini todavía no me he enterado de los motivos de la decisión que han tomado, no creo que lo hicieran por el simple hecho de que Draco es considerado un traidor para los ojos de Voldemort y que mi primo Dudley sea un sangresucia - le replica Harry tranquilamente mirándole intensamente a los ojos evaluándolo desafiante.  
  
El motivo es que sufrimos graves conflictos que son ya insoportables, por eso hemos decidido echarles de Slytherin, lo que significa la expulsión inmediata del colegio - le responde con odio Pucey.  
  
Dumblendore, los profesores y los cinco Gryffindor confirmaron sus sospechas, pero desgraciadamente no podían hacer nada.  
  
Profesor, sugiero que esperar a que sea nombrado el nuevo Ministro de Magia... - propone Hermione.  
  
La ley es la ley... - interrumpe Pucey.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Antes que nada Malcolm, mi padre me enseñó toda clase de maldiciones, incluidas las imperdonables, ¿estás preparado traidor? - dice malignamente, gozando Montague del momento- ¿tienes algo que decir hijo de puta?  
  
Sí, ¡Finite incantantem! - grita Malcolm apuntándose con su varita y mira tranquilamente a su rival - ahora estoy listo.  
  
Veo que no tienes miedo pero te arrepentirás, ¡Expelliarmus! - grita rápidamente Montague saliendo de su varita un poderoso rallo de luz roja directo hacia Malcolm.  
  
¡Impedimenta! - dijo rápidamente Malcolm saliendo rápidamente de la varita de este un rayo de luz celeste que impacta con el encantamiento de desarme de su oponente.  
  
¡Desmaius! - grita inmediatamente Montague malignamente.  
  
Malcolm sonriendo y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, vuelve a parar el encantamiento pero sin darse cuenta de que Montague aparece detrás de el propinándole una tremenda patada que lo envía hacia la gárgola, para sorpresa de Montague, Malcolm con su varita se apunta por encima de su cabeza desaparece con un "¡plof!" segundos antes de chocar contra ésta, y con otro fuerte ¡plof! aparece mirándole de frente a cinco metros de distancia. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
En mitad de todas las discusiones sobre las expulsiones de Dudley, La Orden del Fénix y Dumblendore ponen cara de preocupación.  
  
Albus ¿sentiste eso? - Marcus fue el primero en hablar.  
  
Todos lo sentimos, hay dos alumnos peleando afuera... - responde Dumblendore.  
  
Marlene, será mejor que salgas a pararles - le ordena el profesor Dumblendore a la profesora de Defensa Personal.  
  
Marlene sale del despacho a toda prisa, todos se quedan en silencio, un tenso silencio hasta que vuelve Marlene totalmente nerviosa.  
  
Albus, han bloqueado la entrada - Anuncia preocupada Marlene - he probado con todos los contrahechizos y no funciona.  
  
Mejor será aparecernos afuera - propone Valery.  
  
No se puede Valery, he puesto un fuerte encantamiento de bloqueo, no se puede salir ni entrar a este despacho apareciéndote - niega Dumblendore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Vaya veo que has aprendido a aparecerte - le dice impresionado y con odio Montague a Malcolm - ¡pero si es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts!  
  
Tu mismo lo has dicho, no se puede aparecer en este colegio, pero te olvidas dentro del castillo, ¿cómo te crees que aprenden los alumnos a aparecerse? - le responde tranquilamente Malcolm - me decepciona tu estupidez...  
  
¡A mí nadie me llama estúpido! - Montague se lanza enfurecido hacia Malcolm iniciándose un gran intercambio de golpes que fue interrumpido por una maldición Imperdonable.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Esperen alguien se ha unido a la pelea... - salta Harry.  
  
Es verdad Albus, es una presencia maligna... - dice preocupada Marlene.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
¡CRUCIO! - se oye una voz ronca, Malcolm recibe desprevenido la maldición imperdonable, pronto se oyen los gritos de dolor del alumno de segundo que se retuerce de dolor frente a un impresionando Montague, que dirige su mirada hacia la persona que había lanzado la maldición, para revelarse un encapuchado de color negro con la cara oculta con una máscara roja.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Mierda, están torturando a un alumno, voy a salir de aquí ahora mismo... - salta del asiento Marlene al oír los gritos de Malcolm. En eso se paran los gritos, Harry siente una fuerte presencia.  
  
Espere profesora, siento otra fuerte presencia... - Salta Harry - creo que es mi primo.  
  
Pues es verdad, es Dudley... - dice aliviada la profesora volviéndose a sentarse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
¿Quién eres? - pregunta impresionado el Slytherin, el encapuchado sin quitar la maldición a Malcolm que se retuerce de dolor, le dice- eso no lo digo a basuras como tú - Montague se pone colorado de rabia ante tal insulto pero el encapuchado sin hacerle caso continua - solo quiero que le digas al tu Maestro que quiero unirme a él... - Montague mosqueado le pregunta - ¿Por qué? - el encapuchado le contesta - sólo dile que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo y como prueba de ello mataré a este gusano (refiriéndose a Malcolm), me comunicaré contigo muy pronto - el encapuchado retira la maldición a Malcolm que se queda gimiendo y con convulsiones.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
El encapuchado se acerca al malherido Malcolm, este le ve horrorizado espera unos segundos y pronuncia - ¡Avada Kedavra! - lo ultimo que ve el pobre Slytherin de segundo es el maligno rayo verde de la maldición asesina acercándose a el y como una bola marrón se interpone en la trayectoria del rayo impactando en la dicha bola, Malcolm de la impresión se desmaya.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
En ese momento, sienten aparecer una pequeña presencia de la nada cerca de Dudley que se acerca a otra débil (la de Malcolm) para luego desaparecer permaneciendo la débil, inmediatamente la presencia maligna desaparece.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Dudley llega estaba subiendo los últimos escalones que llevan al primer piso cuando escucha con claridad los gritos de dolor de Malcolm (con la tortura de la maldición imperdonable) y la presencia maligna, Dudley incrementa su carrera totalmente preocupado y con miedo. Cuando llega al pasillo de la trifulca y mirando al encapuchado escucha la conversación de éste con Montague escondiéndose en una de las armaduras del pasillo...  
  
¿Quién eres? - le oye Dudley preguntar a un impresionado Montague, el encapuchado sin quitar la maldición a Malcolm que se retuerce de dolor, le responde- eso no lo digo a basuras como tú - ve cómo Montague se pone colorado de rabia ante tal insulto pero el encapuchado sin hacerle caso continua - solo quiero que le digas al tu Maestro que quiero unirme a él... - Montague mosqueado le pregunta - ¿Por qué? - el encapuchado le contesta - sólo dile que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo y como prueba de ello mataré a este gusano (refiriéndose a Malcolm), me comunicaré contigo muy pronto - el encapuchado retira la maldición a Malcolm que se queda gimiendo y con convulsiones.  
  
Dudley se preocupa - el encapuchado se acerca a un malherido Malcolm -fue entonces cuando el primo de Harry está seguro que va a matar al alumno de segundo, coge un hacha de una armadura que tiene a su lado, la transforma rápidamente en un gran erizo marrón con su varita y con tal rapidez lo lanza con una buena puntería de forma que cuando el verde rayo asesino sale de la varita del encapuchado, el erizo hecho un ovillo ya estaba a medio camino.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Montague y el encapuchado miran estupefactos al erizo muerto que está más allá del cuerpo inconsciente de Malcolm. El encapuchado sin más desaparece del pasillo dejando solo al Slytherin.  
  
Todos se quedan mudos por lo sucedido, nadie hizo nada, sólo Dudley que llega rápidamente preocupado al cuerpo inconsciente de Malcolm, le toma pulso, se queda aliviado e inmediatamente le hace beber un poco de poción reparadora, después hace aparecer debajo del cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho una camilla y mirando a todos los presentes - ¡Graham! ¿Puedes llevar a Malcolm a la enfermería?  
  
Sin mas el aludido alumno de segundo usando el encantamiento elevador sobre la camilla se lleva al Malcolm a la enfermería y sin hacer caso a las mirada de los presentes Dudley se dirige a la gárgola parándose frente a ella.  
  
¡Caramelo de pimienta! - dice en voz alta a la gárgola pero si resultado.  
  
He realizado un fuerte encantamiento para aislar a los que están dentro, pero es imposible deshacer el hechizo - le dice Montague con odio y miedo al primo de Harry.  
  
¡APARTÁOS TODOS! - ordena Dudley a todos los presentes, el primo de Harry se aleja un poco de la gárgola, levanta su mano izquierda apuntando hacia la puerta que está detrás de la gárgola.  
  
Los Slytherin con la boca abierta ven como se forma una pequeña bola de color cian en la palma de la mano y al tener el tamaño de una pelota de tenis esta sale disparada hacia su objetivo sintiéndose una tremenda detonación, al disiparse un poco el humo ven incrédulos la puerta la gárgola hecha añicos dejando un boquete viéndose las escaleras elevadoras que conducen al despacho de Dumbledore. Segundos después aparece Dumblendore seguido de los que estaban dentro del despacho.  
  
¿Que ha pasado aquí? - pregunta con calma el profesor Dumblendore - y dirigiéndose a Dudley - me imagino que eres el responsable de esto.  
  
Profesor, Malcolm se enfrentó a un duelo con Montague, este bloqueó el acceso al despacho, en medio de la lucha un encapuchado interrumpió el duelo ejecutando sobre el un cruciatus... - toma la palabra algunos alumnos de tercero y quinto de forma rápida y desordenada. A Medida que los Slytherin contaban por encima, lo sucedido los profesores que habían bajado junto con Harry y compañía se ponen pálidos y preocupados.  
  
Ciento haberle destrozado la entrada a su despacho profesor, pero Montague bloqueo el acceso con un hechizo que no puede revertir y me vi obligado a despejarlo- le responde tranquilamente Dudley al director de Hogwarts.  
  
¿Es verdad eso? - pregunta el director a todos los Slytherin totalmente preocupado.  
  
Si profesor, es verdad, nosotros somos testigos - responde nerviosamente Mirían una alumna de tercero Dudley- Verá profesor... - mientras ella, y varios compañeros alumnos de Slytherin, relataban con tranquilidad la historia los profesores se estaban poniendo cada vez más pálidos. Ante el miedo que profesaban a Montague y otros hijos de mortígrafos, omitieron la parte sobre el ofrecimiento del encapuchado a Voldemort.  
  
Al Sr. Montague, se le restarán cincuenta puntos, más detención por un mes, por incitar a un alumno a un duelo ilegal - responde tras una breve reflexión Dumblendore mirando con una mirada de decepción y continua - Al Sr. Baddock se le restarán veinte puntos y tendrá detención que yo le impondré por aceptar el duelo, al Sr. Dursley se le concederán ochenta puntos - y dirigiéndose a los profesores - que los jefes de las cuatro casas mantengan a los alumnos en las Salas Comunes hasta nuevo aviso, el Sr. Zabini y el Sr. Pucey y todos los alumnos de Slytherin tendrán que esperar hasta que salga el nuevo Ministro de Magia, una expulsión es una medida muy drástica para tomarlo a la ligera y mucho más si no hay cargos graves contra el Sr. Dursley y el Sr. Malfoy - sentencia el profesor Dumblendore mirando hacia los dos Slytherin y el resto de los presentes percatándose de los gestos de alivio de la mayoría de ellos.  
  
Severus, me gustaría que se quede conmigo el Sr. Dursley, tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto de importancia - le pide sonriendo el profesor Dumblendore al maestro de pociones.  
  
¡YA OYERON, TODOS A LA SALA COMÚN! - ordena el profesor Snape de mala leche mientras pasa entre los escombros de la entrada del despacho, sin más todos regresan Slytherin impresionados miedo y asombro se dirigen a la Sala Común de la casa de la serpiente.  
  
Una vez que se han marchado los alumnos de Slytherin junto con el resto de los profesores, solo quedaron Harry, Ginny, Dudley, Draco, Ron, Hermione y Neville mirando los escombros.  
  
Lo siento profesor, no se me ocurrió otra forma de entrar en su despacho, Montague me dijo que no hay contrahechizo... - se disculpa el joven Slytherin.  
  
Desencantó la apertura de la puerta... - explica calmadamente el Director- no te preocupes le pediré al profesor Flitwick que repare los daños causados.  
  
Lo que me preocupa es como Malcolm se ha vuelto tan fuerte y cómo puede aparecerse - Comenta Harry confuso.  
  
Cuando recobre el conocimiento hablare con él, lo que me preocupa es la presencia maligna que casi mata al Sr. Baddock - dice preocupado el profesor Dumblendore y dirigiéndose a Draco le pregunta - ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?  
  
Si profesor, el encapuchado le dijo a Montague que enviara un mensaje a Voldemort, se ofreció a servirle, profesor la presencia de ese encapuchado me dio pánico, tiene un gran poder reprimido... - le responde con miedo Dudley.  
  
Si, igual que Marlene, si ese se une a Voldemort estaremos en graves problemas - interrumpe Harry a su primo dirigiéndose al director del colegio.  
  
No pensemos mas en ello, por cierto Harry ¿Desde cuando has conseguido detectar las energías vitales? - pregunta sonriendo Dumblendore cambiando de tema.  
  
Je, Je, Je, todos lo hemos aprendido ayer, cuando estábamos en el desierto, Marlene no lo enseñó - comenta rápidamente Harry al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Chicos hoy no usaremos el Rincón. - declara el director de Hogwarts.  
  
¿Y eso a que se debe profesor? - pregunta Dudley curioso.  
  
Porque tenemos ahora una reunión urgente allí - le contesta con seriedad el profesor Dumbledore seriamente a los alumnos.  
  
Nada más decirlo todos se dirigen en silencio hacia él Rincón de Draco, una vez dentro del Gran salón se percatan de la presencia de Sirius, Arabella, el profesor Lupín, la Orden del Fénix y Mundungus sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda.  
  
Una vez tomados asientos los jóvenes alumnos, Dumbledore empieza la reunión tomando la palabra.  
  
Bien señores, estamos aquí por un asunto de real importancia, como sabrán hoy llegaran a esta escuelas los primeros ministros de cada nación del mundo, como sabrán estos cuatro días las fuerzas especiales del ministerio garantizarán nuestra seguridad durante los actos. - comienza a informar el profesor Dumbledore continuando - primero tengo que informales que El Profeta va ha publicar esta noticia mañana a primera hora - con un movimiento de su varita, hace aparecer los ejemplares del periódico mágico, suficientes, para que cada uno puedan leer un ejemplar.  
  
Lockhart atrapa a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
En la madrugada de hoy el mas buscado mortígrafo Lucius Malfoy entra e la casa del Sr. Lockhart con intención de matarle, este en un gran duelo consigue capturar al Sr. Malfoy...  
  
¡Si este inútil es mas poderoso que mi padre yo soy un escreguto de cola explosiva! - declara Ron nada más terminar mirando una del las fotos del farsante ex profesor sonriendo de lee el artículo.  
  
Esto es muy preocupante como para tomárselo a guasa Sr. Weasley, esto unido con la fama que ha adquirido gracias a sus libros, lo mas seguro es que le proclamen pasado mañana como nuevo Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra - le da la bronca el profesor Snape - cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su irresponsabilidad.  
  
No te enfades Severus, el Sr. Weasley sólo quería que no lo tomáramos con tanto dramatismo... - Dumbledore intenta calmar al profesor de Pociones.  
  
De una cosa estamos seguros, Lucius se dejó atrapar a propósito, hace una semana que Lockhart salió recuperado de San Mungo - declara la profesora Marlene.  
  
Estando seguros o no, tendremos que tenerle vigilado, mientras él esté dentro del castillo - declara Luis con tranquilidad.  
  
Esa es una de las tareas que tendrá usted que realizar a partir de mañana cuando llegue - le ordena el director de Hogwarts como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
A ustedes les tocará ayudar a los profesores a vigilar a los alumnos - les ordena seguidamente el profesor Dumbledore a Harry y compañía.  
  
Los demás ayudaran a los aurores en la seguridad del colegio sin que los noten. - termina de ordenar Dumbledore - eso es todo.  
  
Artur, Molly me gustaría habar con ustedes en mi despacho. - el matrimonio Weasley asienten mientras todos se largan del lugar.  
  
Hasta la hora de cenar todos los alumnos de todas las casas no salieron de las Salas Comunes y fueron acompañados por los profesores, con las túnicas de gala al llegar al gran comedor la sorpresa fue tremenda, el gran comedor había sido agrandado y dentro estaba lleno de magos y brujas que hablaban entre ellos animadamente, en la mesa de los profesores Dumblendore hablaba animadamente con el Profesor Lupín.  
  
Una vez sentados todos los alumnos, algunos de ellos se sentaron con algún familiar que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, el profesor Dumbledore levantándose toma la palabra.  
  
Queridos representantes del ministerio de magia, Bienvenido a Hogwarts, espero que estéis cómodos en su estancia en esta institución - Terminando con una sonrisa - A comer.  
  
Después de una abundante comida, donde todos los funcionarios del ministerio se quedan de piedra por el voraz apetito de Harry y los chicos, todos se fueron a dormir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Estimado Sr. Goldfinger-Potter:  
  
Me alegro que le haya gustado los capítulos de este fic, Feliz Año Nuevo y hasta otra.  
  
Atentamente  
  
ARCÁNGEL  
  
Estimado Sr. Lobezno:  
  
Eso no lo se pero ya veré, primero nuestros protagonistas pasaran por muchas cosas aparte de combates que también habrán. me despido con un Feliz Año Nuevo.  
  
Atentamente  
  
ARCÁNGEL 


	20. Entrevista Especial

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING POR SI LE MOLESTA A ALGIEN POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS.  
  
20. – ENTREVISTA ESPECIAL  
  
Harry y los demás se levantan como de costumbre para su sesión de entrenamiento matutino, para luego darse una ducha e ir a desayunar.  
  
Nada más entrar Harry en el gran comedor, se da cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de los integrantes de las fuerzas especiales de Aurores Ingleses, en este caso tres hombres y una mujer, estos uniformados con una sencilla túnica marrón oscuro, con manchas verdes, pero lo que más le impresionó fue que no emitían energía, Harry sabe cómo ocultar su presencia de esa forma pero por precaución emite la suficiente para que le califiquen como un mago común y corriente.  
  
¡Pero si es Harry Potter! – levanta la voz uno de los Aurores al darse cuenta de su presencia y acercándose se presenta – me llamo Jacob Call – un hombre de uno treinta y pico años con el pelo de color azabache, ojos negros vivases, nariz un poco achatada con una pequeña herida en la mejilla derecha con una sonrisa llena de emoción se presenta extendiendo su mano.  
  
Harry abochornado le da la mano – encantado de conocerle.  
  
En eso otro de los aurores se presenta – Yo soy Jonathan Call el hermano de este escandaloso – le da la mano a nuestro protagonista que se da cuenta de que son gemelos como los Weasley pero con la diferencia de que no tiene ninguna cicatriz – este se la da con gusto.  
  
Yo me llamo Catrina Harley - se presenta unos veinticinco años de ojos azules tirando a violeta, morena, de pelo liso de color negro, con mechas doradas.  
  
¿Usted no será la hermana de la profesora Valery? – pregunta Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Pues si es mi hermana mayor, ¿acaso está dando clases aquí? – pregunta emocionada la auror.  
  
Precisamente es una de las profesoras de Defensa Personal – le responde Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
Conque profesora... – dice divertida Catrina – creo que le voy ha hacer una visita a mi hermanita del alma – se despide alegremente para salir pitando del comedor con una cara que solo ha visto Harry en los gemelos cuando va ha hacer una broma a alguien, en eso se presenta el último de los aurores.  
  
Me llamo Ayden Baddock, soy el padre de Malcolm – se presenta formalmente el último de los aurores dándole la mano.  
  
Mucho gusto en conocerle – le responde con una sonrisa Harry estrechándole la mano.  
  
En ese momento entra al comedor Dudley acompañado de Malcolm el último al ver a su padre corre a saludarle con un abrazo sabiendo Dudley y Harry que tienen que dejarles solos se van a desayunar con los demás que habían llegado.  
  
Después de una abundante comida los chicos salieron a los jardines a pasear, a mitad de la mañana se separan, Harry con Ginny, Ron con Hermione, los gemelos Weasley con Neville quedando solos Draco y Dudley.  
  
¿En qué estás pensando Dudley? – le pregunta Draco al primo de Harry que está suspirando con melancolía.  
  
Estoy pensando en lo que he perdido por culpa de esta absurda guerra, en mi familia desaparecida, una nueva vida que estaba empezando con Mary... – le contesta con amargura el primo de Harry.  
  
Yo también he perdido mucho yo también he perdido a mi novia... Laura – le revela Draco a Dudley en un susurro.  
  
Estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde disfrutaron de una suculenta comilona en el que fueron protagonistas Harry, Dudley, Draco, Neville, Ron y los gemelos Weasley antes la cara de asombro de los presentes. Dumbledore anuncia como van ha hacer las selección del nuevo Ministro de Magia Inglés.  
  
Como todos saben hace más de seis años que no se elige un nuevo Ministro de Magia, así que recordaremos un poco cómo es el proceso de selección, a partir de ahora todos los que se quieran presentar como candidatos pueden hacerlo hasta las once de la noche, se presentaran todo los que tengan la mayoría de edad plena que es a partir de los dieciocho años en adelante, esa sería la primera parte de este proceso, la segunda empezará ha partir de las once de la noche de mañana en la muchos estos candidatos tendrán que ser descartados, para ello, utilizaremos la Urna Milenaria, para los que no lo saben, es una caja en la que se ingresan las papeletas con los datos personales de los candidatos se de esta saldrá una lista con los nombres De los candidatos más idóneos para el cargo... – Dumbledore hace una pausa en los que todos siguen atentos continuando – a partir de ese momento empezaremos la ultima parte de la elección, todos los magos mayores de edad votaran mediante la red "flu"con dirección al ministerio con una gota de sangre en el pergamino y escrito el nombre del candidato con la letra en puño y letra del votante para evitar pucherazos, hasta la seis de la tarde de este miércoles que sabremos e investiremos a nuestro futuro ministro magia, a partir de este momento se queda abierta la selección – termina de declarar Dumbledore que es respondido por aplausos de todos los presentes.  
  
En ese momento entra Aarhus Filch, el conserje del colegio, cargando lo que perece ser una caja negra con runas plateadas para dejarla enfrente de la mesa de los profesores concretamente delante del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Gracias Argus - le agradece el profesor Dumbledore al conserje, y una vez que se hubo retirado éste declara – Mientras se realiza las elecciones, tendremos asuntos que resolver dado los acontecimientos que han sucedido desde Junio, Mañana miércoles a las diez de la mañana será juzgado el Sr. Fudge y Lucius Malfoy, posteriormente Peter Pettigrew, por la tarde se entregaran los reconocimientos especiales a los aurores y magos que han destacado durante sus años de servicios a la comunidad mágica, por ahora disfruten de su estancia en nuestro colegio – Termina de hablar el profesor Dumbledore a los presentes que rompieron el silencio en aplausos.  
  
Durante la tarde, el grupo de amigos salió a los terrenos a pasear, aunque en realidad vigilando a los demás estudiantes que estaban disfrutando del día, en eso Harry y Ginny se separan para dirigirse a la Sala Común, en eso el joven de la cicatriz se encuentra con su ex profesor de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras cuando estuvo en segundo curso, Lockhart (que según mi opinión cuando leí "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta", se nota que es un grandísimo.....................("CENSURADO") ), saliendo por la puerta del colegio seguido de reporteros y fotógrafos.  
  
Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí – dice Lockhart en voz alta nada más verle para que los periodistas oyeran- pero si es Harry Potter.  
  
En menos de lo que canta un gallo Harry y Ginny se ven rodeados y apretados por los periodistas y fotógrafos que sacan fotos sin cesar dejándolos ciegos por las luces de los flashes.  
  
Sr. Potter, ¿Qué opina usted sobre el duelo que tuvo con Bellatrix Lestrange? – pregunta un joven de cabello castaño sonriéndole.  
  
Pues, - Harry no sabía que decir, no había pensado que la prensa se haya enterado de lo sucedido hace unos días.  
  
¿Le tiene miedo a Quién-usted-sabe, ya que ha regresado?- le pregunta una reportera rubia.  
  
¿Cómo va su relación con la Srta. Weasley aquí presente? – le pregunta otra mujer de color castaño.  
  
¡Vasta! No lo atosiguen – grita Ginny con autoridad haciendo callar a todos y más calmada- ¿No creen que sería mejor que dejaran un poco de espacio ya que no nos vamos a escapar y preguntar con orden? – y con una sonrisa – Estoy segura que Harry contestará a todas las preguntas que hagan.  
  
Ya calmados los periodistas se ponen de frente de Harry dejando respirar a la pareja, en eso Harry comienza a hablar- en cuanto a la primera pregunta que es sobre Bellatrix, vaya no me esperaba que ustedes se enteraran de lo ocurrido, pero bueno, hemos luchado y se escapó, pero no quiero comentar el duelo... – los demás periodistas estaban copiando con sus vuelapluma al pie de la letra todo lo que decía el chico de la cicatriz, rápidamente y de forma contundente – de una cosa estoy seguro, Voldemort es un cobarde al mandar a tres basuras a atacarnos. – todos se sobresaltaron ante la pronunciación del nombre del innombrable, y rápidamente Harry sigue – Por favor señores no escriban Quien-tu-sabes, se llama VOLDEMORT – todos lo miran con cara de terror a lo que Harry replica- no hay que tenerle miedo al nombre de ese psicópata, todos tenemos que nombrarle para así centrarnos en vencerle.  
  
¿Cómo se sintió usted al enterarse de que sus tíos fueron besado por los dementores? – pregunta a Harry otro periodista, un señor de cabellos oscuros llenos de canas, con una sonrisa socarrona, con clara intención de provocarle.  
  
No voy a responder esa pregunta, es muy personal – le responde Harry con tranquilidad.  
  
¿Es verdad que usted los detestaba por maltratarle? – insiste el periodista – porque fuentes cercanas, me han informado de que usted estaba fuera de la casa de sus tíos la noche en que les atacaron – termina con malignidad el periodista.  
  
Todo queda en silencio, solo oyéndose los trazos de los vuelaplumas escribiendo ante la respuesta de Harry, que si no fuera sujetado por Ginny ya le estaría partiendo cada uno de los huesos a puñetazos, en eso mira se dirige a Lockhart, viendo su cara satisfecha delatando su influencia, cuando Harry iba a contestar es interrumpido.  
  
Esa pregunta la puedo contestar yo – llama la atención Dudley, que estaba un poco alejado y sentado junto a joven morena reportera que está sonrojada.  
  
¿Y se puede saber quién es usted? – pregunta mosqueado el periodista provocador.  
  
Para su información me llamo Dudley Dursley, soy el primo de Harry – le responde tranquilamente Dudley.  
  
No Dudley quiero responder la pregunta – no estaba ese día en casa de mis tíos porque me autorizaron pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la casa de los Sres. Weasley, eso calló al periodista provocador que se queda mirándole con odio al igual que Lockhart agregándole la de frustración, a lo que Harry con una sonrisa se despide de los periodistas – bueno señores, tengo que hacer mis deberes, hasta otro momento...  
  
Dicho esto los tres entran al castillo para dirigirse a la biblioteca sin decir una palabra y preocupados por lo sucedido.  
  
A la noche, Harry fue al despacho del Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería y le contó el encuentro con Lockhart, Dumbledore al oír el relato le contesta- no tenemos pruebas concretas de su relación con los mortígrafos...  
  
Eso lo sé, pero de una cosa está segura profesor, Lockhart me ha declarado la guerra – le responde Harry interrumpiendo al profesor – me preocupa que ese indeseable llegue a ser nuestro Ministro de Magia.  
  
A mí también me preocupa, pero si es elegido sería un autentico desastre tanto para el mundo muggle como para el mágico – habla perdidamente Dumbledore a Harry y con determinación – por si las moscas, voy a reclutar a gente de confianza para refundar la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Mañana empezaré a entrenar de nuevo, me gustaría ausentarme el resto de semana que queda para ir al mundo muggle... – le pide permiso Harry al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, te podrían atrapar los mortígrafos – le responde alarmado el director de hotwarts – seguro que Bellatrix y los demás mortígrafos te descubrirán por la energía que emitas cuando estés entrenando.  
  
No es un entrenamiento físico sino técnico, quiero aprender técnicas de lucha muggles, yo lo estuve haciendo con Dudley y para eso solo hace falta emitir muy poca energía vital – le contesta al profesor Dumbledore – además cuando detecte una energía una energía negativa acercándose bajaré mi nivel al mínimo...  
  
Si es así, tienes mi permiso salvo una condición – le contesta el Director.  
  
¿Cual? – le responde Harry.  
  
Que hablemos cuando regreses al colegio – le responde Dumbledore.  
  
Le prometo que nos verá aquí nada más volver – acepta el niño-que-vivió dice saliendo del despacho Dumbledore le dice con una sonrisa pícara – si quieres puedes llevarte a la Srta. Weasley contigo.  
  
A la noche Harry sale de Hogwarts junto con Ginny, Nada más salir de los terrenos ellos bajan su nivel de energía y usando el trasladador desaparecen del lugar para aparecer en mitad de una pradera de arrozales.  
  
¿Dónde estamos Harry? – pregunta Ginny incrédula.  
  
En Japón esta es nuestra primera parada Ginny –le dice cariñosamente Harry sosteniendo con delicadeza a su novia – vayamos al pueblo que está detrás de esa montaña, necesitaré realizar a un nativo un sencillo encantamiento para que aprendamos Japonés – dicho esto vuelan hasta las aproximaciones del pequeño pueblo, para descender sin que nadie sé de cuenta de sus presencias.  
  
Ya llegamos, primero nos cambiaremos estas túnicas por ropa muggle – dice nada más descender al suelo y con un sencillo movimiento de su varita hace desaparecer sus túnicas para sustituirlo por ropa deportiva – solo quedando una cosa – sacando un giratiempo y dándole dos vueltas viajan en el tiempo, para aparecer en el mismo lugar pero en el pasado.  
  
Ginny mosqueada le pregunta – ¿se puede saber que has hecho?  
  
Retroceder dos años en el tiempo – le responde Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
¡¿Estás loco? Podrías encontrarte con algún conocido de nuestro tiempo, es más si hacemos magia sabrán de sobra que usamos un giratiempo ilegal! – le regaña Ginny a su amado.  
  
Eso tiene solución cariño – le responde dulce y tranquilamente Harry a su amada con una sonrisa – no haremos magia mientras estemos viajando.  
  
¿Y se puede saber como vas a hacer el hechizo para aprender de un nativo nuestro idioma? – le pregunta maliciosamente Ginny a su novio.  
  
¿Qué apostamos si lo realizo sin que me descubran? – le pregunta Harry a la Benjamín de los Weasley.  
  
Pues una suculenta cena – le responde con una sonrisa Ginny.  
  
Yo apuesto un viaje por todo el mundo, como si fuéramos de luna de miel – le repica Harry - ¿Trato hecho?  
  
Trato hecho - le responde Ginny.  
  
Dicho esto entran en el pueblo y se adentran llegándoles de lleno los olores de los condimentos de un mercado cercano, de las panaderías y dulcerías, del incienso proveniente del pueblo... En eso Harry coge la mano de Ginny para después coger un galeón de su bolsillo y tirarlo al suelo, segundos después un muggle lo ve y lo recoge, segundos después Harry y Ginny se quedan rígidos e inmediatamente entienden el idioma de la gente de su alrededor.  
  
¡Eso es trampa Harry! – le dice a Harry nada entrar en un solitario callejón.  
  
Me debes una cena – le dice Harry con una sonrisa burlona para continuar – además, de todas formas vamos a viajar por todo el mundo – nada más decir esto Ginny se le abalanza sobre él para besarle ya abrazarle – además te ayudaré a preparar la cena.  
  
Después de un rato, entran en un hotel rural y alquilan una habitaciones, para pasar la noche, Harry precavido realizó un sencillo hechizo espejismo antes de entrar para que se parezcan a dos jóvenes recién casados mayores de edad y así desaparecer su cicatriz.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry y Ginny salen muy temprano preguntando a la gente sobre un lugar donde se practiquen algún tipo de lucha, allí se enteran que las luchas milenarias son guardadas de generación en generación por clanes familiares muy cerrados y que no aceptan a cualquiera como aprendiz, educadamente Harry pregunta la ubicación de uno de esos clanes llegándose a enterar de un gimnasio regentado por la familia Satsuma vivían al sur del pueblo.  
  
A la tarde, la pareja llega al nombradísimo gimnasio que resultó ser una gran mansión al estilo japonés antiguo, con grandes extensiones de jardín, repletos de flores árboles y charcas donde numerosas aves descienden para beber sus cristalinas aguas, todo se veía desde donde estaba situada la pareja sin mas Harry toca el timbre al rato se abre la puerta de la gran casa apareciendo un anciano con ojos vivarachos.  
  
¿Qué desean? – pregunta confuso ante la presencia de la pareja de extranjeros.  
  
Nos gustaría hablar al Sr. Satsuma – le responde Harry después de saludar cortésmente al anciano en un perfecto japonés.  
  
Muy bien, seguidme por favor – le responde un poco impresionado el anciano por el saludo y por los ojos verdes inusuales del chico.  
  
Al acercarse a la gran casa, notaron el estilo genuino de las casas japonesas del pasado, a la entrada se descalzaron y entraron, después de deambular por algunos pasillos antes de llegar a una puerta corrediza, se detuvieron y el anciano con voz suave llamó- Maestro Satsuma, unos extranjeros quieren hablar con usted.  
  
Que pasen – contesta una voz un poco ronca desde el otro lado.  
  
Nada más entrar, Harry y Ginny contemplan por primera vez al Sr. Satsuma, un hombre con cara muy seria, de ojos negros achinado como todo los nativos de la región (Con respeto) llenos de vigor, con el pelo grisáceo.  
  
Me llamo Harry Potter, la mujer que me acompaña se llama Virginia Weasley – dice Harry en perfecto japonés después de dar los dos el saludo respetuoso.  
  
Muy bien, pero primero que nada quiero poder ver vuestras apariencias reales antes de saber el motivo de vuestra visita – responde muy seriamente el Maestro haciendo un gesto con sus manos.  
  
¿Cómo lo supo? – pregunta Harry impresionado al igual que su novia – al volver a tener su apariencia original.  
  
¡Vaya, no pensé que fuerais tan jóvenes! – sentencia el Sr. Satsuma impresionado al ver a los dos Gryffindor – sentaos en los cojines y contadme a qué habéis venido a mi humilde casa...  
  
Harry y Ginny comienzan a narrar los hechos ocurridos hasta ese momento, a un cada vez más pálido Sr. Satsuma, que nada más terminar el relato contesta – No sabía que existían comunidades mágicas en todo el mundo, aunque lo más probable es por nuestra singular forma de hacer lo que llamáis magia – y poniéndose muy serio – nuestro poder lo obtenemos directamente de nuestra energía interior o energía vital que usamos para desilusionar o realizar operaciones sencillas, y nos cuesta años prepararnos para hacerlo...  
  
Por eso descubrió el encantamiento, lo sitió – intervino con suavidad Ginny.  
  
Si, por eso estoy dispuesto a darte clases de lucha Sr. Potter pero primero te probaras contra mi hijo Kublai mañana por la tarde, para ver los conocimientos de lucha que has aprendido, pero ahora cenaran aquí y dormiréis aquí, Sr. Potter, ahora mismo estoy tentado a ir a matar yo mismo a ese tal Colagusano, pero no voy a arriesgarme a poner nuestro futuro peor de lo que ya irá a estar y además quiero participar en la lucha si me permiten...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Estimado Sr. Lobezno:  
  
Quiero disculparme por el retrazo, estaba y estoy muy ocupado con mis estudios y para rematar me quedé ok con la historia...  
  
Atentamente:  
  
ARCÁNGEL  
  
Estimado Sr. Javi Fernández:  
  
No te preocupe que sigo con la historia, la estoy haciendo en mis tiempos libres (si me quedan), aunque me lleve mas tiempo del planeado la terminaré...  
  
Atentamente:  
  
ARCANGEL 


	21. Un Mundo extraño

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE **J. K. ROWLING POR SI LE MOLESTA A ALGIEN **POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.

SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS.

21. – UN MUNDO EXTRAÑO

¿Quiere usted participar en la lucha? – Pregunta Harry incrédulo.

Si, después de lo que me habéis contado, estoy dispuesto a luchar, ese Lord Voldemort es muy poderoso, Harry, todos los que pertenecen a la familia Satsuma ha jurado proteger a los inocentes y hemos hecho este papel desde hace siglos, enseñando a luchar a quien vengan con la intención de seguir nuestros pasos – les informó el Sr. Satsuma para continuar – En nuestra escuela nuestros aprendices juran no usar sus conocimientos beneficio propio y ayudar a quién verdaderamente lo necesite... – declara el Sr. Satsuma a los dos invitados - vivimos ayudando a la gente que están en apuros y por lo que me has contado tu lucha se ha convertido en nuestra lucha, personalmente les enseñaré junto con mi hijo Kublai nuestras técnicas duramente, para que estén preparados para lo peor, además les ofrezco nuestra hospitalidad, y unos nuevos aliados...

Antes que nada agradezco vuestra oferta, pero me gustaría que Ginny aprenda también de sus enseñanzas... - le comenta educadamente Harry al Señor de la casa.

En eso no habrá problemas en mi casa todo el que quiera aprender son bienvenidos... - afirma el Sr. Satsuma.

Entonces estamos ansiosos para recibir sus enseñanzas, Maestro – responden a la vez Harry y Ginny inclinándose al suelo en señal de respeto.

Bien, ahora que todo está arreglado, vallamos a cenar – declara el Sr. Satsuma levantándose de su asiento, al igual que los dos huéspedes en eso- por cierto Harry, mañana cuando luches contra mi hijo quiero que te quites la magia que aumenta tu peso corporal y quiero que luches con todas tus fuerzas – le ordena alegremente el Sr. Satsuma con los ojos llenos de ilusión como cuando un niño que va a abrir su regalo de navidad ante la alarma de Harry y Ginny – no se preocupen no les detectarán, al lugar donde vamos es indetectable...

Maravillados por la grandiosa arquitectura de la casa, Harry y Ginny fueron conducidos por el Sr. Satsuma al comedor durante el paseo la pareja se percató de que la estructura de la edificación es de madera, con paredes muy finas. Sus puertas, hechas de papel japonés o _shôji_, son corredizas o incluso son biombos que funcionan, además como divisiones entre estancia y estancia, por lo que en realidad no hay una verdadera separación de espacios, de forma que hay una gran unidad en el espacio lo que dejó maravillados a Harry y a Ginny pasaron por la entrada (o _genkan _en japonés) vieron su relación con el recibidor de la casa occidental este era totalmente independiente del resto de la casa, el suelo está en un nivel un poco más bajo del resto de las habitaciones, y contiene un zapatero donde al entrar se habían quitado los zapatos.

Después de un agradable paseo llegan al comedor, era sencillo, las paredes de color azul claro, con dibujos de halcones en pleno vuelo, aunque no había movimiento, parecían tan reales que Harry tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento saldrían volando de la pared, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de la abundante comida puesta en la mesa que, era baja rodeada de cojines, El Sr. Satsuma se sienta invitando a la pareja ha hace lo mismo diciéndoles – dentro de un momento llegará mi hijo.

No esperaron mucho, de repente la puerta corrediza se abre entrando en la estancia joven de unos veinte años con el pelo desordenado que le llega hasta el hombro, con los rasgos claro del Sr. Satsuma con la diferencia de sus ojos que en vez de ser oscuros los tiene de color dorado tirando a plata dándole un rasgo misterioso.

Hola papá, siento llegar tarde, me he entretenido en el monte ayudando a reconstruir el puente sur ya sabes el que se destruyó con el último temblor... – saluda el joven al Sr. Satsuma que se estaba levantando junto con Harry y Ginny en eso el joven recién llegado se percata de la presencia de los dos británicos y pone cara de interrogación.

Que bueno que has llegado Kublai, quiero presentarte a unas encantadoras personas que han venido a visitarnos – le saluda el padre sonriéndole – estos son la Srta. Weasley y el Sr. Potter.

En eso Harry y Ginny le saludan cortésmente los dos ajuntando las manos y inclinándose – Mucho gusto en conocerle Sr. Satsuma – Harry haciendo portavoz de la pareja hablando en un perfecto japonés.

El gusto es mío Sr. Potter – contestando con la misma formalidad Kublai – Srta. Weasley – repitiendo lo mismo con Ginny.

Ya que nos hemos presentado, nos sentaremos a cenar – invita el Sr. Satsuma a los presentes para inmediatamente sentarse todos en la mesa.

Comenzaron a comer, rápidamente Harry y Kublai comenzaron a devorar rápidamente los alimentos que estaban puestos pero con educación mientras de vez en cuando el mayordomo traía más comida, Ginny al ver a su novio comer de esa manera, se mosquea y cuando le va a llamar la atención el Sr. Satsuma le dice – No le llame la atención, si se fija Kublai hace lo mismo.

Siguieron así durante toda la comida nada más terminar todos su último plato Harry agradece la exquisita cena, el Sr. Satsuma de broma le contesta – Comes igual que mi hijo, me parece que me voy a arruinar al entrenarte, je, je.

Después de una breve charla, Harry pide con respeto – Sr. Satsuma, voy a ir un momento a la posada a recoger nuestras pertenencias, dado que si Ginny y yo nos alojaremos en su hogar...

Claro que puede Sr. Potter – le contesta el Sr. Satsuma al niño-que-vivió y dirigiéndose a Kublai – hijo podrías acompañar a ayudar a nuestro joven invitado a recoger sus pertenencias en la posada de Shizuka.

Nada más salir de la gran casa de los Satsuma, Harry y Kublai caminan por las oscuras calles del pueblo en eso Kublai le dice duramente – supongo que eres muy especial porque mi padre no suele enseñar a forasteros nuestro estilo de lucha.

Vaya, eso ya me lo he oído antes de llega a su casa, pero las razones de su padre no se las puedo decir – le replica tranquilamente Harry y ante la cara de mosqueo de su compañero de viaje – porque supongo que su padre le gustaría contárselo personalmente y no me gustaría chafar su deseo.

Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? – le pregunta con una sonrisa Kublai.

Soy de Gran Bretaña – le responde de buen humor Harry y con un brillo en sus ojos le reta – ¿quieres echar una carrera hasta la posada?

Por supuesto – le responde divertido – el que llegue de último es gallina.

Entonces cuando llegue a tres – le contesta Harry de teniéndose divertido al igual que el hijo del Sr. Satsuma - a la de una, a la de dos y a la de tres.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos jóvenes salen a toda pastilla hacia la posada llegando en menos de cinco minutos y al mismo tiempo llegaron a tocar la puerta.

Vaya no pensé que corrieras a mi ritmo, ya me doy cuenta del porqué mi padre esté dispuesto a entrenarte... – le dice contento Kublai a Harry.

Al llegar a la Casa de los Satsuma Kublai y Harry llegaron riéndose a carcajada al contar éste último la broma que hizo Dudley a los gemelos con su caramelo de pimienta.

Bueno chicos que ya es hora de ir a dormir – les dice a los chicos nada más llegar y dirigiéndose a Harry – su habitación está al fondo del pasillo, le recomiendo que duerma bien porque va a necesitar fuerzas para lo que le va a venir mañana...

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despierta un poco desorientado porque estaba dentro de un "_futón_" (cama japonesa) pero rápidamente se da cuenta de donde está y de lo que ha pasado el día anterior, así que opta por levantarse, darse una ducha, ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento que consiste en unos pantalones deportivos de color azul marino, una franela blanca con una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón además de unas unos tenis blancos, una vez terminado de vestirse sale de la habitación para dirigirse a desayunar, una vez allí se encuentran al Sr. Satsuma ya comiendo junto con Ginny, mientras Kublai se dedicaba a devorar toda la comida, así que sin más Harry se une al festín, (obviamente después de saludar con educación.

Kublai, me gustaría que te lleves contigo al Sr. Potter y a la Srta. Weasley para que les enseñes Mino y sus alrededores – le sugiere el Sr. Satsuma a su hijo que asiente mientras sigue comiendo.

Durante toda la mañana Kublai, conduciendo un todo terreno, enseña a la pareja todo el pueblo y sus alrededores para después tomar un camino muy rústico adentrándose en el monte hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde hay en medio un una estatua con la figura de un mono en posición de combate con un bastón.

¡Pero si es la representación del Rey Mono! – comenta impresionado Harry.

Veo que conocen la leyenda – le contesta Kublai sonriendo alegremente a Harry y a Ginny (le habla con naturalidad porque ya se conocieron por el camino de esta forma Ginny, Harry y Kublai se tutean.

Bueno, comeremos y esperaremos aquí a mi padre – anuncia alegremente Kublai mientras descarga del maletero cinco grandes cestas de picnic y una gran nevera.

Después del almuerzo, Harry y Ginny le contaron a un entusiasmado Kublai como era el mundo mágico hasta que llega el Sr. Satsuma justo cuando su hijo estaba entretenido viendo la repetición de la final del último mundial de quidditch entre Bulgaria y Irlanda.

Que curioso hasta los magos juegan al balonmano pero a lo bestia – sentencia riéndose Kublai mientras mira por los omniculares totalmente divertido mientras se acerca el Sr. Satsuma.

Veo que se lo están pasando bien – saluda sonriendo el Sr. Satsuma mientras que Ginny, Harry y Kublai se levantan rápidamente y le saludan.

Bien veo que ya están listos para empezar a trabajar y acercándose a la estatua del Rey Mono toca en la placa que dice "La vida es la consecución de retos a superar" y murmurando en una lengua desconocida, la placa junto con la estatua comienza a iluminarse de color azul celeste.

Bien ahora sólo tienen que tocar la placa para acceder a nuestro lugar de entrenamientos – ordena el Sr. Satsuma mientras este toca de nuevo la placa para desaparecer del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Extrañados Harry y Ginny tocan la placa juntos y de repente están en medio de un gran tatami en medio de un terreno con césped de color magenta y el cielo del lugar de color verde.

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta confuso Harry.

Estamos a 10.000 años luz de la Tierra, concretamente dentro de la constelación del Dragón – responde Kublai a los impresionados magos.

¿Cómo es posible? - Pregunta confuso Harry.

En este lugar, hace más de 1000 años un grupo reducido de personas malheridas aparecen de la nada precisamente aquí, en este lugar, después de unos meses y ya recuperados, deciden montar una ciudad con sus conocimientos tecnológicos, como ven allí – dice el Sr. Satsuma señalando al horizonte - se encuentra la silueta de una ciudad, allí vivieron durante veinte años hasta que decidieron partir de este inhóspito planeta al espacio grupos de exploradores en busca de algún mundo habitado, después de tres años se encontraron por casualidad nuestro planeta... – continua melancólico – cuando aterrizaron les gustaron tanto el lugar que después de unos meses llamaron al resto de los suyos para quedarse allí se quedaron y se dispersaron por nuestro mundo para empezar una nueva vida pacífica en la Tierra.

Supongo que dados sus altos conocimientos tecnológicos hicieron el medio de transporte que utilizamos... ¿no es así Sr. Satsuma? – pregunta curiosa Ginny.

Si, ellos construyeron todo, incluso este tatami, esta gente, eran guerreros, Harry, pertenecían sin duda alguna de un mundo paralelo a este y fueron transportados hasta aquí, ellos no luchaban por afición o deporte, sino porque sus genes se lo pedían, para aplacar sus instintos y mejorar sus técnicas de combate construyeron este tatami creando con ello competiciones de lucha las hacían aquí sin que la población de la Tierra se pongan al tanto...

¿Por esa razón decía que mi magia y la de Ginny no se puede detectar desde este lugar? – le pregunta Harry al Sr. Satsuma.

No exactamente Harry, dado que si tú haces un hechizo a partir de 200km desde este lugar, este sería detectado al momento desde donde tu provienes – le aclara el Sr. Satsuma para continuar – la razón por la que no pueden detectar tu magia es por la sencilla razón de que hay protecciones muy antiguas, que solo hay en los colegios de magia.

¿Nos estas queriendo decir que los antiguos habitantes de este lugar y los magos se aliaron? - Pregunta incrédula Ginny.

Exactamente Srta. Weasley – le responde el Sr. Satsuma.

_Estimado Javi Fernández_

_¿Dudabas que iba o no a continuar el fic? Pues si lo voy a continuar. Je, je, je, je... _

_Atentamente:_

_ARCANGEL_

_Estimado The Hard_

_Prefiero Neville (Goku), Severus Snape (Vegeta), lo de las parejas salieron al lanzar monedas al aire._

_Atentamente:_

_ARCANGEL_

_Estimado Garry_

_Gracia por su comentario._

_Atentamente:_

_ARCANGEL_

_Estimada K-Katherine Black_

_Sirius necesita donantes de órganos, si tienes algún estómago, hígado, páncreas... de sobra llama a Poppy Je, je, je, je. Y saber que cuando escribí que Lucius lo dejaba para el arrastre no me había enterado de que lo mataría Bella Mierda, no te preocupes, más adelante Sirius se cura._

_Atentamente:_

_ARCANGEL_

_Estimado Elementhp (Jonathan)_

_¿Quién no se ha enterado de que es un crossover? Pues sí es que quiero explicar el porqué no apareció el padre de Goku en Dragon Ball GT cuando los espíritus del infierno escapan no se vio al padre de Goku._

_Atentamente:_

_ARCANGEL_

_Estimada Muniare_

_Gracias por tu comentario, parece que estas llevando la cuenta de los días que no publico, lo que pasó fue que perdí mi esquema argumental y para el colmo los estudios y el trabajo son malos combinación._

_Atentamente:_

_ARCANGEL_


	22. Kublai Satsuma & Harry Potter

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE **J. K. ROWLING POR SI LE MOLESTA A ALGIEN **POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.

SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS.

22.- KUBLAI SATSUMA & HARRY POTTER

Bueno chicos tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir la historia de este lugar pero ahora vamos a ver las habilidades que tienes Harry para poder empieza el verdadero entrenamiento – El Sr. Satsuma deja claro de no querer hablar del asunto ante los magos ingleses que están sorprendidos ante esta revelación.

Media hora después Harry y Kublai están en medio del tatami los dos en posición de combate mientras el Sr. Satsuma, por fuera del tatami junto a Ginny, dice las reglas:

El que caiga fuera del tatami pierde, como saben, este ejercicio es para aprender del uno del otro para mejorar, sólo quiero ver en qué nivel están – le dice a los dos el Sr. Satsuma y sonriendo – cuando quieran pueden empezar el combate.

Harry apuntándose con su varita pronuncia - _¡Finite incantantem!_ – para dirigirse a su contrincante poniéndose en guardia – ¡estoy listo! ¡cuando quieras!

En eso Kublai se abalanza contra Harry, este lo ve acercarse y a un metro de éste, Kublai desaparece, concentrado Harry levanta la mano derecha parando una patada de su contrincante para inmediatamente desaparecer los dos, ante dos impresionados espectadores.

¿Dónde han ido? – pregunta Ginny impresionada.

Están en el aire, si pudieras sentir sus presencias seguro que seguirías el combate – de dice sonriendo el Sr. Satsuma a Ginny.

El padre de Kublai ve impresionado a Ginny que cierra sus ojos para después abrirlos para seguir el combate – ¡_vaya, estos magos son una caja de sorpresa!_ – piensa alegremente el Sr. Satsuma mientras pone de nuevo atención al combate que en ese momento aparecen los dos separados en el suelo del tatami.

Se nota que llevas poco tiempo entrenando Harry – le comenta un confiado Kublai a Harry.

Veo que lo notaste, pero no te confíes mucho Kublai, pero si quieres ganarme tienes que trabajarlo – comenta duramente Harry y con una sonrisa para continuar con voz sugerente - ya que hemos calentado ya podremos luchar con todos nuestros recursos.

Vale pero no vayas a irte a llorar con tu novia después de que te tire del tatami – le replica duramente un más confiado Kublai, mientras acumula energía viéndose su aura de color blanco tirando a cian, al igual que Harry pero con la diferencia de que éste es de color dorado tirando a rojo, que provocan poderosas rachas de vientos antes los dos impresionados presentes.

Srta. Weasley será mejor que nos alejemos un poco, no van a luchar bien si estamos tan cerca – le dice el Sr. Satsuma a una preocupada Ginny – no te preocupes no creo que se lleguen a matar.

Está bien – le contesta una resignada Ginny, para alejarse los dos del lugar de la pelea.

Harry y Kublai miran sonriendo cómo se alejan sus dos seres queridos, cuando están lo suficientemente lejos los dos se lanzan al ataque, Harry esquiva primero dos potente patadas de su contrincante, inmediatamente empieza una lucha de puñetazos y patadas que no llegan a impactar, en ese momento Harry en un descuido de Kublai coge su brazo y de un potente movimiento Kublai se ve enterrado en el durísimo suelo del tatami levantando mucho polvo, rápidamente Harry pega un gran salto a la vez que le lanza esferas de energía que impactan la zona donde Kublai recibió el fuerte golpe, de repente éste aparece a la espalda del Gryffindor para propinarle un poderoso puñetazo que lo manda al suelo en eso Kublai levanta su mano derecha y comienza a acumular energía, antes la mirada incrédula de Ginny que se pone pálida.

Rápidamente el Sr. Satsuma extiende su mano derecha y haciendo un circulo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj crea una barreta protectora que rodea a el y a Ginny que está preocupadísima – No te preocupes, ellos saben lo que hacen – le comenta alegremente a Ginny que se calma.

Harry se repone rápido del golpe que le acaba de propinar su contrincante, en eso siente un aumento terrible de la energía de su oponente en un solo punto, hasta que lo ve – _Vaya, ¿Cómo es capaz de aumentar así el poder de su ataque? Je, je, eso me confirma que tengo todavía mucho que aprender- piensa con ilusión Harry con una sonrisa en su cara._

¡ESQUIVA ESTO NOVATO! – le grita Kublai desde el aire a Harry, lanzándole el poder.

Inmediatamente se produce una gran explosión en todo el lugar, tan fuerte que el Sr. Satsuma tuvo que reforzar el escudo tanto que cuando ya pasó el peligro estaba jadeando.

Bueno he ganado, creo que con esto lo he dejado inconsciente – murmura feliz Kublai mientras se disipa la polvareda de la explosión en eso oye detrás de el una voz alegre y demasiado conocida – Creo que te equivocas – poniéndolo pálido y impresionado.

Me gusta la técnica que acaba de usar, se nota que eres más experto en el control de la energía vital... – le felicita alegremente Harry.

¿Cómo has esquivado mi ataque? – le pregunta alegremente el hijo del Sr. Satsuma.

Soy mago Kublai – le responde alegremente Harry, en eso el Gryffindor saca de su bolsillo su varita en enseñándosela y apuntándose desaparece con un "¡plof!" y con otro aparece detrás de él.

Será mejor que sigamos - le responde decidido Kublai abalanzándose contra Harry empezando así de nuevo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que esta vez el hijo del Sr. Satsuma está retrocediendo ante el aumento proporcional de la velocidad de ataque de Kublai. - ante unos asombrados espectadores – en un descuido de Harry, Kublai le propina una fuerte patada que lo manda a volar fuera del tatami.

¡He Ganado! - grita triunfante Kublai mientras Harry cae pero su sonrisa se convierte en incredulidad cuando el niño que vivió se detiene súbitamente en el aire quedando levitando sonriendo a escasos centímetros del suelo - Pero... ¿Cómo?

Me parece que lo vamos a dejar en empate – les llama la atención el Sr. Satsuma que está flotando al lado de ellos junto con Ginny – Ahora descansaremos en la ciudad y mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento, tenemos que aprovechar, estos dos años...

De camino a la ciudad, Kublai y Harry se retrasan un poco mientras que Ginny y el Sr. Satsuma siguen hablando, en eso Kublai le comenta – me tienes que enseñar a levitar...

Sólo si me enseñas a acumular el poder de mi ataque – le pone como condición un alegre Harry y ofreciéndole su mano - ¿Es un trato?

Trato hecho amigo – los dos jóvenes se dan la mano para reunirse después con Ginny y el Sr. Satsuma.

_Estimado Javi Fernández_

_Gracias por su apoyo._

_Atentamente:_

_ARCANGEL_


	23. Sorpresa

COMO TODOS SABEN ESTOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO LOS QUE ME INVENTE) SON TOTALMENTE DE J. K. ROWLING POR SI LE MOLESTA A ALGUIEN POR LO TANTO SOLO LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR DIVERSIÓN.

SOLO QUIERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA Y ME MANDÉIS SUS CRÍTICAS.

**22. - Sorpresa.**

Ginny, Harry, Kublai y su padre entran en la ciudad sorprendiéndose de la sencillez del diseño de las edificaciones, todas de forma ovalada y de color blanco…

Me pregunto cómo se las han arreglado para mantener todo esto en buen estado - comenta en voz alta Harry.

Como respuesta aparece ante ellos un elfo domestico delante de ellos - Bienvenidos a La Ciudad Refugio¿En qué le podemos servir? - anuncia el elfo.

Papa¿qué es? - le pregunta Kublai a su padre confundido.

Pues es la primera vez que lo veo hijo... - le responde su padre.

Los magos los llaman elfos domésticos, normalmente ellos sirven a familias de magos ricas, ellos viven en esclavitud desde que nacen hasta que mueren o se les liberan por medio de la entrega de una prenda... - le responde Ginny a los dos japoneses.

¡Pero eso es cruel! - exclama Kublai escandalizado.

¿Cómo se llama? - le pregunta el Sr. Satsuma al elfo domestico.

Me llamo Mark, elfo encargado del mantenimiento de este lugar a la espera del retorno de los magos de la Tierra - le responde el pequeño ser.

Vaya, hasta este día me preguntaba como se mantenía en pie este sitio - comenta en voz alta Kublai.

Supongo que las veces que vinimos mi hijo y yo te ocultaste para no delatar tu presencia - le habla el Sr. Satsuma al elfo.

¡Así es señor! habíamos recibido ordenes estrictas de no darnos a conocer a la gentes no mágicas a no ser que vengan acompañados por magos - esa fue la sencilla respuesta del elfo domestico.

Cantos son ustedes Mark? - le pregunta Harry al elfo.

En esta Ciudad unos veinte mil... - le responde el elfo.

Desde cuando viven en este planeta? -le pregunta Harry al pequeño elfo.

Desde hace siglos... - le responde Mark.

¿Que han hecho todo este tiempo? - pregunta Ginny asombrada.

Desde que los guerreros se marcharon después de la primera Gran Guerra... - comienza a contestar el elfo a los presentes pero es interrumpido.

¿Gran Guerra? - preguntan Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

No me digan que los magos la habéis olvidado! - exclama el elfo escandalizado.

Parece ser que si por la cara que ponen - le responde una elfina que aparece delante de todos los presentes.

¿Por que te presentas Milka? - le increpa el elfo de mal humor - sabes muy bien que el consejo decidió que yo despacharía a esta gente.

Si ya lo se, pero ya sabes que no puedo aguantar la curiosidad, no todos los días se presentan magos para reclamarnos como esclavos! - le replica la elfa a su compañero.

En realidad venimos a entrenarnos no para reclamar nada – replica Harry inocentemente – Además este no es nuestro planeta, por lo tanto no estáis afectados por las leyes mágicas y de serlo haría todo lo posible para que quedéis libres.

Los dos elfos están con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir el joven mago ingles.

¿Quieres que seamos libres? -preguntan los dos elfos al mismo tiempo.

Creo que están en su derecho, este es vuestro hogar… - responde el joven Gryffindor a los dos elfos.

Mark reponiéndose a la impresión camina hasta los presentes, extendiendo sus manos murmura un conjuro en una lengua extraña, todos sienten como se quedan sin fuerzas y caen desmayados ante los dos elfos.

¡Vaya no creía que estos fueran tan fuertes y más estos dos jóvenes después de este despliegue de poder! – piensa impresionado Mark mirando a Harry y a Kublai. Dirigiendo a continuación su mirada a Milka - convoca al consejo e informales de la llegada de los magos…

* * *

_Estimado Sr. Javi-Fernández:_

_Siento mucho haber tardado. Atentamente_

_Arcángel_

_Estimado Sr. Elementh:_

_Gracias por el cumplido. Atentamente_

_Arcángel_

_Estimada Susiblackpotter:_

_Gracias por su opinión y perdóname por haber tardado. Atentamente_

_Arcángel_

_Estimada Sarhaliene:_

_Bien creo que te has llevado un chasco al leer mi historia, pero para gusto están los colores, creo que me he pasado un poco con los combates. Lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos capítulos. Atentamente_

_Arcángel_


	24. Aires de Guerra

**CAPITULO 1 AIRES DE GUERRA **

Harry Potter se despierta en una habitación blanca muy iluminada, intenta levantarse pero un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo se lo impide, en eso se aparece una elfina doméstica - ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunta el joven Gryffindor.

Está usted en el Hospital de Ciudad Refugio, como consecuencia de un drenaje de su energía vital - le responde la elfina - dentro de nada recuperará su fuerza.

¿Por qué…? - comienza a preguntar Harry pero es interrumpido.

Teníamos que asegurarnos de que no son ustedes enemigos - le responde cortante la elfina, mientras le inyecta un suero, continua - pero sus recuerdos nos han dado las suficientes pruebas de que son la gente que esperábamos Sr. Potter, lo que les hicimos fue una medida de seguridad, la energía que les arrebatamos han reforzados los escudos mágicos del planeta.

¿Como se llama? - le pregunta Harry a la enfermera.

Me llamo _Oufentina_, estoy a cargo de ustedes cuatro desde que llegaron - le responde la elfina.

¿Desde cuando estoy inconsciente? - le vuelve a preguntar Harry.

Con hoy una semana - le responde con una sonrisa que no pudo apreciar Harry al no llevar gafas - ha recuperado la conciencia en menos tiempo de lo que esperábamos, eso es normal pues lo lleva en sus genes - continua la enfermera, Harry iba a preguntar sobre eso pero la enfermera continuó - normalmente tendrías que pasar dos semanas sin conocimiento - en eso suena un pitido - me parece que su novia también se ha recuperado - le informa la enfermera a Harry - le veré dentro de una hora - y con esto la enfermera _Oufentina _desaparece_._

Mierda con lo que me gustan los hospitales - ironiza Harry en voz alta levantándose con un poco de dificultad de la cama.

Mientras, Mark está delante de una consola - Mark (con la apariencia de de Dobby pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos son de color blanco además de tener una túnica de color azul marino) con el rostro preocupado marca una serie de comandos, en eso aparece la imagen de un anciano elfo con túnica blanca - Que pasa Mark? - le pregunta el anciano.

Ha pasado lo que más temíamos, el heredero ha abierto la Cámara de Slytherin, _Tiberius _- informa Mark.

Es fiable esa información? -pregunta el anciano elfo.

Me temo que si, se ha comprobado, un elfo llamado Dobby hablo con uno de los nuestros contactos - le contesta Mark a Tiberius - fue liberado gracias a una treta del joven Potter y ahora esta sin oficio.

Sabes lo que eso significa ? -le pregunta el viejo elfo.

Problemas, y de los gordos - le responde Mark.

Supongo que la decisión del consejo es unánime... - comenta Tiberius.

Si. En cuanto se recuperen empezaran nos prepararemos para la guerra - le responde el elfo joven – Pero antes habrá que contarles toda la historia a estos muchachos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que Harry y Ginny se habían marchado y Dumbledore no sabía si fue una imprudencia, o estaba loco, pero algo le decía que hizo lo correcto. Frente a él se encuentra un preocupado Ayden Baddock.

¿Dumbledore se puede saber porqué ha hecho esa insensatez? - Ayden Baddock le pregunta preocupadísimo al Director de Hogwarts

No tienes porqué alarmarte, Harry se ha hecho muy poderoso, lo ha demostrado cuando luchó contra Bellatrix... - le responde tranquilamente el Director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Lo se Albus, pero me preocupa como esos dos aumentaron su fuerza, de Harry lo entiendo, pero de Bellatrix y el resto de los mortígrafos, no - le replica el auror.

Lo estay tomando muy en cuenta Ayden, Harry y sus amigos han progresado de manera espectacular en sus entrenamientos, pero de los mortígrafos... - la Cara de preocupación de Dumblendore es evidente para e l jefe de aurores del Ministerio de Magia Ingles.

En eso se escucha el sonido reconfortante del canto de Falcore, el fénix de Harry que hace acto de presencia en el despacho quitando el desánimo que está presente, dejando anonadado al auror.

¡Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras otro fénix Albus! - le comenta el auror a Dumbledore mientras acercándose al precioso pájaro de fuego.

Es Falcore, es el fénix de Harry, se lo regalamos por su cumpleaños - le responde alegremente, en ese momento tocan la puerta del despacho.

Pueden pasar - les autoriza el Director del colegio.

La puerta se abre apara dejar pasar a Marlene acompañada de Neville, y del Hijo del auror presente, Malcolm Baddock.

Hijo, ¿que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en clase? -le pregunta un preocupado padre a su hijo.

¡Papa, estamos en problemas! -le responde Malcomí totalmente pálido - Han nombrado a Lockhart como Nuevo ministro.


End file.
